Arranged Love
by Faith Callaway
Summary: With all the pressures of being the Kazekage of Sunagakure, another pressure is added on that comes in the form of an arranged marriage.  The newlweds bicker but love presents itself.  Gaara/OC REEDITED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do not have any rights to Naruto!**

**Hi all! Some of you might have read this story of mine before but I decided to MAJOR grammar edit this entire story. I will be posting chapter to chapter after I edit and maybe change things around. Thanks and I hope you enjoy! :D**

**With all the pressures of being the Kazekage of Sunagakure, another pressure is added on that comes in the form of an arranged marriage. Since Gaara is non responsive to emotion and affection at times and with that Shukaku beast within, he thinks that the marriage will be a waste of time and definitely unnecessary.**

**XXX  
><strong>

"Gaara, Gaara!" Kankuro shouted repeatedly. He was so loud that his voice was heard closer and closer as he ran down the hall to The Kazekage's closed doors.

When he finally reached the doors, he shoved them open with a breathless expression. While Kankuro was catching his breath, Gaara looked up from the papers from his desk calmly even if his brother was panicking.

"Gaara, the elders calls for a meeting…" Kankuro finally gasped from his sprint.

It was just a meeting but Kankuro was acting as if war between the villages had broken out. Gaara had to question with suspicion but also with ease, "What is the reason for this sudden meeting?"

"The elders didn't tell me why but only for me to get you. But Gaara, you know it's something urgent if the elders call an unscheduled meeting."

His older brother made sense so Gaara left his office and followed his brother to where the council meetings were usually held.

As they walk down the hall to the large mahogany doors, Gaara grew a little anxious in what the meeting could be about.

When the doors opened for him and his brother, he could see all eleven of the elders occupying the table in their rightful seats. The Kazekage and his brother bowed in respect and then they sat at their rightful seats at the round table.

The one that was sitting directly across the table from Gaara had the most to say. Shiro-san began straightforwardly, "Lord Kazekage, we call you here today to discuss a matter involving you."

His tone of voice was a little _too_ serious. It made Gaara a little nervous, "What matter would it be to concern me?"

Being The Kazekage of the Sunakugare, every specific matter involved him but by the looks on each elder's face, the situation seemed to be connected with him than most.

"A marriage." Shiro answered silently but deadly as the other elders remained silent.

Gaara was taken back at what Shiro-san stated.

Surely it was some kind of a joke!

Even Kankuro had the resulting emotional shock waves running through his body.

"What is of this arrangement? Why am I just being informed of this now?"The Kazekage quickly questioned as he shot up from his seat.

His older brother agreed angrily, "Yeah! Since Gaara is the Kazekage, he should know of everything, why is he just hearing about this now?"

The elder who had been doing all the speaking explained calmly, "My lord, you know of the constant serious feud with The Village Hidden in the Clouds; Kumogakure. It must end. Now… We, the elders have been negotiating with the Raikage. She is more than willing to end the feud and become noble alliances but with one condition that we go by the tradition of a marriage alliance."

"Why must it have to be a traditional marriage that will bring our two villages together? The Sand and the Leaf have been great allies and all without a ridiculous arranged marriage." Gaara continued with his questioning.

"Lord Kazekage, I understand that you are upset but think of this village. It would be a great aspect to have them with us rather than against us."

That wasn't the answer that Gaara wanted to hear nor it was an answer that fit the question, "You still didn't answer my question, why must we be joined by a marriage, it does not make sense."

The elder sighed as he gave the explanation, "It was your father's idea from long ago. The Raikage respects it and frankly we elders see it as a great way to join villages. Any other negotiation would have a flaw. This way there would be nothing to break it."

"Father? Not that I'm complaining, but why would our father arrange for Gaara to get married and not me, his oldest son?" Kankuro asked a little curious.

The elder only shrugged his shoulders honestly, "The reasons are of his own, we are not clear ourselves but Lord Kazekage, you are at the age to be married. Eighteen has always been a fair age."

Gaara thought silently to himself.

It was his father's request…

Would he be viewed as disobedient and disrespectful toward his father if he denied the absurd agreement.

He is only eighteen…

"Who am I suppose to wed from the Hidden Cloud Village?" The young Kazekage asked. He should know the details before he agreed to the..situation…

Cautiously, Shiro-san answered the leader of the sand, "Her name is Kamiya Yue and she is only one year younger than you. She will be arriving into the Sand soon to meet you."

"Will I have a say in the matter at all?" The young leader asked the most important question that he should have asked from the very beginning.

That was something that the elder was glad to answer, "Lord Kazekage, you may have a choice whether to wed her or not. It is not entirely against your will. It is an arrangement but we will not force it on you. You may make your choice. But perhaps spend some time with the girl before making your decision."

When the situation was abundantly clear, there wasn't much to say so Gaara bowed and left the room with his older brother.

In all of his life, he had things planned for him; The One Tail Beast, missions, and now this…

_Why is this life of mine so incredible cursed…_

_XXX  
><em>

"Gaara is arranged to be married?" A blonde woman with four pigtails and dressed in a black dress practically shouted.

Kankuro sighed and gestured to her to lower her voice. They were downstairs in the living room of the Kazekage house. "Yes that's what the council wanted a meeting about."

Temari couldn't believed it either; it wasn't something to be heard of in this time and era. "An arrange marriage between Gaara and someone from The Cloud. Surely they have gone mad, he is far too young!"

Her older brother explained further, "Actually, eighteen would be a reasonable age; the girl is only a year younger than him so don't worry about a big age difference and-"

"That is not what the worry is! You know as well as I do that Gaara… He hasn't fully interacted with others that well and now he is going to get married to a complete stranger? Are they out of their mind!" She intervened into his sentence in frustration.

"It was father's idea from some time ago, how can Gaara disobey that but… The elders did tell him that it was an optional choice even though they were obviously rooting for it. He may go through with this and may not. It is completely up to his choice."

A sigh of relief came from Temari but then her face lit up in terror when she realized something. She sprang up from the sofa, "The girl is a cloud shinobi?"

Kankuro nodded, knowing full well why Temari was so distressed, "I know… If Gaara does marry her, how will our village react to the sudden marriage, especially one that involves a girl from an enemy village."

"Well… They didn't accept Gaara either, at least up until now. I suppose the people of this village will learn to accept her but still, it's a fragile subject to even calculate in mind."

The Sand and Cloud had always been at odds and ends with each other. People of Sunagakure were the type to keep a judgmental eye of outsiders so it might be a difficult situation to comprehend and accept.

"She will be coming to our village soon to meet Gaara." Kankuro informed and reached for the file that rested on the coffee table. He stretched across and handed it to his sister. "Here's her file, it's pretty detailed."

Temari took the file and instantly opened it to start reading. Her anxious face grew soft, "So... She's an orphan with no family what so ever."

XXX

Yue Kamiya had always been an independent girl so when the Raikage asked if she needed an escort, she gratefully declined the offer.

Yes there were many dangers with traveling from her village to the Sand but she could take care of herself.

For as long as Yue remembered; it was just her and no one else. Whoever her parents were, they left her clear outside the gates of Kumogakure. No one knew anything of the small baby or even her name.

Ever since her training started at the village academy, she had always been the one to excel to the top. Nothing was ever difficult for Yue to handle. She always worked hard to amaze and give back to the village for taking her in.

Yue even made Jonin before anyone in her age. That greatly impressed the Raikage and therefore she chose her to bring two warring villages together in a union.

In truth this wasn't the only reason why Yue was picked to marry Gaara. It was because Yue was also very beautiful.

The Raikage and the council knew to pick someone attractive so not to offend the Sand Village.

It would certainly be offensive if they had picked someone unsightly to wed the Kazekage.

Not only she was beautiful but she was also quite kind and friendly to whoever she met; friends or strangers.

Never in her life had Yue thought of getting married; it was the farthest thing from her mind.

So of course when Yue heard of this she wasn't at all happy but when she thought about it… Sacrificing her happiness and wishes were better than having two villages in turmoil.

So there she was standing in front of the entrance of the Sand Village.

After the two days of constant traveling she was exhausted but butterflies still flew about in her stomach. Any moment after entering the village she would see her future husband for the first time.

Swallowing a silent gulp, she approached one of the numerous sand ninjas, "I'm Kamiya, Yue. I'm here to see the Kazekage."

The sand ninja looked her over skeptically and then checked his chart, "Sorry, I don't have you on the list. Perhaps you have some documents proving that I can let you into the village?"

Sunagakure became a lot stricter after Gaara became Kazekage. It was enforced by his protective brother Kankuro.

Yue looked at the ninja strangely, "My name should be on there…" She paused shyly before admitting, "…I'm the girl who is getting married to the Kazekage."

No one knew of the arrangement yet so he considered it a joke. He laughed insultingly, "Now look here girl, it is not good to lie. Leave this village now."

That wasn't going to happen.

Yue was supposed to report to Gaara as soon as she arrived. She frowned disapprovingly at the sand ninja, "If you could just go tell the Kazekage that I'm here, I'm sure he will explain everything."

He inspected Yue again, this time more closely. Soon his eyes stopped at her arm where her Cloud Village head gear was tied to it.

"You're from the Cloud village! Intruder!" Immediately his expression changed dangerously as he got into an offensive stance,

"What! No, really I'm not!" Yue quickly exclaimed trying to not cause any trouble.

It was no use. The sand ninja yelled to his comrade to aide him. As swift and hard as he could, he threw a punch toward Yue but she was able to dodge it.

Another punch came and that time it was awfully close to Yue's face but she moved away and hit him back on the chest; sending him colliding into his friend who was rushing over to help him.

Acting on fear and instinct, the girl ran pass the fallen ninjas and into the village. She didn't inflict too much damage on them so it was easy for the two sand ninja to stand up and go after her while loudly warning the village that there was a trespasser.

The girl ran as fast as she could but every where she turned, there was a sand ninja blocking her way.

Yue stopped in her tracks immediately when she realized that ten sand ninjas were surrounding her in a circle with people of the village watching intently.

"Please, I'm not an intruder. I swear I mean no harm to you all!" Yue tried to reason but that one ninja that she had fought back was in the circle as well.

He growled at her furiously, "Liar! You attacked me full force, she's from the cloud village! An intruder!"

"No, please that was in self defense, I really mean no harm!" She once again told them but before she could explain any further, he charged at her with full speed.

She took one look to calculate his movements.

_His speed is too unstable and too fast… He won't be able to stop. _She thought and moved aside easily just as he came close with his fist to her.

He was indeed going to fast which made it to difficult for him to stop. He collided into one of his teammates with great force.

Two down.

Another ninja learned from his fallen friend's mistake and slowed down his assault. That sand ninja used a fist as well but when Yue dodge that, he launched a kick to her abdomen.

Yue was able to read his attack before it landed and caught onto his leg. Her other hand tightened into a fist and decked him across the face. She shoved him back with chakra in her hands.

Once again, Yue pleaded with them, "Please, I don't want to fight! I don't want to hurt anyone!"

The moment she finished her sentence, a fierce wind struck her way. It was so strong and unexpected that it knocked Yue off her feet; sending her flying to a distance.

Yue coughed at some dust that got into her lungs when she dropped roughly to the sandy ground. She looked up to see what happened.

A lady with a black short sleeve dress on was glaring down at her. In her right hand was a huge fan.

The lady was rather appealing. Tall, graceful, and four pigtails to represent her youth; she even looked pretty with her glowering gaze.

"I…I don't want trouble, please I just-" Yue attempted to clarify the situation but the shinobi guard from before got up weakly and beat her to it.

"Don't believe her, she attacked us! Don't let the intruder get away Lady Temari!" He stated bitterly, obviously out for revenge.

Lady Temari turned her head just slightly to listen to the sand ninja's words. The Cloud Village girl took the distraction as her opportunity to escape. It was clear to her that Temari wasn't going to listen to her explanation.

Forcing herself up onto her feet, Yue quickly did hands signs to reveal her jutsu. "Water style! Liquid bound jutsu!"

Liquid in the air started to form around Temari in long ropes all achieved by water. It tightened ferociously around Temari, not allowing her any space to get loose. "I'm so sorry..!" Yue apologized before sprinting in the opposite direction to get away.

People from all around were shouting, "Get her! Get her!" It confused Yue so much that she didn't know where to go but just to run until something clicked in her head.

_I know! I have to find the Kazekage but where do I go to find him! _Her thoughts were interrupted when she had to stop suddenly.

A guy in a black jump suit with purple face paint and controlling a puppet stood in her way. "You're not getting away from me so easily." He promised at her.

Yue opened her mouth to tell him why she was there and what she needed but Kankuro didn't want to hear it. He sent his puppet soaring towards her with a sharp knife in its hand.

Moving as quickly as she could, Yue evaded it but not before having it slice her arm. It hurt terribly when the sharpness tore the skin. She clasped her hand over it. It was soaked with blood right away.

"Kankuro I got your back!" Temari shouted as she appeared behind Yue suddenly. Both surrounded at opposite sides.

_Oh NO! _

Yue looked to both of them in sudden glances to see what their next moves were. Temari was exerting another large gust and Kankuro was sending his puppet again at quick speed but this time some sphere was launched out of the puppet's mouth.

The girl rapidly sent some chakra into her feet and jumped high up into the air. A mammoth explosion was heard below her the second she went up.

Kankuro acted at righted away and extended his puppet into the air as well. The puppet's wooden hands got a hold of her foot and then its master slammed Yue back onto the ground.

The pain of the slamming was unbearable but she weakly got up and tried to use one of her jutsus again but Temari recognized that instantly.

"Watch out she's using her jutsu to trap you!" The blonde lady cautioned.

Kankuro smirked smugly and arrogantly, "I'm not going to let that happen!" He instructed his puppet to shoot out another exploding ball from its mouth.

Yue stopped her hands signs and caught the ball with her bloody hand and then threw it away to her side.

The people that were standing at that area ran away hastily but a little girl about the age of four stood frozen as she cried.

Yue caught sight of that, "No!"

Faster than ever, Yue ran like lightening to get the child. The moment that she was in front of the toddler she picked her up and jumped away with only seconds to spare.

"Hey put her down!" Kankuro yelled when Yue grounded herself unsteadily. Impulsively, he assailed at her with his puppet again.

After losing a great amount of blood and with a child in her arms, it made Yue hard to dodge the puppet. She managed to move away but ended up only stumbling back over her own two feet. She fell back exhaustedly and in a lot of pain.

Temari and Kankuro lurked forward dangerously like how a lion slowly approached their prey.

"Now you're really going to get it." Kankuro breathed heavily and motioned his doll to use its hand with the knife.

The dagger was landing at Yue rapidly. This time she couldn't move, she was too tired and injured. Shutting her eyes tight, she expected a great pain somewhere on her body.

But nothing…

Nothing happened, nothing was felt.

_What…?_

Yue slowly opened her eyes to see. It was some sort of barrier made out of…sand? It started to disperse back down onto the ground and she could see Temari and Kankuro staring at something or someone questionably behind her.

The girl lifted herself up a little from the ground and looked behind her to see what they were staring at.

A guy wearing a burgundy color suit with a white sash tied intricately around him. It looked to be holding the gourd he had behind his back. He had red hair but what caught Yue's attention the most were his green eyes.

_Who is he…?_

The little girl in her arms squirmed excitedly, "Lord Kazekage!" Yue let go of the girl so she could get up.

_Huh? He's the Kazekage?_

The Kamiya girl slowly got up as she felt sore and dizzy. Her whole right arm was dripping in blood and she was a mess.

"Gaara what are you doing? She's an intruder." His brother told him.

The Kazekage shook his head emotionlessly, "No, she's from The Cloud Village Kankuro. Her purpose here is to meet me."

"What!" Both cried out outrageously as they retreated their weapon of choice.

Gaara stared at her curiously but also purposely indifferently. The girl was a nicely pale with dark brown eyes that looked to be like the night sky.

Her long black hair hung straight down her back but the ends of her hair curled naturally; giving it a lovely look.

Her outfit consisted simply of a white tank top with a grey short sleeve jacket over it and shorts with boots for shoes. On her hands were leather black gloves and her head gear was tied against her arm.

Yue turned to Gaara and neared to him. Hesitantly, she bowed to him, "Lord Kazekage, I'm Kamiya Yue from the cloud village. I've come to…"

Yue drifted off mid-sentence when she felt herself giving out. Her image of Gaara was becoming unclear with each passing second. She shook her head to snap out of it but it only made it worse.

She endeavored again, "I…I'm…" Suddenly Yue could feel herself falling forward as her world went black.

Seeing how her condition was, Gaara let her fell against his chest and hurriedly scooped her figure into his arms. "Hurry, we must get her to the infirmary." He said calmly to his siblings.

Before the Kazekage took off running to the infirmary, he gazed down at Yue's unconscious face.

_So this is the girl…_


	2. Chapter 2

No rights to NAruto

ENjoy :)

* * *

><p><em>Oh… Why am I so sore…?<em>

The young girl thought as she flicked her eyes open. The light was so bright that it took her a moment to adjust to it.

Her entire body felt tender right off the bat but what hurt the most was the left side of her ribs and her right arm. Stiffly she sat up and looked at herself. She was in entirely different clothing.

She was dressed in hospital clothing.

It was definitely the hospital; her surroundings were the obvious clues to that.

The room even had the smell of ammonia and rubbing alcohol. The window that was on the left side of the room showed the sun was just setting.

It wasn't her favorite place in the world being that it was so depressing and Yue always had a natural dislike to hospitals.

_I wonder if I can leave now..? _

Yue knew that they wouldn't discharge her if she wasn't feeling well or if she was still in pain but those were easy to fake and pull off. Anything to get out of there…

Curiously, she lifted the ends of her hospital shirt to show her ribs. It wasn't as bruised as she thought they would be.

The skin of it held a yellowish and greenish coloring. The medics must have treated it.

Her arm was covered with the sleeve of her shirt so she couldn't see the damage of it but she could feel the bandages on it.

Bit and pieces of the fight started to pour into her head. Each moment of the attack made her shutter and brought chills to the bones. Suddenly; the sound of the opening door brought her out of her thoughts.

Once the door opened the two strangers that attacked her entered the room. Yue stiffened right away at the sight of them. Physically she was still weak and aching so if they were there to attack again, there wasn't much Yue couldn't do to defend herself.

Kankuro and Temari saw her panicked face and tried to reassure her with kind grins.

Seeing the smiles on their faces gave Yue a reason to relax the tense atmosphere building around her.

Acting out respect, the girl got off the bed feebly and gave a small bow just as the two siblings approached her.

Temari quickly reach out for her elbows to stop her, "Please, don't bow to us, we won't be able to accept it."

Diffidently, Yue looked at the blonde lady.

Temari smiled at her and helped her back on the bed, "You have to rest, that was some fight you had put up with us. Next time don't hold back, fight your hardest and do the talking later."

Kankuro laughed along with her sister and patted Yue on the shoulder, "Yeah, sorry about that. We sand ninja can get a little ignorant."

Yue grinned softly, "I'm sorry to have not properly introduced myself yet. My name is Yue Kamiya; it's very nice to meet you."

"I'm Kankuro and this here is my sister Temari." The man with the face paint explained as he motioned to his sister, "We're your soon to be brother and sister-in-law! The Kazekage is our younger brother."

Involuntarily, Yue's face turned pink at the cheeks.

Temari gave her brother a knock on the back of his head. In return Kankuro frowned at her teasingly.

Ignoring her brother for the time being, Temari was about to inform the girl about where Gaara was and why he wasn't there but a medic came in.

The medic bowed to Temari and Kankuro first then went to Yue, "How are you feeling Kamiya-san?"

Yue replied truthfully, "I'm feeling a little sore but other than that, I'm all right."

"We managed to treat most of your wounds so we're happy to hear that you are well."

Since that was the case, Yue took the opportunity to ask, "Thank you for all you have done. So… Can I leave now?"

"Actually our intentions are for you to stay overnight for precautions. You may be check out in the morning if you wish."

Yue nodded disappointedly.

The medic turned to the sand siblings and tilted his head as a sign of respect before leaving the room.

Once he was out of the room, Temari took her turn to speak, "Gaara is with the elders as of now notifying that you are here and about what happened this afternoon. He would be here if he could."

Again Yue nodded understandingly, "There are no worries, I will report to him as soon as I leave here."

"Don't worry about it, it's no hurry. Rest up as much as you need." Kankuro said kindly. He looked to his sister, "Temari we should go now and let her rest."

"You're right Kankuro," Temari turned to Yue first and extended her hands to hold Yue's hands, "Again, we're sorry for hurting you Yue. Please forgive us."

Yue hurriedly shook her head, "No, no Lady Temari, please there is nothing to forgive."

The two siblings looked at each other and smiled apparently already approving of the girl. "All right then, you rest up tonight okay. Goodbye for now. We'll tell Gaara of your well being."

They waved goodbye before they left Yue alone to herself and her thoughts.

_They're not bad at all, really nice. I wouldn't mind being their family…_

* * *

><p>It was still fairly early in the morning when Yue left the hospital. The sun had just drifted into the sky an hour ago.<p>

As Yue walked with her backpack on her back, she peered around to see shops and street vendors getting their businesses ready. She couldn't help but notice the suspicious stares and the cold glares that they were all giving her as she passed by.

Most eyes were aimed at her head gear on her arm.

Shyly, Yue ignored the icy looks and kept her eyes open for a hotel. It was just her luck that she stumbled upon a pleasant hotel. Kids were playing in front of it happily giving it a homey feeling.

The lady at the counter caught sight of Yue when she came in and immediately recognized her. She waited for The Cloud Village girl to come to the counter.

Surprisingly to Yue, the lady kindly smiled to her. She expected an unwanted attitude but that was a nice revelation.

The first genuine words from the lady were, "You saved my daughter yesterday."

Yue blinked twice; confused, "I beg your pardon?"

"The little girl that you saved from your fight with Lord Kankuro and Lady Temari; she was my daughter."

Yue thought to yesterday's event and remembered the little girl that she accidently put in danger. She bowed to the middle aged mother, "I'm sorry for having to put your daughter in danger in the first place. Forgive me."

The nice lady widened her lips softly in a grin, "Oh please don't, what matters is that you saved her. I'm in debt to you Miss..?"

"Oh my name is Kamiya Yue. It is nice to meet you too, Miss?"

" Takahiro." She replied. "You must be here to rent a room of course. No problems at all, please allow me to show you where it is."

Yue was grateful but she had to question her kindness. Everyone else in the village seemed to be on a negative about her being there. "Excuse me but you do know that I am from Kumogakure."

"Of course, your headband clearly states that you are but it doesn't matter to me. You saved my daughter. That is all I need to know." Takahiro-san assured and gestured to show Yue the way to her room.

The room was quite large and spacious. It was well kept which Yue could see right away.

There was even a tea table in the room. The drawers and a full length mirror were located near the side of the room where the futon and the blankets were.

"I hope you will be comfortable staying here. If there is anything you need, please ask." Takahiro-san told her when she was about to close the door behind her.

Yue was gazing at the room when heard her and quickly twisted around back to the door to stop her, "Actually, I am wondering if you could help me with something Takahiro-san."

"Of course anything." She generously answered.

"Perhaps you could tell me the way to The Kazekage's office? It's important that I see him."

That was an easy favor, "Oh Lord Kazekage's office is just north of here. It will be the big white building that has the kanji 'Kaze' on it. You can't miss it."

It would have been best for Yue to go straight to The Kazekage building after she checked in the hotel but she felt unpleasant since not having showered because she was in the hospital. So a shower and clean clothes came first.

True to Takahiro-san's direction, Yue was able to find the building after just walking north of the hotel. It was white with the kanji word for wind on it.

* * *

><p><em>This is it….<em>

After taking a deep breath the dark haired girl went in. She came to the receptionist that was busy with reading reports and taking calls.

Hesitantly, Yue greeted her, "Hello, I'm Kamiya Yue; I'm here to see the Kazekage?"

The receptionist sighed annoyingly when she had to look away from her work and take notice of Yue.

Like the majority of the people In Sunagakure she took one look at her headband and rudely replied, "Just take the elevator to the third floor, when you get off there, walk straight down to the right and it will be the one with the largest doors."

Yue thanked her and headed for the elevator nearby. Just like yesterday, the uneasy feeling in her stomach started to rise again with the intense beating of her heart.

When the elevator lifted, it worsened and when the doors opened to reveal a hall way it intensified more. Each step Yue took was heavy with the thought that she would pass out from a heart attack.

Two door_s_ connected each other and the knobs were neatly designed to match an image of a small wing. Yue stared at it for a bit as she took in a deep breath. _Okay this is it…_

Her hand shook as she raised it to give a knock on the door and waited for an answer.

Gaara, who had been sitting at his desk looking over reports, heard the quiet knock. He knew right away that it was _her_. He was feeling pretty nervous too even if he didn't show it.

It was his fiancé after all… "Come in."

Exhaling another breath, Yue turned one of the door knobs and went in. Her eyes couldn't resist taking a glance at him.

His red hair spiked in different directions but it looked great on him. The green in his eyes were charming and had its own unique life in them.

His outfit was similar to the one he wore yesterday but minus the big gourd that he had on his back. Even Yue couldn't resist how handsome he looked…

It was also a chance to take glimpses around the room. Besides from his big desk being in the center of the room, the left side was filled with rows of bookshelves with important books and scrolls set on neatly.

Behind the Kazekage's desk were vast, wide, and crystal clear windows that gave a spectacular view of the village.

Like yesterday, she bent slightly over to bow in respect, "Lord Kazekage. I'm Kamiya Yue."

Cracking a smile, Gaara motioned her to sit, "As you evidently know I'm the Kazekage but you may call me by my name Gaara."

Yue nodded lightly and took the seat set directly across from him.

Inquisitively, Gaara examined the girl as she sat down. His eyes fell mostly onto her bandaged right arm.

His looks made Yue even more timid as she waited for him to talk.

She decided to break the silence, "Lord Kazekage…?"

"Please do not fear to call me by my name." Gaara told her while looking at her directly.

She looked down bashfully for a moment and then back at him so not be rude. "G-Gaara…" She tried saying his name and somewhat succeeded.

"I suppose we should talk about our… situation." The Kazekage stated.

The red headed guy was hoping not to engage in it too soon but it couldn't be helped.

He stood from his chair and neared the window to look out at a pleasant distraction as he spoke, "If it was up to my decision you would not even be here but this was all arrange without me."

Then Gaara slowly turned around to face her. His eyes chased intensely into hers.

"But… I have the choice whether to deny this union or decide to follow through with it." His face was indifferent but it was beyond handsome.

_What? I didn't know that…_ Yue thought in her mind. The Raikage never mentioned anything about Gaara having a choice with the marriage at all.

Respectively, Gaara asked, "What would you like to happen _Yue_?"

Yue deliberated in her mind quietly. The sole reason that she even came that far was their two villages.

_It's the sacrifice I'm willing to make… _"Gaara, I would do anything to help my village and if our marriage is the way to aide it than I'm willing to."

The Kazekage respected her choice but however he didn't think like she did, "I understand your loyalty but I will be honest. I don't intend to make any sort of union happen even for the sake of our villages.

If not the marriage then maybe there was some other way… Yue asked quickly, "B-But even without the marriage, will there be any other way in bringing together our villages?"

Gaara returned to his leather chair and sat across from her again; literally face to face, "No, the elders see that this will be the only way and they appeared adamant. It is ludicrous and it is the reason why I will not engage in it."

The girl couldn't believe what he was saying…

Yue was willing to give up her life to make a better future for both villages but there was the leader of The Sand who didn't even want to consider it. "What if our villages erupt in further war over this? G-Gaara I'll be the first one to tell you that I have never planned on getting married at this age or ever but if it is to bring harmony to our two villages then-."

"Then you will do nothing." The Kazekage finished her sentenced for her and started his own, "Even if this feud does end with our marriage then I disagree that the alliance will be looked positively upon the people our villages. They have fought on for too long to willingly give up in an arranged alliance from an arranged marriage. You wasted your time by coming here."

His stubbornness was getting to Yue. It hit Yue that he wasn't going to change his mind; after all he was the Kazekage. It irritated and it was hard to hide it.

Heatedly Yue got up from the chair, "Anything can happen, faults can be forgiven, the future can change…!"

_What a weak naive girl… In her mind, the world is nothing but peace and harmony, when she is going to mature? _"You are looking at this in your own fantasized world. What you wish is not what both villages want, you are to blind and gullible to realize."

Yue tried down calming down but was still a little hostile, "Lord Kazekage, if you do not want to go through with this then it is fine. I will leave as you wish me too." She bowed again and turned to leave.

"The Raikage and The Elders would not want that, so if you wish not to disappoint her you would cease in you tracks now."

Yue stopped her way to the door once his words were said.

"The Elders and the Raikage have made it clear for you to stay a week so that I may _consider_ it. Even though I desire nothing of it or from you but it is to be expected from our elders. If you leave I'll have to report to the Raikage of your decision." Gaara said and picked up a file from his desk to glance at it for a moment. "You wouldn't want that, not with your perfect records of missions and success."

Yue glared at him, "Are you threatening me?"

Gaara looked up from her file, "No, but it got your attention. I just want you to be aware that even though my decision is final, you will have to stay so at least we can inform The Elders and the Raikage that we _tried_ but _failed_. I want nothing to do with this and with you but I will endure through this week."

His stubbornness and harshness was the fuel to her fire but again Yue suppressed it because of his superior rank.

The girl tried to hide the resentment in her voice but it came out a bit vain. "Lord Kazekage, I'm only seventeen and there are a lot in the world that I do not know but I do know how I feel for my village. Even if they cannot accept me, they are my people. Please be sure that if we were to get married then I will do my best to be the Kazekage's wife. I haven't failed at anything yet."

This time Yue bowed once more toward him and left before he could say anything else. She hurried to the elevator.

The frustration wanted desperately to be vented but Yue didn't want to do it until she was out of the building. When the doors opened the girl stomped out not even acknowledging the receptionist.

The whole way back to the hotel, the irritancy stayed with her. _He doesn't want to marry me, what makes him think that it was my idea to get married to him in the first place. He's so selfish and he's the Kazekage?_


	3. Chapter 3

No right to NAruto

* * *

><p>"So Gaara, did you see Yue today?" His sister was the first to ask when the three siblings all sat down in the living room after dinner.<p>

The three took to their places comfortably. Kankuro plopped onto the sofa while Gaara and Temari occupied the two arm chairs that were set at each side of the sofa.

Dinner was an actual bust since Gaara had too much unsolved problems and thoughts on his mind; it made him lose his appetite.

Even relaxing with his siblings didn't get his mind off his situation. He didn't even hear Temari.

Kankuro and Temari looked at each other with a questionable look concerning their youngest brother. Temari tried to get his attention again, "Gaara, are you all right…?"

When Gaara still didn't answer, his brother humorously shouted at him, "Hey Kazekage Gaara?"

That finally got the Kazekage's attention. He glanced up at his siblings, "What is it?"

Temari attempted the question again, "Did you see Yue today?"

He nodded indifferently hoping that would be the end of the conversation but Temari pried even further, "What did you think of her Gaara? She's really nice isn't she?"

"I suppose." His short sentenced made it clear to Temari and Kankuro that something was evidently not right.

Kankuro hesitantly questioned further, "What's wrong Gaara? Did something happen between you love birds?"

Those weren't the words to use certainly not after that afternoon. "The girl and I are no such thing, the marriage will not take place. I would be a fool to let a preposterous situation like this happen. I would certainly be an even bigger fool to wed such a useless naïve girl."

"What exactly happened today, Gaara? Did you and Yue fight about the engagement?" Temari asked, wondering what Yue did to make Gaara this distraught about her.

Gaara silently and guiltily evaded his gaze downwards, "Disagreements were spoken and one thing led to another. We were both provoked and aggravated."

The blonde woman frowned at him, "You must have made her awfully irritated to incite her. Yue doesn't seem like the girl to get mad so easily. Kankuro and I almost killed her and yet she didn't even have a degree of anger in her."

"The simple susceptible way she looks at the world is enough to ignite anyone. If I am wrong of anything, it is that I let her go on for so long." Gaara commented impassively but cruelly.

"You have to give her a chance Gaara and in time things will get better between you two then maybe you will change your mind about the engagement." Temari urged and Kankuro agreed.

His older brother put in his encouragement too, "Yeah Gaara, it probably wasn't even an hour and already you two quarrel. You have to be a bit accepting after all she did travel all this way to meet you."

The young Kazekage once again looked down away from his siblings knowing that they were right.

Temari saw right through his uncaring façade, "Gaara, what is it really? What is it about Yue that is really bothering you?"

Gaara thought deeply and darkly before answering, not sure if he should confess his actual thoughts or not.

Finally he made the choice to tell the truth, "She's beautiful… and I am sure that she is a kind creature but you two both should know very well that someone like me will never fit into a perfect picture with someone like Yue Kamiya."

Kankuro hated the way his brother was talking about himself. "Someone like you…? Gaara, what are you talking about? There is nothing wrong with you. You're an incredible shinobi and to top it all off you're already a Kazekage at such a young age."

Their sister agreed, "Of course Gaara, Yue would never think anything differently."

"The details cannot cover up the bigger part of who I am. It is best for this girl and I have nothing in this arranged union."

While the redhead was being honest he might as well be truthful about everything, "It's not just that, but I truly don't like her for her nature. I cannot spend my life with someone that is the way she is. You two might think that I'm being too cruel but I cannot help how it is."

Silence came upon them while the man in the black jump suit and the blonde beauty looked at each other distressingly. Once again Temari decided to break the silence, "What about the engagement then?"

Kazekage Gaara answered bluntly, "It is off, there will be no marriage. My decision is final." He got up from his chair to retreat wordlessly upstairs into his bed room.

Sighing Temari openly commented, "What are we going to do with our brother, Kankuro…?"

He lightly shrugged and sighed too.

As Gaara looked out into the brilliant view of his village from the convenience of his room; in his hand was someone's information file. He flipped it open to look at the picture included inside.

The lovely picture of Yue Kamiya.

His fiancé that he planned to discard.

_The girl knows nothing of the real world. It's almost a normal sense for her to know how to push my limits, hence the touchy reason why I cannot stop bringing my thoughts back to her. _

The more Gaara looked at the picture, the more he began to admit to himself. _No… It's solely because of this girl. She's different… I cannot pinpoint on it but our differences intrigue me._

* * *

><p>Yue Kamiya tried to catch her breath as she bent forward to rest her hands on her knees so she could catch a breath. She was so tired from training since the morning till the afternoon that she could hardly breathe normally.<p>

_I think I might have overdone it…_

Normally no matter how much free time Yue had she would try to find some way to busy herself. Whether it would be volunteering for easy rank missions or running chores but since she wasn't in her village, those weren't options. So she asked Takahiro-san where the village's training grounds were.

While training and going over drills she also did a lot of thinking on subjects she'd rather not burden herself with.

The most she thought of was the Raikage's disappointment and of course the contemplation of her first failed mission.

All her life Yue Kamiya put forth her best and the best was enough throughout but this time it wasn't. This time she couldn't do anything but stand by and watch the downfall happen because it was ultimately not in her hands but in the hands of a selfish ignorant Kage.

_But he is the leader of this village… Perhaps he's doing what he thinks is best and-_

"Yue?" A voice called to her questionably from behind interrupting her thoughts.

The dark brunette turned around to see who it was. Temari stood there with a soft smile on her face which Yue returned with her own grin and a bow as a greeting, "Good afternoon, Lady Temari."

"Oh Yue, don't bow to me." She smiled lightly and glance at Yue, "Wow, some training you did Yue. You're a mess."

Embarrassed, the girl examined herself. She was covered in dust and sand and her hair was probably a mess and sticky. Yue laughed awkwardly at Termari's true comment, "I think I might have trained too hard."

"You work too hard Yue, you should relax. How about after you clean up and then come over to our house for dinner?" The blonde woman suggested.

That caught Yue by surprise especially since what happened between her and Gaara yesterday. _Would I incite Gaara further if he was to see me so soon and in his house…?_

She stumbled upon her response, "I-It would be a pleasure but uhm… Uh, Lady Temari would.. Uh wouldn't Lord Kazekage get angry if I am over without notice…?"

"Oh it's no worry really, we'll be glad to have you over. Please say you'll come, I'm cooking tonight." Her pleading face was hard for Yue to even take a glimpse at.

Grudgingly, Yue nodded while half smiling, "Sure, thank you for inviting me Lady Temari."

"That's great, uh so you get cleaned up and we'll see you around seven? Here's the address to the house." She said and handed her a piece of paper, "I better get going, like I said I'm cooking dinner tonight!"

After waving goodbye merrily, Temari hurried from the training grounds and on her way home.

Yue stared at the piece of paper with the neat calligraphy on it. Biting her lip, she contemplated thoroughly about the situation.

_Dinner…._

_Oh great, what have I gotten myself into… Knowing the Kazekage and I, we'll say something to aggravate each other and we'll start another heated argument… _

_I don't suppose I can tell them that I'm sick…_

At that point, no matter how desperate there wasn't a possibility in the world that Yue could avoid this dinner with him; she already told Temari that she would.

* * *

><p>The Sand Sibling's house couldn't really be called a house but an entire mansion residence! Yue couldn't help but stand in front of it; staring relentlessly.<p>

Finding the house didn't take long especially since it was the biggest residence of all of Sunagakure, but Yue was a little early. She even tried to deliberately take a longer shower, spend extra time getting ready, and using every idea she could think of to stall but yet that didn't prevent her from being early.

Like all buildings in Sunagakure, the house appeared to be made of sand and clay but that's just the outer shell. The shape of it came in a dome like cylinder with windows, doors, a patio, and pillars.

In Kumogakure, the houses and buildings were all russet color and they were like big empty bowls resting on large columns.

The most interesting of The Cloud Village was that it was literally in the clouds because the entire village was set on top of a high mountain. Large, fluffy clouds float around the high structures in an intricate pattern, which was why it was cold there most of the time.

In The Sand, it could be nicely warm or incredibly hot and at night it could be enjoyably cool or extremely cold. It didn't bother Yue at all because it worked both ways.

If she was in the mood for a change from the cloudy chilliness of Kumogakure; the temperate dessert weather was perfect and if she felt homesick for the wintry then all she needed to do was to wait for the sun to go down.

Back there all she had was a one room apartment that had busy neighbors and children. It was different in The Sand for some reason. It had character not only in the house that was in front of her but the rest of the village.

Something just fit in her heart when she looked at anything in Sunakugare…

"What are you doing here?"

Yue brought herself back when she heard the voice. She followed the direction of the voice to her right side and it presented the sight of The Kazekage.

Her hands overlapped at the side of her waist and then bent her knees to some extent; a casual feminine curtsy, "Good evening Lord Kazekage. Uhm… Lady Temari has invited me to dinner."

"SHE WHAT."

His reaction was insulting but Yue manage to be patient. Grudgingly, she avoided an argument by avoiding eye contact with him.

Gaara decided to stay late at his office to work on reports and go over statements. Naturally tired after a long day, he was looking forward to going home and rest without any distractions tonight but at a distance from his home he saw Yue Kamiya standing in front of it watching it stupidly.

"I-I'm sorry Lord Kazekage… Maybe I can tell Lady Temari that I can't make it."

Gaara could already predict how enrage Temari would be if she found out that he drove her away purposely, "No, you will have to stay or I will never hear the end of it."

With a short awkward cough he maneuvered around Yue and took out his key to open the front door of his home. The girl was clueless on what to do except to wait for him.

The redhead noticed the idiotic staring from Yue again when he opened the door and couldn't restrain himself to comment, "Are you just going to stand there and look like an idiot or are you going to come in?"

Bashfully Yue followed in after Gaara. The inside of the mansion was wide and spacey, clean and homey.

To the left from the door was the entrance to the living room, from the right was the stairs ascending to another level of the house, and directly in the middle was the wide hallway that led to the kitchen and other features of immense residence.

"Gaara is that you?" Tamari's voice was heard coming from down the hall.

When she reached the end of the pathway and saw his brother with Yue, her attention focused on Yue first. "Yue you're right on time, I just finished dinner." Her eyes at last glanced at the eighteen year old Kazekage, "And you're with Gaara…?"

"W-we just bumped into each other just now." The Kamiya girl explained. Gaara merely hummed a simple 'hm' and started his way to the stairs.

Temari stopped him when he was half way up, "Where are you going Gaara? Aren't you hungry?"

"No, I just lost my appetite." He didn't look back at them when he said it but it was direct enough. "I'm just going to rest for tonight."

Yue looked to Temari, feeling awful that she had ruined dinner for Gaara.

Temari could see the poor girl's remorse which filled her heart with resentment at her brother's attitude. "Yue, Kankuro is in the dining room setting up the table, can you go and help him. I'll be right back."

Smiling sullenly, Yue nodded and left to do so. Temari waited until she was out of sight when she stomped up the stairs into her little brother's room.

The door to Gaara's room was closed but Temari didn't even knock as a warning. Aggravated, she practically stormed into the bedroom.

Gaara was standing at his usual spot that looked out onto the view with crossed arms and a loaded mind. When his sister barged in, he didn't even look her way but it was clear to him of how irritated she was with him.

Temari tried to relax so she could reasonably speak, "Gaara come down to dinner, I'm sure that you haven't had a decent meal the entire day."

"No." He stated apathetically, "I'm not hungry. I'm tired and I wish to rest."

His sister knew better, "NO, you just want to avoid Yue. How you acted a moment ago was rude Gaara. Stop trying to scare her."

"You do not know what you are saying Temari. Please I do not wish to argue with you. Leave now please."

She stood firmly at her spot, "Not until you come down to dinner. I deliberately invited Yue to dinner so you can see her interact with us, see how she truly is."

He finally turned to her direction, "It is unnecessary for us to interact. I have already told you that there will be no marriage. You decided to take it upon yourself to arrange this without my consent."

"You can be mad at me but don't put your aggravation on Yue. I invited her here, it's not like she unexpectedly dropped by Gaara." Temari found herself spilling everything out but she calmed down before continuing, "Just give her a chance Gaara, who knows you might even like her."

The Kazekage turned back toward the windows, "That is an impossible matter. I will never ever have imprudent affection for that fictional thinking girl. Now leave Temari."

"NO."

Her stubbornness gave Gaara a reason to pull a trump card, "Even if I am your brother Temari, I am also The Kazekage and I just gave you an order."

She clenched her jaw in anger for a moment. Exhaling, Temari turned for the door but not after saying, "Gaara, are you really going to be alone your entire life? Kankuro and I can't live forever."

The sound of the closing door was heard and only silence came after. His green eyes peered deep within the village again.

_I know what I'm doing. _

_But am I doing the right thing…  
><em>

* * *

><p>"I hope you liked dinner Yue, it was my first time cooking dinner." The lady with the four pigtails asked as she and Kankuro walked Yue to the door.<p>

It was truly Temari's first time cooking because it wasn't the best food they had eaten but Yue thought it was sweet that she went through all the trouble, "It was absolutely delicious Lady Temari."

Kankuro scoffed sarcastically, "Delicious? God it was like charcoal and ash Temari. Cooking is definitely not your forte."

That comment earned The Puppet Master a good smack on the back of his head, "Well for someone who thought it was disgusting, you were also the one who ate the most."

"I didn't eat anything all day; of course I would be hungry."

Truth was Yue didn't eat much during dinner but it wasn't because of Temari's cooking. The two siblings were very nice and brought on engaging conversations which she participated in joyfully too but the fact that The Kazekage decided to not come to dinner because of her; it made her feel awful.

It was getting late and she was in the way of their rest. "Thank you for inviting me to dinner Lady Temari, Lord Kankuro. I bid you both a good night."

"Wait Yue, one of us will accompany you back to the hotel." Temari stopped Yue the moment she touched the door knob.

The puppet master yawned while he stretched his arms into the air, "I volunteer you, I'm tired."

"Okay, then you can wash and put away the dishes."

Upon hearing that, Kankuro's eyes pulled apart, "WHAT! Didn't you just hear me say that I'm exhausted?"

The sister crossed her arms, "I can't do everything around here. Either you do the dishes and I can walk Yue home or it can be the other way around."

"Temari, I will escort her home." Gaara stated as he descended down the stairs.

Both he and Yue had fixed stares on each other on his way down, although Yue's was pure shyness whereas Gaara was just sternly staring, as if he was trying to unravel a mystery right before him.

Intimidated, she broke contact as she lowered her eyes. The green in his eyes had serenity but it filled with intensity too.

The air was exceptionally cool even with the wind swaying gently back and forth. Shop owners and vendors were still opened for the night and villagers of men, women, and children were all around.

Their attentions were divided into handling business and the other half was focused all on The Kazekage and the girl from their enemy village.

It was just another factor of making the situation more awkward for them two. Yue held her arm diffidently next to Gaara as they strolled back to the hotel.

The quietness between them was brutal to Yue but she didn't want to start a conversation. Even the smallest sound from her might set him off and make him hate her even more…

Certain shyness drew within Gaara as well but with his personality, it was easy for him to conceal feelings that shouldn't be showed externally. To distract himself, his eyes started to peer around his surroundings.

Gaara then noticed the bandages wrapped around her wound. It was an appropriate excuse to start a conversation without it being forced upon. "How is your injury? Does it still pain you?"

Yue looked to her arm that she was coincidently holding and then at The Kazekage timidly, "It's gotten a lot better, t-thank you."

"I hope that Temari and Kankuro have explained and apologized to you of what they did." He inquired even if he appeared uninterested.

They stood in front of the hotel under freshly lit lanterns. Both turned to face each other to properly speak to one another. "It was not their fault, I didn't properly identify myself. Forgive me for disrupting the village Lord Kazekage."

He lifted a hand in the air as a gesture, "Stop, you have no reason to ask for my forgiveness. You did nothing wrong and once again I must ask you to stop being so formal when addressing me."

"Yes G-Gaara." The girl hesitantly attempted the correction.

His arms crossed almost offensively as he questioned, "It would not be a surprise to me if you were to be still bitter after yesterday but I _am_ surprise that you are not. Are you not furious with my decision?"

Once again, Yue glanced down for a moment and then back at his face to answer, "Lord Ka-"

Gaara intervene with an obvious cough at her mistake.

The girl gave it some speculating. Ever since she saw him outside his home just a few hours ago, her anger and frustrations toward him seemed to vanish. It was a hard explanation but Yue tried to explain it the best way possible.

"Well, to be honest. I am still upset of it but I still have respect for you Gaara. You are the village's Kazekage which means you are only looking out for what's best for the village."

At hearing that, there was a tug at Gaara's heart. As much as he would like to tell himself and tell her that he was only denying the engagement because of the village; he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Apparently, he knew that his reasons were strictly for his own selfish purposes.

_Here is this naïve infuriating girl who is willing to give up her life to stay at my side for the sake of her village and here I am the Kazekage…_

_This wretched girl…_

His silent thinking was making Yue uneasy and his expressionless face made her worry, "G-Gaara, is everything all right…?"

The sand wielder brought his attention back to her, "I don't suppose you would like to visit me at the office again tomorrow around noon."

Blush colored Yue's face but she managed to reply, "No it would be a pleasure but forgive me. May I ask why?"

"The elders and The Raikage desire us to spend some time together before you leave. From the start, I plan to tell them a lie but they would surely investigate. So are you willing to rid your plans for tomorrow to have a day with me?" The reason was true but it wasn't the only reason.

In the complete sincere truth she replied, "I'd love to Gaara."

_Really now… I wonder if she knows what truly lurks within me…?_

Inquisitively, he questioned softly, "Yue, do you…know… Did The Raikage tell you anything about me? Important facts you should know about me?"

She naturally leaned her head to the side curiously, "What do you mean…? What do I need to know about you?"

"Answer the question."

Yue thought back to when The Raikage first told her of the engagement. "All she ever told me was that you are the Kazekage and is a magnificent shinobi."

_It is no wonder that this girl is willing to go on with the engagement… She doesn't know anything about me besides the obvious. Surely if she learns of the truth, she will change her mind…._

"Gaara…?" The dark brunette called to him because of his dazing. When he returned his attention she also asked, "What…do you mean by what you asked earlier?"

The Kazekage shook his head, "No… it is late, you will rest for tonight. All will be clear tomorrow. I will see you then."

The girl agreed with a nod; not wanting to test his limits. "Good night Gaara."

He nodded too but indifferently like always and turned around to head home.

_Let's see if she is still willing to be with me when she knows of the truth…_

* * *

><p>The little girl name Takahiro Kiko spotted Yue as she appeared from the hall that lead into the reception area, "Good morning Yue! Where are you going?"<p>

Takahiro-san was at the reception area cleaning it. Kiko was playing around near there on the floor with her dolls.

Like her dolls, the little girl's face held a clear porcelain innocence and beauty. She was a tiny child, still dressed in her night dress and still had on her night slippers. Her hair retained into a messy ponytail but that only made her look cuter.

Yue smiled down at Kiko and then glance over at Takahiro-san, "Good morning Takahiro-san, good morning Kiko, or should I say good noon?"

The kind middle age woman grinned, "We wanted to invite you to breakfast but we didn't know if you were awake. Did you just wake up just now, Yue?"

"Oh no, I woke up early in the morning to write a letter to the Raikage but thank you for thinking of me. Mrs. Takahiro you are so nice."

Kiko tugged at Yue's hand for her attention, "Yue! Yue! Let's go to the park today!"

"I wish I can Kiko darling but I have to go see the Kazekage today. Perhaps tomorrow."

The child frowned at her, "Aww, okay…"

"Why do you have to go see the Kazekage again Yue?" Mrs. Takahiro questioned curiously.

Yue blushed secretly when she replied, "Uhm… I'm not sure yet."

"Oh well, I hope it is nothing negative or too serious. You better run along so you won't keep The Kazekage waiting. We'll see you tonight."

Yue nodded and waved goodbye to her and her daughter, "Goodbye for now, have a nice day!"

Villagers of Sunagakure thought that The Cloud Village girl was there to discuss a sort of political matter. They didn't have a clue about the arranged engagement.

Even without the knowledge of the actual truth, the eyes of each villager still watched Yue suspiciously and nosily.

This time Yue didn't even need to say a word to the receptionist lady. She merely approached the desk and the lady just motioned her to be on her way up as if Yue was expected to be there.

A door to Gaara's office was cracked opened like it was purposely left like that for her. She lifted her hand to give it a knock but stopped half way when the door opened completely revealing Gaara standing there.

He had on what looked to be a long white Kazekage robe with a blue undershirt; an outfit officials wear at the village and perhaps at other villages too.

The Kamiya girl didn't find it silly looking but rather noticed how dashing it made Gaara look.

Immediately her hand dropped limply to her side; feeling completely embarrassed. All the heat and red rushed up to her face when she replayed the moment in her mind.

"Forgive me Gaara, I th-thought to knock. I- didn't know you were just leaving." Her stuttered answer gave an excuse to blush even more.

Gaara watched intently noticing the soft pink coming onto her cheeks and realized her humiliation. Awkwardly, he cleared his throat to relieve the tense moment. "It's all right; I was going to wait for you on the roof so I can get some fresh air. Care to join me?"

The girl nodded still feeling flushed and waited for him to walk ahead so he could lead the way. They walked down the hall to wait for the elevator doors to open with silence surrounding them.

As the elevator climbed up, no words were exchanged but the serious atmosphere still resided and since they were in such a small space it seemed suffocating.

When the ride stopped and the doors slid opened, she and Gaara walked out of the elevator to directly across.

The view was so gorgeous and spectacular because it was so different from The Cloud. Kumogakure was very beautiful too but Yue had seen it her whole life but Sunagakure…

The main thing that was so fascinating was the fact it was so big. From ground level one wouldn't know unless you explore the entire village.

The village itself appeared to be located within an immense circular canyon. That was certainly something interesting to gaze upon. There were long straight paths from the edges of the village leading to the Kazekage building. It was almost like an inner outline of a star.

Villagers and business could be seen from the view going about their time. Children played ecstatically in the streets with each other.

Already Sunagakure started to settle in her heart.

Yue couldn't help but express her thoughts, "It's so..beautiful…"

"I never thought I would hear a Cloud Village shinobi say that." Gaara frankly replied. From the corner of his eye, he watched Yue grasp onto the rail and leaned over slightly to look more closely. "What do you see?"

Her lips spread lightly and genuinely, "A home."

The way the wind lifted her long black hair and the way her face embraced tranquility grasped Gaara's eyes even further. He turned to give her his attention completely. "Really… Again you continue to surprise me."

Yue leaned back into a posture and faced Gaara to say, "I'm not like my like my people Gaara… I'm different. I see things differently, I feel things unlike them, and I like this village… It doesn't matter what they would think about me if they heard me say that because it's the truth."

The Kazekage crossed his arms slowly but seriously, "Since we are being honest right now, perhaps I should start with some truthful information."

"What…truthful information?"

No words came from Gaara.

He kept his pose and his eyes fixated at her; concentrating.

Yue felt uncomfortable but she searched his green orbs for answers. Suddenly something swathed at her figure and started to lift her from the ground.

Frightened at the abruptness, the girl examined herself with quick eyes. Sand like wide ropes wrapped her figure and lifted her up from the floor. It squeezed her reasonably tight. She looked to Gaara to see if he was in the same state.

He kept his stern stance and unchangeable unconcerned demeanor.

"G-Gaara…?" It confused Yue to see him so calm and not in the same state she was.

Slowly, he wielded her lower and closer towards him by his sand, "Right now, you are wondering if I am doing this. Yes I am. Currently, you are thinking back to a few days ago where an orb of sand saved you from my brother's attack. Yes it was I who used it to save you. At this very moment you are questioning me mentally how is it possible that I can do this? Am I right?"

Everything he stated was true so Yue nodded. She could barely move in this sand like cocoon.

"Your precious respectable Raikage forgot to inform you of what I truly am, of what really lays within me." Gaara continued without any hesitation, "I am a Jinchūriki, the host of the One Tailed Beast; Shukaku."

The Kamiya girl gasped shakily at what he just said

Yue knew of Jinchūrikis especially since her own villages had a host demon too; Nii Yugito, but she never imagined that her arranged engagement was to a Jinchūriki too.

"W-Why didn't she..-"

Kazekage Gaara intervened, "Can you not think of one reason why she would not tell you? Think clearly about it."

There wasn't a thought in Yue's mind of why The Raikage wouldn't tell her. There shouldn't be a reason to withhold this information from her so she shook her head, "I…really don't know."

With her still in his sand case, he brought her closer to his face, "Are you afraid of me now? Are you not scared that I can kill you in a second? Don't you want to leave this village and forget about the arranged situation.. "

She couldn't escape from the trap nor use hand signs to defend herself. If he decided to do away with her than it would surely be an easy job but Yue didn't appear to be afraid of Gaara anymore.

Once Yue thought about it, she couldn't find a reason to be scared of Gaara, even with the beast…

Gaara saw her confusion and decided to pressure the answer he wanted out of her. He started to control the sand to gradually tighten. "I have killed without caring before. Are you scared now? Tell me."

_He wouldn't…Hurt…Me…. _

Yue could feel the tightness starting around her. It started to squeeze the breath out of her but she still breathily answered, "No… I'm not scared of you, Gaara. Why…Why would I be?"

His eyes widened at her words. It wasn't what he wanted to hear, it didn't satisfy.

He compressed the sand harder against Yue, "If you think that I will not kill you mercilessly than you are sadly mistaken. I will crush your body and steal your soul without remorse."

"You can kill me but I can't tell you that. I'm not scared of you Gaara; I don't care what you say. Even if you are a Jinchūriki!" Yue breathlessly argued; it was getting really hard to breathe. "I don't care!"

Instantly, Gaara released the sand from Yue and let her drop harshly onto the roof's floor. She coughed terribly from trying to breathe too fast.

When the air finally settled through the girl, she looked up at the shocked Kazekage.

She grasped onto the railing to help her as she stood weakly, "Gaara…. Is that why you don't want us to get married?"

"NO." He retorted quickly, "The reason I do not want you as my wife is that you are a useless immature girl that is worth nothing."

His words were heard all her life by bullies and sometimes even adults so it didn't faze her.

Yue continued to look at Gaara but with new developed strength. "There is nothing you can do or say to frighten me!"

"Y-YOU-!" Gaara knew she was right. The determination surging from her dark colored eyes made it hard for him to come up with anything to finish his statement. Instead he twisted to the opposite direction to leave her.

"Wait…!"

He stopped in his tracks toward the elevator to hear what she wanted.

Yue neared herself to him but not so close. She gave them respectable space away from each other. "You saved me. You saved me by using that sand… I know you are a good person, you're not evil like you want me to believe."

"You don't know anything." The Kazekage stated almost silently and again with his unemotional voice. "We don't belong together in this world, in this life, and never will."

She looked down shyly and then again to his back, "We could…If we just give it a chance."

Again her words took Gaara by surprise. He tried to find an excuse to her kindness, "You only wish for this to happen because you want our villages to unite."

Guiltily, the girl didn't answer. Yue watched helplessly as he stalked to the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: NO RIGHTS TO NARUTO**

* * *

><p>It had been exactly two days since Yue and Gaara had last seen each other on that roof. The week was drawing close to an end which meant Yue would be going home soon.<p>

Her departure would be exactly tomorrow.

For the past couple of days, Yue mostly stayed at the hotel to help Takahiro-san with chores and babysitting her little girl.

Yue didn't mind of course. She was more than happy to help and the little cutie was more than adorable.

Temari had phoned the hotel for the girl to ask if she wanted to join them for dinner again but Yue politely denied the request and made an excuse to get off the phone quickly.

Yue knew that it was rather rude to refuse a personal request from Temari but she also knew that Gaara would be furious with Temari and Kankuro if she showed up for dinner again.

She didn't want to risk it. No matter how much she wanted to See Gaara.

In some odd reason, Yue had the urge in her heart to see Gaara. Perhaps it was just to apologize for the way things had turned out or maybe it was because she just wanted to see him for no reason at all.

Her heart told her to go see him but her mind overpowered her heart.

In a logical sense Yue would just have to return home without bidding him a proper goodbye.

* * *

><p><em>I guess…I guess I'm just going have to go home tomorrow without seeing Gaara…<em>

Yue thought deeply in her mind as she strolled along the bustling streets of Sunagakure.

Her first intention was to stay at the hotel and have a good night's rest before her trip home tomorrow but it would probably be the last time she would be in Sunagakure.

A last walk through it was more reasonable.

So much of Sunagakure seemed be attached to her and even if it was only for a week, parting with it was a gloomy matter to Yue which was why she couldn't seem to smile.

With all the minor depression running through her mind, she didn't notice that someone was standing in her way until it was too late and an unavoidable collision happened.

Her head crashed directly into the person's shoulder considering he or she was standing at their profile. She managed to catch herself as the other person did too.

While rubbing her forehead, Yue looked to the person to apologize and found the guy to be very familiar.

It was a man about her age and he was wearing in a Sand Shinobi uniform. A couple of his friends surrounded him; all in the same type of uniform.

She couldn't quite put a pin on where she had seen the guy.

He apparently recognized her instantly as he glared at her with raged vendetta eyes, "YOU? ARE YOU STILL HERE TO DISTURB THE PEACE OF SUNAGAKURE?"

_Of course! He is the guard from when I first just arrived here… _

_**Uh oh…**_

She automatically bent forward in an apologetic bow, "I'm sorry to have bumped into you, it won't happen again."

It was definitely an accident but Yue didn't want any trouble erupting on the last night of being there.

The vengeful guard and his friends stared at her apathetically to what she said, "I'm surprise that a rotten shinobi from Kumogakure is still lurking around here. You must have a death wish or secretive plan to invade the village."

Upon his words, Yue rapidly felt the sudden chill rushing down her spine.

She quickly replied to prove him wrong, "No, no I am here to visit and meet with Gaara and that is all. I mean no harm to anyone please."

"YOU DARE USE THE KAZEKAGE'S NAME AS IF YOU ARE HIS DEAR FRIEND. It is clear you have no respect for Lord Kazekage and our village. It is time someone taught you a lesson **wench**." The sand shinobi and his comrades quickened into fighting stances.

Yue held her hands up gesturing a desperate plea for someone to believe her words, "Please. I am not a danger to this village. Go find the Kazekage and he will tell you!"

One of his friends smirked at her, "Like the Kazekage will listen to you! Once we prove you are an evil wicked intruder he will have you condemned to death."

The girl's eyes flew to all three of The Sand Shinobi to analyze their attacks and impulsiveness.

It was a sure fact that she could beat all three but that would only escalate and make the situation worse…

At that point, the villagers started to gather around them to watch the fight with out loud encouragement for their own people.

One of the three attackers charged at Yue in rapid speed but Yue caught sight right away and delivered a reluctant strong punch to his face only to have him poof into a log.

_Oh no substitution jutsu!_

"I know better than that Cloud Village trash!" His voice came behind her as he grabbed her in a bear hold.

Yue felt him pressing the air out of her but she focused at her other opponents. His friend took out his kunai and prepared to strike her.

Acting on reflex, the girl kicked up both her feet just in time to have the oncoming attacker crash into the ends of her boots. It made him fall to the ground; writhing pain.

His comrade hurried to his aide but Yue gave swift quick to that fighter's face.

"I'm-I'm sorry!" She apologized immediately. It was never her intention to hurt them too critically but they gave her no choice.

She just wanted them to leave her alone!

"LIAR!" The man that kept her in a bear hold took his kunai and placed it at the nape of her neck but not yet slicing the flesh.

Feeling the cold steel against her skin put her in a panic. Yue elbowed him in his stomach so he would let go her. Once he released her, Yue turned around and punched him twice at his chest.

He coughed up blood as he dropped to the ground.

She sensed movement behind and prepared a defense but she wasn't fast enough.

Instantly an enormous heaviness took Yue by surprise from her back. Two male villagers tackled her roughly to the sandy ground.

The three ninjas in uniform swiftly got up on their feet again so they could hasten themselves over to Yue with a rope and a paper seal.

Yue tried to push herself up from the ground despite the fact that they had her hands behind her back. They shoved her back to the floor so hard that her face hit the ground. Her lip busted open from the earth's friction.

Again she tried to plead, "Please…I-I" Her voice paused when a tape seal was slapped onto her mouth. No matter how much she muffled her pleas, it was impossible to hear.

"The Kazekage will have your head. There is no escaping with pity this time!"

* * *

><p>They lifted Yue up by her arms and started shoving her to the direction of the Kazekage's office.<p>

* * *

><p>Yue helplessly stood in front of the three men as they all waited for The Kazekage to arrive in his office.<p>

Gaara had already left to go home a few hours ago but the three brutes demanded that it was important for them to meet with him.

It was close to late ten o'clock or so. Almost everyone had gone home from the Kazekage building except for some whom were busy typing up reports and dealing with some sort of business.

From behind her Yue could hear them chuckling and snarling at her but yet she still didn't harbor any anger or bitterness toward them.

Instead, she was more scared of whether or not Gaara would be more furious with her for troubling the village again.

The sound of the door opening was heard and in came Gaara. He was not at all happy that he had to make night trip to the office.

He didn't look at the people standing in his office but just walked straight to his desk and sat in his leather chair where then his eyes finally fell onto Yue and the three sand shinobis standing in front of him.

When his eyes and Yue's eyes met, Yue tried desperately to say something but the tape was still over her mouth.

A shocked expression swept over his face, "What is this? Why do you three have Kamiya-san in your custody?"

One of the three stepped forward to bow and then made his statement, "She attacked me and proceeded in attacking all three of us. If we had not stopped her, surely she would have attacked the entire village and called for reinforcements. Lord Kazekage this trash is from The Cloud Village, she is an intruder. If you just believed us-"

Yue worriedly shook her head and muffled loudly again. She tried to get near his desk but a pair hands shoved her to the floor, "Be at your place insolent girl."

The moment Gaara saw the guard put his hands on her, a bizarre feeling of fury surged through and he shot up from his seat.

Gaara calmed himself enough to strictly order him, "The only insolent one here is you, you fool. Release her **NOW**."

The surprised ninja stepped back at the sound of Gaara's voice. "But Lord Kazekage! She attacked us; we have the injuries to prove it. She is the one who provoked the fight first."

Again, Yue tried to explain herself through her taped lips. Gaara couldn't hear her clearly because of the tape.

He went over and knelt down to the girl to try to listen attentively but it was near impossible. "Release her now and let her speak."

"B-But."

The Kazekage glared up at the disinclined man.

He gave up his argument and lowered himself down to untie the rope and then ripped off the tape from Yue's mouth in one single pull.

Gaara lent his hand to her. She shyly accepted it and let him help her up.

That was the first time Yue had been so close to the Kazekage. It presented a nervous feeling and redness on her cheeks.

Her head only reached up to his chest but being so close to him made her feel even shorter.

"Your.." His hand lifted close to her bottom lip but not yet touching it. Yue touched the slit on her lip and winced.

He jerked around to the three swiftly, "Are you three mentally challenged? Kamiya-san is a guest to our village; any village idiot would know to treat a guest with decency."

"But Lord Kazekage she is from our enemy village!"

"She is not an intruder; I and the council personally invited her. I should have you all severely punished for this!"

Yue intervened to clarify, "Gaara, it's not their fault. I didn't explain myself to them. Please don't punish them."

"Look at what they did to you. This cannot be taken lightly." Gaara snapped at the girl for having defended the three.

One of the three shouted an outburst, "With all due respect Lord Kazekage, punishment is not fair, we were all trying to protect our beloved village-"

"SILENCE. You three are all suspended until I figure out a fair but **brutal** punishment."

Yue tried to give aide to her attackers, "Please Gaara, I am not hurt and this little injury is nothing but a scratch. I ask of you to not punish them, please."

He glanced down to her face and saw the sympathetic look. He glowered to the idiots, "You three should apologies and thank Kamiya-san and **LEAVE** at once."

Unwillingly, they grudgingly bowed and did as they were ordered, "Goodnight Lord Kazekage and Kamiya-san. We're sorry for what we have done."

When they left the room, Gaara looked apologetically at her face. His eyes was set particularly on her slit lip.

"Goodness it's… It's bleeding." He brought his hand near her lip again but didn't allow himself to actually touch it; fearing it might have been too inappropriate.

Yue felt the cut with her fingertips and took a glimpse.

She was bleeding; a small splotch of blood rested on her fingertips. She took out handkerchief and held it to her lip.

His hand fell to his side as he told her, "Next time be on the best of guard. I don't have to remind you how the villagers feel about Kumogakure."

He turned away from her and started toward the door, "Come along now, the villagers still see you as a threat so I will walk you to the hotel."

"If they do hate me enough to kill me than it is all right…" Gaara heard her say. He stopped halfway to the door and turned back to her.

She continued, "I don't care about what happened tonight because I am grateful."

The Kazekage frowned at her strange answer, "Grateful? What are you talking about?"

She blushed as she sincerely confessed, "Because… If it wasn't for what happened tonight I wouldn't have gotten a chance to see you."

Now Yue wasn't the only who had a tint of red on her face. Gaara tried to act his indifferent nature as the girl went on.

"I wanted to go see you these past two days to say I'm sorry for what happened between us but I thought that you would be mad by seeing the mere sight of me. If it wasn't for the people of this village tonight I would have had to return to The Cloud without giving my apology or even a proper farewell… I'm in debt to them."

_Why…Why does she have to be like this…?_

In all genuineness, Gaara unexplainably wanted to see the wretched girl too but his pride came in the way.

He knew full well that tomorrow was her last day and he was thrilled that she was leaving but he was currently unsure of what he wanted.

The redheaded man gazed at her lip, "You are in no debt to them; they are in debt to you for having done that."

Yue ignored her wound and what he just said, "Gaara, thank you for letting me stay here for a short while. I enjoyed the time I had at this village. Please tell Lady Temari and Lord Kankuro thank you for their kindness. I will never forget them."

It was getting hard for Gaara to think of anything to say to her without it being awkward for them both of so he changed the subject, "It's late. You should rest. Let's go."

While they walked beside each other out of Gaara's office, he peeked at her from the corner of his eye.

_Why must she torture me with her kindness like this…._

* * *

><p><em>I guess this is it… Goodbye Sunagakure…<em>

It was really early in the morning. The sun had just risen into the sky.

The Village Hidden in the Clouds was a long way from Sunagakure so it was smart to start the journey early.

Considering it was just dawn Takahiro-san and Kiko were still asleep so Yue left a letter on Mrs. Takahiro's desk and sent one to Temari.

She thought of writing Gaara a letter but last night was a good enough farewell to her.

Her village and Sunagakure had been in turmoil for as long as she could remember.

Everyone at Kumogakure would say terrible things about The Sand Village and spread insult of its people.

Yue usually ignore it back then but after having been in Sunagakure personally, it would be hard to disregard it anymore because deep in her heart; she fell in love with Sunagakure.

Her heavy eyes fell to the ground with burden as she made her way to the large gates of The Sand Village.

When she got there, she lifted her eyes to see Gaara standing there like he was waiting for her.

Astonished, Yue hesitantly approached the Kazekage. His outfit consisted of the traditional robe with a black shirt underneath.

Yue smiled softly, "Good morning Gaara-"

"You are leaving." He stated directly.

The girl nodded, "I am. Thank you for coming to see me off."

"Last night I was thinking of what you said to me. You said 'anything could happen, faults could be forgiven, and the future could change'…" Gaara quoted her.

Yue listened closely; interested in what he had to say.

The Kazekage crossed his arms strictly, "The people here strongly dislike you. That is the truth. They would not dare criticize me because I am the Kazekage but if you were my wife they will taunt you at times when you're not with me. It would be worse than last night. That is not the only problem that you will be faced with but the fact of being the Kazekage's wife is very hectic. As time goes on and stress piles on it will feel like there won't any air to breathe and it will be more than suffocating. There will be very little chance in visiting Kumogakure ever again because you will have to stay here and go on with the natural obligations of being my wife. You will have to give up everything to stay by my side."

"I understand but why are you telling me-"

He interrupted to answer her unfinished question, "Are you willing to endure all of that and give up everything you cherish to stay at my side?"

That was Yue's plan all along but Gaara was confusing her. He made it abundantly clear that there would be no wedding. "Yes of course I would. For the sake of our villages, I would give up everything."

Her sincerity baffled him, "You understand that you might never return to your own village again. The chances that you might never see love ones ever again are next to never.

Yue nodded, "Yes, if I have to stay here for the rest of my life and never go home then that is what it is. I will miss home but I will remember that I have a responsibility here."

Aggravation welled in Gaara at hearing her words, "You are a fool. After all they have done to you, you still want to risk your own freedom."

She replied calmly, "Kumogakure is important to me and so is Sunagakure. I am willing to be a fool for our homes."

Certain warmness started growing in Gaara's heart again. "Then be a fool… and stay. Stay as my wife."

A gasp escaped from Yue's lips, "W-What…? Please don't toy with me Gaara; I'm already having a hard time leaving as it is. "

"I am quite serious. Stay here with me so that Kumogakure and Sunagakure will be in harmony."

"Really…?"

This time Gaara nodded and lightly smiled, "Yes. Will you stay…? Will you marry me?"

"I will..."


	5. Chapter 5 New version

Disclaimer: NO RIGTHS TO NARUTO

XXX

**This is a new version I wrote for Chapter 5. I have always wanted to do more with this chapter. There will be new things added but the old features are kept. I just felt like I needed to write more at the beginning to make it a little bit more intimate between the two. I will update more chapters soon now that I have a week off from the college life! Sorry for the wait sweethearts!**

**Enjoy _**

XXX

Yue peeked into The Kazekage residence from the front door curiously. Her face looked like a baby bird that just cracked out of its shell.

When she was sure that there was no one home, she puffed her cheeks and breathed out; relieved. In her hands was a rather large cardboard box. Inside of the box were her things that were sent from Kumogakure to Sunagakure.

On her shoulder was a medium size duffle bag filled with her clothes. Everything was heavy but she knew she could make it up the stairs.

She looked around the house again and sighed. The knots in her stomach tightened more…

Yue climbed the stairs to the second floor and found Gaara's bedroom. Like she did from the front door, she glanced inside first before entering.

The room was pretty spacious. Everything was clean and neat. The closet and drawers were on one side of the bedroom. The door to the bathroom that was adjacent to the bedroom was on the other. The luxurious queen size bed was in the middle. There were wide crystal clear windows that showed the Sunagakure view in front of the bed.

What caught Yue's attention the most was a vanity table near the bathroom door. Temari must have gotten that for her.

The girl set down her box on the floor and placed the duffle bag onto the bed. Temari had told her to move her belongings into the house because the wedding was tomorrow.

Yue neared the windows and looked out into the view. She hugged herself like it was cold but she just wanted the self comfort.

It was nerve wracking to think that she was getting married tomorrow. She spent the past few nights tossing and turning because of the anxiety.

A sound of a door opening brought her attention away from her thoughts. She turned her head to the bathroom door and saw Gaara entering the bedroom from it. He was holding some things like bathroom essentials.

Their eyes locked onto each other nervously and stayed like that for a moment. Gaara cleared his throat to clear the tensed air.

Yue turned toward him completely, "I'm sorry Gaara. Temari said that it would be okay for me to move my things in here…"

"I see."

She looked to the things in his hands and made a questioning face.

Her soon-to-be husband glanced down to his hands and then up at her, "I came home from the office to prepare some space for your belongings." He put the things that were in his hands on the bed as he walked to the closet on the other side of the room.

Gaara opened the doors to the closet and stood to the side. It was a roomy closet but that was because Gaara's clothes were put to one side so there would be room for his fiancés clothes. "Would this be enough space?"

Yue was touched at how thoughtfully he was being. She grinned softly, "Thank you so much Gaara. I realize that it must be a bother with me moving in and everything."

"It's no burden. A man would hope his wife is comfortable."

The girl blushed and Gaara noticed. He smirked shortly and went over to the drawers to pull them open to show her, "Is this all right?"

"Gaara…" Yue said his name lightly with a matching smile. "Thank you, really… I never had anyone do something like this for me."

"It's rather a quite simple task so please do not feel overly touched by it."

"It doesn't matter. I'm just happy that you thought about me to do this." She turned toward the vanity. "Temari?"

Gaara nodded, "She thought that it would be essential for you."

Yue sat down at the vanity and looked at the table. Cosmetics, brushes, and other items were set on it accordingly. She glanced up at the mirror and laughed lightly to herself, "This is really happening, isn't it…?"

The Kazekage watched with burden. He walked over and stood behind her. His hands held her shoulders considerately, "It is not too late to change your mind."

Yue looked at his reflection at the vanity mirror, "Do you want to?"

"Do you want to hear the truth?"

She kept his eyes at his reflection as she nodded.

"I do not have second thoughts of marrying you; at least not anymore." He let go of her shoulders and came to the windows. He crossed his arms, "However, if you wish to be parted from the marriage then it is considered."

"No." Yue replied immediately and got up from the vanity to go to him. She stared at his back. "I want to stay here. I want to be your wife."

"You sound unsure." Gaara accused. "Do not be frightened to tell me the truth."

Hesitantly, Yue got a little closer to him, "I am telling you the truth. I want to stay here with you but I'm just worried that you're throwing away your life by marrying me. You're The Kazekage; you should be able to marry the one you love, not forced to marry someone you don't even like."

"Do not fret about that. Do not feel guilty because of that. If we are being honest with each other then I will tell you that no one would be able to feel that way about me."

"That's not true." The girl argued back but kept quiet when she realized what she said.

"You should take care of your belongings. I'll be downstairs." Gaara walked to the door but he stopped and turned around to her once more, "If there is anything I can come and aide with, do not hesitate to call me."

Yue grinned appreciatively, "I will, thanks Gaara…"

The door closed behind her future husband, leaving her alone in the bedroom. The girl looked around the bedroom again and exhaled contently.

Who knew Gaara was so thoughtful…?

XXX

It didn't take Yue that long to put her things away in their bedroom. She had a fair amount of things and she didn't waste any time.

"Gaara?" Yue called to him as she came down the stairs and went into the living room.

The Kazekage was sitting comfortably on one side of the sofa reading over a report he brought home. He looked toward his shoulder when Yue stood behind him, "I assume you are all settled in."

The girl nodded, "I came in here to tell you that I will be leaving now."

"Perhaps you will stay for a short while." Gaara closed the report in his hands and placed it on the coffee table in front of him. "The wedding is tomorrow and I was hoping that we can spend some time together before then."

Yue's face crimsoned. "You are busy.. You are The Kazekage after all."

"I have spare time today. It would be wise of you to take advantage of that."

"I would love to.. As long as you don't mind my presence." His fiancé glanced around the living room briefly before suggesting an idea. "I'll go make us some tea. May I use the kitchen, Gaara?"

"Please do."

Fortunately for Yue, she had been in the house before and knew where the kitchen was. She found it with ease and started boiling water on the stove for the tea.

She came back into the living room with two mugs filled with tea. "Be careful, it's really hot." She reminded Gaara as she handed a mug to him.

The girl sat down next to Gaara on the sofa. There was a wide space between them but they felt comfortable that way. Yue sipped at her tea and held it in her hands on her lap.

"I suppose your friends from Kumogakure are excited about attending the wedding tomorrow?" Gaara started light conversation.

Yue stared at the tea in her cup and tried not to sound sullen, "Uhm, I don't have many friends."

"Really? Why is that?"

She clutched onto the mug with both hands like a hawk, "Kumogakure is no different than Sunagakure for me… They see me as an outsider because I am an orphan with no family to be of recognition…"

The Kazekage chuckled to himself lightly, "I see. We live similar lives; the past and present."

"Past…?"

"My childhood was rather a lonely one as well. I never had anyone to call a friend nor did anyone made the effort to befriend me." He held his hand in the air to look at the lines in his palm, "The creature that lurks within keeps me safe from any form of harm but it has a price."

Yue understood what he was saying. It must have been hard for Gaara to bear The One Tail Beast at such a young age. "And what about the present…? What do we have common now?"

"We're both afraid of each other. You may not voice it out loud but I know you are worried inside. You want to do right by me as my wife and the new Lady Kazekage of Sunagakure but you fret about being able to play the role properly. I am the same."

The Kazekage turned his face slightly toward her direction, "I have never been a husband before. I know of the obvious obligations but will I be able to uphold them is a situation I find myself thinking again and again."

Yue blushed and glanced down, "You will..."

Gaara smirked, "I hope so…" The awkwardness in the air had completely disappeared but that only allowed Gaara to notice his stiff neck. He hadn't gotten much sleep lately either and he had a lot to prepare for before the wedding.

He moved his neck side to side to give it a small stretch but that only made it worse.

The girl saw his weariness. She put the mug down onto the coffee table in front of them and got up to walk behind the couch. Her hands shook while they reached for his shoulders but they stopped when they began to knead out the knots at the base of his neck and shoulders.

It surprised Gaara at first but he realized what Yue was trying to do and relaxed. The way her hands massaged his tense shoulders and neck felt great. He closed his eyes to let loose further.

"Is that better?" Yue asked as she continued to wring out the knots at his shoulder.

"It is a lot better…"

Her hands stopped once she felt like Gaara was at ease and his muscles were no longer tense, but her hands stayed at where his clavicle is, "You're tired… I'll leave you to your rest Gaara."

"Don't go." The Kazekage said softly. "Your presence is soothing…"

"I don't want to disturb you. I have taken enough of your time." Yue was about to remove her hands from resting on his collar bone, but Gaara reached his hand up to hers. It surprised her to the point where her face turned red.

He held her hand in place, "I will let you go if you truly want to leave or if you have some other obligation to attend to, but it appears to me that you do not even want to leave let alone have some menial chore to do."

His hand grasped slightly harder onto hers, "You are not a disturbance but you give me peace at the moment. Be a good girl and give your future husband the serenity he needs, Yue."

Yue could feel her heart pounding against her chest and the massive loud thumping her ears. Her face felt hotter than before. She was about to reply to what Gaara said when she heard the front door open which stiffened her even more.

"Gaara, are you home? You weren't at the office and I wanted to ask for your opinion on a few things for the wedding." Kankuro's voice rang from the front door and it continued as he walked down the hall. "It's about what you want to do for the honeymoon. Are you even having one?"

The Kazekage sighed annoyingly at his brother ignorance. It was ridiculous on how ignorant and foolish his older brother could be sometimes. Gaara could feel Yue tense up further in embarrassment.

Kankuro entered the living room and saw the almost newlyweds. He froze in place with widened eyes. He wanted so much to lift a finger to point at them and ask questions but he settled for just looking at them confoundedly.

Gaara closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. Yue retreated her hands and took a step back in embarrassment.

"Lord Kankuro. It is always a pleasure to see you again." She smiled at him diffidently.

"Uh hey Yue." Kankuro stopped his staring and grinned, "I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow but likewise."

The Kazekage finally looked toward his older brother, "You are home early tonight Kankuro."

"So are you." The Puppet Master pointed out the obvious and couldn't help but glance at Yue for a second. "I uh wanted to talk to you about your honeymoon… If you two are going to have one, we have to plan it now since the wedding is tomorrow."

Gaara glared at his brother discreetly, "Kankuro, perhaps that is something we should discuss later."

"Oh uhm…" Yue stammered out softly, "I should leave. Excuse me."

Kankuro smiled again, "Ah, you don't have to leave Yue. You should stay for dinner. Temari will be home to fix that right up."

At the mention of their older sister, Temari was heard entering in through the front door. "Is anyone home? I can use a little help here!" She announced at the door with a strained voice.

Yue followed her voice to the front door to find her future sister-in-law carrying bags of groceries for tonight's dinner. "Oh Lady Temari, let me help you with those." She quickly took some bags from Temari's arms before she could fall over from the weight.

"Oh Yue, it's so nice to have you home with us." The Blonde Lady gleamed brightly at her. "I expect that you are all settled in your new bedroom?"

The girl blushed pink, "Uhm Yes, thank you Lady Temari."

"Temari?" Kankuro called from the living room down the hall from the front door.

"Oh are the boys home already?" Temari asked.

Yue nodded, "Gaara was home when I came over to unpack my things and Lord Kankuro just came home."

The two females went into the living room where the men were. Temari noticed that Gaara was sitting at the sofa and Kankuro was settled in the armchair nearby. "You guys are home early."

"We went through that already." Kankuro laughed. "I came home to talk to Gaara about his hone-"

The Kazekage coughed purposely to intervene. "Temari, will you be preparing dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, I got all the ingredients ready." His older sister lifted the bag full of groceries to show them. She then turned to Yue, "Will you be staying for dinner Yue?"

"Uhm…" The girl fumbled at the question.

"Oh please say that you will. You can help me in the kitchen."

"And she **needs** the help…" Kankuro muttered under his breath sneakily but Temari heard it.

She retorted with her own snappy comment, "Not like you can cook any better, puppet brain."

"I never said I could but if I did cook anything, it wouldn't come out tasting like charcoal." Kankuro stuck his tongue out to her teasingly which resulted to Temari's eye rolling.

Yue chuckled at the siblings bicker. "If it's not too much trouble, I would love to stay and help you with dinner."

XXX

Today was the day and everyone couldn't be anymore nervous!

Ever since the entire Sand Village had been informed of Gaara and Yue's engagement, not one day goes by without it being hectic.

The people weren't pleased that their respected Kazekage was marrying a girl from The Cloud Village but The Elders and Gaara made it clear that the wedding would be taking place and everything had to be in order and practically perfect.

Friends and Allies from other villages were invited to attend the wedding.

It was adamant that the people of Kumogakure were requested but it was uncertain if they would in fact come or not.

When the engagement was announced throughout The Cloud Village, not many were excited or expressing joy.

Many people in Kumogakure already had pompous impression of Yue but when they heard of her engagement with The Kazekage of Sunagakure, they easily found the will to dislike her even more.

Yue was not born in Kumogakure and in fact; it was a complete mystery of where she was accurately born.

It was still a little odd of how she came to be in Kumogakure and why she was abandoned.

But since Yue and Gaara will be husband and wife, she would be living in The Sand and maybe it was for the best.

Kankuro and Temari were thrilled that their little brother was getting married. They even took the liberty to supervise the preparations so nothing would go wrong; accidently or purposely.

Another thing they were excited about was the fact that their significant other would be coming to the wedding as well.

Even though _it was a drag_, Shikamaru promised Temari that he would be there; along with his other numerous friends. Tadashi Chizu, who was also from Konohagakure and who was also Kankuro's long time companion would also be there as promised.

XXX

"You're going to look great Yue!" Temari exclaimed as she watched the stylists put a dash of cosmetics on Yue.

The bride yawned with a hand covered over her mouth, "I hope so."

The night before was a rough one for Yue. She spent most of it worrying whether she would trip while she walked down the aisle or if she was going to somehow ruin her dress.

That wasn't the only thing that kept her up though…

She and Temari were in one of the many rooms of the Kazekage building having bride preparations.

The actual wedding was set on the roof with the gorgeous over view of the village. It was an ironic romantic spot for Gaara and Yue considering that their relationship was not a true real romance.

Guests were waiting and fate was approaching for them.

It wasn't the time to worry so much because the wedding was going to take place soon.

"You look fantastic, don't be nervous now." Her sister-in-law commented when the stylists and hair dresser finished and stepped aside to show how lovely Yue looked.

Temari glanced carefully and then sighed joyfully, "You look really beautiful Yue. Come, let's stand up and have a good look at yourself."

After half an hour of waiting and also because of being unbalanced in heels, Yue struggled to stand up. When she found the feelings in her legs again, she turned around and look in the full length mirror.

The hair dresser and the stylists did a fine job. The girl was surprised to see herself so attractive because in all fairness, she never really felt gorgeous. No one had ever told her so before either.

No matter how hard she tried to search for the dark color rims beneath her eyes, they were covered by the makeup brilliantly.

Her face was made up simply. It consisted of undemanding make up. The ladies didn't see it necessary to hide anything else but the dark bags at her eyes.

Yue's long dark hair was naturally curled at the ends but they coiled them into more dazzling long locks; giving it more elegance.

A silk halter white dress fit her just right as it flowed all the way to the floor. There wasn't an endless train on the dress but it had a small length. She requested no vale for it seems pointless. Gaara knew who he was going to marry.

"See you look like a princess, let's feel like one okay?"

Yue faced Temari again with a grateful smile, "Thank you Lady Temari. I will try my best. You look absolutely stunning too."

Again, she frowned at her mistake, "_Lady_ Temari? I hope you don't continue to call me that after today."

The girl willingly corrected herself, "Thank you Temari, you look like a gorgeous angel today."

She grinned at Yue for the compliment. The blonde beauty was definitely bringing fourth her full exquisiteness today.

Instead of four pigtails in her hair she decided to have her hair in a bun with bangs loose to shape her face. There was a romantic purple orchid clip placed at the side of the bun for style.

The dress fit her like a glove and was the color of black and white. There were no straps on the dress but there was a lovely white snow pattern lace that detailed it. It came pass her knees a little and there was a slit at the side.

Temari checked herself in the full length mirror and examined Yue again, "Yup, we're all ready to go."

"It's already three o'clock? Goodness… where did the time go…?" The blushing bride tried to laugh lightly but even a bat could see her apprehension.

"It's ten minutes to three, time flies by when you're nervous." Temari told Yue as she handed her the bouquet of rare flowers. "Ready?"

_Okay… Let's do this…_

Yue and Temari left the room down the hall to reach the elevator. Each level that the elevator climbed so did Yue's heart rate. When the doors of it slid opened, her heart almost obliterated completely.

So many friends and people were there on the roof top that it looked like it would overflow over. All their eyes stared at the blushing bride; some with bitter eyes and some with admiration.

From the elevator, a long red carpet led to the altar where the dashing groom stood on one side and one of the elders resided there too; acting as a priest.

Behind Elder Shiro was a table set with a white linen cloth, glowing lit candles, two goblets filled with different colored sand, and one empty glass in between.

Perhaps it was because it was their wedding day or it was because of an overwhelming bundle of nerves but Yue couldn't help but find Gaara so handsome.

His sophisticated formal outfit consisted of a white dress shirt, black dress pants, and a matching black suit jacket. It might appear simple for others but certainly not for Yue.

Gaara became trapped in Yue's extravagance. It appeared like the stars drifted down to earth and danced around her.

_This…is it… _

After secretly inhaling a breath, Yue carefully took steps down the red velvet strip to him with every pair of eyes following her each movement.

Stepping stones to her future.

The red carpet soon ended and Yue stood in front of Gaara barely at eye level.

"We are all here today to witness the matrimony of Kazekage Gaara and Kamiya Yue!" Shiro-san started gloriously loud and stepped aside to completely show the table behind him.

The bride and groom turned to the table and took each glass of sand.

Gaara held a crystal clear chalice with red clay like sand inside and in Yue's hands was a glass of smooth white sand to represent the color of the clouds.

"With each color of sand on behalf of Lord Kazekage and Yue Kamiya, let them be forever intertwined in a celebrated marriage." Shiro explained for others and also as guidance for the couple as they poured their sand into the empty bowl.

They tied their headbands to the chalice and then brought it off the table to show the guests.

The elder once again informed, "Not only two people are joined together in this ceremony but also two villages. Two villages that will cast away past aggravations to be in eternal alliance!"

A roaring cheering erupted into the air immediately from those on the roof and from those on the ground below watching.

Whether it was _forced_ or genuine, the cheering could surely be heard echoing throughout the vast desert.

"Gaara, I can't believe you're married. The wedding was right in front of me and I still can't believe it!" A certain blonde spike haired man exclaimed as he and his friend surrounded the groom.

He counted his fingers, "Let's see you're a great shinobi, you're a Kage, and now you're married. What else are you going to up me on!"

The Kazekage smirked lightly, "Thank you for your gracious compliment Naruto Uzamaki and thank you all for being able to be here today."

Lee, the bushy brow Taijutsu master patted Gaara on the shoulder, "You are indeed the Gaara of the Sand, destined for wondrous things beyond imagination."

"I should say." An overweight man named Choji spoke too in the circle of friends, "You're wife is beautiful Gaara!"

_I agree… She's even more than beautiful today… _

A strident bark was heard cheerfully and then a hearty laugh from the dog's owner, "Apparently Akamaru agrees too."

Shino and Neji didn't really seem to even enjoy those sorts of events but it was a matter of respect.

Naruto laughed, "So when are we going to be officially introduced to your wife Gaara? I would love to meet _Lady_ Kazekage."

"If you all wish to meet her, I will be glad to introduce her." Gaara told them and started his way to search for his new wife in the crowds.

People filled the outdoor reception joyfully and nosily. It was bustling ten times more of the happiness and celebration than this morning.

The reception was being held at an immense clearing where it was under the winking stars. Bright lanterns were strung abound. Tables of delicious refreshments were set and soft playful music was in the air.

All the hard work was absolutely paying off.

As could have been guessed, only the Raikage and a few others arrived to attend the wedding from Kumogakure.

As much as Yue was happy to see the Raikage and some others, she was a little depressed.

When a girl gets married, her parents are supposed to there to celebrate and be happy for her but that was the only thing missing.

"Yue dear, be happy. It is a joyous event." The Raikage told Yue as they walked through crowds greeting people.

Yue waved and smiled to some guests before answering to the village leader, "I am… After all I am married now and this is my wedding reception. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"I have looked after you since you were a little child Yue. I know when you are lying. What is wrong?"

"Nothing… I'm just a little tired. I didn't get much sleep last night." She stated and smiled almost believingly. "How is Kumogakure, Lady Raikage?"

The Cloud Village Leader sighed, "I'm sorry Yue…. I tried to convince them to come but as you know Kumogakure is not as reasonable and forgiving."

Yue evaded her sullen face; besides from tension between Sunagakure and Kumogakure, she knew the other reason why they didn't' come.

The reason was her.

Lady Raikage held Yue's hands dearly for a moment, "I better go greet The Sand Elders." She tried to urge Yue again, "Be happy Yue. Smile!"

The new bride nodded to show she would and then let her old village Kage leave to her intentions.

"Yue," Gaara called after finally having found her. "I want to introduce you to our friends and allies from Konohagakure." He introduced each by their full names

Putting on a smile, Yue greeted them, "It is such a pleasure to meet all of you. Thank you so much for coming to our wedding."

Uzamaki-kun grinned so wide that it was practically ear to ear, "We wouldn't have missed it for the world! It's not every day that Gaara gets married right."

Three equally well dressed ladies made their way to Naruto and his friends. They added more to the circle.

"And it's not every day that us girls get to attend a wedding." Sakura Haruno, the girl with pink hair commented too.

Lady Kazekage grinned lightly, "We are so happy that you could all attend."

Sakura returned that smile and gestured to her girl friends for an introduction, "Lady Yue, these are my friends, Yamanaka Ino and Hyuga Hinata."

One of the girl with a long blonde pony tail waved, "Hi Lady Yue."

The other one with long bluish brunette hair quietly said. "T-thank you for having all of us… Lady Yue."

"Please, call me just Yue and it should be I thanking all of you for coming." Being called Lady Yue made her uncomfortable. It was too soon to be at ease with that role.

"We're honored! It was a very romantic wedding, how long have you and Gaara been together?" Ino interestingly questioned.

The newlyweds exchanged glances at each other; confused and timid. Apparently their friends didn't know it was an arrangement.

It was not something one would put on an invitation.

Gaara answered honestly, "We were arranged last week."

Their faces spread in actual surprise.

"What…What do you mean arranged last week?" Sakura asked with a lifted eye brow.

The Kazekage replied in truth, "We have only known of each other for a week because this is an arranged marriage."

Naruto stammered out, "B-but how are you guys going to share a bed without having-!" His sentence was cut short when Sakura socked him behind the head. "OW! Sakura!"

The conversation hadn't been ten minutes and already Gaara couldn't take it. He sensed his wife felt the same way too, "Uh yes, so please enjoy yourselves while Yue and I greet other guests. Excuse us."

Gaara pulled onto Yue's arm so she would follow him out of sight from the Leaf Village Shinobis and into the crowds again.

XXX

Yue came into bedroom drying her wet hair with a towel after having taken a shower and saw Gaara sitting on the side of the bed. He was bent forward with his arms resting on his legs and looked to be deep in thought.

A flowing redness appeared on her cheeks as she neared him, "Gaara… I'm finished, you can go now."

Her husband casually brought himself out of his thoughts and lifted his face up to see her. He only nodded and went over to the drawers to retrieve his night clothes and then noiselessly entered the bathroom.

The long and hectic reception exhausted Yue out utterly.

She was ready to fall asleep almost right away but instead she sat on the left side of the bed and watched the starry desert view.

_I wonder if we can avoid having our first night… _

_Do we have to have sex…? _

That subject stuck in her mind all day. There was no need for a honeymoon but how they will get pass tonight? It was certainly something that every newlywed couple had to do to complete their marriage but the essential factor missing from their marriage was love.

Her golden short sleeve silk night dress covered her feet as Yue pulled her legs to her chest and hugged them. She rested her chin on her knees and exhaled exhaustedly.

She closed her eyes to contemplate. _Any moment Gaara is going to come out of that bathroom and… What are we going to do…? We're not in love. _

"Tired?"

Yue opened her eyes and faced Gaara's direction. He was dressed in his night clothes and his hair was damp like Yue's hair. She smiled weakly, "It was a long day."

That was a sure understatement.

The Kazekage went over and sat on the bed beside her. He was thinking about the situation all day too.

It was truly a difficult problem to find a solution to, especially since it concerned the girl's important virtue but he was a man and she was his wife.

Completing a marriage was a definite rule.

_Then again… The right thing to do is let her decide._

"Gaara…?" He looked to her profile to see what she wanted. Her cheeks were bright pink and her eyes peered downward to avoid eye contact, "C-Can we talk about…about uhm this?"

Seeing her uneasiness didn't make it too difficult to see what was giving her trouble. Gaara felt nervous about it too. He was just better at keeping it hidden.

Gaara tried to get her comfortable at whatever she wanted to say, "If there is anything you wish to discuss with me, please do so freely."

Yue felt warmer in the face but she made an attempt, "…I… I mean wh-what are we going to… I mean do _**you**_ want to actually…Er…-"

Her husband cleared his throat to say, "Why do you ask me as if it is only my decision? You have a say in this matter too."

"O-Of course. It's just that… It's just you are my husband; I have to consider what _you_ want, not just what _I_ want …

He frowned incredulously and decided to test her, "So, if I were to tell you that I want to complete our marriage. You will consummate our marriage with me, if I so desire you to?"

Biting her lip, Yue looked down and replied unsurely, "… Yes?"

In swift movements, Gaara placed a hand on Yue's shoulder and push her down to the bed. He hovered over her animalistic like.

His hands pinned her arms down and his eyes almost indifferently look down at her, "I want to consummate our marriage."

Yue's eyes widened in astonishment and a bit in fear, "Uh…Er…"

"Didn't you just say that if _**I**_ wanted you to, you will? You're not going back on your word now, are you?" Gaara reminded her as he started lowering his face to trace her collar bone with the tip of his nose and then along the nape of her neck.

Her voice shook in her reply as she could feel his breath against her skin, "I..-"

"Well?" He interrupted but he didn't need to hear the answer. He kissed the side of her neck tenderly, "Do you know that you're trembling?"

A sigh escaped from Gaara's lips knowing that he had gone too far. He rolled over and sat up next to her again.

Yue lifted herself up in a sitting position too. Her breathing was slightly off because of her rapid heartbeat. "Gaara I…-"

"You're scared, I can see that." Gaara pointed out softly and then asked for the truth. "Tell me, do you want us to have our first night?"

She turned the tables around, "Do _you_ want us too…?"

He finally went crimsoned, "…It does not matter to me… You have my answer now give me yours."

Yue held her arm hesitantly to say, "I don't want to…"

"You should have told me that from the very beginning. I would never force you to do anything that you did not want to do. This is your choice and I will stand by it."

"Thank you Gaara…" Despite his dominating behavior a moment ago, Yue still thought of Gaara as a gentleman and actually realized that Gaara's actions were because he wanted to get a point across.

"Next time don't be frightened to tell me what you really want. Am I so intimidating that you can't tell me the truth or is it that you in truly think that I am just going to take advantage of you?"

"No." Yue replied instantly because she wasn't thinking of that at all. "It's just seems mandatory because we're married now and it's…a shy subject to talk about."

Gaara personally understood since it was something he couldn't really speak about either and never ever really had the chance to think about it before.

He got off the bed and turned the lights off. "Let's rest now. Goodnight." He said when he came back to the bed and tucked himself in.

Yue laid back down too and pulled the covers over her figure. It really was a long chaotic day, both were ready to get some rest and both were content to having settled the 'first night' situation. "Goodnight…"


	6. Chapter 6

No rights to NAruto

* * *

><p>"Morning Gaara, you're a little late in waking up this morning." Kankuro greeted his brother from the kitchen counter when Gaara came into the kitchen dressed in his outfit for the day.<p>

Temari was drying the dishes near the sink but she turned slightly to Gaara when she heard her brothers, "Good morning Gaara. Where's Yue?"

"She's still sleeping. She's probably still tired from last night." He told them as he came to the counter where the teapot and mugs were at and poured himself a cup.

His older brother laughed smugly and leaned over from his seat to nudge at Gaara's side, "Gaara you wild man!"

Almost apathetically, Gaara denied his accusation, "We went to sleep last night; that is all."

"Oh you don't have to be modest around your own brother now." Kankuro chuckled a bit more but then saw Gaara's unrelenting indifferent face. He stopped his humor, "Wait… So you two didn't…"

It was a rather awkward subject to talk to a brother about but Gaara stated adamantly again, "We went to sleep; that is all."

"Kankuro, you sly. Don't pester Gaara about that. It's their business." Temari urged while putting the dishes away up in a cupboard. "Gaara, are you hungry? Should I cook breakfast for you?"

The youngest of the siblings went over to the sink and put his mug in it, "I have a meeting with the elders and I am already late as it is so I better get down to the office. I'll see you two tonight."

Before leaving out of the kitchen door he turned back to his brother and sister, "Don't disturb her, let her rest. It **really** was a long night."

It _was_ actually a long restless night especially considering Yue was tossing and turning agitatedly which made it difficult for Gaara to sleep too.

His walk to his office was a little bit uncomfortable too. He could feel their eyes tracing his every step but when he would glance up at them they would put on a smile to greet him.

Gaara knew that they didn't like Yue. As a matter of fact, he knew the heavy dislike they had toward her and it was something he had to worry about.

He told Yue before that the villagers wouldn't dare mistreat her if she was with him but what about the times that he won't be with her.

They could be irrational and act out their anger. It had already happened before….

Those thoughts were for later. The Kazekage put them at the back of his mind at the moment he arrived at his building and went straight up to the conference room for the meeting with the elders.

* * *

><p>The comfortable bed made it difficult for Yue to open her eyes but the bright morning light made it equally not easy for her to stay asleep.<p>

Yue gave up trying to fight with the sunlight in the room and sat up. She stretched her arms then looked around. She was alone apparently because her husband wasn't beside her.

The clock that was placed on the night stand beside her said 10:20 A. M. Yue groaned at having slept in so late and got out of bed to get ready for the day.

After having brushed her teeth, washed her face, and changed into her outfit, she went downstairs.

It was all so quiet.

When she came into the kitchen she saw Temari standing near the sink with a cup of tea in her hands. She was gazing out beyond a window about the sink.

Temari grinned mischievously when she noticed her, "Morning Yue how was your first night at our home?"

Yue laughed timidly as she took a seat at the counter, "It was comfortable, I already feel right at home."

"That's good to hear. So what are your plans for today?" She asked before drinking the rest of her tea.

There really wasn't anything to do but to explore the village further. But that didn't seem like a good idea though.

She was already walking on eggshells with the villagers. "I think I'm going to visit Gaara at the office and bring him lunch."

"You're already starting off well as a wife." Temari smiled, "You can use whatever there is in the refrigerator, the bento boxes are in one of the cupboards and if you're still missing ingredients or anything; the market is close by…"

A pause arrived when the blonde beauty glanced down. Yue could see a shade of blush on her face, "I would help you prepare lunch but I'm spending the morning with a friend..."

Yue guessed at who that friend was, "Would this friend be the same person that you were with yesterday at the reception?"

She didn't reply but continued to evade her eyes and let a small smile appear on her face.

"I saw you two yesterday talking." Lady Kazekage explained optimistically, "I saw you grin playfully and enticingly when you were talking with him."

"I was?" Temari questioned surprisingly since she never could noticed how she acted around Shikamaru.

Yue nodded. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Temari contemplated on it. It was hard for her to reply in a straight answer because she didn't know precisely either.

Rather than figuring out an answer she evaded the subject, "Hey Yue, I better get going or else I'll be late. Good luck with lunch, goodbye!"

Temari rushed out before Yue could say anything else. She smiled after her sister-in-law. _It must be great being infatuated…_

Yue wasn't hungry for any breakfast at that moment and noon was rearing close. She hopped off her seat and moved around the counter to look in the refrigerator.

Not much was in there besides a carton of milk and eggs, some left overs, and soft drinks. It wasn't much of revelation to Yue.

Kankuro and Temari were probably too be busy with assignments, missions, and such, while Gaara had his hands full being the Kazekage. A cleaning maid came to the house every week but that was _just_ a cleaning maid.

A trip to the market was a sensible reason to get out the house for a short while.

As could have been expected; every villager's eyes were on Yue but when she would look back to them, they refused to smile or wave.

They coldly stared.

The girl minded her own business as she figured out her way to the market. Temari was right, it wasn't very far; just several blocks.

People covered the marketplace with merry conversation and simple interaction. It seemed endearing to Yue even though they purposely avoided her.

There was so much to buy and so many stands to choose from that Yue just kept on strolling along trying to pick a stand to start out with.

Finally, the fresh vegetables obtained her attention at a certain stand. The owner was an elderly woman that appeared friendly but one could never know…

Yue was just about to pick up a cucumber when someone called to her, "Lady Yue!"

It was a female voice and it sounded familiar. Yue searched for it in the direction that it came from. She spotted Sakura; the girl with pink hair from yesterday.

She waved to Yue as she jogged to her with a bag of purchases in hand, "Good morning Lady Yue."

Again with the _Lady Yue_ ordeal…

"Good morning Sakura and please, just Yue is fine."

Sakura nodded easily, "So grocery shopping already Yue?"

"Yes, I'm afraid that we are lacking groceries at the house. What are you doing here Sakura?"

"Oh, my friends and I are going to head back home to The Leaf Village, I'm just here to stock up on some supplies and snacks."

Yue smiled in appreciation, "Once again, thank you so much for being at the wedding. It meant so much."

"No thank you for inviting us…"

There really was no need to say thank you because Sakura and the others enjoyed themselves and didn't mind travelling the distance to attend. But the expression on Sakura's face at that moment spoke differently.

Yue noticed the practical sullen face. "Is something wrong?"

It was not in the Sakura's place to question but she bravely inquired, "Yue.. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, please ask away and I will do my best to answer."

"How can… How can you get married to Gaara when you two don't even know each other nonetheless love each other…? Wasn't it hard to agree to it…and last night…?"

The Kazekage's wife crimsoned at the mention of last night but she tried to imitate Gaara's calmness in answering those kind questions.

"Well, it really wasn't my choice actually. It was Gaara's. At first he denied the arrangement despite the fact that it betters our villages, and he wanted absolutely nothing to do with me. But he changed his mind and I'm very grateful he did. Gaara is a very kind being and he would never force anything on me or pressure me in doing anything I didn't want to do."

Nodding again, Sakura completely understood, "You're a very generous person Yue and I'm sorry to have ever thought disapprovingly of you and Gaara." She held up her bag for show, "Well I have everything I need, I better get going. Naruto and the others should be getting ready to leave too."

Yue shook her head with a light grin, "No it's all right Sakura. Thank you for your concern and have a safe trip back to Konohagakure."

"Thank you Yue!" Sakura exclaimed and threw her arms around Yue for a tight friendly hug. "It's always nice to meet a new friend and one that has such a high role!"

This took Yue in near surprise but she grinned at Sakura's perky kindness and returned back the hug. "Take care Sakura, my new friend…"

* * *

><p>"Come in." Gaara told the unknown person that knocked at his office doors.<p>

It was half past noon and he was **just** finishing a report on his desk. He had been working for hours non-stop and he still didn't take a break.

The meeting with the elders was completely meaningless and boring because it consisted of insignificant problems and equally smalls updates.

It had already been a tedious day with the meeting and filling out reports but Naruto and his friends stopped by to bid farewell. They certainly made it awkward when they made innuendo comments and asked about last night.

The entire day seemed to center around that subject…

When his doors opened to reveal Yue, his mood unexpectedly lightened quite quickly.

In her hands was a medium size bento box filled with scrumptious food that she took proper care in cooking for her husband.

She smiled to him modestly, "Hi there.. I brought you lunch."

"That's thoughtful of you." Gaara said trying to smile.

Yue walked to his desk and placed the box on it and then took a seat, "I hope you like it."

He put his papers and files aside and pulled the box in front of him.

The scent of the food inside the box was tasty and it looked well prepared too.

The food was even set in way that resembled a smiling face.

Gaara picked up the chopstick provided and carefully pick up some rice with a piece of cooked sautéed meat. Yue watched nervously to see if he was going to spit it back out and scold her for making it so distasteful.

But after seeing him chewing a little and swallowing it, she relaxed a little.

He smirked, "It's appetizing. You are a talented cook. You should give lessons to Temari."

Yue took that compliment in a blush, "Thank you. I was frightened if it is unpleasant."

He continued to eat a little more and then asked her, "Have you eaten yet or were you busy preparing for me?"

That was what exactly happened but she wasn't hungry and she didn't have the time to think about herself while preparing the bento.

"I wasn't hungry and going to the market took up a lot of the time." Yue replied truthfully.

Gaara's appetite started to disappear after hearing that. "Next time do not worry about me. I will be taken care of, unlike you."

Yue felt his concern for her and didn't argue back. She nodded so he could continue with his lunch.

Gaara was going to regain his appetite but a recognizable voice called to him while a rough knocking landed on the doors. Lord Gaara!"

Matsuri, his apprentice practically barged in. "Lord Gaara how can so much happen from me being gone on a mission for a week? What is this I hear of you getting married to some Cloud Village harlot?"

Yue veered down casually when the words **cloud village harlot**was spoken. It wasn't nice words but she tried not to show any emotions; after all she knew how the whole village felt about her.

Gaara had always been kind and supporting of Matsuri. In a way, he saw her as a sister and nothing more. He was oblivious of her affections towards him.

However, Gaara saw through Yue's strong act and corrected his pupil, "Whoever I get involve with is none of your business Matsuri and I urge you not to call my wife such words when she is in front of you."

Matsuri finally noticed the girl sitting opposite of Gaara and instantly felt resentment.

Yue was beautiful and neatly dressed whereas Matsuri herself was still in her grey and black uniform and unkempt because of having just gotten back from a mission.

To top things off, Matsuri lacked the mature elegance that Yue had and she could see that clearly.

Gaara was her master, her friend, her hero, and her affection. She had been gone for a week and then came back to find her chances of being with him was gone because of Yue.

The color green leered into the orbs of Matsuri's eyes.

Yue stood from her seat and introduced herself formally because Matsuri seemed to be a good friend of her husband's. "Hello, I am Yue. It's very nice to meet you-"

"You're the wench that has the title of Lady Kazekage now? You, a pretty Kumogakure witch?"

It was stupid for Yue to nod but she did so anyway, "Y-Yes."

The pupil turned angrily to Gaara, "How could you let this happened Lord Gaara! Were you forced by her! By the elders? Tell me and I will help figure a way out of this!"

Angered by Matsuri's attitude, he struggled to reply calmly, "It was the best for both our villages and it was **my** choice."

"Lord Gaara, do you actually think that our two villages will exist in peace because of your marriage to this idiotic village tramp! She is surely using-!"

"STOP." Gaara stated adamantly. He got up from his seat and moved around the desk to stand next to Yue. "She is my wife. She is _Lady Kazekage _and you will treat her with respect, starting now and with an apology."

Once again Yue felt short and uneased because of his height but that was a minor part of her low self esteem.

"NO, I will not. I REFUSE to apologize to a witch that will be your downfall Lord Gaara."

At that point Gaara was fueling at Matsuri's immature disobedience and discourtesy toward Yue. "Then I refuse to train you and you will receive punishment for your insolence."

Matsuri gasped outloud, "But that isn't fair! I am trying to look out for your best interest Lord Gaara! How can you side with a stranger rather than your own apprentice?"

Yue found it a reasonable time to intervene, "Matsuri, I am sorry for anything that I have done to make you dislike me but please don't be angry with Gaara."

She was going to bow in apology but Gaara grasped her arm to pull her back. "What are you doing? You're a fool! Do not bow to her when she is not right."

Matsuri raged further at seeing his protectiveness toward Yue, "BE QUIET YOU TRASH, I don't want to hear you speak. EVERYONE HATES YOU, NOT JUST ME SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE."

Gaara's eyes pulled wide in anger, "ENOUGH MATSURI. It is you that will be leaving. LEAVE NOW, I don't want to see you at this moment."

"BUT-"

"**That is an order**."

_This isn't fair… Gaara was supposed to be with me! I picked him when no one would! He saved me…!_

Reluctantly but still furiously, Matsuri stormed out and slammed the doors behind her.

Yue immediately felt horrible and was about to go after her but Gaara held harder on her arm, "Don't you dare be a fool to her. She should apologize to you for being so rude."

"But-But Matsuri looked so sad. She shouldn't apologize, I'm sure she didn't mean anything she said. It was in the heat of the moment. It's like you said, Kumogakure and Sunagakure can't heal past wounds overnight."

"It does not matter. You are my wife. That means if she respects me as her teacher and as the Kazekage then it is obstinate that she respects you. I should have her punished for her words and disrespect not only towards you but to me."

That wasn't going to solve anything and Yue knew it. "Gaara, if you were to punish Matsuri than you should punish the entire village as well. It is reasonable for Matsuri and others to feel that way about me. It's not going to change anytime soon. I accept this, you should too…"

Gaara knew she was right which was why he was having the hardest time finding words to argue with her. He looked away; evading.

"You should finish your lunch." She changed the subject and pulled him back to his seat by his hand.

He sighed and sat down in his leather chair again as she returned to her own seat, "Do you have anything else to do for the rest of the day?"

Yue contemplated for a second, "I don't think so."

"Don't you wish to see more of the sights of Sunagakure?

That sounded like fun and interesting but Yue already decided to give it a week before really being around the village and the people. Let the fire simmer down and not give it fuel.

She asked instead, "Can I stay here with you today?"

Gaara looked to her in surprise and a small tint of red on his face, "Here…?"

His tone of voice made it sound like he didn't want her around and it was precisely what Yue suspected, "Uhm that is…if you let me… I don't mind going home if you don't want me around."

Her presence was secretly soothing to Gaara and having her there with him was a relaxing thought so that was not the reason.

He reassured her, "No, that is not it but I will be writing reports and tending to other businesses. It will be dull for you."

"It's okay. Being here is better than being at home. I am only afraid of you finding me irritating."

"All right, as long as you can withstand the tediousness."

Yue grinned gently to herself. She knew that it will be boring and definitely nothing exciting will be happening but yet she still felt cheerful because she was with Gaara.


	7. Chapter 7

_No Rigghts to NAruto  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>WHHOOOO!<em>

Yue Kamiya was in the middle of cutting an orange into pieces at the kitchen counter when the tea kettle whistled through the silent kitchen.

Quickly, she put down the sharp knife carefully and rushed to turn off the stove before the water could boil through the lid.

Once the boiling water settled a bit, the wife of the Kazekage poured the hot tea into a mug meant for him. After placing the mug, she returned to slicing the bright orange.

Every morning, Yue would wake up early so she could get dressed and prepare breakfast for Gaara and her in-laws but for the past couple weeks it had just been the newlyweds only.

Kankuro was off on a mission and Temari was personally negotiating and checking the status on other villages.

Gaara had constantly urged Yue not to go to the trouble in waking up early in the morning to make breakfast for him because not only she wakes up very early but she also stays late with him at the Kazekage office helping him go over files and correcting scrolls and reports.

When they return home late at night she doesn't go straight to bed like Gaara does but she continues with household chores as well.

It was all in being a good wife to the Kazekage and Yue agreed to the duty completely.

In an almost an artistic culinary form, Yue set the slices of oranges on a plate to make it look like a flower so it could accompany the bowl of congee and warm tea.

Right when she placed it in place, her husband walked into the kitchen; dressed and ready for day. Like most mornings she greeted him with a smile, "Good morning Gaara, did you sleep well?"

He sighed but with an appreciative tone, "I would have slept better if I knew you were resting besides me as well Yue."

Shyly, she grinned softly, "I'm used to waking up early now Gaara. If I were to wake up at any other time, it would seem very out of place to me."

Once more, Gaara let out a relenting breath and sat down at his place at the counter, "It's too redundant and I am still fairly tired from staying so late last night to start bickering so consider yourself free of a quarrel this morning."

The night before indeed was a later night than usual. It was mostly because the Chunin finals would be in a month or so which made things a little hectic.

"You have been working very hard maybe it will be all right to have a day off? Even The Kazekage needs a break Gaara." Yue sympathetically said to her husband as he started to eat his hearty breakfast.

Gaara glanced at her thoughtfully, "You have been there suffering through the long nights and tedious work too and yet each morning you rise from bed at dawn to prepare a meal for me. Aren't you tired as well? Even the wife of The Kazekage needs some rest too."

Yue playfully fought back with a supple grin, "I thought you were too tired to bicker with me about this subject." She looked down momentarily and then back at him blushingly which Gaara always noticed, "I'm not tired; as long as I can help you then I am far from it."

What else could Gaara say or do but just finish his breakfast that his thoughtful wife had prepared for him. It was the only way he could show appreciation.

"Do you think it will be cold tonight too Gaara?" She asked him when she thought about how cold it was last night.

He thought and calculated the chances before answering, "It would be even colder. Tonight is a full moon which can tamper with the weather of the dessert."

"Oh… Then I better prepare our coats. I'm surprised we didn't catch a cold last night…" Yue was about to walk around the corner and exit the kitchen but before she could take another step, her husband stopped her.

"Wait." He said then asked, "Have you eaten yet?"

"I'm not hungry this morning." The girl tried to walk around the corner again but he grasped her arm and gently held her in place.

He stood from his seat while still softly clutching her arm, "It's too big of a bowl for me this morning. I am already full so since please finish it for me. I don't like to waste food."

"B-But." Before she could argue with him, he pulled her onto his seat.

"I will go get out coats from upstairs; you will stay and have breakfast." He kindly demanded which made her easily gave up because of his caring gesture.

He didn't literally say it or show it well but she felt it.

* * *

><p><em>Wow.. It's already six P.M… <em>

Yue thought as she read the clock hanging over the entrance to Gaara's office. She then looked at her busy husband.

From morning till present, he had been at his desk going over statements and reports without a break and he was still going on with it.

Lady Kazekage let out a short silent sight and went to his side at his leather seat. Even her close presence didn't distract his eyes off the documents. "Gaara, we haven't eaten since this morning. How about we have a break and have dinner?"

Gaara continued to keep his eyes on the papers at his desk while he replied, "Perhaps in a little while, I still haven't gone over the reports from the Leaf Village yet."

_If it's not the exact same answer, then it is something similar… _Yue was about to reason with him further but couple of knocks came at the door.

"Come in." The Kazekage allowed.

The receptionist entered to inform, "Lord Kazekage, Naruto Uzamaki and his fellow comrades are downstairs and wish to see you. May I permit them to see you?"

His eyes finally lifted up to the receptionist, "Please do."

"As you wish Lord Kazekage." The receptionist agreed and left out the door.

Yue took a moment to sort through her memories and immediately remembered, "Naruto Uzamaki… He was at our wedding. The nice fellow with the sharp blonde hair…"

Gaara chuckled at her description of his friend, "I suppose his unique hair is a very much a trade mark."

"I wonder why our friends from The Leaf are here again. Did you summon for their assistance Gaara?"

He was just as curious as she was, "No, I did not. It's rather arbitrary that they are here actually."

Not a moment too soon Naruto made his cheerful entrance with his friends Sakura and Hinata. "Hey Gaara, it's been so long!"

That was a sure understatement considering that they just saw each other at the wedding not that long ago. Gaara optimistically greeted him, "Naruto Uzamaki, what do I owe this generous visit?"

Naruto smiled widely, "We're on a mission to Iwagakure but… Heh heh… We kind of lost our way and got lost…"

Sakura scoffed angrily at him, "**WE** did not lose our way, **YOU** had to insist on taking the lead and led us right into the dessert which is close to having a sand storm. Luckily we were close enough to Sunagakure to take refuge in."

"Hey, Hey I did not get us lost!" Naruto argued with her and she retorted in a physical action; a punch toward his head.

"Leaf shinobis are dear friends to Sunagakure; feel free to stay as long as you need to." Gaara assured them with a decent smile.

The blonde ninja grinned mischievously, "Thanks so much Gaara, we really appreciate it!"

Hinata finally put obvious matters aside and turned to Yue and bowed to the Lady Kazekage, "Pardon us milady." The girl with very sheer eyes said to Gaara's wife.

Yue told them differently, "Please, there is no need to be so formal with me. Hinata, call me Yue and that is just fine."

The girl smiled at Yue but her nice grins were interrupted when a very faint growling was heard coming from Naruto's stomach.

He looked down at his stomach in embarrassment and laughed slightly while scratching the back of his head, "Sorry… Heh, I haven't eaten since this morning."

Gaara's lips widened in understanding, "What a coincidence. Yue and I have not had dinner yet and this is a perfect time. Will you three care to join us?"

"That would be great Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed at hearing the mention of dinner. Sakura sighed and Hinata adoringly grinned.

_That's strange… Usually he won't even mention dinner until he is finished with whatever he is doing… _Yue thought but disregarded it, at least Gaara is actually thinking about having dinner and not skipping it.

The sophisticated restaurant was quiet except for the slurping of ramen by Naruto Uzamaki.

It was no Ichiraku Ramen but it was still so delicious.

Sakura looked on in annoyance by Naruto's manners. She leaned over to him and whispered, "Will you show some class; we're dining with their Kazekage after all. Everyone is looking at us!"

Yue involuntarily laughed at Naruto, thinking it was rather adorable.

Gaara thought it was a fun trait of Naruto's as well and complimented him, "It is quite all right. It would be understandable when one is famished."

"See!" Naruto retorted back to Sakura with a stuffed mouth, "Gaara doesn't care; besides I'm done eating!"

They all got up to leave with each stomach filled.

"We should head back to the hotel to get a good night sleep. We have to wake up early tomorrow to start our way to our destination again." Hinata timidly said as they all walked in the sandy streets of Sunagakure.

The pink haired girl agreed entirely, "That's a good idea Hinata. Knowing Naruto's sleeping habits, we'll still be late though."

"Hey!" Uzamaki shouted in a start of an argument.

Gaara could see it about to happen so he intervened casually, "If that is the case then allow Yue and I to escort you to the Inn as we head home ourselves."

"That would be great! In the mean time, you can tell me the perks of being a Kage!"

As the girls walked in unison behind Gaara and Naruto, Yue started to wonder about something.

Ever since they got married, Gaara had been very gentle and nice toward Yue. They might have bickered over little things but no complications had ever escalated into a full scale argument.

Even though they don't have intentional and true feelings for each other, they could be considered as a normal couple who understood each other.

But…

_Why does he look so at ease and different with this Naruto Uzamaki…? He is not like that even with his older brother. Gaara seems to be more brotherly to Naruto than to Kankuro.._

That was something Yue didn't understand… There should be a plausible reason to why Gaara was so comfortable with Naruto than his own family. It was almost fascinating to see this side of him.

"So Yue how are you? How have you been?" Sakura started a conversation when she suspected Yue was getting bored.

She brought her attention to Sakura and answered in truth, "It's been quite tiring but it is bearable and how are you Sakura and Hinata?"

Hinata carefully answered, "Everything is decent and there is not a thing to make complaints about."

Sakura on the other hand sighed, "Lady Tsunade has been so incredibly busy with the coming close of the Chunin finals and since I am her apprentice, I have been helping her endlessly with errands and such. This mission is considered something of a break!"

"Gaara has been very busy too. I don't recall a day where we have had a decent rest either." Yue informed. "The Chunin Exams will be here and over in no time, then we will be able to relax."

"Yue… I've been wondering but afraid to ask…" Sakura started and then paused.

Lady Kazekage glanced at her stealthily, "Ask me anything you wish to know Sakura."

"How are you and Gaara…? Is the marriage going well?" She asked Yue in a near whisper.

Yue looked down to her enclosed hands and blushed while a timid feeling appeared in her stomach, "We are well... I cannot ask for anyone else better to be my husband."

Sakura stared at her in almost disbelief, "B-BUT, you are not even in love with him and he can care less about you Yue. How can you be so willing? I know I would never be able to be like you without complaining or wanting to run away."

It was normal for anyone to think and react like that and Yue accepted it. The three women started to purposely slowed down behind Naruto and Gaara so to have more privacy.

She explained with a light grin, "There are many wives out there that are in a far worse situation than I am. I cannot not even call my marriage _a situation _because it is not a problem; at least not anymore."

"I don't really understand…?" Hinata finally spoke.

Yue continued to explain, "At first, I candidly resented Gaara because he would not marry me to help bring our villages together but lately I have regretted feeling that way about him. Gaara may seem cold and expressionless on the outside but he really is decent and kind especially towards me. There are wives out there who have husbands that lie, cheat, and beat them for no other reasons but because their own selfishness…"

She started a small pause while taking a glimpse at her hands again, "At the night of our marriage… He did not force me to consummate our marriage because he knew I didn't want too… He doesn't force me to do anything at all… Not many husbands in an arranged marriage would be this way… So yes.. I am content with Gaara as my husband and would not wish for anyone else."

Sakura sighed in satisfactory, "That is very sweet… If I were you Yue, I would not ask for anyone else either…"

Hinata was about to comment when Naruto's voice came from a distance, "Hey why are you guys so far back!"

The girls had slowed down so much that there was an actual large space between them. They hurried to catch up to Gaara and Naruto as they waited in front of the Inn.

"Excuse us, we got caught up in our conversation…" Hinata stated in her shy voice.

"Well, this is where we say good night, so good night!" Naruto started to yawn in the middle of his cheerful goodbye. "Wow… I am tired!"

Sakura said goodnight too, "Goodnight Yue, goodnight Lord Kazekage, we'll stop by tomorrow before we leave."

"Of course, you cannot leave without saying a goodbye, my dear friends." Yue replied with a grin and her husband smiled too.

The three Leaf shinobis waved as they entered the hotel and just as the couple was about to start their way home, someone unexpected appeared in their direction.

A most depressed Matsuri had been staying home and purposely out of sight since that day at Gaara's office.

Each day she would cry and feel lonely about not having to see Gaara but at the same time she was angry too. She wasn't angry with Gaara though. She was furious with Yue.

Yue on the other hand did and still felt terrible about that day. She wanted to go visit Matsuri to apologize but she felt that giving Matsuri space and some time would be essential.

As a matter of fact, it was a shock for Yue and Gaara to see her standing front of them…

The envious girl _grudgingly_ bowed to them, "Good evening Lord Gaara and Lady Yue…"

Hesitantly, Yue reached her hands forward to lift Matsuri up from her bow, "Please don't bow to me Matsuri."

Matsuri tried her hardest to smile to Yue which succeeded a little. She then looked to Gaara, "Lord Gaara, the elders called for a sudden meeting. They wish to see you immediately."

Gaara lifted an eyebrow, "A meeting? At this time of night? Did they mention the concerns?"

His apprentice shook her head, "No Lord Gaara, they just wish to meet with you as soon as I deliver this message."

He contemplated for a moment and then turned to Yue, "You should continue on home. I will be home in a little while."

Yue nodded but then remembered suddenly, "You may even get home before me. I forgot that I need to go to the market today. I will probably head on over there right now."

"Uhm, Lady Yue if it is all right, I would like to help you with your groceries. I would like to apologize and get to know you better so we may become friends." Matsuri unsurely stuck in her request.

Gaara was skeptical but decided to let his suspicions go. He cleared his throat before speaking, "That would be decent Matsuri. It would be very vital for my apprentice to be friends with my wife."

Those two words _my wife_ sent signals of rage up Matsuri's spine. It was taking all her might and restraint not to retort… "Of course Lord Gaara."

Yue and Matsuri watched as Gaara left them and walked in the direction of the Kazekage building. The apprentice was the first to say something. "I am sorry Lady Yue. I was not thinking of my words that day. Please forgive me?"

"Oh no, please do not say that." Yue instantly argued. "It is I who should be apologizing. I feel awful for having you and Gaara fight because of me. I am sorry."

_You should be, you witch. _"Let's just forgive each other and get to the market. It's getting late and it is cold out Lady Yue. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold!"

"Of course. Thank you for caring for my well being Matsuri and please just call me Yue."

_I could care less wench. _"Let's go Yue!" She lied through her teeth while linking her arm with Yue's arm and pulled her to follow along.

_It's only a matter of time before you will feel really sorry for having ruined __**my**__ destiny with Gaara Kumogakure harlot… _"Let's be dear friends Yue!"

* * *

><p>As Yue snuck quietly and delicately into bed, she could see the faint figure of her sleeping husband already there in the dark.<p>

Gaara had gotten home way before Yue did. It took her awhile to get changed and into bed because she had to put away the groceries and tend to household duties.

Carefully, she lifted the covers and slowly lay down beside him on her side of the bed.

"You should have just come straight to bed Yue." Gaara said with his eyes still closed. "Chores and such could wait until tomorrow."

She turned her body onto her side to face him. He was lying on his back; his eyes now opened and looking up at the ceiling., "How was spending time with Matsuri? I take it that you two are on friendly terms now?"

"Of course. She is very friendly and we had many conversations."

"That is good to hear. To be frank, I was frightened that she would be rude towards you again."

"Oh no, she was not like that at all. She was very helpful and nice. I am glad to have her as a new friend." Yue decided to change the subject to a more interesting subject, "How was the meeting with the elders?"

"It was more information about the Chunin exams. I thought it would be urgent but it was moderate information. I hope Naruto Uzamaki will return from his mission in time to take the exams. He is still a genin which is a shame."

At the mention of Naruto Uzamaki, it brought Yue back to what she was thinking about before. "Gaara…?"

"What is it?"

"You… seem to get along with Naruto very well. I see you two having flowing conversation with much enthusiasm. More than you have with Kankuro… Why is that…?"

Her question made Gaara think deeper. It was unexpected that Yue would ask but in a way he was glad that she did.

She should understand where he came from.

"…He and I are alike in many ways but also different in many ways. He knows my past suffering because he once has been through the same suffering… He saved me from my own despair and taught me how to care and connect with others than myself. He has a monster lurking within him like I have one dwelling within me but our differences is that he knew from the start how to be a human, how to care, whereas I became a monster at an early beginning. Most people have what you would call _best friend_ so I would consider Naruto Uzamaki a best friend."

"I understand now." Yue said as Gaara turned his head to her so they can look at each other. "…Earlier, I couldn't understand why you could speak with Naruto with a certain ease and smooth conversation but now I do.

Yue became warm in the face,. "Maybe one day… I can be something similar to Naruto; perhaps I can be preferable to your life as well…"

Her eyelids started to droop tiredly but she was able to hear him say, "Perhaps you have already started to be, little by little."


	8. Chapter 8

No rights to Naruto

* * *

><p>Temari was just about to set a plate at the dinner table for the couple when Gaara entered the dining room.<p>

He came to tell her, "Temari, there is no need to prepare for Yue and I. We won't be available to have dinner at home tonight."

The blonde female shinobi glanced at her younger brother oddly, "I would think you and Yue would be hungry especially after having been at the office all day. Is something wrong?"

Gaara smiled appreciatively for his sister's concern, "No, of course not Temari. I wanted to take Yue out into the village tonight. It's been a while since she and I did anything else beside Kazekage work. Besides I am leaving tomorrow for Konohagakure and I have yet to tell her."

Her eyes examined Gaara for a moment and easily noticed that he was wearing a more formal outfit. It must be important or serious to him… "I think that's great Gaara. It's very sweet of you to be thinking of your wife..."

Temari widened her lips mischievously and triumphantly, "So… Your marriage to Yue seems to be going very well Gaara."

He smirked and turned to the hallway, "Good night Temari." As he left the dining room, he saw that Yue was waiting for him at the foot of the stairs.

"Did you tell Temari?" Yue asked when Gaara approached her.

Her husband nodded and looked her over, "I just informed her. Are you ready to go?"

Yue nodded too but she looked hesitant. She held her arm awkwardly, "Gaara can we just stay home tonight…? I don't want to go out."

They had been married for at least two months and she always found excuses and reasons not to go around the village.

Gaara tried to be sensitive toward her as he tucked strands of her hair behind her ears, "I do not feel like staying home tonight. In fact, I am in the strangest mood for a stroll in the village. I do hope my own wife will come along with me."

She frowned a little, "Really?"

"We discussed about this Yue." Gaara interrupted casually. "Do not be afraid of the villagers. They are kind people but they are careful and cautious to people that they are not used too. I will be right besides you so there should not be reasons for your anxiety."

Yue avoided her eyes as she realized how much sense Gaara was making.

He continued in his convincing argument, "Once you feel at ease with the people, you will be able to spend time with them. You are always with me. By now, I would personally feel like I'm trapped constantly. Don't you feel that way?"

"No. Not at all." She looked back to him honestly, "I rather just stay at the office or home with you."

The great Kazekage discreetly felt shy and turned slightly pink. He decided to end the conversation by cutting to the chase. He let out a bent arm for her to take; a form of formal escorting.

His wife sighed in defeat and held his arm like what general couples do on dates, "Okay Gaara…"

The villagers had seen The Kazekage and his Kumogakure wife walked on the streets many times before but that night seemed to draw more attention than usual.

Yue still had her hands on his arm almost romantically and Gaara didn't seem mind by it.

Ever since Gaara had been a small child he had never been seen so close and comfortable with someone before much less the opposite sex. It was rather fascinating to the people of Sunagakure.

Yue, however could sense every pair of eyes focus directly on her and Gaara even as they were waiting for their dinner.

The restaurant was best known for their culinary arts and yet they seemed more interested in Gaara and Yue!

She leaned forward a little and whispered quietly to her indifferent husband, "Gaara… Everyone is staring…"

Gaara easily replied, "Their gazes are a compliment Yue."

"How…?" If in some alternate world 'compliment' meant 'awkwardness' then yes it was.

"Perhaps their eyes are attracted to your beauty." Gaara replied with ease.

Yue's face turned red, "…Thank you… To be honest, I didn't know if you found me attractive or not…"

"I have always found you to be a lovely creature but I am sure it would feel odd to the both of us if I was to confess that type of secret. Tonight appears to be a good moment."

Lady Kazekage blushed even deeper and glanced to her hands.

As they finished dinner, Gaara started to look around and caught people staring at them especially at Yue.

"Are you tired?" Gaara asked her as they walked side by side in the streets after dinner.

Yue grinned because she was actually having a charming time with him, "No, of course not. Why do you ask Gaara?"

"I would like to take you somewhere and show something that is rather close to my heart." He told her which made her curious.

Her face lit up right away, "Oh I would love to go, where is it Gaara?"

"Follow me." They walked a couple of steps but Gaara suddenly stopped. "I would prefer you close your eyes Yue and let me actually take you there."

It was a strange requests but Yue obliged and closed her eyes, "Will you lead me there?"

Upon hearing her question Gaara started to feel shy but he told her, "It requires some running and jumping so I wish to ask for your permission to pick you up?"

"Pick me up…?" Yue questioned a little dumbfounded.

Her husband sighed silently and took one of her arms so he could lay it around his neck and scooped her entire figure into his arms. "Keep your eyes close now and don't open them until I tell you too."

Gaara took off running and jumped into the air until he landed on top of a roof. From there he went on running and dashing across rooftop to rooftop.

Maybe it was because her eyes were close or it was because she had no control of her surroundings but she reluctantly hugged around Gaara's neck tighter and turned her face into his shoulder.

Gaara came to a sudden stop, "Open your eyes now Yue."

Cautiously, she turned her face away from his shoulder and lifted her eyelids to see. _Oh wow, how pretty… _

They were standing on some sort of ledge where it was the highest of Sunagakure. It overlooked the entire village but the best thing about it was that the stars and moon in the night sky seemed closer than ever.

It was almost like they could reach their hands into the air to fetch a star from the night sky and make a wish. Gaara placed her down onto her feet and let the starlight reflect on her eyes.

"I come here at times when I need to clear my mind." Gaara explained.

"I can see why. Thank you for sharing it with me. It's so gorgeous." Yue complimented while looking at the full silver moon. "Being up on here reminds me of Kumogakure actually…"

"May I ask why?"

She started to feel homesick as she explained. "At home, I would scale high places just to try to be able to get pass the clouds so I could look at the moon but since the clouds were so thick and it floated around so much, I could never find the highest place. Sometimes, when I got lucky, the clouds would roll by to reveal some of the moon. I would always resent the clouds for being in the way but now… I sort of miss the cool softness of it."

Gaara had always wondered when would be the time that Yue finally felt homesick because she never seemed to even mention Kumogakure. Gaara was anticipating it but after having heard it, he started feeling a little guilty.

He couldn't very well send her home; that would have been looked down upon by the village but how could he make her feel the essence of home…? As he watched her gaze up at the night sky he came up with a solution.

Using his control over sand, he wielded the sand from below up to the sky and made it dance the amount of it around them and then into the air. It surrounded the air in cumulous sand clouds. He even covered half of the moon's view just like she described it.

Yue watched with amazement and a touched heart. She looked to him and smiled.

"It's not as soft as clouds are." He started to say. "And it's obviously warm so I do not know if this will help lessen your want of home."

"Gaara… Thank you.." She said his name meaningfully. What more could she ask for in a husband when he was so unbelievably attentive.

* * *

><p>It was early and Gaara normally never woke up at that time but he had something to do. He he sat up from bed and looked around for a minute to adjust his eyes to the darkness.<p>

He glanced beside him and saw his wife sleeping soundly. Before he got out of bed, he reached over to pull the covers closer over her and brushed her soft hair away from her face.

He was traveling all the way to The Leaf Village with Kankuro on some village business regarding the exams and some other beneficial business as well.

Last night, he made sure he would be able wake up as early as possible so he and his brother could get a head start and be there by the afternoon.

His intentions were to tell Yue about it last night when they got home but she was so tired and fell asleep immediately.

It would be the first time he would be away from her; leaving her here without his protection. Anything could happen during the time of his absence and because of that, he was slightly worried.

It was a weird feeling; as if something bad would happen… But the Kazekage shook it off and went into the bathroom to shower and change.

While trying his hardest to be noiseless, Gaara came out of the bathroom dressed and started to pack little things that were essential for the trip.

Regardless of how silent Gaara tried to be, Yue stirred when she felt Gaara wasn't beside her.

She woke up completely and sat up tiredly to look around. She saw his back facing her as he looked through the drawers. "Gaara, what are you doing up so early? It's five in the morning.."

Gaara turned around and saw Yue rub her eyes and yawn, "I was hoping not to disturb your sleep. I apologize."

"It's all right…" Even in the dark she could see that he had on his burgundy suit, "Where are you going Gaara? Did something happen?"

"I didn't have a chance to inform you last night but I am leaving for Konohagakure today for village affairs."

Instantly, Yue's heart seemed to stop, "Oh…"

She didn't want to be the wife that was so attach to her husband considering they didn't have unconditional feelings for each other but it was rapidly becoming a sore spot.

The Kazekage could sense her troubles. He went over to the bed and sat in front of her, "I will be back as soon as I can but in the meantime you can have time to yourself. That would be pleasant, would it not?"

She tried to answer optimistically, "I guess… I'm sure I can always find something to do."

"Do not worry, even if I am not here. Temari will look after you. If anything happens, I will return right away."

"I'll be fine Gaara, what can happen really." This time Yue managed to grin correctly, "It'll be fine, as a matter of fact, I invited Matsuri over for tea this afternoon. As you can see, I am adjusting well already."

Gaara felt a little better after hearing a cheerful tone in her voice. Yue lifted the covers away from her and set her feet to the floor, "Let me change and get ready then I'll go fix breakfast."

"That's quite all right, Kankuro and I plan to start the journey very early so there would not be any time for breakfast. We will stop at a teahouse on the way." He knew better than to tell her to not go through the trouble.

"Oh I see, then I will see you off."

"All right." Gaara replied while she stood from the bed and started her way to the bathroom.

Since it was just dawn, there were a few people around as Gaara, Kankuro and Yue walked to the main entrance.

The two guards standing there bowed to the three when they got closer, "Good morning, Lord Kazekage, Lord Kankuro, Lady Yue." The Sand Brothers nodded while Yue smiled pleasantly.

"Have a safe trip Gaara, Kankuro. Please be safe." Yue said while facing each other.

Kankuro laughed, "Thanks Yue, and don't worry we'll be back soon so you won't have to miss Gaara so much."

His brother shot a glare at him and Yue evaded with a shy face. The puppet master chuckled again at him.

Gaara lightly smiled, "We will be back soon, take care."

She smiled back the same way, "I will, don't worry about me Gaara."

He nodded and turned toward the exit with his brother. The Kamiya girl watched them leave; secretly feeling bothered.

Before taking off officially, The Kazekage turned back around for a last look.

Yue grinned again and lifted a hand to gently wave goodbye. Satisfied, Gaara turned back around and started his journey with Kankuro.

* * *

><p>"There is nothing like a nice cup of tea in the afternoon!" The <em>ecstatic<em> apprentice exclaimed after she sipped the warm tea.

"Of course, thank you for inviting me to have tea with you Matsuri. Gaara always complains that I should leave the office and house more often."

_Like I care wench. You should get out of Sunagakure all together, in one piece or __**pieces**__._

Matsuri decided to start up a conversation that would be ongoing for sure, "So Yue, I have never heard you talk about your family before. What are they like? Are they still at Kumogakure?"

It was a sullen subject to bring up especially for Yue. She knew that Matsuri meant well and was just trying to get to know her better as a friend, "I don't know where they are because I don't have a family. I'm an orphan."

_If I were them, I would have thrown you away too, you curse! _"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that Yue. I'm sorry to have brought in up."

"It is all right Matsuri; it is nothing to be sad about."

"Don't you think about them Yue?" _You heartless witch. . . _

Yue looked down at her cup of tea to see her reflection, "I think of them once in awhile, not frequently. It's much easier that way… What about you Matsuri? What about your family?"

"They were murdered by our village enemies…" She answered genuinely gloomy. "At the beginning, there used to be days where I couldn't passed by a happy family without crying and mourning for my mother and father but Lord Gaara… He helped and protected me a lot from that and other dangers… "

"I'm sorry to hear that Matsuri. Thankfully you are safe and well though-"

A uniformed shinobi interrupted her when he showed up unexpectedly at their table in the teahouse. "I'm sorry to bother you Lady Yue but someone is waiting to see you at the Kazekage building. He says it's urgent."

"He? Who is he?" Yue asked him.

"Nara Shikamaru of The Hidden Leaf Village, Lady Temari is with him right now at the Kazekage's office."

"Oh I see, I will be right there." She turned her attention back to Matsuri and apologized, "I'm sorry Matsuri but this appears to be important. We will have tea another day."

Temari and Shikamaru waited patiently in the Kazekage's office for Yue to arrive. In Shikamaru hands was a box that was wrapped up in gold fabric. It seemed utterly important because of his unbreakable clutch on it.

Finally, Yue opened the door behind them and came in. Shikamaru and Temari turned around at the sound of it. "Lady Kazekage." Shikamaru said and bowed at the sight of Yue.

"Please Shikamaru, there is no need to address me like that. We are all friends here." Yue told him as he returned to his posture."

"I'm sorry to bother your personal time Yue but there has been a problem." Shikamaru started the explanation of the reason of him being there and why Yue was needed.

"A problem?" She questioned.

"Yes, you see Yue, Lady Tsunade sent me to deliver this box to Lord Kazekage Gaara but for some reason Lady Tsunade forgot to informed me that she had already summoned for Lord Kazekage to Konohagakure for village business."

Shikamaru started to unwrap the gold fabric wrapped around the box and released the seal set on it.

He lifted up the box's lid to reveal a red stone; a glowing ruby the size of an infant's hand. "This is a very important jewel that Konohagakure is giving to Sunagakure. It's been passed down generation from generation. The Sunagakure elders had always fancied it and wished that it would be Sunagakure's precious treasure one day so Lady Hokage obliged. It would be an insignia to our two villages' alliance."

"Shikamaru, why not just give it to the elders? Why do you need me in this matter?"

Temari started this explanation for her significant other, "The head elder; Shiro-san's birthday is coming up soon. Lady Tsunade would like to surprise him with this gift but such a precious stone cannot be left lying around especially when the other villages from other nations will be arriving in Konohagakure for the exams. Sticky fingers and fast hands will appear if they hear of the stone whereabouts. She felt that it would be more of security to move it to Sunagakure but with Gaara gone you can see how complicated this situation may be. Do you understand now Yue?"

"Of course Temari. This is certainly a situation… We cannot let the elders know about it because it is a surprise and we need to keep it safe somewhere but Gaara isn't here at this time…"

"I suggested that we keep it at home for the time being, at least until Gaara gets back but Shikamaru isn't so sure about that. We won't let anyone know that it's even here." Temari said but her special person still didn't seem content with that.

Yue contemplated for a moment. "We'll keep it safe Shikamaru, don't worry…. But if you want to be more cautious with the ruby, then I think we should send a scroll to Gaara when he arrives at the Leaf Village and asks him if he knows of a safe place to place the relic."

"Hmm.. That seems like the best idea for now. We will write to Gaara and in the meantime I will keep the Ruby with me." Shikamaru agreed. He placed a seal on it and then started to wrap it in the gold fabric again.

"In the mean time, this stays between us three. **NO ONE **can know that the Konohagakure Ruby is here. Understand Yue?" Temari reminded her sternly.

"Of course Temari, I will keep it a secret surely." Yue replied as serious as her sister-in-law was.

The three didn't know that Matsuri was behind the doors of the room. Her ears were glued to the door the entire time. Sinister thoughts bubbled in her mind with sinister inspiration.

_Time has come finally to deal with the harlot once and for all…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: NO RIGHTS TO NARUTO**

* * *

><p>"It's been two days now, why hasn't Gaara written back yet?" Temari said worriedly when she came into the living room with a silver tray and porcelain teapot with the tea cups on it.<p>

The morning had been stressful so afternoon tea was the best solution for that.

Nara Shikamaru sat on the sofa in the living room of the Kazekage residence. He sighed at Temari's question, "I know what you mean… I'm starting to get anxious. Are you sure you sent it to The Hidden Leaf Village Yue?"

"Yes of course… I'm starting to get a little nervous too." Yue answered from her seat at an armchair.

Temari distributed a cup of tea to each of them and then sat down next to Shikamaru, "I'm sure Gaara and Kankuro are caught up in some village business and that's why they haven't written back. They probably haven't even read the message yet."

"Well, I hope Gaara replies back soon. I can't keep carrying this box around wherever I go. I haven't had a good night sleep since I got here." Shikamaru whined.

"You…don't think something happened to Gaara and Kankuro do you?" Yue fearfully brought up.

Temari saw how worried her sister-in-law was, "Don't start thinking like that Yue. They are in Konohagakure. They're all right, just busy like I said."

Shikamaru agreed, "Yes, don't worry Yue. The more you start thinking about the negative, the more you're going to scare yourself." He let out a long yawn and rubbed his weary eyes.

His special person looked on sympathetically, "Shikamaru why don't you take a nap here, no one will dare try anything here."

He looked at her in shock, "Temari... I don't think that is a good idea."

"Uh why?" She questioned with a lifted eyebrow.

The lazy Leaf shinobi eyed toward Yue's direction and then back at Temari, hoping she would get the hint.

She did and laughed at his modesty, "We're all friends and family here Shikamaru besides Yue and I are going to the Kazekage building to see if any messages came so you'll be alone here."

"I guess that will be all right." He replied but still felt awkward about it.

"Go upstairs and sleep in Kankuro's room. It's more comfortable then the couch here. Yue and I should be going right about now."

Shikamaru nodded and started his way out of the living room and then up the stairs in his lazy demeanor.

Temari chuckled adorably at him, "What am I going to do with him."

Yue laughed at her comment, "You two go along very nicely together, Temari."

"I'm surprise we do actually. When we met we always fought and quarrel… I'll tell you on our way to the Kazekage building." They both set down their teacups onto the table and head out of the house.

As they strolled the streets, Temari started to describe her relationship with Nara Shikamaru. "We have been together for a long time now. Probably a little over two years and yet we still bicker and fight but we always seem to connect better when we fight. Sure Shikamaru can be lazy but he is…he is mine and nothing can come in the way between us… Is that something like you and my brother?"

Yue's face started to feel warm, "Uhm hardly… We're not romantically involved like you and Shikamaru are but Gaara is a good man."

"Do you like Gaara, Yue? Do you like him at all?"

The young girl blushed to herself at hearing that question, "…I don't know…"

Temari giggled mischievously, "I swear you two are so shy. When I asked Gaara that, he made up some excuse not to answer too. But once you are with him long enough to develop affectionate feelings for each other, you'll find everything different."

At thinking back to the memories and times she and Shikamaru had together; a light bulb lit up in her head. She stopped walking which made Yue stopped too.

"Temari, is something wrong?"

She turned to her and spoke in a whisper so no one can hear about it, "On the contrary, it's the opposite. I just came up with a place to hide the ruby!"

"Really, where?"

"You wouldn't know where it is just yet, it's a secret spot that only Shikamaru and I know about. You go back to the house and wake him up and tell him I have a safe place for the ruby. I'm going to get it ready then I'll meet you back at the house soon."

Yue agreed and they headed in different directions. Temari started sprinting but Yue tried to walk normally even though she wanted to get home immediately. There was no need to attract more attention that she naturally did.

Kankuro's bedroom was a little messy but Shikamaru could careless as he flopped onto the queen size bed right when the girls left. He fell asleep with his hands still grasping the valuable box.

The past two nights required him to be alert at all times so he was overly exhausted. Being in the Kazekage house was able to let him lower his guard a little.

Downstairs lurked a masked shinobi with dark clothing. Silent and skilled, he or she crept up the stairs and expertly entered Kankuro's bedroom.

Shikamaru heard the entering and felt that someone was in there but since his guard was off and relaxed, he thought it was Temari coming back to check on him.

"Temari?" Shikamaru called while still keeping his eyes closed. "I thought you were going to The Kazekage building with Yue."

The predator smirked at the prey as he or she neared Shikamaru with a needle attached to a syringe full of some paralyzing formula.

When The Leaf Shinobi didn't hear an answer, he called for her again, "Hey Temari?"

An answer was not given but an awful pricking pain entered through the center of his chest.

His eyes shot opened immediately to see what was going on as the formula made its course through his veins; trapping his body terribly still.

Shikamaru struggled to ask, "W-Wha… W-Who are you?"

"I guess it doesn't matter if you know what I look like since you're going to die anyways." The intruder pulled down the dark mask. Matsuri grinned evilly as she pulled out a kunai.

Heartlessly, she yanked out the needle and heavily plunged the kunai right into his chest. Shikamaru writhed in pain internally since he couldn't do anything on the outside.

The Kazekage's disciple sadistically watched the excruciating struggle, "I'm sorry Nara Shikamaru but I have lost too much already to lose even more. I'm sorry you have to be an innocent pawn."

"Shikamaru?" Yue's voice was heard downstairs when she came in through the front door.

Matsuri acted quickly but thoroughly according to her plan. Immediately, she pried the Ruby's box out of Shikamaru's hands and left out the bedroom window.

"Shikamaru?" The Kumogakure girl called again as she came up the stair in a fast pace. "Shikamaru, I have wonderful news, Temari has found a-" Her sentence was intervened when she stepped into Kankuro's room.

There was so much blood spilling from Shikamaru's chest wound that it seeped in most of the bed and it also leaked to the floor. He was barely conscious.

"No…" Yue whispered frightfully while running to his side. "Shikamaru! What happened? Who did this!"

It was almost like he didn't hear her. He was fading…

Yue tried to put both hands onto his blood pouring wound to keep pressure, "Hey. Hey, Shikamaru, wake up now please. Stay with me now Shikamaru!"

With a strain, his eyes looked toward her way, "Y-Yue…"

"Who did this to you Shikamaru? What happened?"

"It…Was…" His voice started to weaken and his eyes fell closed.

Yue could feel his life slipping, she pressed harder to his wound to stop the blood and tried to startle him awake, "Shikamaru! Come on, please hold on!"

When Shikamaru didn't react, panic surged further into the girl. Frighteningly, she took her hands off the wound and unsteadily stood.

She almost stumbled as she tried to swiftly leave the room to get help but just when she got near the door, Matsuri stood there looking on in _supposed_ fear.

After she had escaped out of the bedroom, she changed into her civilian everyday clothes right away so she could come back into the house innocently, "OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED? YUE HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM? "

**SURELY ANYONE COULD SEE HOW IT LOOKED!**

Yue was the only one in the room with the dying man and her hands and clothes were drenched in his blood when she was helping keep pressure on his wound.

"Matsuri please, we have to get him help!"

"You killed him, YUE HOW CAN YOU KILL HIM!" Matsuri horribly shrieked. Yue tried to get near her to calm her down but Matsuri got_ even more frighten_ and backed up against the wall, "Don't hurt me too Yue! WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU? YOU REALLY DID COME TO INVADE THE VILLAGE LIKE EVERYONE SAYS!"

Footsteps were soon heard running up the stairs along with Temari's anxious voice, "Yue what's wrong, I heard someone screaming?"

She practically barged into the room and the first thing her eyes looked to was Shikamaru's insensible body and Yue's bloody clothes.

Matsuri started her role in instigating, "Temari, Temari she did that to Shikamaru, she's trying to kill us!"

"NO NO! Temari I swear I didn't! I just came in and found him like this!" Yue tried to argue before Temari started believing Matsuri.

_She's my sister-in-law, she's my family, she wouldn't believe this horrid lie!_

Sudden rage welled up into Temari and she saw nothing but that. She slowly took steps toward Yue, "YOU DID THIS. YOU DID THIS TO SHIKAMARU ALL BECAUSE YOU WANT THE RUBY FOR YOURSELF!"

_**WHAT! **_

Yue started to retreat back, "No Temari, I would never do that! I didn't take the ruby, I-I DIDN'T DO THIS, I DIDN'T HURT SHIKAMARU!"

"THEN WHERE IS THE BOX, WHERE IS THE RUBY! WHY IS HIS BLOOD ALL OVER YOU? THIS WAS YOUR PLAN ALL ALONG WASN'T IT!" Temari bellowed at her.

"N-NO! I didn't d-" She cut off Yue's explanation when she hit her across the face so hard that it made Yue cry out.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! WE ACCEPTED YOU, WE TOOK YOU IN! I BELIEVED YOU WERE A GOOD PERSON. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO SHIKAMARU!"

Matsuri pretended to remind Temari, "Temari we have to get Shikamaru help, leave it to the authorities to deal with her! SHIKAMARU NEEDS HELP!"

* * *

><p>The room consisted of a long panel of the eleven Sunagakure elders. They all sat in silence as they help filled the room with a tense atmosphere.<p>

Yue knelt on her knees with her wrists and ankles in heavy chaffing chains. Her heart increased like crazy while The Elders stared at her with an unrelenting glare. Temari and Matsuri, who both were there, glowered at her like that as well.

Temari didn't want to be there. She wanted to be with Shikamaru at the hospital who was in a deep comatose state with a machine that breathed for him.

Matsuri was there for her testimony to what she saw and to enjoy every moment of Yue's despair.

"Kamiya Yue of the Kumogakure village, you are here on trial for what you have done to Nara Shikamaru! What was your reason for your attempted murder on him?" Elder Shiro interrogated in a bellowing voice.

It made Yue shuttered, "I-I didn't. I- d-didn't hurt Shikamaru. I found him like that the moment I walked into that room! I swear Lord Shiro!"

Temari blurted outrageously out loud, "YOU'RE A LIAR! YOU TRIED TO KILL SHIKAMARU TO GET YOUR HANDS ON THAT RUBY!"

"Temari, please withhold yourself. We will handle this dear." Shiro-san said to her calmingly but when he turned his attention to Yue again, it changed to demanding. "We have been told of the gift from Konohagakure and how it is now missing. **Where. Is. The. Ruby. Yue**?"

Yue shook her head continuously, "I don't know… I didn't take the ruby! I didn't try to kill Shikamaru!"

"Yes you did, I saw you! YOU TRIED TO KILL SHIKAMARU AND YOU HID THE RUBY SOMEWHERE THAT'S WHY WE CAN'T FIND IT!" Matsuri barked at her. "YOU TRAITOR!"

The poor girl tried to crawl closer to Temari but the chains made it difficult.

Despite the scraping from the chains on her ankles and wrists, she managed to move slowly to her sister-in-law so she could reach up and take her hand, "Temari, you have to believe me! I didn't take the ruby, I didn't hurt Shikamaru!"

Temari snatched her hand back from Yue and kicked her away harshly, "GET AWAY FROM ME, HOW DARE YOU TRY TO ASK ME TO BELIEVE YOU WHEN THE EVIDENCE IS STARING AT YOU CLEAR IN THE FACE!"

Yue coughed from the pain of the kick and tried to plead again, "Please Temari, you're my sister-in-law, you're my family! You have to believe me please!"

"YOU'RE NOT MY FAMILY ANYMORE! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL NEVER BE APART OF THIS FAMILY EVER AGAIN. I WAS A FOOL TO TRUST YOU, TO ACCEPT YOU INTO OUR FAMILY!"

Those words came like thunder to Yue, "NO! Temari please!"

Elder Shiro demanded for order, "SILENCE! Temari as much as everyone wants to punish her for what she has done, we can't. The fact of the matter is, we have not found the ruby yet and the only that knows the truth to everything is comatose. Lord Kazekage is not here as well, so this is matter cannot be resolved with a simple beheading."

Matsuri snapped back, "But Elder Shiro, what will we do. Shall we let this monster run around loose?"

"NO, of course not." He looked remorselessly to Yue as he delivered his sentence, "For the time being Kamiya Yue will be held at the Sunagakure Correctional Facility until you either confess or until Lord Kazekage returns."

Cold fear swept over Yue like a blizzard. "B-But I didn't do anything! Please Lord Shiro, Temari, you have to believe me!"

"TAKE HER AWAY!" Shiro-san's voice rang aloud as he motioned for two guards to come.

"Temari, please help me!" Yue cried out before they got to near her.

"IF IT WAS UP TO ME, I WOULD KILL YOU! YOU'RE NO FAMILY OF MINE!" Temari screamed and Yue gave up all hope at once.

The two guards clutched onto each of Yue's arm and pulled her to her feet so they could drag her heavy feet away.

* * *

><p>Thunder and lightning crashed and split through the sky in Konohagakure while the rain poured greatly.<p>

Kankuro and Gaara had just returned to their room at the Inn from a meeting with Lady Tsunade about ideas and village business.

During the past couple of days, Gaara tried to constantly shake off the unsteady feeling that had been haunting him. Not only he had the distressing feeling attached with him but he also couldn't stop thinking about Yue.

He was so caught up with his thoughts of Yue that he didn't hear his brother calling him.

Kankuro tried to get his attention again as he took off his puppets to set them on the floor, "Gaara, Gaara did you hear me little brother?"

Gaara finally heard him as he sat down on his bed to rest. He leaned forward with enclosed hands resting on his legs, "Yes sorry Kankuro. What is it?"

"I was asking about this storm. Pretty sudden isn't it?"

The Kazekage returned to being distracted as he answered, "Yes it is…"

His older brother raised an eyebrow at his behavior, "Now Gaara what is wrong? Ever since we got here, you have been distracted."

Gaara glanced up Kankuro again, "I'm sorry Kankuro, I suppose I have been distracted lately. Perhaps it's my urge to return home."

Kankuro smirked teasingly, "Eagar to see Yue again, right."

He looked down in guilt, "It's just a homesick feeling."

The puppet master called him on it again, "Yue is fine Gaara. You two have to get used to being separated. I know this is your first time leaving her behind but you can't keep shielding her all the time. She has to get out and get to know the village."

The Kazekage let out a silent sigh to himself as he stood up. The moment he stood, the silver wedding band on his ring finger slipped right off and something sharp hit at Gaara's heart suddenly.

Normally the wedding band would be a little tight but it was a wonder to how it could have easily slipped off.

_What is this feeling…? It makes almost hard to breathe... _

Gaara tried to disregard the tightening feeling as he picked up his wedding ring and sat back down on the bed.

Kankuro looked on worriedly, "Gaara, are you all right?"

"Yes, I guess I am. Just feel tired I think…" He put on his ring and tried to ignore it all. "Kankuro, has there been any mail from home?"

"Nope not a one, everything must be in order I guess."

_Is everything all right… Is Yue all right…? _

"Kankuro, things have been pretty much settled here. Should we return home tomorrow?"

Kankuro fell back onto his own bed and rested his eyes, "Even if we wanted too, we can't. I heard that the storm flooded all major roads. I'm pretty sure that the storm will still go on for a couple of days too."

_Is this all a coincidence…? _


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: NO RIGHTS TO NARUTO**

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yue shrieked loudly in pain as the two guards continued to whip her with iron chains that had been laid over a pot of coals.<p>

She was bound against the wall with metal shackles; no way to defend herself from the torture.

A cruel looking woman dressed in high ranking official uniform stood in front of Yue and gestured for the guards to stop the torture. "Are you ready to tell the truth Kamiya Yue of Kumogakure?"

The two shinobi guards stood aside as Yue gasped in small breaths, "I…I am telling the truth. I didn't steal the ruby and I didn't try to kill Shikamaru…"

Blood started to show in her numerous wounds from the iron whips. It seeped through her prison rag attire but that didn't stop the lady official, "Continue! Beat her until she speaks the truth!"

"No! NO! Please, I didn't do it!" Yue was slipping, she could feel it.

The Lady Official, whose name was Mifune, stalked dangerously close to Yue and leaned in to glare at her, "If you can't take it than confess the truth!"

"No matter how much you beat me, I will tell you the same thing! I didn't do anything wrong!" The poor girl shouted in frustration.

Mifune glowered at her more and clutched at Yue's jaw, "You're that stubborn eh. We'll just see how stubborn you really are!"

Her screams of pain increased horrifically with each landing whip. "Stop! I didn't do it!" She didn't have much to hold on.

It had been three days of non-stop torture and yet Yue still told the same tale.

The first night, they beat her with a long lead pipe on her back until they heard a small crack and the night after consisted of laying coal on her arms until they could smell her burning flesh.

Food and water would be delivered to her cell but she couldn't find the appetite to eat and she sensed that someone probably spiked the food with something foul.

"SAY IT, SAY YOU TRIED TO KILL NARA SHIKAMARU! TELL US WHERE YOU HID THE RUBY! TELL US!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Yue bit down hard to withstand the pain as the sounds of whipping continued.

It was almost like her skin was being split open and salt was being poured into the fresh wound. "You can't do this! You can't torture me like this! The Kazekage will have your head! Stop please!"

Mifune laughed sinisterly, "Lord Kazekage can care less about you! You honestly think that he would defend a trader like you! In fact it was him who told us to do whatever means necessary to get the truth out of you!"

Yue snapped her face up to the evil official in disbelief, "You're a liar. Gaara hasn't come back yet, and if he did, he wouldn't do that!"

She motioned to the guards again to stop so she could speak, "Lord Kazekage rushed to Sunagakure after he heard what you have done! Why do you think he hasn't come see you? It's because he knows you are guilty and wants you dead **but** not before telling truth!"

"You lie!

"BEAT HER UNTIL SHE'S AN INCH FROM DEATH!"

"AHHHH please stop! I DIDN'T DO IT!"

* * *

><p>"Wow, this storm is still going…? It's been three days already." A certain spiky blonde ninja commented as he and his friends walked out of the Hokage building after a meeting with Lady Tsunade.<p>

Kankuro agreed, "I know, I can hardly sleep at night because of the loud thunder."

Gaara didn't say anything to that. He didn't seem to be even paying attention. His mind had been so distracted lately that he barely even paid attention to the meeting that he just had with Lady Tsunade.

Naruto and Kankuro glanced at each other and then at The Kazekage. "Hey Gaara, you all right?" His brother asked even though he knew what was bothering his little brother.

Gaara tried to give his older brother and Naruto his attention. "Yes. I'm sorry for not being attentive."

"What's wrong Gaara? Something on your mind?" Naruto asked curiously.

The puppet master answered for Gaara in a chuckle, "He has been wanting to go home because he misses his wife." He nudged at his brother's side with his elbow, "Right Gaara?"

"No, that's not it." Gaara tried to argue and gave another explanation, "I just find it rather strange that there have been no reports or mail from Sunagakure. I even sent a letter two days ago and I have yet to hear from Temari or Yue."

Kankuro sighed like the numerous times he had done it from the past few days, "Everyone is just probably busy Gaara."

The three men opened their umbrellas and started to walk in the rain. The Kazekage thought deeply bothered, "Is that really it…? I don't know… Something's just not right."

"Like what?" Naruto questioned.

Gaara replied still feeling bothered inside, "It's just a feeling that has been haunting me since I left Sunagakure."

Kankuro furrowed his eyebrow, "What kind of feeling."

The Sand Jinchūriki ceased walking which made his older brother and his friend stopped too, "It's an uncomfortable frightening feeling. Something tells me that I should return home immediately."

"You just probably miss Yue, that's all Gaara." The Blonde shinobi said to ease him.

They continued to walk along the street when Gaara confessed uncomfortably, "This is the first time that I've been away from her since we've been married. She is so used to being with me all the time. I don't think she'll be able to adapt."

"Gaara, you're going to have to get use to it and trust your people. They wouldn't do anything stupid like hurt her." Kankuro argued with reason.

"I suppose."

Just as The Kazekage was about to push away his irritating thoughts, a female voice came from behind them, "Naruto! Kankuro! Lord Kazekage!"

Sakura was running in the rain without an umbrella to catch up to them. The three men turned around right when she actually caught up.

It took her a moment to catch her breath. She looked bothered and worried as she looked straight to Gaara and said, "Lord Kazekage, I don't know if this is true but there has been a rumor just very recently going around the village about Lady Yue being arrested to The Sunagakure Correctional Facility!"

Immediately, the words sank in as Gaara's eyes spread, "WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY? YUE HAS BEEN ARRESTED?"

The medical ninja apprentice nodded seriously, "I don't know the exact details but I was just with Lady Tsunade when she received the report about the rumors.

Without any big or small delay, Gaara dropped his umbrella and ran toward the direction of the Inn to get his gourd and some items. Kankuro followed in pursuit without asking any redundant questions.

Naruto was very much worried too but he managed to think and turned to Sakura, "Sakura, let's go see Grandma Tsunade so she can organize a squad to go along with Gaara. I'm sensing that he might need to some help in order to save Yue."

Sakura looked at him in a moment of astonishment. Naruto was never that precise and strategized before. But that look vanished into a serious one, "You're right, let's go."

The door to The Sand Brothers' hotel room slammed open by Gaara as he entered in like lightening.

He caught sight of his gourd in the corner of the room and quickly took it and slung it on his back while his older brother packed on his own weapon of puppets.

_I knew something was wrong, I should have never left… _Gaara thought as he tied the sashes that held his gourd securely on his back.

"We'll head straight for Sunagakure, without stopping. We'll be there by next morning Gaara. Don't worry, we'll get there soon." Kankuro said as he strapped on his puppets.

"No, we're heading straight for Sunagakure Correctional Facility to get Yue." Gaara demanded rather than suggesting or telling it.

Kankuro saw a fault in that plan, "No Gaara, you have to be reasonable. We have to head home first and see what happened. Maybe it was Yue's fault for whatever reason or maybe it wasn't but we have to know exactly what happened first. You have to think logically."

"No, we're going straight to the prison." The Kazekage argued and almost ran for the door but his big brother clutched on his arms and stopped him abruptly.

"Gaara listen to me. Your actions are being clouded by your thoughts and feelings. Think like the Kazekage!"

The younger sibling yanked his arm away, "You know the torturous techniques they use on prisoners at that prison. Yue wouldn't even last another day."

"She's your wife; I doubt they would torture a Lady Kazekage. Now listen to me little brother, think about your village first. If you were to go running to Sunagakure Correctional facility instead of checking in with the village first, how would that look in front of the villagers!"

Gaara calmed himself and took in Kankuro's words, "You're right… Come then, let us hurry home. The faster we get there, the faster we know what is happening."

Together the two brothers rushed out of there without even the thought of officially checking out. They seem to be like the speed of light as they sprinted past the bewildered Konohagakure villagers.

When they got near the gate, Gaara and Kankuro could see Naruto, Sakura, Neji, and Kiba with Akamaru waiting for them with packed backpacks ready to go. They were drenched in the heavy rain.

The Kazekage and his brother stopped in front of them abruptly, almost completely out of breath.

Naruto quickly asked so not to waste time, "Gaara what's the plan? Are we going to go the Sunagakure Correctional Facility first?"

"I think we should. I think Yue is in real danger. That prison is notorious for torment" Sakura gasped out loud.

In an almost breathless tone, Gaara replied, "That's…That's what I wanted to do first but Kankuro suggested we must return home first to know the basis of the situation and he's right."

"But that would take at least the night to get to Sunagakure. If there is a sandstorm, that would take more than a day. Would Lady Yue be all right for that time being?" Neji brought up when he thought of the situation.

Sakura anxiously commented, "She might be in danger now. Sure she is The Kazekage's wife but the people of Sunagakure hate her!"

Upon Hearing that statement, Gaara started to think of the painful ordeal that Yue might being going through and it was already been at least a little over three days.

He turned to Naruto, "Naruto, you and your comrades will head first to the Correctional Facility and Kankuro and I will return to Sunagakure first. You all will try to get her out of there by whatever means possible."

"B-But Gaara wouldn't you want to come along with us?" Kiba asked, confused.

Kankuro clarified, "Believe me, that's what he wants to do but he is the Kazekage and Yue is from Kumogakure. We don't even know what the situation is exactly. If Gaara were to go rescue Yue without knowing if she was guilty or not guilty, it would be looked down by our entire village. Do you all understand now?"

Gaara looked strictly and seriously to his Konohagakure friends, "I know I am not your Kage but I'm giving you all in order to get Yue out of that place no matter what. I will meet you all there soon."

All four Leaf Village Shinobi nodded their heads. "Don't worry Gaara, count on us!" Naruto exclaimed with clear determination.

* * *

><p>In the dark of the night; two shadows of two females lurked in a secret alley way. One of the shadows was the Lady Official Mifune and the other evil gray shade was that of Matsuri.<p>

They could barely see each other's faces because of it being so dark. The moon only gave some light but only to let them see each other's silhouette.

"What do you want? Why have you requested to see me and in this way?" Mifune questioned in an almost defensive tone.

Matsuri replied in a low whisper, "I hear that you can't get Yue to confess to her crimes. How much have you tortured her?"

"To a pretty high extent and yet she is still alive. Perhaps she is not guilty at all."

"NO! She is surely guilty and she should be put to death. She is Kumogakure trash and will bring the entire Sand Village down." Matsuri snapped at her but managed to calm down. "Look, I came here to help you is all, not to argue."

"How can you help me Matsuri? She will not confess to you nor anyone for that matter."

Matsuri pulled out a vile filled with some sort of serum from her pocket, "Inject her with this so she may die slowly."

Mifune stepped back in shock, "Y-You want me to kill her? She is a prisoner but is not ordered to be sentenced to death. I would be put in the facility myself if I were to go through with what you're suggesting. You're absolutely mad!"

She turned away to leave but Matsuri took a guess in the dark and reached for her arm to stop her, "No one will find out. This serum gives a slow death, it will simply weaken her body until there is no more left to weaken and in her present state now, it will take twice as fast. It will strictly take ten days so don't be a coward and besides… I hear you're in debt with gambling Mifune."

The lady official slowly turned around, "How do you know that? NO ONE KNOWS THAT. HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?"

Matsuri snickered devilishly, "I have my ways. Now stay your place and listen to me. You will inject that harlot with this serum and I will pay off your immense debt."

Mifune gasped, "This is an evil bribe! You expect me to murder someone for the sake of settling a debt? I may be a torturous woman but that is all in favor of getting information from someone guilty. This is sheer heartless murder. She is Lady Kazekage, Lord Gaara will kill me!"

"I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LADY KAZEKAGE! She is nothing more than trash. Kamiya Yue is guilty anyways, killing her will benefit everyone and it will certainly benefit you. You will be doing a good deed while settling your debt. Think about how your reputation would be if your news of your large gambling debt was to be leaked out."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Why wouldn't I? Unless you do what I say." The Kazekage's apprentice pried open Mifune's hands and pushed the bottle into them, "WILL YOU DO AS I SAY?"

It was dark but Matsuri could make out that the lady official nodded her head.

* * *

><p><em>Lord Kazekage can care less about you! You honestly think that he would defend a trader like you! In fact it was him who told us to do whatever means necessary to get the truth out of you<em>

**No that's not true… Gaara wouldn't do that… **Yue thought as she shivered in the freezing dark cell.

She was still chained tightly and still in tremendous pain.

She felt so weak that it was almost difficult for her to breathe properly. There wasn't a place on her body that didn't hurt.

_YOU'RE NOT MY FAMILY ANYMORE! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL NEVER BE APART OF THIS FAMILY EVER AGAIN. I WAS A FOOL TO TRUST YOU, TO ACCEPT YOU INTO OUR FAMILY!_

Temari's voice echoed into her mind and started to make her think differently. **What if he really does hate me now… Maybe he is doing this to me…**

All the heavy thinking started to make her head hurt more than it already did. Yue was about to close her eyes and rest for as long as she could but the bolts on the door could be heard moving.

Instant fear came upon Yue for whenever anyone came for her, it would be nothing but torture. Her body shook violently as she scooted back against the wall.

Mifune entered with a lantern in one hand. Her mind wasn't any more stable than that of Yue's.

Her mind started to second think the situation and her heart started feeling guilty but she continued to get close to Yue.

The frightened weak girl tried to tell her bravely, "Y-You might as well kill me now because I can't tell you anything different."

How ironic that Yue said that…

The Lady official knelt on one knee in front of Yue while setting down the lamp close for light. "You're getting your wish." She pulled out the syringe that had been already filled with the poison.

"W-WHAT, WHAT ARE YOU-" Yue asked in horror since she didn't think that the official would take her seriously but Mifune clutched at Yue's neck tightly, practically throttling her.

She shakily stabbed the needle into Yue's arms and pushed the dangerous liquid into her, "YOU ASKED TO DIE… YOU HAVE NO ONE TO BLAME BUT YOURSELF."

Rapidly, Yue felt weaker by seconds passing. Her head slumped to the sides with dazed and faint eyes. She looked dead but if one was to look real close one could see her slightly still breathing.

Mifune let go of her neck and grasped onto her chin to bring Yue's face upright. Yue didn't seem to have any life in her for she was barely breathing.

Satisfied with the thoughts that she would die soon, Mifune picked up the lamp and left the girl to her slow death.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: NO RIGHTS TO NARUTO**

* * *

><p>Just as the sun rose over Sunagakure, The Kazekage and his older brother arrived exhausted from traveling all night in remarkable speed.<p>

The two shinobis guards spotted them in time to ready a bow, "Lord Kazekage, Lord Kankuro. It is so great to have you both back."

Gaara cut right to the chase, "What has happened here? Inform IMMEDIATELY."

One of the guards was afraid to because he was scared of Gaara's retort but he tried to do so professionally, "Lord Kazekage, from some days ago; Lady Yue attempted to murder Shikamaru Nara in order to get her hands on a precious relic he was delivering. That is why she is remanded at the Sunagakure correctional facility."

"That is ridiculous. There is no possible way that Yue would try to kill anyone!" Gaara nearly shouted and would have furthered defended his wife but Kankuro placed a hand on his shoulder; cautioning him.

Kankuro questioned the shinobis, "Where is Temari?"

"Lady Temari is at the infirmary with Shikamaru. He has been in a state of constant sleep; she has not left his side since."

The Kazekage glared at the small ranking guard, "With all of this occurring, why didn't anyone try to contact me at the Leaf Village?"

The level and anger in his voice frightened the shinobi guard, "W-We did L-Lord Kazekage. We must have sent twenty reports and requests…"

"You should have tried harder, you useless pawn." Gaara disregard him and started his way to the infirmary with Kankuro following beside him.

* * *

><p>The constant beeping of the life monitor kept Temari company as she sat like a zombie next to the unconscious Shikamaru. Her hands clutched onto his; fearing that if she were to let go, he might actually slip away.<p>

"Please wake up Shikamaru… Please… Wake up and bicker with me like you always do…." She tiredly said to his sleeping body.

A numbered of days had passed and he had yet to wake up. Temari hadn't gotten much sleep or had the appetite to eat so she naturally looked like a mess.

The door to the hospital room opened suddenly and loudly by her little brother. She broke her attention away from her dormant lover and glanced at Gaara and Kankuro as they entered.

"Where have you been…? Why did it take you two so long to return!" Temari said upsettingly as she stood up in front of them when they came close to her.

The first words out of Gaara's mouth didn't consist of an answer but a serious question, "What have you all done with Yue? H-How could you possibly think she could have killed Shikamaru?"

Temari snapped back, "That is all you can say? Who cares about that stupid trader! Gaara, she tried to kill Shikamaru and she is thief!"

Kankuro put himself in between his two fighting brother and sister, "Now you guys STOP THIS. Gaara calm down and let Temari explain."

The Kazekage glowered at Temari but nonetheless remained silent just like his brother instructed.

"Four days ago, your witch of a wife tried to kill Shikamaru and take the Konohagakure ruby. It's that simple! What else don't you get?" Temari said while feeling redundant.

Gaara let out an aggravated sigh with clenched teeth, "Did you actually see her do it? You can't just jump to conclusions without investigating the facts!"

"**YES** IN FACT I DID SEE HER! SHE WAS BLOODIED AND STANDING OVER SHIKAMARU! She, Shikamaru, and I were the only ones that knew of the Ruby's existence in Sunagakure because it was supposed to be top secret. She wanted it! That is the fact!"

Kazekage Gaara was taken away at hearing the first sentence. He stepped back but caught himself. Even though he was nearly unsure now, he still defended Yue, "You're wrong. She would never!"

"How long have you known her Gaara? May I remind you that you and that wench were arranged to be married! How dare you believe her over me? I'm your sister!"

Gaara stepped to her threateningly, "Because you're judgment is covered by your dull romantic feelings and anger! If you give it some thought, she didn't even fight back when she first fought with you and Kankuro. How would she be possible of attempted murder?"

"People don't show there true colors until later! You defend her over me? I'm your family Gaara!"

"**So is she**." Gaara told her with a glare, "**I** asked her to marry me; **I** forced her by my side. I may not feel strongly for her as you do for Shikamaru but I know what it is like to be abandoned and betrayed."

This time Temari almost stumbled back at Gaara's words.

Gaara knew that he was wasting his time standing there arguing with his sister. He turned away from Temari and started for the door.

"Where are you going Gaara?" Temari asked. "Don't tell me you're going to bring her home. Y-YOU! You're the Kazekage, how can you go against your people!"

Even Kankuro knew that she went too far and grasped her shoulder, "Temari calm down!"

Gaara answered as composed as he could, "If being a Kazekage is all about deceit and disloyalty **than I rather choose to not be the Kazekage**."

Both his siblings were taken at his statement as Gaara stalked out of the room. Kankuro faced Temari, "You have gone too far! How could you say that to our little brother?"

"How can he trust that murderer instead of me!" Temari argued back, "I saw her with my own eyes! She's guilty!"

The puppet master looked away from her and sighed, "I'm not asking you to trust Yue, Temari. I'm asking you to trust Gaara."

Kankuro left his sister with that and walked out the door too to help Gaara in anyways possible.

* * *

><p>The Sunagakure Correctional Facility was rather an immense gloomy resident deep within the windy gold desert. The walls of the buildings were grey shades and black. There were several watch towers that overlooked the area for any attempts at escaping.<p>

"There it is!" Sakura pointed out loudly.

They almost sped right through it but they forced themselves to cease abruptly.

The two Guards looked at the four Leaf Shinobis along with their enormous dog, Akamaru. They found it odd to be seeing Konohagakure ninjas at their prison in the middle of the desert.

One of the guards questioned them in utter sarcasm, "What are Konohagakure Shinobis doing here? What do we owe this fine visit?"

Naruto stepped forward and answered seriously, "We're here for Lady Kazekage Yue. Take us to her now."

The two Sand Shinobis retreated in shock but one managed to say, "You cannot possibly think to show up and expect us to do what we tell you. Besides how can we take you to see someone who is convicted of attempted murder. There are rules."

Sakura glared as she argued, "THE HECK WITH YOUR RULES! Yue is innocent! We're here to save her!"

The man argued back. "Then I believe you all have failed your mission before it even started because you will not see that Kumogakure trash!"

Sakura stood still with determination, "I will not leave here without my friend!"

The other guard finally burst out with frustration, "LEAVE OR I WILL MAKE YOU LEAVE!" He reached a hand over to shove Sakura but Naruto caught it before it touched her.

Uzamaki punched him square in the face with enough force that he fell back onto his comrade, "How dare you try to touch her!"

As touched as Sakura was of Naruto trying to defend her, she thought logically and took command briefly, "They aren't going to listen, let's just go in and find Yue!"

As fast as she could, she ignored the two fallen guards and used her massive strength to punch through gate. She sprinted into the facility without waiting for his friends.

Naruto agreed with the approach, "She's right, c'mon guys!"

Neji and Kiba nodded and followed right away.

Kiba turned to his massive dog for a moment and commanded, "Akamaru take care of the guards, SIT ON THEM! Be on alert to hear me if I need you!"

The loyal dog barked and growled angrily at the reinforcements that would arrive immediately.

He didn't necessarily sit on them but he used his tail and knocked them aside; clearing the path for his master and friends.

The four barged into the facility like a tornado. It was dim lighting because of the faint lit lanterns that they use for a source of light.

Everything looked like reddish blood color. There were plenty of halls, doors, and cells; it looked like a maze!

Not a moment too soon, a loud alarm started ringing which caused more adrenaline and tension in the atmosphere.

Naruto and his friends found it hard to see but they manage to sense and hear the commotion of more guards coming from all around.

The Blonde Ninja growled irritably, "We're never going to find Yue this way!" He signaled his hands together, "MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Thousands, if not millions of Narutos appeared in a quick shroud of smoke. A majority of the clones fought off the oncoming guards while the extra ones ran through the halls calling for Yue like the real Naruto and his friends were doing.

"Yue! Yue can you hear me! It's me Sakura! If you can hear me, please answer me!" Sakura yelled as she ran passed cells doors.

Naruto yelled even louder, "Yue! Where are you! We're here to help you!"

"Lady Yue!" Kiba and Neji shouted. "Lady Yue, where are you?"

The more they yelled and shouted, the more they were hearing their own voices because of the constant echoing.

To further more the confusion, it seemed like they were running around in circles. Everything looked like they passed it already.

Gaara and Kankuro ran their fastest from Sunagakure to The Correctional Facility. When they got there, they could hear the disarray and commotion coming from inside.

Without any hesitation, the two Sand brothers barged into the prison where many Narutos were fighting off the enemy. They could see the real Naruto and the others defending themselves in the middle of everything.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Gaara shouted at full volume which got everyone's attention. They stopped their actions and stared at him.

The Sand Ninjas stood in order and bowed to greet him, "Lord Kazekage, Lord Kankuro."

The Lady Official Mifune who was in the midst of the fight started to panic at where she stood. Surely The Kazekage was there to retrieve his wife but what would happen if there was nothing left to rescue…

Gaara didn't want to hear anymore explanation or stall anymore time, "**Where is my wife**?"

Mifune could see the wrath and aggravation in Gaara's face but she tried to stall anyway. She stepped out of the crowd toward him and bowed, "Lord Kazekage, I am in charge of this Facility and I cannot in good conscious let you see a dangerous killer."

That was an abhorrent excuse which served nothing more than to further irritate Gaara further. His eyes glowered at the woman, "You **WILL** show me where my wife is or so help me I will skin you alive."

"BUT L-Lord Kazekage…"

He stepped dangerously into her space, "Bring me to her at once, THIS IS AN ORDER. Are you going to not listen to your Kazekage? You pathetic excuse for human."

Her heart started to beat faster but she relented, "Y-Yes… Lord Kazekage, right this way…"

_Maybe she's dead by now…_

As Mifune showed the way to Yue's cell, The Konohagakure ninjas walked behind Gaara and Kankuro with strict alert.

It seemed like the Lady Official was walking to her own torture for her feet were heavy. She stopped at Yue's cell door after a flight of stairs and several turns.

Once more, she tried to persuade Gaara to her own benefit, "Lord Kazekage, I urge you to think twice."

**THAT WAS IT. . .**

Gaara clutched at her neck by his sand from his gourd and held her up against the steel cell door, "OPEN THE DOOR OR I WILL BE FORCED TO DO SOMETHING I REGRET."

His brother and The Leaf Village allies flinched at his sudden actions but they were so close to saving Yue that they didn't do anything to interfere.

The sand around her neck tightened slowly. "Y-Yes L-Lord Kazekage!"

Gaara dropped her onto the floor where she quickly scrambled to her feet while searching for the key among the variety. Once she found the right one, she unlocked and opened it.

She uncertainly moved aside and let them entered. The light was even weaker in the cell but Gaara concentrated his eyes harder as he searched for Yue.

He could faintly see a figure lying back against the wall. It looked like a puppet because the head was slumped over to the side lifelessly. "Yue…?"

There was no answer from the corpse like girl. Quickly, he went to her and knelt down to examine her state. Hesitantly, he started to fear the worse as he held her face upright gently.

There didn't appear to be much life. Her eyes were dilated darkly and she didn't react to Gaara's touch.

What…What did they do to you…?" Even in the poor lighting, The Kazekage could see the blood, scars, and torment on the girl's body.

Sakura noticed in seconds and hurried to her side as well. She took Yue's wrist so she could check her pulse. A gasp escaped from her lips, "Oh no, she has less than a low pulse! We have to get her to an infirmary soon so I can operate."

"Yue, Yue can you hear me?" Gaara shook her face gently but when she still didn't reply or give any reaction, he gave her face small slaps on her cheek, "Yue…?"

Finally, the little bit left of her soul reacted. She heavily moved her eyes upwards to look weakly at Gaara.

Her vision was poor and blurry but she could see the unclear picture of her husband, "Gaara... Is..that you?"

_No! She's still alive…! _The scary thought screamed into the evil official's head. Her heart almost busted out of her chest. It was getting hard to breathe for her. _What if she tells them that it was me that injected her!_

Mifune took out a kunai and charged at Yue despite the obvious fact that The Kazekage and others were there.

_SHE CAN'T TELL ANYONE UNLESS SHE IS DEAD!_

She was out of her mind for sure because she couldn't stop even when she realized what she was doing.

"Look out!" Naruto loudly warned.

Sakura acted at once and shielded Yue while Gaara protrude his sand to counter attack. His strong sand hurled Mifune to the opposite wall.

A deafening thud was heard when she collided into the wall and followed by a thump on the ground when she fell.

Blood slipped from her lips as her limp body remained there without moving. Neji knelt to her to check, "She's dead."

Kiba scoffed, "Good riddance anyways."

Gaara couldn't disagree. He turned his attention to Yue again; her zombie state was frightening him more than anything.

"Lord Kazekage, we need to get her help and hurry!" Sakura urged as she check Yue's pulse again.

Gaara reached for Yue's body in Sakura's care and lifted her up into his arms without further delay.

"It won't be long Yue. Hold on …"

* * *

><p>Waiting in the infirmary of Sunagakure seemed like an eternity to Gaara and the others.<p>

As Sakura helped treat Yue with the other doctors, all the others could do was worry.

On the outside, Gaara might have appeared calm and collected but he was filled with worry on the inside.

_Be all right… Be all right… _He repeated over and over again.

His thoughts clouded his mind and worsened his apprehension when finally Sakura came out.

Gaara practically jumped up from his seat as she approached him but was able to compose himself, "How is Yue? Is she all right?"

Naruto, Neji, Kiba, and Kankuro stood up abruptly too.

Everyone could see the bothered face on Sakura, "There is good news and bad news…"

"Well please, just inform me on everything." Gaara rushed anxiously.

The pink haired medic decided to start with the good news, "There were horrible wounds of torture all over Yue's body but along with some broken bone the doctors and I have managed to treat them. They should heal in time…."

"But…?"

"But… There is something else wrong with Yue that we couldn't find a solution too." Sakura found it difficult to continue but she took in a breath and started again, "It would seem like… When she was at the prison she was instilled with some kind of agent."

Gaara stiffened with wide eyes, "What kind of an agent? Is it serious? What is to happen to her?"

"We don't know… We drew her blood and tested it. We have never seen this before. Whatever that was put into her, its weakening her body. Her immune system is deteriorating along with her strength… The doctors and I have created antidotes with strong medicinal herbs to help slow down the process. We're working hard to figure it out what it is but…"

Her voice started to break while tears formed in her eyes, "But it appears as though… She will have a short amount of time until… Perhaps a little over a week…?"

"What? How is that possible!" Naruto exclaimed questionably. "How could they do that to a Lady Kazekage?"

Commotion and further questions erupted but Gaara drowned them out as he stared at the door of Yue's hospital room. He ignored the loudness of the others and walked inside.

His wife was sleeping on the hospital bed with an IV dripping into her veins. Her hands folded gracefully on her stomach.

Gaara sat on the bed beside her. It was like Yue could sense that Gaara was with her because it brought her out from her sleep. Slowly, she opened her weighted tired eyes, "Gaara…?"

He tried to smile but couldn't do it, "You're awake. How do you feel…?"

"Gaara?" She seemed worried about something else rather than her own health. He listened attentively to what she wanted to ask. "Are you going to divorce me now?"

Her husband's eyes spread in genuine shock, "What? Why would you think that Yue?"

Yue began faintly, "Because Temari said she would make sure I wouldn't be a part of the family anymore. They said you hate me now."

Gaara picked up her hand and held it firmly, "No, I wouldn't do that. I could never do that."

She grinned lightly; tears of satisfactory welling in her eyes.

Seeing that he was able to lighten her spirits, he took the chance to ask her, "Yue… When you were at the facility, did someone inject you or feed you any serum or poison…?"

Her thoughts were all jumbled but she thought carefully, "Last night… Some lady official called Mifune…"

The name hit Gaara like a ton of bricks.

"She came into my cell and injected something in me… To be honest, I thought I was dreaming because of how scared I was… Why do you ask…?"

_No… I killed the one person that has the cure to whatever it is in Yue…_

_I killed the one who could save her._


	12. Chapter 12

NO rights to Naruto

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night and Gaara still wasn't getting any sleep. He was tired but when he would fall asleep, he would be awoken by Yue tossing and turning and sometimes screaming from nightmares.<p>

Yue came home from the hospital for about two days now. It would have been wise for her stay there but she didn't feel safe at the hospital.

The people of Sunagakure still hate her. Even Gaara didn't feel safe leaving her to stay in the care of someone else anymore.

As he watched Yue sleeping, he started to wonder. _How long will it be for her to get a good night sleep…? How long will it be before she…._

Her face had become paler than usual as she was thinning each passing day. Her lips had lost their natural pink color and had started appearing a dull. Signs of coming death…

Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, and Akamaru returned to Konohagakure so they could enlist the help from the ultimate curer, Tsunade. She and Sakura had been working day and night without much rest to save Yue but they had made little progress so far.

The Kazekage had requested that the late Mifune's house, office, and anywhere she had been to, to be searched properly for a cure or some form of clue but nothing had been found.

Temari might as well make the infirmary her permanent residence because she was rarely at home. The biggest reason for that was obviously because of her care for Shikamaru and the other fairly big reason was that she didn't want to be around Yue.

Kankuro gave Gaara and Yue their space. He knew how fragile Yue's mind and physical state were which meant he had to be patient.

Gaara was nothing but patient for the past couple of days. She slept most of the day which allowed Gaara to check in at the Kazekage office or else he was skeptical about leaving her.

He couldn't stay home all day and look after her but she didn't trust anyone else, not even Kankuro. To lose hope in humanity was most depressing.

_How long does she really have…_

XXX

* * *

><p>"Gaara, you called for me?" His brother asked him when he entered his office and closed the door behind him.<p>

The Kazekage stood at his window to look out into his village with crossed arms. It didn't appear like he heard his brother's question. "Gaara, did you hear me?"

"I'm placing you in charge of Sunagakure until I return." Gaara answered suddenly, still letting his back face his brother while he watched the villagers move about below.

Kankuro reacted in surprise, "B-But, w-where are you going Gaara?"

"Konohagakure with Yue."

"Did Yue ask to go to Konohagakure?" Kankuro questioned out of curiosity.

"No. Why would she? She doesn't even want to leave the house to go for a walk."

"That is true… How is Yue?" Even though Kankuro was her brother-in-law and lived in the same residence, he didn't see much of her anymore.

Talking about Yue's current state and personality was a deep guilt for Gaara but he tried to explain since he knew that Kankuro genuinely meant well.

"She's reduced to almost nothing because she doesn't want to eat anything… She doesn't like to be away from me but I can't manage to take care of her and tend to village affairs. Temari refuses to even acknowledge her."

Each word seemed effortlessly to say for Gaara but he was struggling with intense guilt inside, "I'm taking Yue to Konohagakure to be with friends and people who won't judge her. That Leaf Village medical ninja, Haruno Sakura should be able to tend to her."

"Why can't we just request for her to come here, instead having you and Yue travel all the way to there?"

"It is all a part of my plan Kankuro."

His elder brother lifted an eyebrow inquisitively, "Plan? What plan?"

"I wish to investigate this entire matter personally with your help but I fear that if I do, the real culprit will find someway to harm Yue. It would be reasonable to have Yue be at Konohagakure for a while so I can investigate thoroughly."

The Puppet master nodded understandingly, "You think the actual person behind this is someone in Sunagakure obviously. If they knew that you were investing then they will try to trap Yue again. Do you have any ideas who it is?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact… I just don't have the proof to prove it and frankly, I hope I'm not right…" He decided to change the subject before he said too much. "You will be able to take care of things until I return?"

Kankuro answered with confidence and loyalty, "I can Gaara. Don't you worry about anything. When are you and Yue leaving?"

"Tomorrow; I will return in a few days or so."

"Of course Gaara, take as long as you need to. Your big brother has your back."

XXX

* * *

><p>The sun had just risen up from its slumber when Gaara and Yue walked out of The Kazekage house.<p>

Yue pulled the knitted blanket around her closer and tighter when the morning breeze blew their way. She was so weak and couldn't walk very fast or well but Gaara had an arm around her to help support her weight as they walked together.

Gaara had the brilliant idea of sealing their belongings which included clothes, his gourd, and other necessary items into small scrolls so they didn't have to carry everything.

Being a ninja was very convenient in times like those.

Since it was early in the morning, not many people were around. The only people that were around were store owners and street vendors who had to get their business ready.

"Good morning Lord Kazekage. Lady Yue…" The shinobis guarding the main entrance said when Gaara and Yue got to it.

Gaara nodded toward them and Yue just kept to herself. When they walked through the large entrance, Gaara stopped their walking and lowered himself in front of Yue with his back facing her.

It was something Yue didn't want to do because it would be a burden to Gaara but she knew that there was no possible way she could run on her own.

Carefully and shyly, she leaned down to put her arms lightly around his neck and let him take a hold of her legs. The blanket on her covered him too since she was on his back.

He stood and shifted her figure higher on his back, "Hold on tight, all right?"

Yue nodded dimly. Once Gaara knew that she was secure, he took off running.

The speed and passing sights didn't bother Yue because drowsiness soon came. Almost involuntary, she dropped her head onto the nape of Gaara's neck to rest and fell quickly asleep.

After a day of traveling, it all appeared to have gone by fast because the blue skies were a dark purple color with sparkles of stars was above them.

A fire pit gave warmth to the Kazekage and his wife as they made camp for the night. They were in a forest near Konohagakure which meant they would be able to reach their destination sometime soon in the morning.

Gaara sat staring into the fire as Yue slept. Her head laid on his leg to be more comfortable. He glanced down when he felt her snuggle for warmth.

_"Maybe one day… I can be something similar to Naruto; perhaps I can be preferable to your life as well…"_

Gently, he pulled the knitted blanket closer to her and brushed the loose strands of her hair away from her face. With a lighter action, he softly depressingly felt her face, "You are, Yue Kamiya…"

XXX

* * *

><p>As Yue was coming out of her sleep, she could feel the bright sun above her shining. She could also feel that she was somehow moving.<p>

When her eyes opened and adjusted to the light for a moment, Yue noticed that she was on Gaara's back again but he was just walking on a forest road; not running, jumping, or any fast movements.

"You're tired.. Put me down, let me walk." She said weakly.

The Kazekage was candidly a little tired but he shifted her weight on his back and held on tighter, "I'm not tired." He lied and reassured, "Just rest as much as you can."

"You have to be tired… Aren't I heavy?"

The sound of her voice sounded more exhausted than he was, "How can you be heavy when you don't eat anything. Just stay still, we'll be there soon."

Yue hugged around his neck a little more tightly, "Hey Gaara… Do you know what I usually dream about?"

Finally, some light friendly conversation. "What do you dream about?"

The Kumogakure girl couldn't help but laugh lightly, "For some reason, I dream of eating ramen. You were there with me and Naruto Uzamaki was there, Sakura was there too. We were laughing and having such a fun time."

Gaara had to chuckle too, "At Konohagakure there is the famous Ichiraku Ramen Shop where Naruto likes to dine at. Your dream will most likely come true."

"I hope so… In my dream; I didn't feel tired, weak, or ill anymore. I felt very happy. I felt like I had all the time in the world…"

"You still do." The Kazekage said trying to smile for her benefit, "Once you're well again, we'll visit Kumogakure. I am sure you will like that."

Yue knew that at most she had a week or so which was enough… "Gaara, I don't have much time left… But don't worry about me, I'm-"

"Don't say that," He stopped walking and stiffened, "Don't ever say that again. I don't like it."

Gaara heard her sniffle and laughed quietly, "Yes sir!"

_I'll always be where you are Gaara…_


	13. Chapter 13

No rights to NAruto

XXX

* * *

><p>Sakura and Naruto were waiting at the main entrance of Konohagakure for half an hour. Gaara and Yue were supposed to arrive half an hour ago. As concerned friends, they started to worry.<p>

"Where could they be? I hope everything is okay." The pink hair medic said.

Naruto tried to reassure her, "I'm sure they're all right. Gaara is the Kazekage after all, what could go wrong."

Sakura sighed, "Need I remind of what happened a few days ago. Poor Yue.. She's such a good person, she shouldn't have to worry about dying this soon.."

"But you and Grandma Tsunade are working hard on a cure right? I'm sure it'll be any day now."

"We are… But we're not getting anywhere close. If we could identify what is in Yue, then we could maybe find a solution but like I said, it's some unknown agent." Sakura averted her eyes downward in disappoint in herself, "I became a medic to help save people but I can't even save a good friend…"

Naruto looked on depressingly. He put a hand on her shoulder, "Sakura, you're doing your best. We can't ask anymore of you and Grandma Tsunade."

She smiled at him brightly, "Thanks Naruto…"

Both gazed at the entrance again and finally could see the couple arriving from a small distance.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto called out to him while waving.

Gaara waited to enter through the entrance to respond, "Good morning Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno. I apologize for arriving so late." He looked to his shoulder toward his back where Yue was sleeping, "I didn't want to wake her with my running and I was slightly tired."

Sakura looked on to Yue and instantly could see the signs that showed her weakness, "Yue should rest… Lord Kazekage, you can take her to the hotel. We had your room prepared and ready."

Gaara nodded and they began in the direction of the hotel.

The hotel room was very luxurious and convenient. There was a bedroom and a living room for visitors. Konohagakure went all out to have Gaara and Yue be comfortable.

Naruto and Sakura sat in the living room while Gaara got Yue down in bed. As he placed the covers on her and tucked them in, he felt her quivering.

Gaara put a hand on her forehead. _A fever… _He picked up her hand from under the covers and held it in both of his; it was like ice. _What else can happen to her…_

After tucking her in once again, he left the bedroom and entered into the living room, "Sakura, Yue has a fever and is very cold. Could you please examine her?"

"Of course." Sakura immediately got on her feet and went to do so.

Naruto stood from his seat too and sighed, "Are you okay Gaara…?"

"I am not the one that is dying."

"True… But I mean are** you **okay?"

The Kazekage gave up but tried to act indifferently, "How would you feel if your wife was dying?"

"I would feel terrible." Uzamaki admitted and decided to test Gaara further, "But I would feel terrible because the woman I **love** was dying. I know you and Yue were arranged… Do you love her…?"

Ugh… That subject again… Gaara looked away uncomfortably diffident.

"You don't have to tell me Gaara. I already know." Naruto explained, "I can see how much you care about her and how much she has changed you."

"Change me?" The Kazekage questioned. "I do not understand. I have not changed in appearance or anything else."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I can't explain completely or else you wouldn't be able to understand." His face lit up like a light bulb with various questions, "Have you told her yet? That you love her? Does she love you?"

Gaara glanced away again, "Do not be ridiculous Naruto. We don't have that deep affection for each other. I am just upholding my obligation as a husband."

Before the future Hokage could argue or question further, The Kazekage changed the subject, "Naruto, do you think that you and Sakura will be able to have dinner with Yue and I at Ichiraku ramen?"

That was his favorite place to eat at. If he _**was**_ busy, he would definitely clear his schedule, "I have nothing to do and I'm sure Sakura doesn't either. But since Yue is sick now, will she able to go out tonight?"

"Yes it depends if Yue feels well enough by then but please do not make any plans tonight anyway. I have a feeling Yue would like to have dinner tonight at Ichiraku ramen with friends."

"Sure thing we'll meet you there tonight!"

XXX

* * *

><p>A small lamplight on the nightstand next to the bed kept the bedroom softly lit. Yue woke up to it and didn't need to adjust to any bright light but she could barely sit up.<p>

She felt very cold and her head hurt but she was lucky to feel anything at all.

_I'm so tired... Where am I…? Are we Konohagakure already…?_

A small cough let out from her and continued slightly louder. Yue knew that her immune system wasn't what it was like before and she would be prone illness easily.

Gaara was in the living room on the sofa writing a letter to Kankuro but he heard Yue's coughing. He poured a cup of warm tea from the already filled teapot that was on the table.

When he came into the bedroom, he flipped on the lights to the entire room. He sat in front of her on the bed, "Here drink some tea."

Yue took a small sip and even that small sip was hard to swallow. Gaara put the cup on the nightstand, "How are you feeling? You were at a high temperature earlier."

"I'm fine." She lied while smiling. "What time is it?"

"It's near seven o'clock at the night. You have been sleeping for a long time." He felt her temperature, "Are you certain you are well? You still feel a little warm."

"Really Gaara, I'm fine-"

"In that case, would you like to have dinner?"

Dinner? She couldn't even drink a sip of tea… "I am a little hungry.."

Gaara smirked, "Naruto and Sakura will be there too. Sakura said she missed you very much."

"I missed her too and I never got the chance to thank them for saving me…. Let me change and I will be ready." She pushed back the covers with a good mood and set her feet on the floor.

But when she actually stood from the bed, her legs failed her and she nearly fell. Fortunately, Gaara had fast reflexes and caught her in time, "Are you all right?"

She tried to laugh it off, "My legs are numb for sleeping so long that's all." In truth, she felt only a little feeling in her body.

"If you are feeling worse than usual, then we should not leave to anywhere tonight." Gaara suggested but Yue denied the offer.

"No, I'm really hungry. You're not going to keep me hungry right Gaara." Yue joked.

Her enthusiasm enlightened Gaara but he was still unsure, "All right." He walked her to the bathroom at her slow pace.

_She's too light… _The Kazekage thought as he closed the bathroom door for her. He walked out to the living room and sat down to finish writing his letter.

Yue looked into her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She looked miserable with the dark circles under her eyes and the unnatural whiteness in her flesh. Her lips were practically almost grey green.

She lost weight all over but it definitely showed in her face. Disregarding her outer appearance, Yue tried to fix what she could. She brushed out her hair by using her hand lightly but long pieces of her hair started coming out when she did.

It was dismal for her to look at but the girl didn't allow herself to welled water in her eyes. Instead, she washed her face and changed her outfit.

When she came out of the bedroom, Gaara was all ready and waiting for her by the door with his outfit changed too. A folded blanket was hanging on his bent arm.

Despite of how depressed Yue felt inside, she grinned as she walked to him.

"You should have this on." Gaara took the folded blanket and placed it on her.

Yue pulled it closely in front, it did give some warmth.

The night air in Konohagakure was nice; cool but subtle. People in this village seemed to mind their own business; they didn't stare as much so Yue enjoyed walking freely without feeling self conscious.

Ichiraku Ramen's lights burned brightly. Naruto and Sakura were already there, sitting on two stools waiting.

"It looks just like how it does in my dreams!" Yue said clearly excited. Gaara smiled at her happiness and continued to help her walk toward it.

Sakura saw them from the corner of her eye as they came closer. "Yue!"

Yue smiled too, "Sakura it's so nice to see you."

"How are you feeling?" Sakura asked as she extended her hands out to hold Yue's hands sisterly like.

"I'm feeling just fine" Yue fibbed.

The medical ninja didn't believe it but played along, "Please sit! You must be hungry!"

The girls sat in the middle while the guys sat at the ends. They all ordered the house special since Naruto couldn't stop raving about it.

When the chef was cooking their orders, laughter broke out when Naruto started making jokes and Sakura punishing Naruto for it.

Everything about that current moment brought Yue's spirits up. No matter how tired or how sad she felt, it all seemed to disappear for the time being. Just like how she felt and saw it in her dream.

Even Gaara seemed happy and laughed.

XXX

* * *

><p><em>Do I really want to leave without telling Gaara…? <em>

Yue contemplated as she sat on the bed; resting. Gaara was taking his shower.

Whether Lady Kazekage lived to see tomorrow was a mystery which meant… she should at least tell Gaara of her feelings?

_I don't want to go… I don't want to leave… I want to stay and be with Gaara… But look at me… I'm shriveling away and I'm only a burden to him._

The sound of the opening bathroom door disrupted her thoughts. Gaara walked out drying his hair with a towel.

"I thought you said you were hungry." He brought up as he walked to the closet to get something. "You barely ate at dinner."

_I need to do this or I can't die peacefully…_ She stood from the bed and walked closer to him. Since he was looking in the closet, he didn't notice. "Gaara?"

Whatever he was looking for in the closet, it occupied him because he didn't even turn around when Yue called him. "What is it?"

"I don't want to leave this world with any regrets so I wanted to tell you that-"

Gaara abruptly jerked around, "I told you not to say things like that. Stop."

Yue sighed, not of annoyance but of exhaustion. She was rapidly losing the feeling her legs, "Gaara, please listen to me."

"I refuse. I told you that I didn't want to hear you talk like that." Gaara glared sternly at her. "That is an order."

"Gaara I want to tell you-" Yue tried to cut right to the chase but Gaara intervened again.

"Say anything else and I will despise you."

"Will you just listen to me please-"

The Kazekage sighed irritably, "I will not listen to this. You will get better so stop." He had to get away or else his guilt would eat at him more.

He stalked toward the door but when his hand grasped the doorknob, Yue rushed to him and turned him around with all the strength she had.

The fast movements tired her out more, "Just listen please, I don't have much time."

"STOP SAYING THAT." He retorted which now infuriated Yue.

She summoned more strength to push him back against the door with her hands on his chest. With one hand still on his chest holding him against the door, Yue used her free hand to lightly run it through her hair.

She showed the long pieces of hair to him, "Do you see? I really don't have much time left which is why I want to tell you… That…" Her voice started to break and her eyes began to water, "That even though I lacked a lot I am still grateful-"

"STOP THIS. You are not going to die; _you have all the time in the world_. So don't say things you are going to regret. I AM NOT GOING TO LET YOU DIE, DO YOU HEAR ME YUE KAMIYA."

The weakness finally overtook Yue. Her vision started to tunnel in while her legs gave away and fell right into Gaara.

Gaara let himself fall with Yue onto the floor while he held her, "Yue! Can you hear me? Wake up!"

_Goodbye…_

XXX

* * *

><p>The Kazekage and future Hokage looked on from a clear glass that showed a hospital room. Inside was Sakura tending to the near dead Yue.<p>

An IV dripped into her arms and a life monitor showed a slow pulse. Gaara couldn't take his eyes off of his wife.

When Sakura was finished setting up the essential medical needs, she left the room and came out to Naruto and Gaara.

"How is Yue, Sakura?" Naruto asked because Gaara was concentrated on Yue.

"She has two-three days at most. Nothing longer that that…" Tears slowly rolled down her face, "All we can do is to keep her comfortable in the mean time. I'm sorry Lord Kazekage."

Gaara shot a glare at both Naruto and Sakura, "Yue is not going anywhere. I am going to find a way to save her. Mark my words."

The two didn't argue back but looked away. He went inside the hospital room and shut the door behind him.

For a moment, Gaara stood exactly still until he found the will to move. He sat on the bedside in front of Yue.

Her hands overlapped on her stomach; he picked up her left hand and turned the silver wedding band on her ring finger. It shined in the light.


	14. Chapter 14

No Rights to Naruto

XXX

* * *

><p>The Puppet Master was sitting at the Kazekage desk in the Kazekage office swamped with paperwork. <em>How does Gaara do this…!<em>

It had been a couple of days and Kankuro already wanted to crawl under his bed and hide.

Reports, scrolls, contracts, seemed to be more than usual now that he was sitting behind the desk sorting through them. He looked toward the clock and complained, "One more hour…"

Kankuro dropped his face onto the desk, ready for a nap when he heard the door opened loudly. He lazily glanced up to see who was it that rudely enter and it turned out to be his little brother.

"Gaara?" He questioned with a lifted eyebrow, "I thought you would be at least a couple more days, what are you do back so early."

Gaara blatantly answered, "Yue doesn't have much time. We have to investigate now and hurry."

"What? How long does she have?" Kankuro asked as he shot up from his seat; shocked.

"If she is strong, then two days at least."

"T-Two days.. Gaara, how can we impossibly investigate in such a tight time frame? We don't even know where to look first."

That was true.

Gaara and Kankuro had already looked over the crime scene many times which was ironically in their house. They also looked over the prison records, the cell itself, and interviewed many of the guards but so far none had lead to a solution.

The Kazekage contemplated logically for a moment and realized something that he should have done a long time ago. He jerked around to leave out the door, leaving his brother confused at his sudden action.

"Gaara, where ya going?" Kankuro asked as he followed him out the door and continued into the hall.

Gaara didn't answer until he got to the elevator and waited for the doors to open, "Just follow me, I just got a plan."

* * *

><p>The blonde sharp haired ninja walked down one of the many halls of the Hidden Leaf hospital and into a medicinal research room. Sakura was sleeping at a desk sprawled with open books and scattered paper.<p>

Naruto sighed at her hard work. He went over to her and bent down to get a closer look of what Sakura had researched so far.

Besides from some written notes and the many various books, it didn't seem like she had gotten anywhere further.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a little shake, "Sakura, wake up…"

The Pink Hair Medic stirred for a moment but awoken. She rubbed her eyes and noticed Naruto standing beside her, "Oh Naruto, it's you."

"Sakura, you should go home and rest for a little bit. You and Grandma Tsunade have been working all day and all night. You can't help Yue if you're tired."

Sakura looked at her research and then back up at Naruto, "I haven't gotten much anywhere and I haven't checked with Lady Tsunade to see if she found anything yet either. Maybe if I just concentrate a little harder then I will be able to find a solution."

The future Hokage let out a breath of frustration, "Have you eaten anything yet or taken even a second of break? Sakura, I can see how tired you are." He pushed the papers and books aside, "Come on, let's go get some ramen."

She shook her head sweetly, "No Naruto, I'm not hungry. I'm fine, just a little stiff from sitting here too long."

"Then let's go for a walk." Naruto suggested and added another suggestion that Sakura would definitely agree too, "And we'll check on Yue while we're at it."

Sighing, Sakura relented and stood from her seat while stretching, "I guess that'll be all right."

From the outer appearance, it looked like a beautiful corpse but the monitor recording a single faint pulse proved that wrong.

Naruto and Sakura walked in and instantly felt the depression within the room. The sight of the fading girl was enough to sadden anyone.

The medic went over and checked her IV dripped to see if there was any need to replace it. She continued to check her vitals and pulse but nothing had changed or improved.

"How is she…?" Naruto rhetorically asked while standing at the end of the bed watching.

Sakura sullenly answered, "She isn't getting better but she isn't getting worse. It's almost like she's going to be frozen in this state."

"If she isn't getting worse than it should be a good thing right?" The ever optimistic ninja tried to lighten things up.

"But she isn't getting better…" She paused for a moment. "I rather see her die then see her suffer like this."

That, frustrated Naruto but he tried to sound considerate, "Sakura, don't say things like that."

Sakura's own agitation let out too, "Why not. I can't save her. No one can. What right do I have to call myself a medic if I can't help my own friend."

"Sakura…"

She turned her attention back to Yue's corpse like body, "I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm saying. It's probably because I'm too tired."

"It's all right Sakura." Naruto assured her and glanced at Yue too. "It almost like she looks like she is just peacefully sleeping."

"You're right… I wonder if she is dreaming about something."

* * *

><p><em>White smoke appeared to float around Yue as she wandered through the unknown place that she arrived to in her dream.<em>

_It was no dark grey place, it was bright. As she walked through the white smoke, it seemed cool when it touched her skin. It must be something of clouds._

_The usual illness and weakness of her body didn't seem to be in her anymore. She felt fine and serene. _

_**What is this place…?**_

"_Hello…?" Yue called out but there was no answer. "Hello? Is anybody there?"_

_Her voice seemed to just echo through the empty space and whiteness. _

_**Am I in heaven…?**_

_Yue continued to drift about, trying to find out some kind of clue to where she was. _

_In a fair distance there was something shining as she got close; the shining light spread wider and larger. _

_It was the most beautiful light Yue had ever seen in her life. At the very sight of it, it sent a feeling of calmness and bliss through her heart and soul. The rays were so inviting that Yue couldn't help but want to walk into it and bathe in the warmth._

_**People say when you are in inch from death; one would see the light so this must be it… **_

_The pull started to become stronger with each passing second and Yue found herself to be taking a step toward it._

"_Are you really going to leave just like that?"_

_Yue turned around at the voice but all she could see were the same clouds that she passed by. "Uhm… Hello is someone there?"_

_A figure could be seen walking toward her through the clouds but when the person came to Yue face to face; it shocked her to see who it was. _

_It was herself; a mirror image twin._

_The difference between them was that the astral projection looked like the lately tired weak girl. The dark rims of her eyes were in clear view, her face was thinned out, and she had the grey green lips; signs of death. _

_The actual Yue was like her old self; beautiful and healthy. "W-What is this…? Who are you..?" It seemed rather foolish to be asking the question since it is obviously herself. _

"_I'm the part of you that is not ready to leave yet. You're conscience, if you want to call it that." The weak Yue answered._

_It sort of made sense but not completely, "Then… I am the part of-"_

"_You're the part that is ready to unjustifiably die." Her counter self interrupted aggravated._

_She was practically arguing with herself but she might as well go with it and tell the truth, "What's the point… There's no cure and I can barely hold on."_

"_What about your friends who are trying to save you? What about Gaara?" Her conscience twin retorted. _

_Yue was taken back. Who knew her conscience could be so hostile. "If I leave… They won't have to keep going through the trouble to save someone who CANNOT be saved. An impossible task will be abandon and the ones I care about can move on…"_

"_Is that what you really think?" _

_The actual girl nodded._

"_Do you really think that you are insignificant to people. Do you actually think it will be easy for Gaara to forget and move on?" Her conscience instigated and waited for answer. "You dumb selfish girl."_

_Yue glanced down and tried to explain, "Gaara and I have a mutual respect for each other. That is all…"_

"_That is not true and you know it." The spirit conscience said. "If you walk any further into that light, then you will really be the downfall of Gaara."_

_How can Yue be the downfall of Gaara if she was be dead? IT confused her so much, "What… What do you mean by that…?" _

"_Let me show you." Her other self held up her hand; palm facing out._

_Yue lifted her hand up the same way too and slowly and cautiously touched her hand. The instant the hands touched, the actual girl felt her surroundings change. _

_The clouds disappeared abruptly and the white light vanished as well. She was now in a room she recognized. It was the trial room she was in before when she was put on trial by the elders._

_As the girl looked around from her position near the opened doors, she could see the Elders there; sitting in their places. _

_Temari and Kankuro were there next to the panel of Elders. Gaara was there… He was standing over someone in the middle of the room. Yue moved to the side a little to catch a glimpse of who he was hovering over._

_Matsuri…?_

_Why did her other self bring her here…? She turned to her conscience beside her, "What is going on…?"_

_The weaker Yue answered, "From the start, it was Matsuri who did all those things. She was the one who tried to kill Shikamaru; she was the one who told Mifune to use that serum on you. She's to blame." As the weaker Yue spoke, Gaara started to protrude his sand from Gaara is about to kill her because she will not give up the cure."_

_Killing wasn't something Yue approved of at all but she couldn't feel any remorse for Matsuri. _

"_Once Gaara kills that traitor… He returns to the Gaara he was once before. The Gaara everyone feared." The spirit informed dangerously._

"_What are do you mean by that…? What are you saying?" Instantly the setting warped again to show her the answer._

_The trial room disappeared completely and Yue was in the Kazekage building. The room had light but it appeared dark… It made Yue shuddered._

_No one else was in the room but Yue and… Gaara. _

_He was standing at the windows with crossed arms and looking out into Sunagakure like he usually likes to do. _

_Something was wrong with him though… It was like he was making the room so dark and cold. "Gaara…?" Yue called to him as she cautiously walked to him. "Gaara can you hear me?"_

_She moved beside Gaara to get a closer look at him and hesitantly tried to touch him since it didn't seem like Gaara heard her._

_The instant she touched him, his face turned to Yue's direction and stared straight into her eyes despite the fact that he only felt a presence but couldn't see her. _

_His eyes sent fear into her soul. The first time she met him, she noticed his beautiful serene green eyes but now they were filled completely with intense anger and resentment. It looked almost murderous._

"_What happened to you…?"_

* * *

><p>"Gaara…" Yue whispered from her sleep. It was very low volume but it caught their attention.<p>

Sakura and Naruto was had just came back from taking a break for lunch. The pink hair medic was checking her IV drip and her vitals to see if there was any change.

"Yue…? Yue!" She couldn't believe it but the sleeping beauty did just wake up. "Naruto, look! Look Yue's awake!"

Naruto hurried next to Sakura to take a look. Yue's eyes were indeed open. They looked weak and lethargic but they were open. "She's awake, it's a miracle!"

The florescent lights laminated the room brightly; it hurted Yue's eyes as she started to come to. She looked around her surroundings and remembered that she was in Konohagakure.

Her body was stiff and she still didn't have any strength to move freely. She could see that her friends were very happy that she woke up but she didn't have much time. "…Sakura… Sakura help me up… Please…"

Yue's voice was very quiet and very hard to hear but Sakura managed, "No Yue, you have to rest. I have to get Lady Tsunade to check on you. Please just rest."

"No… I can't…" With all her little strength, she tried to pull herself up into a sitting position. She was able to lift herself up from the bed a little.

Sakura immediately leant a hand and helped her up to sit. She held onto Yue's shoulders so she could stay securely in that position or else she would have fallen back down.

"Yue, what are you doing. You have to rest." Naruto urged caringly. It looked pitiful to see Yue like that.

Even though Naruto meant well, Yue ignored him and asked faintly. "Where is Gaara…? Is he here…?"

Uzamaki and Haruno glanced at each other for a moment. "He went back to Sunagakure to see if there was any way to find a cure." Sakura replied.

"Sakura… Please bring me back to Sunagakure… Please help me."

Naruto eyes widened at what Yue was asking them to do, "WHAT? Yue, you can't travel in your condition. Lady Tsunade would never allow it. **WE** would never allow it."

"You have to stay here Yue. Please listen to us." The medic tried to plead but Yue shook her head almost frantically.

"You don't understand. I don't have much time… Please just help me get back there."

Sakura argued back, "W-We can't do that! You have to stay here Yue so that we can try to help cure you. We'll figure something out, I promise."

"He needs my help…!"

"Gaara is fine Yue, what are you talking about?"

The aggravating feeling in Yue started to bubble strength in her. She used it to her own use. It was rude and Yue didn't mean too but she threw the covers back away from her and pushed Sakura aside so she could try to get off the bed. "Fine, I'll find some way back on my own."

Her figure fell to the floor but Yue didn't care. Naruto and Sakura went to her side immediately to help her up. They placed her into a sitting position because it was obvious that she didn't have the will to stand.

"Yue, are you all right? What are you doing?-"

The almost late Lady Kazekage grasped Sakura's hand, "Please help me Sakura… Please." The desperate look in Yue's eyes made it hard for both Naruto and Sakura to say no…

* * *

><p>"It's so nice to have you back Lord Gaara, you wanted to see me?" Matsuri said when she closed the door behind her as she came into his office.<p>

Gaara was at his desk over looking some files. He lifted his eyes to her when she approached the desk, "Yes. I have an assignment for you."

"Of course Lord Gaara, I will do my best. What is the assignment?"

The Kazekage withheld his bitter anger with his patience, "Shikamaru has awakened from his comatose state but he is still weak. He needs a specific herb to regain his strength but we don't grow it in Sunagakure. I need you to go get it from Konohagakure."

"WHAT! SHIKAMARU IS AWAKE! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!" Matsuri screamed hysterically.

Gaara calmly nodded, "Yes, something wrong?"

The apprentice tried to calm down before she gave away anything else, "No, no Lord Gaara. It is good news. I'm very happy for Lady Temari. Uh-Uh why can't we just ask someone from Konohagakure to deliver it to us?"

_I would be a three year old fool to believe that you didn't have anything to do with this. . . _

"Are you busy with another mission or have you occupied your time with village affairs?"

"Y-Yes Lord Gaara. I'm sorry…"

Gaara fake smiled, "Very well, I will send a request to Konohagakure. You are excused." He brought his attention back to his reports.

"How is Lady Yue, Lord Gaara…? Did she return with you?" Matsuri nervously asked.

_She has the nerve to ask me. . . _Gaara had to twist his chair around to the window so she wouldn't be able to see the blatant anger that was welling up inside, "I had to leave her at Konohagakure. It was for her own good…"

Matsuri couldn't help but feel slightly completed inside hearing that Gaara had left her. The only thing keeping her from feeling entirely blessed was the fact that the only witness to everything had awaken up from his coma.

He could ruin everything for her!

The anxiety started bubbling; making it hard for her to breathe. Her teacher noticed her quietness and turned back around to see what was wrong. "Is something wrong Matsuri? You look not well."

_I'm getting under her skin.._

She chuckled tensely, "No Lord Gaara. I just… I just miss Lady Yue that's all."

Gaara almost glared at her but once again he was able to withheld his true intentions, "Yes, you should very well get use to it. It does not look like she will get well. . ."

The apprentice bowed to him, "I will be leaving now Lord Gaara. If there is anything else, I won't be far."

As Matsuri left the office and the building itself, she couldn't help but feel out of control. It seem like ANBU would come soon to take her away to the Sunagakure Correctional Facility.

Even small sounds like children's happy shouting disturbed as she walked in the streets. When a ball got kicked her way, she jolted uncontrollably.

_It's okay Matsuri, just think clearly. _

_Nara Shikamaru is awake._

_HE is my only witness._

_WHAT SHALL I DO!_

_I SHOULD HAVE FINISHED THE JOB A LONG TIME AGO! I CAN'T VERY WELL KILL HIM NOW! _

_Or can…can I?_

_NO Lord Gaara would never forgive me. Lady Temari will never accept me!_

_BUT… If they find out what I did then they would hate me either way!_

_If… IF I kill that lazy bum then… Then… _

_IT'S TOO DANGEROUS THOUGH_

_But it's a chance at SURVIVAL_

_IT'S A CHANCE!_

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzamaki and Kiba Inuzuka were both waiting at the main entrance of The Hidden Leaf Village with the very large Akamaru.<p>

It was almost nighttime. The sun was just about to set and the moon was about to emerge. Naruto had requested help from Kiba and Akamaru. There wasn't any other way Yue could travel without the help of Akamaru.

Kiba was more then willing to help but he had some doubts, "Hey Naruto, you sure about this? Can Lady Yue travel? Will she be able to make it before… I mean I heard that she doesn't have much time left…"

The spiky blonde sighed, feeling extremely bothered. "I know what you mean Kiba but Yue wants to go back to Sunagakure. Sakura and I can't convince her to stay… What else are we supposed to do?"

The Dog master nodded and exhaled too. His ears caught the sound of footsteps from a distance. When he looked towards that direction, he could see Sakura trying to support Yue as she walked but was obviously having difficulty.

Yue looked like she was about to melt into the ground. She could barely stand on her own, let alone walk.

Kiba and Naruto quickly met them half way.

"Yue, we're going to take you home now okay?" Sakura said to her.

The Lady Kazekage softly nodded.

"Yue, this is Kiba. You have met him before right?" Naruto introduced.

Yue faintly glanced at Kiba and smiled but couldn't find the strength to answer with words.

Kiba grinned at her, hoping to bring her spirits up but he could clearly see how terrible she felt.

"Kiba and Akamaru are going to help us get you home, Yue." The medic explained but Yue just nodded. She wanted so much to just fall asleep. Sakura could see that so she motioned to Kiba.

Inuzuka understood and went over to kneel in front of Yue. Sakura once again clarified, "Kiba is going to help you get on Akamaru okay Yue? As you can see, he's a big dog."

The only man that Yue allowed herself to be so closed to was obviously Gaara so it made it a little awkward for Yue to be agreeing. Nonetheless, she leaned over Kiba to let him picked her up.

Kiba stood firmly with her on his back and called his canine companion over, "Here boy!" The immense animal barked back while he took one large leap to his master. Kiba jumped and landed on Akarmaru's back with Yue sitting behind him.

Naruto and Sakura then hopped onto Akamaru too. Sakura sat behind Yue and Naruto sat behind Sakura.

Yue slumped over Kiba's back like a rag doll. Sakura picked Yue off of him and let her lay on her.

_Hold on Yue, we'll be there soon…_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: NO RIGHTS TO NARUTO**

* * *

><p>"Gaara.." Kankuro breathed as he and his younger brother walk down the hall to Shikamaru's hospital room. "Are you sure that you want to do this? Are you sure it's <em>her<em>..?"

"There's not an ounce of doubt in my mind that she's guilty." The Kazekage and his brother stopped in front the door. "Remember what to do?"

The puppet master nodded before they opened the door. It was late. Visiting hours were over but Temari was still there.

She had fallen asleep next to the comatose Shikamaru but she woke up when she heard the footsteps of her brothers.

"What are you guys doing here?" Temari asked as she straightened her back and rubbed her eyes.

Kankuro stood behind and held her shoulder, "We're just here to see Shikamaru. How is he?"

Temari sighed depressingly, "There's been no change..."

Gaara coughed casually for a signal. Kankuro caught on and in one strike, he hit Temari's pressure point.

Her body slumped over the bed unconscious but the puppet master realized something horrifying, "She going to kill me when she wakes up!"

The Kazekage shrugged carelessly, "Let's get her out of sight."

Kankuro nodded and picked up her off the bed and carried her out of the room.

When he came back; he and Gaara help transfer Shikamaru into another room too.

"Remember to just watch, do not make a move or a sound until I say so." Gaara told his older brother as he lay down on the hospital bed with the covers over his head.

"All right, you be careful." Kankuro said and hid behind a changing screen with the all the lights off.

Only time can tell now...

The seconds ticked by and the minutes turned into hours but then the door was finally heard being opened in the middle of the night.

Matsuri lurked inside the room with murder as her intention.

Gaara could sense her presence and started to feel the resentment and disappointment.

_This evil witch… You did all of this and I trusted you..!_

The over loving apprentice was dressed in black and her face was covered by a mask. She made her way through the dark to next to the hospital bed where the **supposed **comatose Shikamaru slept.

Her heart was beating rapidly and so hard that it made it hard for her to breathe properly. The ground was practically shaking to her but it was just her own body quivering.

Trembling, she took out a kunai like the first time around and held it with her two hands  
>above her head. "Your death is the only way I'll survive…!"<p>

The kunai was about to plunge into the man's chest but something caught onto her hands before it could penetrate. Even in the darkness, Matsuri knew it was sand because of its rough feel against her wrists.

"On the contrary." Gaara started to say as Kankuro turned on the lights suddenly. The Kazekage sat up and gestured the sand to take her into its sand coffin.

The sand cased Matsuri and held her above the ground, she was struggling but it was no use. Gaara got out of the hospital bed and stalked toward her while Kankuro stood behind him. They both stare at her in disgust.

Gaara lowered the sand so he could take off the mask. "

Lord Gaara, please let me down! I can explain!" Matsuri started to plead but her teacher covered her mouth with his sand.

"Explain it to the elders; I have nothing to say to you. You ungrateful child."

Her words were muffled but she went on loudly trying to say something. It only gave Gaara another reason to shut her up permanently. He lifted his hand in the air, "Perhaps, I should skip the tedious trial and kill you now for all you have done to Yue. That would satisfy my hunger for vengeance."

His hand was about to squeeze shut but Kankuro reasoned with him just in time, "Gaara wait, we still need an antidote for Yue. Think about her first. We still need to save her."

Kankuro's advice only served to aggravate him further but he knew that he was right. Instead of crushing her soul out of her body, he used his sand and threw her roughly against the wall.

"Fine, but it's me that takes her life."

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura held onto Yue's almost lifeless body securely as Akamaru hurried to Sunagakure. She could feel Yue's very soul slipping.<p>

_She doesn't have much left Please hurry Akamaru…_

They had traveled through the day, only stopping once or twice so Akamaru could recharge. It was a bad idea to go through the dessert during nighttime because of the significant drop in temperature but time is scarce on this mission.

"Sakura, how is Yue doing?" Naruto asked loudly through Akamaru's running.

The medic glanced down at the sleeping Yue and knew the answer right away, "She's  
>barely here. We have to hurry!"<p>

Kiba's sharp senses and accurate eyes spotted the wall of The Sand Village through the dusk, "There it is!"

"Kiba's right!" Sakura exclaimed. "Yue, Yue wake up, we're almost there!"

"Come Akamaru, we're almost there! Faster boy!" Akamaru barked back as he increased his speed.

When the great animal came close to the gates, he took one leap and landed in front of the Sand ninjas that were guarding the gates. Luckily one of the guards recognized Naruto.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" He questioned confusedly.

"Where's Gaara? Lady Kazekage doesn't have much time!"

The guards all looked to Yue and saw how weak and grey she was, "Lord Kazekage is with the elders in the trial room! Here let us show you!" They sprinted in the direction of the trial room.

"Akamaru follow them!" Kiba ordered and the dog answered back.

Sakura shook Yue to wake her, "Yue, wake up! We're here, we're here!"

Lady Kazekage stirred in her sleep but then weakly opened her eyes, "We're home…?"

* * *

><p><em>Ow…. My entire body hurts… What happened…?<em>

Matsuri fluttered her eyes open and picked herself up into a sitting position. She held the side of her head and winced, "Where am I, why is it so dark."

Her wrists and ankles felt heavy. She tried to lift her hands but then she heard the chains rattling.

A moment after she mentioned the darkness, the lights instantly flashed on. It blinded her for a moment but when her eyes adjusted, she realized that she was in the trial room.

The same trial room where she testified against…Yue…

The Elders sat at their places on the panel. Her master, Kankuro, and Temari were standing next to them, watching her with bloodlust. Abrupt fear swept her entire being.

"Matsuri, explain yourself! Did you or did you not intentionally attempt to murder Nara Shikamaru in order to get the Konohagakure Ruby?" The main elder interrogated loudly.

The apprentice panicked at once, "N-NO LORD SHIRO! I DIDN'T DO IT! I WOULD NEVER!"

Lord Shiro's voice bellowed strictly, "Lord Kazekage apprehended you personally because you tried to finish your plan! What do you have to say to that?"

"NO, NO!" Matsuri tried to get closer to the panel but the scraping of the chain caused pain so she stayed her place, "Lord Gaara is trying to frame me for something that his wife committed. Kamiya Yue is the one to blame for all of this!"

Gaara stepped out of his place, dangerously approaching her, "How dare you try and blame Yue again! If it wasn't for you, none of this would have happened!"

"NO, LORD GAARA YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! IT REALY WAS YUE;  
>YOU JUST DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE IT!" Desperate, she grabbed onto Gaara's outfit and begged. "PLEASE LORD GAARA, BELIEVE ME!"<p>

The Kazekage kicked her off so hard that everyone heard her cry out, "TELL ME WHAT WAS YOUR REASON FOR FRAMING YUE WHEN SHE'S CLEARLY INNOCENT! TELL ME OR I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! I'LL HATE YOU FOREVER."

_**TELL ME OR I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! I'LL HATE YOU FOREVER.**_

It hit a sore spot like a boulder but it did sink into Matsuri's thick head.

Bitterly, she straightened herself in her sitting position and cynically admitted, "I was supposed to be Lady Kazekage…" She glanced up at Gaara, "I WAS SUPPOSE TO BE WITH YOU! I'M THE ONLY THAT REALLY LOVES YOU!"

Gaara almost lost his balance after hearing her confession. He had no idea that she had felt this way about him. He had always thought of her as an apprentice or a sister and nothing more.

"She came in between everything. SHE RUINED EVERYTHING. I SAW THE WAY YOU LOOK AT HER… WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T LORD GAARA? I'D DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!"

_She did all of this…because of me…?_

He disregarded that and returned to his indifferent demeanor, "What did you inject Yue with? WHERE'S THE CURE!"

Matsuri smirked, "I WILL TAKE TO MY GRAVE. IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU THEN NO ONE WILL! SHE  
>WILL DIE SOON ANYWAYS!"<p>

"SILENCE!" Lord Shiro demanded. "YOU WILL GIVE US THE CURE AND THE LOCATION  
>OF THE KONOHAGAKURE RUBY NOW!"<p>

The evil witch gladly informed them, "The ruby is buried in the grave of The Fourth Kazekage and as for the cure, you will never know where it is. NO ONE WILL. I WILL DIE WITH IT!"

Gaara's sand answered the call of his rage as it protruded out of nowhere and surrounded him, "YOU'RE GOOD AS DEAD THEN." His apprenticed accepted her fate and closed her eyes to wait for the pain.

The sand formed floated above Matsuri like a cloud shaped hoop but then it formed into sharp spears. It was ready to attack, "Say goodbye."

The sharp spears shot at her but stop abruptly when the doors to the room slammed open. Every pair of eyes in that room fell on the people standing at the door way. Naruto and Kiba were holding each sides of the doors while Sakura tried to hold up Yue.

"Yue…" Gaara whispered surprisingly. Matsuri saw the look he gave her. The look she had confessed about.

**RED** was the only color Matsuri saw. It was no use because of the chains on her wrists and ankles but she tried to stand up and charge at her. The Kazekage used the sand to pull her back and flung her to the floor in front of him.

It slid around Maturi's neck and Gaara was about to tighten it until the last breath was gone but he heard Yue's voice.

"Gaara, don't do it!" Yue summoned all her strength and tried to move away from Sakura.

Sakura understood and let her stood on her own. She stayed close behind Yue; just in case she fell but Yue was able to hold her own for now.

Feebly, Yue walked near where Matsuri was struggling to sit up correctly. Her face was sympathetic and peaceful; there was not any anger or resentment toward Matsuri.

"Yue-" Her husband began to say but she looked at him and faintly smiled.

She calmly asked, "Matsuri, do you really hate me that much?"

The apprentice glared up at her, "I NOT ONLY HATE YOU BUT I WANT TO DESTROY YOU! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

"You did all of this because you're in love with Gaara. Am I right?" There was no answer from the home-wrecker but the answer was obvious. "I'm sorry Matsuri. I'm sorry that I came in the way of you and Gaara."

Matsuri's face softened in shock, she couldn't figure out why Yue was being so kind and gentle.

Yue smiled lightly, "I'm sorry for all I have done to ruin your life but let me tell you about my life now." Her serenity and kindness shined through her deteriorating body which for some reason it was so strong that it touched Matsuri's heart and made her eyes formed tears, "I'm an orphan just like you are, Matsuri. I fell in love with Gaara just like you did. I know your loneliness and I know your fear."

Lady Kazekage knelt down close to Matsuri and took both her hands in hers; almost motherly. Everyone watched in genuine awe but also heartfelt, "My life is ruined too. I will die soon because of what you did to me but I forgive you…"

Once more, she grinned softly, "We're not really different Matsuri. I know you like I know my own life and because of that; I know you did all this because you were scared of losing Gaara."

The tears rolled down and dripped down Matsuri's face. "Why are you being like this? W-Why are you doing this? It's not like I'll ever tell where the cure is."

"I know." Yue admitted kindly. "I will die soon but I wanted to tell you that I tell you that, nothing bad will ever happen to you again. I will tell The Elders and Gaara to let you go."

"Y-Yue.."

"You have suffered enough…" Yue smiled again but she couldn't hold on anymore. She dropped Matsuris' hands and let herself fall back but Gaara caught her before she hit the floor.

"Yue! Yue wake up!" Gaara called to her while he shook her body

Sakura hurried to check Yue's vitals and her pulse. She gasped, "Lord Kazekage, she's not gone yet but she really doesn't have much longer!"

Matsuri's conscious took over and grasped onto Sakura's arm desperately, "Sakura, Sakura, the antidote is in Shikamaru! The serum I injected him with, is the cure to the poison I put in Yue. Hurry and go get it please! Hurry!"

"What? You want me to extract Shikamaru's poison and put it in Yue who already dying of poison?" It didn't make any sense.

"Sakura, you're a medical ninja, haven't you heard of poison against poison? The one in Shikamaru is the only one that is strong enough to fight against Yue's. Extract it from his blood and inject it into Yue. When it makes its way through her system, then extract it out of her. Hurry, Yue doesn't have much time left! I have lied before but I'm not right now. Trust me!"

Gaara lifted Yue up and stood, "Sakura, do what she says. No matter what we have to try anything; I'm not going to let her die."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: NO RIGHTS TO NARUTO**

**XXX**

* * *

><p>There was only one single pulse beeping on the life monitoring screen. That single pulse belonged to Yue as she slept.<p>

It was slow and steady but it was the only hope of keeping Yue alive. The Sand Siblings, Naruto, Kiba, and even Akamaru were in that hospital room waiting for that pulse to jump or change. Sakura and Matsuri were hard at work trying to extract the poison from Shikamaru's blood.

Gaara sat at her bedside and held her hand; her cold skin was chilly. Temari was by Yue too, holding her other hand; wanting nothing more than to apologize to her.

"It's okay; don't worry about Yue, Gaara. She woke up before, didn't she? She'll do it again." Naruto said as he put a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "Everything will be all right…"

"I can barely feel her presence anymore." The Kazekage gripped on his wife's hand harder, "She's not going to make it…"

Temari didn't want to hear that, "Gaara, don't say that. Yue will make it. She has too!"

"Gaara, she's too good of a person to die." Kankuro said as he stood behind Temari.

The Kazekage felt guilty right away and changed the subject. He looked to his shoulder, "Naruto, how is Sakura coming along with the antidote."

"She's doing her best to do it quickly but she has to be careful, especially since Shikamaru has been asleep for so long."

"It's only a matter of seconds before she goes…" The pulse on the monitor seemed to be going slower and slower.

XXX

* * *

><p><em><strong>I feel like myself again…<strong>_

_The white clouds were floating around in the white place where the sun shined. The rays of lights were captivating and addicting once again. _

_**I know where this place is….**_

_**This time around, there really isn't anything that should hold me back from walking into that light…**_

_Yue let herself get closer and closer to the light. The warm feeling was the best and definitely knowing that Gaara and everyone will be fine was the greatest too. _

_**Goodbye Gaara, I have to go now…**_

The dot passing on the monitor became flat with that continuous pinging sound. Everyone glanced at the screen nervously and started to panic.

"Gaara, Gaara, what is happening? Yue's flat lining! Hurry up and do something!" Temari yelled in fright as she shot up from her seat just like Gaara did.

"I'll go get Sakura!" Naruto shouted and left the room like lightening.

The Kazekage leaned down to her chest, there was a heartbeat but it was so faint that it could fade away in any second.

"There's no way I'm giving up on you..." Gaara put his hands together and pressed down onto Yue's heart over and over again until he had to put his lips to hers and blow air into her airway, "Come on, breathe!"

There was no response from the lifeless body but Gaara continued to do CPR, "Breathe Yue, Breathe. Come on Yue, stay with me."

With one hand, he pressed against her chest again and again while the other held her mouth open so he could blow breaths in it. "Come on Yue, don't you dare give up on me yet. Don't you dare!"

"Yue, come on breathe!" Everyone pleaded. "Don't go Yue, stay with us!"

_There was only one more step into the light and Yue was ready to step into it but, "Yue!" _

_**Huh…? "Gaara…Are you here?"**_

_That was definately Gaara's voice but when Yue turned around, there was no Gaara. There was no one there…_

_Lady Kazekage disregarded that and turned around to the light again._

"What happened?" Sakura said as she barged into the room with Naruto close behind her.

"Sakura, Yue flat lined, hurry up and do something!" Kankuro cried.

Gaara stopped his efforts and moved aside to make way for Sakura. The medical ninja checked the pulse on her wrist and knew what to do right away.

It won't save her completely but it will only stall time.

Sakura put an immense amount of chakra in her hands and dropped it like a hammer onto Yue's heart.

_Yue stopped going into the light when she felt an enormous amount of pressure pushed against her chest. "Yue, stay with me!"_

_**Gaara… **__She jerked away from the light again but this time she walked in the direction of where the voice was, "__**Gaara where are you?"**_

The single pulse returned to the monitor and everyone could see Yue's chest slowly rising and falling again.

Everyone had held in their breaths but now was able to breathe. Gaara sighed relieving and sat down next Yue again when Sakura moved away. "Sakura, is she all right?"

"For now she is but we have to work fast. Excuse me; I must get back to getting the antidote."

Naruto had to question, "How much longer Sakura?"

Sakura confidently replied, "Hopefully not much longer. We're doing our best extract it from Shikamaru without putting his life in harms way."

A few hours passed by but thankfully the beeping on the screen was still there and Gaara made sure of it. Everyone had fallen asleep in the room on their chairs but Gaara didn't.

He couldn't let himself sleep; he had to watch the monitor. "You are not going anywhere or else I'm gong to hate…hate you forever Yue…"

"_**Gaara, where are you?" **__Yue asked aloud while walking through the cool clouds in the endless white place._

_She looked hard at everywhere but it was only white and clouds. She turned around to see that the light was far away from her now but in all honesty, the warm rays didn't seem to attract her anymore and she didn't care about how beautiful it looked. _

_What she wanted more than anything was finding that voice. It was Gaara's voice; she wanted to find him so much. Her search continued…_

Naruto was in a middle of nice dream about ramen until he heard the slow beeping in his dream which brought him to the surface of consciousness.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Gaara still awake next to his wife. "Gaara, it's about morning. Did you not sleep the whole night?" The spikey hair ninja rubbed his eyes as he got up and walked next to Gaara.

"I can't rest until I know she's going to make it." The Kazekage brushed the loose hairs away from Yue's face and felt her cold skin, "Even The almighty Kazekage can't save her."

Naruto comforted him, "You're doing all you can Gaara. Mark my words Gaara, Yue will be fine."

"All the fault should be placed on me Naruto. If I didn't make her my wife then none of this would happen…"

"Gaara, if you and Yue were destined to be together you guys would somehow meet later on if not then." Naruto patted Gaara's shoulder like earlier, "Everything will be okay, I promise."

Just then Sakura's running was heard coming down the hall. Both men expected her at the door as they looked on.

Indeed, she came in breathlessly with the most disturbed worried face. Naruto knew of this look, "Sakura, what is it? What happened?"

Gaara saw that look too, "What is it? Is something wrong? Tell me Sakura."

"Lord Kazekage, we have a big problem!" The volume and urgency in her voice awakened the others in the room.

Temari immediately knew something was wrong right away too, "What is it? What happened?"

Everyone either sat up or stood up seriously, waiting to hear the answer.

Sakura painfully told them, "We tried to think of many ways to extract the poison from Shikamaru but every idea has a flaw. We cannot take the poison out of him because for some reason, it's keeping him alive too! It's either Yue or Shikamaru!"

"W-WHAT…?" Temari lost her breath and couldn't find it. She had to sit back down, "THIS IS NOT HAPPENING…."

Gaara became almost lifeless after hearing that.

How can he choose a decision in that sort of situation…!

He looked at Yue and then back at Sakura, "Go back and tried to find another way. No matter what try to find another way!"

"Yes Lord Kazekage!" Sakura ran out of there with that intention in mind.

"Shikamaru or Yue…?" Temari repeated as she thought about it.

Gaara looked at her, "There has to be another way. No matter what there has to be another way." He then looked at his wife, "Do you know another way…Yue?"

_His voice was getting closer and closer as Yue followed it. She could feel it too. __**"I'm right here Yue…" **_

Yue's hand moved slightly under Gaara's.

He gasped surprisingly, "She just moved… She just moved her hand…" Everyone tried to look on but the movement was so small only one would feel it, not see it.

The Kazekage turned to Naruto, "Naruto, go and urge Sakura. There still is hope. Go now!"

Naruto nodded and left right away.

"Yue… I'm right there…"

XXX

* * *

><p>"I found the answer! I know what to do!" Matsuri exclaimed. She was still in her chains as she sat on a desk going over medical books as Sakura and other medicals checked Shikamaru's vitals and responses.<p>

The Leaf Medic hurried over to the desk, "What is it? Hurry up and tell me!"

Before she could tell Sakura, Naruto came in suddenly, "Sakura, Yue just moved just now. There really is hope! You have to hurry!"

Sakura nodded and went back to question Matsuri, "Matsuri, what's your plan?"

"We exchange an amount of their bloods at the same time so the serum with simultaneously run through. They are the same blood type! We'll have to share some of our chakra to sustain their lives and push the poison through each other's system. Once it is, we'll take it out!"

Sakura thought about it for a moment, "You're right… It might just work but..will there be any side affects?"

Matsuri annoyingly shook her head, "Either way we have to try it!"

The pink hair girl nodded, "You're right!" She faced Naruto, "Naruto, help me push Shikamaru to Yue's room, NOW!"

Naruto carefully took the I.V. drip off the stand and placed it next to Shikamaru's hand so he could start pushing the portable bed.

Sakura quickly retrieved a blood transfusion kit in one of the cabinets in the room and followed after. Matsuri had to walk at her slow rate because of the chains.

Gaara was about to rest and let Temari watch over Yue when Naruto pushed Shikamaru in the room with Sakura behind him.

"What is this?" The Kazekage questioned, confused.

Temari didn't ask questions but hurried to be at Shikamaru's side when Naruto pushed the bed next to Yue's.

"We're exchanging their bloods. Don't ask questions, just let me do this." Sakura stated right away while rushing to stick the needles in Shikamaru's and Yue's veins. The blood started to run through the clear thin tubes.

The medical ninja summoned chakra into her hands and forced it through them by holding onto their wrists.

**It took all the concentration in the world.**

Everyone watched in amazement and with hope.

"Let this work… Let this work…" Gaara whispered over and over.

About a slow half an hour passed but the pulse stayed at the same rate. Everyone waited patiently and with angst.

Sakura's chakra was running low as she sensed that the serums were exchanged fully. She used almost her last to pull both of the different poisons out and placed it into two bowls nearby.

"This should be it… It should work…" She breathily explained. It took so much out of Sakura; she almost fainted but Naruto held her up.

"You did good Sakura." Naruto complimented proudly but then the pinging flat line noised came back.

Gaara looked to the screen instantly; Yue was flat lining again! "What's happening, what's happening? She's flat lining! Sakura, what's happening!"


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: No rights to Naruto

* * *

><p>"What's happening, what's happening? She's flat lining! Sakura, what's happening!"<p>

Sakura pushed Naruto aside and directed her attention to Yue again. She forced as much chakra into her hands again and hit at Yue's heart.

Again and again, her overlapping hands pressed down at Yue's chest until the pinging stopped and the consistent beeping returned.

The pink haired medical ninja had to catch her breath before she fell entirely to the ground out of exhaustion. "T-That's…impossible… We did everything by the book, how could it fail…?" She panted tiredly and in clear shock.

Gaara hurried to Yue's side to check on her. She was barely breathing again and there wasn't much there anymore. "Yue?" He called to her as he shook her body and made small slaps on her face, "Yue, Yue wake up."

"Shikamaru!" Temari cried out. All quickened to his bed to see what Temair's sudden outburst was about. Gaara was able to look on from where he was at; he didn't want to leave Yue.

Shikamaru slowly opened his eyes. They were weak and lethargic but he looked around and stopped at Temari's face, "Temari…?"

"What…?" Gaara whispered unbelievably. "How is Shikamaru awake…and not Yue…?"

* * *

><p>It had been a few days.<p>

The sleeping beauty was still in her deep slumber.

It was like she was frozen in time but everything and everyone else was able to move and breathe freely.

In her dreams, she just wandered in the cool mist trying to find the voice that was constantly calling out to her.

In reality, everyone was busy and in a rush to find a way to wake the queen from her sleep.

Kiba returned to The Leaf Village in exchange for their friend Neji. His Byakugan was able to detect the chakra left in Yue and the need to transfer more.

Shikamaru was healing well with Temari at his side taking care of him and tending to his every need. A day after he woke up, he told everyone what had happened. It was Matsuri who did everything but it was too late.

They already knew that Matsuri was guilty and that everyone was wrong to blame Yue without any proper proof.

Matsuri would be sitting in a dark cell at the Sunagakure Correctional Facility if it wasn't because of Yue's last words of mercy. The doting apprentice stayed in Sunagakure and worked side by side with Sakura to find another method.

As for the Kazekage, he was running out of options.

Yue was clearly suffering and it appeared that there was no way to save her. He wanted to just let her go in peace.

To him it would be the right thing to do but every time his eyes fell on the sleeping maiden, there was something that reassured him.

Everyday Gaara would visit her and made sure she was all right.

During the day, he would attempt to put all his troubles in the back of his mind and tried his best to be the Kazekage.

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

The Kazekage stood at his glass windows and looked out into the Sunagakure view like most of his afternoons.

_Tell me what you want me to do Yue and I'll do it._

_If you want me to kill you in order to spare you, I'll be the murdering beast and do it._

_If you want to stay then give me a sign of how I can save you._

_You intolerable fool…_

Those thoughts flowed through his mind often but mostly when he would watch the sunset.

Today's sunset was strangely different.

He couldn't explain why but it just was.

Gaara sighed and moved away from the windows. He gathered the documents and reports to put them in a secure spot.

Someone knocked on the door just as Gaara finished straightening his desk. "Come in."

Uzamaki Naruto opened the door and strolled in with the same exhausted demeanor, "Hey Gaara, I was wondering if you wanted to get some dinner."

The Kazekage smirked tiredly, "I thought whenever there is a thought of food in your mind, your face would light up and you would be in the brightest behavior. Why are your spirits down, Naruto?"

"It's not that." The future Hokage denied and exhaled, "I'm just a little tired. Sakura had me running back in fourth from the nearest village to get herbs. She doesn't think that herbs will help but it's best to have them there just in case."

"I should show you and Sakura more appreciation but I'm afraid that I don't the strength or the will to do it at this point." Gaara knew that they were doing all they could but he had never asked Naruto what his opinion would be. "Naruto, may I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"If I were to say, I wanted to let Yue go. What would your opinion be?"

Naruto lifted an eyebrow, "Let her go? What do you mean by that?"

Gaara looked at him seriously, "You know exactly what I mean."

The blonde ninja was afraid of that. "Why are you talking like this all of a sudden Gaara…?"

"Your opinion Naruto."

Naruto sighed distressingly, "Uh… Personally Gaara, if I was you…. I would never let her go unless I was sure that it was something she wanted. I would never let her go if there was still hope left."

"That's just it. I want to put her out of her misery but every time I try to, I can't." Gaara slammed his fist onto his desk and closed his eyes to feel the frustration, "I can't let her go and I can't save her."

"Gaara, everything will be all right. You just have to hang in there like she is."

The Kazekage sighed and nodded, "Yeah… I'm heading over to the infirmary now."

"I'll go with ya. Maybe Sakura found something."

The beautiful Lady Kazekage still lied dormant in her hospital bed. Sakura was just checking her vitals when Gaara and Naruto came in.

"Lord Kazekage, Naruto." She greeted them as she met Naruto half way and watched Gaara walk to Yue's bedside.

"Has there been any change?" He asked the medical ninja as he overlooked his wife.

Sakura looked down sullenly, "No…No change in anything…"

"Have you found anything?" Naruto questioned while placing a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

She shook her head and glanced back at Gaara and Yue, "We're still researching."

Gaara sat down beside Yue and brushed the hair away from her cold face. He sighed, hoping that there was some way she would give him a sign.

Sakura felt something was different with Gaara right away. She looked back to Naruto who just sighed too and shrugged his shoulders grimly.

_Tell me what you want me to do Yue._

The frightening flat lining noise interrupted Gaara's thoughts.

Sakura was alert and pushed Gaara aside to start her chakra resuscitation.

Gaara stood in place next to Naruto and just watched Sakura trying to start Yue's heart again.

His indifferent attitude was alarming to Naruto. He never saw Gaara like this before.

The beat on the screen finally returned which let Sakura relaxed.

_Is that a sign_ _Yue? Is that what you want me to do?_

"She'll be okay Lord Kazekage." Sakura informed as she straightened herself up.

_That is my sign…_

When Gaara didn't respond, Sakura looked to him and then at Naruto. They were scared to ask him what he was thinking.

Hesitantly, Naruto called to him, "Gaara?"

The Kazekage made a glimpse at Yue, the pulse, and then at Sakura, "Stop the rescues, stop everything."

"WHAT?" The two Konahagakure shinobis blurted out.

Naruto reminded him urgently, "Gaara think about what you're saying."

"Lord Kazekage, what are you talking about? What do you mean you want to stop the rescues?"

"I want all attempts to save her to cease as of right now. I want her to peacefully go." Gaara stated adamantly.

"Gaara! Snap out of it, you don't mean that!" Naruto grabbed at Gaara's collar and shook him. "You're killing your own wife!"

"Lord Kazekage, we are all trying our best to save her. You just have to give us a little more time!" Sakura practically yelled.

Gaara smirked, "What more time does she have." He pried Naruto's hand off, "If I am labeled as a killer then so be it but the fact of the matter is that I want her gone once and for all."

"Lord Kazekage." Sakura breathed; frustrated, "You don't understand. If we stop the attempts Yue will die **instantly**."

"Fine."

"**No, I refuse**." The medic stood her ground and glowered at the village leader.

Naruto did so too, "Sakura's right. You can't do this. In your mind you think you're ending her suffering but you're being stupid Gaara!"

Gaara raised his voice, "I am the Kazekage and this is an order. I will hold you both in contempt!" He started to stomp out of the room when Matsuri showed up at the door; out of breath.

"Lord Gaara… Good evening." His former apprentice said then bowed. It was awkward especially when Gaara did nothing but glared at her.

She avoided his eyesight by hurrying over to Sakura, "Sakura, I might know a way to save Yue."

Sakura clutched onto her arm and shook it to get the answer, "What? What is it?"

"The answer might lie in Yue's home village; Kumogakure."

"Go on, hurry!" The medic rushed.

"In The Cloud Village, it is known to have a lake hidden in the high mountains. Every month when the moon is full, the clear crystal water turns into a healing remedy. It can cure anything but no one knows how to get there except for the Raikage. She refuses to let anyone near it in fear of contamination."

"There's a full moon in three days. We can get to Kumogakure in two days, maybe even a day if we book it!" Naruto exclaimed.

Gaara couldn't believe it. _Another sign…? I'm at a crossroads. Which way am I suppose to go?_

"Let's go." The Kazekage said out of nowhere. All eyes fell on him.

He looked to Naruto, "Naruto, go find Kankuro and have him contact the Raikage. Tell him that we're leaving for Kumogakure tomorrow."

Next, he glanced at the medic, "Sakura, find Neji Hyuuga. He is coming with us. We need him on this journey."

His eyes drifted to Yue as he made one last statement, "You all have your orders, now get to it."

"Yes Lord Kazekage!" They all answered simultaneously.

They left the room to their duties.

Now that Gaara was alone with Yue. He sighed and went over to sit beside her on the bed. "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

><p>The morning was bright and almost glorious.<p>

Everything was set to go.

There wasn't anything in the way.

The Raikage was informed about their journey and she agreed to take them to The Lake of Mist.

Naruto and Neji, stood outside the infirmary all packed to go.

They were waiting for Sakura and Gaara to prepare Yue for the journey. Sakura helped her out of the hospital clothes and dressed her in outfit.

It would be weird to be traveling an infirmary dress.

"Will she be all right?" Gaara questioned as he watched Sakura carefully examine Yue's vitals and physical state.

Sakura nodded, "She should be fine as long as we recharge her chakra when we have too. I told you before Lord Kazekage, it's like she's frozen in time."

"Then let's go; we're wasting time."

Sakura cautiously lifted the puppet like body into a sitting position and set her carefully near the edge of the bed. Gaara presented his back to her as he knelt down on one knee.

Sakura draped Yue over his back. He pulled her unmoving arms towards his chest and took her legs as he stood firmly from the ground. Yue's face laid on his shoulder next to his face.

He let his face lean in to the side to touch hers for a moment, "Let's go."

Naruto yawned for the eleventh time in a row, "What's taking them so long."

"Have patience Naruto. There are precautions needed to be taken with Lady Kazekage." Neji thoughfully reminded.

"That's true…" The spiky blonde looked to the entrance of the hospital and saw them, "Here there they are!"

The first thing out of the Kazekage's mouth was, "Let's not waste time with talk. Let's go."

They all nodded and followed beside Gaara as he started walking toward the Sunagakure entrance.

_This is it…_

_One last chance Yue…_


	18. Chapter 18

**No rights to NAruto**

* * *

><p>The fireflies were floating over the campfire gracefully as the shinobis settled down for the night.<p>

Sakura was warming up their bento boxes over the fires skillfully. Naruto and Neji were laying down their sleeping bags while Gaara rested with his back against a tree trunk and with Yue lying against him.

He was tired.

Everyone was tired too.

If their legs could talk, they'd scream for mercy.

A whole day of traveling; nonstop.

They would have gone through the night too if Gaara didn't see how exhausted everyone was and insisted they'd stop to rest.

"Dinner's all heated up everybody." Sakura said as she took them off the fire and distributed them to everyone.

She held one to Gaara but he waved a hand in the air and said, "I'm not hungry."

"Gaara you have to eat or you're not going to have the strength to travel." Naruto urged.

Neji agreed, "We still have a long way to go, Lord Kazekage."

"Eat what you can." Sakura handed it to him again.

Gaara stared at it in his hand for a moment and then placed it next to him on the ground, "I really don't have the appetite."

He glanced down at Yue and then at Neji, "Can you have a look at her?"

Neji nodded and put the bento box down. The lines around his eyes appeared as he used his byakugan to examine the chakra in Yue. "She'll be fine what's left of her, at least until morning. You on the other hand Lord Kazekage is running low on strength and chakra."

Gaara knew what he was trying to do but it didn't work, "I'll be fine in the morning." He looked at Yue and brushed the hair from her face like usual but this time when his hand ran through her hair, pieces of the long strands fell out.

His eyes didn't move from the sight of it.

Sakura immediately tried to reason with him, "That could happen Lord Kazekage; she's been asleep for a long time."

"Don't worry." He answered while pulling a blanket on himself and Yue because there was a drift in the air. "I'm not going to kill her to spare her anymore. I was wrong to think that in the first place."

The other three looked at each other and the back at Gaara. "Despite what the outcome is, it'll be what she wanted."

* * *

><p><em>The heat of Sunagakure was pleasant tonight. It drifting and soothing. <em>

_It wasn't late because Gaara could clearly hear the villagers below having conversation and going about their business._

_The moon was shining brightly like one would see in an old painting. _

"_It's a full moon." The Kazekage said as he glanced up at the night sky._

"_**It is**__ a full moon. Isn't it pretty Gaara?" A calmed voiced said behind her. _

_Gaara knew that voice but he couldn't believe it. Slowly he turned around, "Yue…?"_

"_Hi Gaara." Yue smiled sweetly. "Thanks for bringing me here. I can see the moon really well tonight!"_

_The Kazekage looked around more clearly to see where they were. It was the highest balcony of Sunagakure. Gaara had taken her here once before everything happened._

"_Being up here-" _

"_Reminds you of Kumogakure…" Her husband finished her sentence for her._

_She nodded and noticed how sad Gaara looked, "Gaara, don't be sad. Everything is going to be okay."_

_Gaara deepened his gaze on her seriously, "Yue tell me what to do. Tell me what you want me to do." _

_His wife moved closer to him. She leaned in close to whisper something, "The moon is pretty isn't it."_

_The Kazekage understood and sighed, "And if it's not as pretty as it seems? What if everything will fail once again?"_

_Yue leaned back and smiled lightly once again, "Trust me Gaara." Her eyes fell deep into his, "Don't give up on me…"_

Gaara opened his eyes slowly as he drifted out of his dream. The wind in the air reawakened him completely. He looked up at the moon then down at Yue.

Her grayish lips and ghostly pale skin frightened him; it was like he was holding onto a corpse.

He tightened his arms around the cold body and brought his lips down next to her ear, "The moon is beautiful isn't it."

Normally, Naruto would fall dead asleep but he had trouble sleeping tonight. He had just fallen asleep when he heard Gaara.

He stirred while waking up, "Gaara, you're not asleep yet?"

Gaara looked across the fire to Naruto who was stretching, "I slept a little."

"Is something wrong with Yue?" The future Hokage said as he got up and went over to Gaara.

"No. At least nothing more than usual." The Kazekage pulled the blanket closer around himself and Yue.

Naruto could tell, "You should rest Gaara. Should I get Sakura watch over Yue for a little while so you can get some sleep."

Gaara shook his head, "It's fine. I should be used to not sleeping…" He took a moment, "I dreamt of her just now."

"Did she say anything?"

"Trust her." The Kazekage sighed shortly, "I should have listened to you and Sakura. You two were right. She wants to stay with me and I should have known that."

"I think you trust her more than you trust me so listen to her Gaara." Naruto joked to lighten up the air.

Gaara smirked but changed it to an appreciative smile, "You, Sakura, and the other friends of The Leaf Village have gone out of your way to help us. I'm in debt to you all."

The spiky ninja grinned rhetorically as he held onto Gaara' shoulder, "We're brothers under the core. There is no need to repay anyone Gaara. What's important now is Yue."

Sakura tossed and turned for a moment in her sleep; interrupting them. Naruto saw that she wasn't tucked in. He went over and fixed that for her.

Gaara watched, "Is she what Yue is to me?"

Naruto eyes widened and his face flushed, "N-No. I mean y-you don't even know what Yue is to you." He made himself comfortable on the ground next to Sakura. "Wh-What is…Yue to you Gaara?"

The Sand Leader smirked at seeing his reaction, "I don't know exactly to be honest but I'll let you know when I find out."

"That helps me a lot Gaara." Naruto retorted jokingly.

* * *

><p>It was hard to make out the gates of Kumogakure because it was literally hidden in the clouds but the shinobis were able to see it barely from afar.<p>

They ceased their running into a gradual walk. They were tired after a day of traveling and were extremely glad they made it and before the full moon which was tonight.

Their breaths were escaping from them the moment they breathed it in. They had to take a moment.

Sakura tried to slow down her panting while Naruto leaned over with his hands on his knees; taking in the moment. Neji stood firmly but gasped too.

Gaara was the most tired. After all he had Yue on his back but he was so close. "Come on, let's go."

The moment he took a step toward the cloud hidden gate, he fell to the ground from exhaustion. Yue remained lifelessly on his back as he tried to get up.

"Gaara!" Naruto and the others hurried to help him. Sakura picked Yue's body off his back as Neji and Naruto got Gaara onto his feet.

"I'm all right." The Kazekage tried to say. He offered to take back Yue into his care but Naruto stopped him.

"Stop this Gaara. Let us help you take Yue. You wouldn't let anyone help you throughout the journey. You're tired, we all can see that and we're so close too! Don't you trust us?"

Gaara knew he meant well. He calmly told him, "That's just it. We're so close. I'll be okay."

"Everything…will be okay." He repeated Yue's words silently to himself while nearing himself to Sakura.

"Be careful Lord Kazekage." Sakura cautioned as she helped him.

Gaara took Yue's arm to place it around his neck and picked her figure up into his arms. Her face lay on his shoulder near his neck; her cold skin chilled him.

The others followed him as he proceeded to the gate. As they got near, the clouds appeared to part to reveal the gate clearly.

The Cloud Shinobis guarding it looked at their individual headgear for identification. They recognized The Kazekage and the Konohagakure insignia. They of course recognized the sleeping girl in his arms with The Cloud Village headband tied onto her arm.

"I'm Gaara of the Sand. The Kazekage of Sunagakure." Gaara stated.

They bowed to the Kage, "Yes Lord Kazekage. We weren't expecting you all until tonight."

"Take me to the Raikage."

"Yes sir." The two guards answered. They gestured atop at the watch tower to open the gates behind them.

The clouds drifted beautifully around them as they walked through the village. It made it extremely uncomfortable for someone like Gaara who lived his entire life in the dessert.

He started to shake and his teeth was about to chatter because of how cold it was.

They did disliked Sunagakure and they disliked Yue but once the news spread of what happened, they had a change of heart once they realized that Yue wouldn't do anything to harm anyone and the lengths Gaara would go to save her.

It was quite different in Kumogakure.

The Raikage's building was at the biggest building of all and located in the middle of the village. The building looked like a giant concrete lollipop. A huge sphere was set on top of a tall pillar that appeared to be stretched into the heavens. Stairs coiled around the pillar.

Gaara looked up at the building and sighed secretly out of exhaustion. His legs were about to give out on from little strength. The chakra in him was running low too.

The two Cloud Shinobis guards started up the stairs. Gaara took in a breath discreetly and tailed after with his friends behind him.

They were half way up when Gaara fell to his knees but he tried his best to hold onto his wife's body.

"Gaara, you okay?" Naruto exclaimed as they surrounded him.

The Kazekage reframed from falling over, "Sakura…T-Take her…"

Sakura quickly took Yue from Gaara so Naruto could help him up. Naruto swung his arm across his shoulder and pulled him up, "I told you, you were too tired."

"Will you be all right Lord Kazekage." One of the guards asked.

"Yes." He glanced at Sakura tiredly, "You have her?"

Sakura nodded while she skillfully moved Yue around to her back. She securely held her in place. "Let's go."

It took some time but they all finally made it up the stairs and into the Raikage's building.

The doors to The Raikage's office were just like Gaara's; smooth mahogany. One of the guards knocked and waited for permission.

When they heard the Raikage's voice, the doors opened and went inside. Before anyone could have a look around, The Raikage rushed to Sakura who had Yue on her back.

She picked Yue's face from drooping on Sakura's shoulder, "Oh my goodness, Yue! How could it get this bad!"

"Lady Raikage…" Gaara softly called to her.

The Raikage turned around and immediately answered, "Lord Kazekage, you don't look like you're in the best of shape either. You must be worn out." She looked around at The Leaf Ninjas, "You all must be tired from traveling such a long way in such a short amount of time."

She gestured to her shinobis, "Get them to a place of rest immediately as I prepare the Lake of mist for tonight."

"Lady Raikage, must we have Lady Yue in the lake at the exact moment there is a full moon?" Neji questioned to make sure.

The Cloud Village Leader nodded sternly, "Without a doubt. She must be there the instant the moon is in its full cycle. We have some time. You all rest and leave it to me now."

* * *

><p>An hour or two had passed when Gaara woke up from his nap. He remembered that he was in Kumogakure because of how chilly the room was and laying on Yue made him even colder.<p>

He wasn't planning on sleeping. He just wanted to sit down to rest his legs and regain his strength but little did Gaara know the moment he sat down next to the bed, he slumped over completely and fell asleep.

Gaara lifted his head to look around. The room was dark so the sun must have just set. Yue was safely sleeping.

The Kazekage straightened himself up and shuttered from the cold.

_How did she live her life in this freezing place…?_

The door to the room opened letting while Gaara pulled the covers closer to Yue.

"Oh Lord Kazekage, I thought you would be here." Lady Raikage said as she closed the door behind her.

Gaara turned on the lamplight on the night stand for some light.

"Everything is set in place for midnight, let's just hope this works." The middle age lady reported. She went over to the other side of Yue's bed, "Oh, I brought an extra blanket. It is certainly colder than Sunagakure here."

"Yes it is, thank you Lady Raikage." Gaara said when she handed it to him. He laid it out over Yue so _she_ could be warmer.

The female leader pulled up a chair and sat at the opposite side, "Poor Yue…" She held her cold hand, "You're always in these kinds of situations aren't you."

"Lady Raikage…"

She took a glimpse up at him.

"Tell me about Yue… The life she had here before she married me."

Lady Raikage looked at him funny.

She was his wife. Didn't they talk?

Gaara felt the need to explain, "Forgive me Lady Raikage but even though we have been married for almost half a year now, I don't know much about her beside from what's in her file…. I got the feeling that she didn't like to talk about her past so I didn't ask much."

"Yes, I suppose Yue's lived a life of secrecy and even after marrying you, she'd still be used to that." The Female Leader started, "As you should have already known, she's been an orphan since a small infant. Whoever her parents were, they left her outside Kumogakure. I was just a jounin then."

The Kazekage continued to listen. "She was such a small thing when they found her. There was no clue to where she came from so she was considered an unwanted child. No one wanted to touch her. I remember her being very happy but anyone could see that all she wanted was her mother and father.

"Growing up, she excelled in school and in her ninja studies despite everyone in the village doubting her and…shunning her. She wanted to show them that no matter how much they hated her, she wanted to do all she could to give back to the village." Lady Raikage looked at Yue's hands in hers. It had just so happened that it was her left hand and her wedding ring was reflecting the light from the lamp.

"So I guess …" She touched Yue's wedding band. "When I asked her to marry The Kazekage of Sunagakure… She saw that as an opportunity to help her village. To give something back."

Gaara looked at his own wedding band on his left hand for a second, "Yeah…"

"Now it's your turn Gaara. How is your marriage with Yue? I'm sorry but I adore Yue so I was scared that I might have forced her to walk down a road that would not make her happy."

"I never thought I would get married so I detest her at first." Gaara started to explain. "She came into my life suddenly and turned things upside down so that's why I thought I hated her. But…Then every morning when I woke up, she was there. The same goes for when I would fall asleep at night…"

Their eyes met when Gaara finished it off. "In the honest truth, our marriage has been pleasant."


	19. Chapter 19

NO RIGHTS TO NARUTO

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock." Naruto joked lightly as he opened the door to Yue's room<p>

Lady Raikage and Gaara stopped talking and looked toward the doorway.

Sakura and Neji were behind him as they walked further into the room. The pink haired girl advanced ahead to the bed to check on Yue, "She's stable."

"Lady Raikage…" Sakura hesitatingly started, "Do you think this is really going to work?"

"It **has** too. I hear from Gaara that everything else has failed right…?"

Naruto stood next to Gaara, "You should eat something Gaara."

"It's fine, I'll eat after this is all over."

"I guess another four hours couldn't hurt." Naruto commented.

Out of nowhere, the windows of the room shattered from something being thrown at it with force.

The ninjas were on alert immediately but the room started to be saturated with smoke. It began to fill their lungs heavily as they coughed roughly.

"What's going on?" Lady Raikage yelled through the smoke but continued to cough.

Gaara knew that saving Yue couldn't be that easy.

SOMETHING WAS BOUND TO GO WRONG

Sakura was able to smell the antidote in the smoke, "Don't breathe it in or you'll pass out. It's full of a sleeping rememdy!"

She covered her mouth but she felt herself slipping rapidly. Drowsily, Sakura peeled her eyes open to concentrate on any form of sight besides from the smoke. She managed to make a mirage of Lady Raikage collapsing to the ground.

"N-Naruto..!" She tried to call while feeling her way through the smoke but she heard a couple of thumps and knew that he had fallen asleep too.

She slapped herself with all her might and tried not to breathe, "Lord Kazekage, protect Yue! I'm going to try to find help!"

Her world felt like it was revolving in circles. Gravity was tugging at her from side to side as she struggled but the second she touched the end of the bed, her body hit the floor.

"Neji!" Gaara shouted as he tried to hold his breath, "Use your byakugan!"

There was no response. Everyone was out except for him!

"Dammit…" The Kazekage muttered under his breath. He was feeling faint from not breathing but he got to the bed.

Even though he wasn't able to see, he was able to feel Yue's body still there. Acting quickly, Gaara tried to pick Yue up from the bed but smoke sneaked into his airway.

His violent coughing jarred his entire upper body and it forced him to put Yue back down onto the bed. The smoke was working its way fast into his body; his vision was quickly becoming blurry.

"No…" Gaara shook Yue's body in a desperate attempt, "Yue… If there was ever a time I needed you to wake up… It's now… Wake up before they take yo…-"

His consciousness slipped away and he fell completely over Yue's body.

A creepy shadow hovered over them with the most fiendish smile, "Kazekage of Sunagakure…You fool." The voice was male and sinister but it sounded young.

He pushed Gaara off of Yue, letting his body fall harshly to the ground. As the smoke cleared, the villain looked at Yue all over and smirked, "I must say she's gotten a lot attractive since she left."

Effortlessly, he picked the body up and headed toward the shattered window. He glanced back at the fallen ninja and grinned arrogantly, "Weaklings."

The masked villain took one leap out of the window and disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p><em>Lord Kazekage!<em>

_Lord Kazekage! _

Gaara stirred in his unconscious state as he came to. His head was pounding.

Lady Raikage was kneeling beside him, shaking him. "Lord Kazekage, are you okay?"

He sat up holding the side of his head, "Wh-What happened…?

Sudden events started rushing back to him in flashes. His eyes pulled wide, "Yue? Where's Yue?"

The Kazekage looked around frantically as he tried to get up with Lady Raikage's help, "Where is Yue?"

Sakura was helping Naruto onto his feet while Neji held his own but there were no signs of Yue.

"Lord Kazekage, you have to calm down! Someone has taken Yue but we will get her back!" The Cloud Village Leader tried to reason with him but Gaara unexpectedly grasped her arms.

"But will you get her back in time before midnight!"

Sakura lethargically started, "We will Lord-"

"Lady Raikage, think! Who has a grudge against Yue? THINK!" Gaara shook her.

She looked deeply into her mind to see if anyone stood out but Gaara interrupted her thoughts as he shook her once more, "Tell me! We don't have much time. Three hours and it's ticking! THINK!"

Neji took a glimpse at the scene. The window pieces were scattered on the floor but he found a small sphere in the midst of the shards. He went over to pick it up, "This looks…too unique."

The Byakugan User stood up and turned back to his friends, "Lord Kazekage wait!"

It caught Gaara's attention. "WHAT?"

Naruto saw the silver ball before Gaara noticed, "What is that Neji?"

"It's some kind of smoke ball. I'm betting this was used to drug us. Sakura, take a look at it. It looks homemade." He tossed it to the medical ninja.

Sakura examined it carefully. It still had the scent of the smoke. She took a careful whiff, "You're right Neji, it's been tampered with it. It's definitely not an ordinary smoke bomb, that's for sure."

Gaara calmed down so he could use his logic first and actions later, "Then we have to find some way to tract the maker but Yue could be taken anywhere by now."

"No." Lady Raikage intervened, "When the window broke, the alarm went off right away. The village has since then been on lock down. There's no way he could have gotten out of this village."

"Then… We have to look at those who has a grudge against Yue." Naruto brought up.

"Everyone in the village should have some fabricated reason to hate Yue." Lady Raikage answered.

Neji stepped in, "This was clearly planned before hand and precisely. Lady Raikage, who else but you knew we were coming? You didn't tell the whole village right?"

"Well only the-"

"Damn it all. Lady Raikage, we have to search every home in this village. Every building, every residence, and even any little space needs to be searched right now. I don't care about the matter of privacy or if it's against regulations. I want it as an order NOW."

His eyes were very intense which let Lady Raikage know that he was completely serious. "All right, I'll authorize all the man power we have immediately. We'll have to take this on practically as a shock and awe."

She headed for the door abruptly but she felt Gaara take her arm. She stopped and looked at him again.

This time, his eyes were different. They still held determination and leadership but this time, there was a hint of fear, "…We don't have much time left."

* * *

><p>The only light in the secret room was a candle resting on the wick near the door but it gave enough for sight.<p>

It was some kind of storage room because boxes filled the sides. The center of the room was empty enough for people to walk through and stand. Yue's body was thrown carelessly on the floor in the center.

There were no windows for people to look in or look out.

The masked man stood over Yue, just gazing on. He let out a scoff of disgust and kicked her over from her side so she would be lying fully on her back.

He knelt down at Yue and clutched her face, "I cannot wait to have my fun with you. It'll be the best way to spite the almighty Kazekage."

His hand stopped grabbing her face and slapped it instead. "You little slut. You really think Kumogakure wants to be aligned with Sunagakure after all these years of tension? You little brat…"

He removed his mask before he got on top of Yue and started slapping and punching her repeatedly, "You're an ungrateful disgrace! We took you in and this is how you repay us? By getting us involved with an enemy village?"

His face was young. He looked to be about the same age as Gaara. The Kumogakure headgear was tied on his forehead traditionally. The name of the guy was Kitai.

He was born and raised in Kumogakure so throughout the warring times between the two villages, he knew the horrors that happened and was heavily influenced by a bigoted mind.

His attacks on the poor girl ceased for a moment. He held Yue's lifeless body up by her shirt's collar, "Your precious Sunagakure destroyed so many lives. THEY KILLED MY FATHER AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO HELP PAY IT ALL BACK!"

The plan wasn't simple but it was easy to understand.

Yue, in exchanged for the severed alliance with Sunagakure but the stranger couldn't help but fuel his evil intentions as he looked at Yue's sleeping body again, "I wonder how much it would enrage The Kazekage if I _claimed_ you."

He ripped apart the top of her shirt and leaned down to take in her scent, "Mmm, you smell good for someone so near death."

An evil chuckle came from his lips, "I can do whatever I want to you and your useless stupid husband will never find you."

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

"She's not here!" Naruto shouted as he emerged from one of the buildings in Kumogakure. Cloud village ninja trailed after him from helping him search the residence.

Neji met Naruto out front after having investigated several places himself, "I couldn't find anything either."

Sakura poked her head out a window in the next building, "Nothing here!"

The future Hokage growled, "Where could that bastard haven taken Yue? Everyone is searching and there is no trace of her."

"It's almost like she vanished into thin air…" Neji muttered worryingly.

Naruto snapped his head toward him, "No, we'll find her. We have to, we have an hour left."

Sakura jumped in front of them out of nowhere and took a quick glimpse at the night sky, "The full moon is almost here."

All around there were random commotion and obvious loud arguments coming from the people who were forced out of their homes for this search.

They were of course angry for the illegal search but it was inevitable.

Time was running out.

Every second was precious.

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked in the direction he was called. Gaara was advancing in on him quickly until he came to a hasty halt in front of them, "Did any of you find anything? Anything at all!"

"No, we've search every building in the parts of the village we were assigned to. What about you? Did you find anything?"

Gaara exhaled; aggravated, "Nothing, I'm not even sure she is in the village anymore..!"

"Wait, what about Lady Raikage?" Sakura questioned apprehensively.

"I haven't heard from her side of the village yet." Anxiously, Gaara turned away from his friends and toward the way to the part of the village that Lady Raikage was inspecting, "But I'm not going to stand here and wait."

The others didn't need to take a moment. They followed after The Kazekage who was blazing away like wild fire.

Lady Raikage was searching the center of the village. Nothing turned up from her own search or from her shinobis that were aiding her. The last place to check was The Kumogakure building.

She was about to tear into it with her men until she heard Gaara's voice calling her.

She turned around and instantly there they were.

Breathlessly, The Kazekage asked, "D-Did you find Yue? Did you find anything at all?"

"Nothing, but we still haven't checked my building yet." Lady Raikage replied without haste.

"Lady Raikage!" An old man villager yelled and kept on yelling without any respect. "What is the meaning of this? You let these people in to authorize some unexplained search! We want answers now!"

The Cloud Village Leader looked around and felt bad for scaring and sending suspicion in her people but she had no choice. "People please, you have to trust me!"

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" A lady shouted as she threw her fist in the air which caused others to do so too.

Another female screamed, "What kind of a leader are you? Is this some kind of takeover!"

Gaara didn't have time for this. Their shouting, their ranting, their actions were all irritating him to no end, "Hey, Hey! Look you ungrateful bunch of ingrates. My wife is missing and we're doing all we can to find her. If any of you know where Yue is, you have to tell us now!"

No one said anything but continued to fight and bicker. Naruto pulled Gaara's arm, "Let's just go, they're not going to listen!"

"You're right, we're wasting time. We have forty five minutes and we still have to climb the mountain to get to the lake." Lady Raikage said then turned back to the building to enter it but Neji caught her arm.

"Wait a moment Lady Raikage. I'm sensing a lot of Chakra emanating from that place." Neji told her while he used his byakugan.

"Chakra…?" Lady Raikage breathed.

Hyuuga focused his eyes further into the building. It was empty so it made no sense that chakra was blanketing the place unless… "It's a genjutsu. If we go in there, we're going to get trapped."

Sakura pushed for more details, "What kind of genjutsu is it?"

"It's hard to te-"

Gaara cut Neji off, "It doesn't matter. I'm going in."

"I can break it. Just give me a moment and I can do it." The Kumogakure leader stated adamantly.

"All right. Lady Raikage, you stay here and break the genjutsu while I go in there." The Kazekage didn't want to hear anything else. He ran past his friends and straight through the entrance of the building.

Naruto followed immediately with his friends, "You're not going in alone!"

Inside looked normal but it certainly didn't feel normal. It was hauntingly eerie especially with all the lights turned off but they didn't get to look around much.

They rushed to every room on every floor and every nook in cranny in search for Yue but the more they looked, the more they felt like they were going in circles.

Gaara stopped at one room on the second floor and looked at it carefully, "This is the same room… We've all been looking at the same room!" He dashed out into the hall to look for his friends, "Naruto! Sakura!"

There was no answer.

He bit down hard, "Damn this genjutsu. Lady Raikage better deal with it quickly…."

_Gaara…_

The Kazekage jerked his head to the voice with perked ears.

_Gaara… Help me…_

"Yue…?" He started to turn in every direction until he caught a glimpse of his wife standing before him but she instantly faded. "No, No she's not real. NOTHING IS REAL!"

_**GAARA!**_

_**HELP ME!**_

_**WHERE ARE YOU!**_

The voice got louder and louder until it filled Gaara's head. It felt like it was going to split.

He breathed through his wincing, "Shut…Up…" He dropped to his knees, grabbing the sides of his head, "SHUT UP!"

Her haunting voice kept on echoing in his head. Everything started to whirl like a tornado. Gaara squeezed his eyes shut and did all he could to block it out.

"GAARA!" This voice was different. It appeared to stand out so much that it blocked all the echoes out and everything stopped spinning.

Gaara slowly opened his eyes to have a look around. His friends stood around him, looking out for him and anymore signs of danger. Naruto was holding onto his shoulder into a fine grip of chakra. He was the one that brought him out of the genjutsu.

"You okay?" Naruto pulled The Kazekage up.

Gaara felt nauseous and dizzy because of the after affects of what happened. He held his head as he tried to stand firmly, "I'm all right."

There was a sudden difference of feeling in the atmosphere. The eerie feeling was gone and everyone could feel the difference right away.

"Lady Raikage must have lifted the genjutsu." Sakura breathed.

Neji asserted his eyes to every direction to have a clear look. He stopped when his eyes looked down at the floor. "I see movement…from a room below from here. It's too hard to make the exact nature of it out because of all these levels. I believe it's the basement."

Gaara sprinted for the stairs down to the first level and then searched momentarily for the stairs to the basement.

It was difficult because the lights were off.

"There it is!" Neji pointed to a direction.

They descended the stairs instantly but everyone almost tripped over their own feet because of how dark it was.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, they couldn't believe the sight of the long hall aligned with closed doors.

"Search every one of them now!" Gaara ordered.

His friends started opening the doors and the noise of ransacking could be heard. Gaara shot right into a couple of rooms but they were mostly filled with cabinets and drawers filled with files.

Finally he reached the room at the end of the hall while the others were searching the other rooms.

For a moment, The Kazekage thought he was hearing things but when he focused his ears more, he heard the sound of moaning.

He turned the knob but it was locked.

That was definitely it.

Gaara threw himself on the door over and over again until it gave away.

It was a bit dark but Gaara could instantly see it all.

Kitai was on top of his unconscious wife without any pants or underwear on and Yue was completely nude. Her clothes were seen ripped and thrown beside them.

His body pushed on hers over and over as he moaned with pleasure. It almost made Gaara vomit if the fire in his soul didn't feed his rage first.

It was like someone lighting a can full of gas on fire with a torch.

The bastard was as good as dead.

He pulled Kitai off of Yue and threw him effortlessly against a cabinet at the other side of the room.

Almost drunkenly like, the offender picked himself up and tried to attack but Gaara was too fast.

He decked his ugly face and then kicked him into cabinet again; the glass shattered all over his back.

The bastard pulled a sucker move and grabbed onto Gaara's collar to turn him around and slammed him into the cabinet. Gaara could feel the sharp edges of the broken glass cut into his back.

The Kazekage head butted his brainless head which caused the prick to let go. Gaara kneed him hard in the gut causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

The bastard tried to get on his knees and crawl away but Gaara grabbed his neck and pulled him back.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Gaara held his hand in the air so his sand could encase it. It shaped itself into a spear with a dangerous point.

It almost plunged into his face if his hand wasn't stuck halfway in the air.

"Gaara NO! STOP!" Naruto tried with his all to hold Gaara's hand away from the enemy's face. "Gaara! Let go of him now! You're not like him!"

"Naruto let go! If you are my friend, you will let me kill this bastard!" Gaara attempted to lower his hand again but Naruto held it firmly.

"Gaara, think of Yue! The full moon is almost here, we can't waste anymore time!"

The thought of his wife soothed the angry adrenaline in him as his eyes drifted to his wife who was still lying there, naked. Sakura was trying to cover Yue's nude body as she held her lifeless like body with her arms.

Neji Hyuuga held the culprit's arms back securely, "Lord Kazekage, I have it from here. GO save Lady Yue!"

Gaara released him roughly. His eyes glared at the bloody face for a moment before looking around in the room to find something.

Finally he saw a long wide cloth covering an old desk at the corner of the room. He retrieved it and knelt in front of Sakura so he could wrap it around his wife's naked body tightly before taking her body into his arms.

The side of her lip trickled blood and her cheeks were red with fist marks. Before the cloth wrapped her body, he could see bruised skin. "I'm sorry…Yue." He whispered and picked her up.

"We have no time to lose." Gaara stated and walked to the door. Sakura and Naruto followed but stopped when he ceased at the door. He looked toward his shoulder, "Neji, take care of the bastard."

"Yes Lord Kazekage!"

Time appeared to be moving by slow when The Kazekage and his friends walked out of the Kumogakure building. The people stopped their arguing and commotion and watched him carry out Yue's body in a white cloth.

Lady Raikage hurried to Gaara's side, "What happened? Lord Kazekage, what happened to Yue? Why is? Why is she like this?"

Gaara merely glanced at her, "We have to go now. The full moon is almost here."

"Naruto, Sakura, let's go now." The Kazekage jumped up high in the air and sprinted when he landed on his feet again.

He could hear his friends' footsteps behind him as he continued with more speed. His hands brought Yue's body's closer to him. "We're almost there Yue…"

The mountain was slant and treacherous. Gaara slipped a couple of time but managed to catch himself. He was almost out of strength and breath but he pushed through all the way till they reached the lake.

The moon made it shine like diamonds floating on glowing blue water. Mist flowed around like it was dancing.

When the heroes got there, they carefully entered.

It was the most beautiful thing any of them had ever seen.

Their eyes were captivated like in a trance.

Gaara walked closer and closer to the blue glowing lake until he reached the water's edge. Naruto was going to follow but Sakura pulled him back, "We can't contaminate it too much."

Naruto nodded and watched on.

The Kazekage looked up to the round silver moon.

It was time…

Slowly, he walked into the lake until the water reached his waist. He gave his wife one last look before lowering her into the water.

Her body drifted away from his arms as the water seemed to glow even brighter. The mist covered the top of the lake completely. Gaara, himself could feel it working. The water was restoring his strength as well as his chakra.

The feeling of bliss was almost like paradise but the seconds passed like centuries.

Sakura put her hands together and closed her eyes to pray silently. Naruto sensed her nervousness and tension. He put an arm across Sakura's shoulder and pulled her a little close as he continued to look on.

The water started to dim and the mist parted to the sides. Gaara looked closely.

Yue's body was floating above the water; faced down.

Gaara's heart stopped. _It worked right…? Did it work…? Why isn't she moving…?_

He treaded through the water to her and turned her over.

Her eyes were still closed…

Panicking, The Kazekage laid his head next to her heart. It was still beating and her chest was rising and falling.

He held her face anxiously, "Yue. Yue! Come on, come on wake up!" He started to slap her face lightly, "Yue, Yue it's me!"

She didn't answer…

Gaara hugged her tightly, "Yue come on, don't let me down. We came all this way! Wake up!"

Sakura eyes began to well up as she was starting to lose hope too.

"Gaara…?" A weak voice said next to his ear. His eyes widened in surprise. "Gaara…What happened?"

Gaara loosened his embrace and took a look at her.

Her eyes were opened and the signs of death faded away. She smiled like how she used to, "Hey Gaara…"


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: No rights to Naruto

* * *

><p>It was dead silent in the Kumogakure office. Lady Raikage was sitting at her desk with enclosed hands over her mouth.<p>

Gaara and his friends were standing at various places in the room; not knowing what to say.

Yue was resting in the Kumogakure hospital while they were there trying to discuss about something obvious and important.

Lady Raikage finally began the uncomfortable and agonizing topic, "Kitai will be prosecuted soon by our courts but we're certain that he'll be convicted and given the maximum sentence."

"He should die for what he did to Yue." Sakura replied to that bitterly.

Naruto agreed heatedly, "He doesn't deserve such a fast death."

"I don't suppose he can be tried by Sunagakure courts." Neji brought up as he crossed his arms thoughtfully.

Lady Raikage shook her head disappointedly, "I did try to put that order in but it seems like the Kumogakure elders would rather him tried here."

"What is the sentence if he is convicted?" Sakura questioned.

The Kumogakure leader answered, "He will spend the rest of his life in prison. I will make sure there will be a conviction for his crimes."

Gaara stood quietly among them. He should have had the most to say in the matter considering that Yue was his wife but obviously his mind was somewhere else.

He left the group and started to the direction of the exit.

"Gaara, where are you going? Don't you want to say anything?" Naruto shouted after him.

The Kazekage stopped and turned back to them, "I'm going to the infirmary. If anyone needs me; that is where I'll be."

"Wait, Lord Kazekage." Lady Raikage stood up from her place when Gaara's hand touched the door knob. "...I think you should tell her about what happened down in that basement, Lord Kazekage."

Gaara gripped the handle, "No…" He whispered but everyone heard.

"Lord Kazekage, Yue has a right to know what happened…" Sakura reasoned with female logic. "She was raped…"

The Kazekage turned back to the group sternly but also calmly, "I will not tell her about that and neither will anyone else."

"Gaara, you don't understand.. Yue will find out sooner or later." Lady Raikage spoke disturbingly.

Sakura nodded at that statement.

"NO, it is **you **all that do not understand. I can't and I refuse to tell her that the bastard forced himself on her." He glared at everyone, "If any one of you defy this, our friendship won't even be considered."

"I think they have a point, Gaara." Naruto finally stepped. He held Gaara's shoulder, "Maybe it's best if she hears it from you first rather than later by someone else or if she finds out for herself."

Gaara's temper flew, "You don't understand Naruto! We-! She and I-!" He sighed and stepped back, "She and I never consummated our marriage… How am I supposed to tell that her first time was out of sexual assault."

"No one is going to tell her… She won't find out." The Kazekage said but he knew that he was unsure of himself at that statement.

He opened the door, "All that matters is that I have to get her home to Sunagakure as soon as possible."

XXX

* * *

><p>The Kazekage entered the hospital room quietly. He closed the door behind him lightly as he made his way to the seat next to the bed.<p>

Yue was taking a nap and Gaara didn't want to disturb it.

His eyes watched her but as the minutes passed by, his mind started to play tricks on him.

Flashes of what happened in the basement started to float around in his head. It was taunting him and soon the voices of his friends were echoing in his ears.

_She has the right to know_

_She'll find out sooner or later._

Gaara held his head in his hands irritatingly while he growled, "Get out of my head…."

"Hmm…? Gaara did you say something?"

He lifted his face from his hands to follow the voice. Yue was awake and smiling weakly to him. "Oh you're awake. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine." Yue lifted herself up to sit. She winced a bit, "I'm just a little sore.."

Gaara stood from his place and helped put a pillow behind her back for comfort. "Sore? Where…?" He sat in front of her on the bed, "Should I get the doctor..?"

It was redundant to even ask because he knew why she was sore…

"I kind of feel sore everywhere but it's nothing serious Gaara." Yue smiled again, "I haven't felt this good in a long time."

"You are starting to look a lot better too. There is finally color in your face."

She held the side of her face, "That's good. I hope my hair will stop falling out soon."

"Yue…" The Kazekage forced himself to ask, "Do you remember anything from these past few days?"

The girl concentrated on her thoughts for a moment. "Not really. _Should_ I remember anything?"

_That's a relief…_ Her husband thought grimly in the back of his mind.

He cracked a smile, "Well it doesn't matter. We were able to save you."

"Gaara.. Thank you for saving me…" Yue reached out both hands to grasp his hand softly, "You went through great lengths to save me.."

"You're my wife." He held his other hand to hers, "You don't ever have to thank me for that."

_Especially when I couldn't have saved you from…_

"Gaara, can we go home now?"

Her question surprised Gaara. He smirked, "I thought I would have to wrestle you away from this place."

"Kumogakure had been my home for the majority of my life but to be honest I feel odd to be away from Sunagakure." Yue laughed lightly, "I suppose when you get used to something, it would feel strange to be away from it."

_That was exceptionally easy.. I thought it would be a little difficult.._

"When you regain your strength, we can leave right away." Gaara lifted his eyes away. _The faster I get you away from this place, the better…_

His wife eyed him bizarrely, "Gaara? Are you all right?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You just seem a little bit odd to me."

Gaara tried to shake it off before Yue could read anymore into his demeanor. He sighed with a short smile.

"Gaara..? Are you sick?" Yue reached her hand over so she could feel his forehead with it. "You don't feel warm."

Her innocent childlike eyes made Gaara chuckle lightly, "It's been awhile since I've been with you… I've missed you."

"I've missed you too…Gaara."

XXX

* * *

><p>"Sakura, I don't think this is a good idea!" Naruto reminded her as he caught up with her pace.<p>

Sakura was stalking down the hospital hall so fast that the nurses and visitors were watching her oddly. "I don't care Naruto, I'm not going to stand by and let Gaara lie to her about the truth. She has the right to know."

"Sakura, wait let's think this through!" The future Hokage grasped on her arm and spun her around to face him, "Gaara has a point. Nothing good can come out of it with her knowing the truth!"

She pushed him off her offensively, "She was raped Naruto. You can't just sweep that under the rug. How would you feel if you were her and you didn't know."

"Well I'm not her and so aren't you! Sakura, I really think you should let this one go."

"Not a chance." Sakura stated adamantly and stalked straight for Yue's hospital room. "Yue, I have something to s-," Sakura started to say when she barged into the room abruptly but she stopped mid sentence when she noticed something.

Gaara was at her bedside and it seemed like she had ruined a moment. They both look toward Sakura curiously.

Sakura found it awkward right away. She tried to cough inconspicuously, "Lord Kazekage, Yue.."

"Sakura I told you not t-," Naruto appeared behind Sakura but stopped right away like she did. "Oh hey Gaara! Hey Yue, I see you're feeling better!"

"Sakura!" Yue called to her excitedly. She held out her hands as Sakura came forward.

The medic held Yue's hands as she stood before her skeptically, "How are you feeling Yue…?"

"I'm feeling a lot better and it's all thanks to you and Naruto." Yue glanced over at Naruto with a grin and then back at Sakura, "Thank you so much for all you have done Sakura."

"Yue… I didn't do that much… Really, if anything I should do more." Sakura caught eyes with Gaara. He gave her a warning look.

It didn't seem to matter to Sakura. All she could think about was how Yue had the right to know. "Yue I-"

"Haha, Sakura, I'm hungry! Let's go get something to eat!" Naruto's suddenly exclaimed.

Yue laughed lightly, "I suppose everyone should be hungry after what we have all be through. I am even a little hungry."

The pink haired girl started having an internal struggle with herself.

"Gaara, can we go get ramen? I know the best place here in Kumogakure to get ramen." Lady Kazekage suggested joyfully to her husband. She looked to Naruto again with a big smile, "I bet you would love that. Right Naruto?"

Yue sounded so cheerful and she looked so happy that Sakura couldn't bear to destroy that from her, especially at this fragile time in her health.

She put on a poker face and smiled widely too, "Yeah that would be great but I think you shouldn't leave the infirmary just yet Yue. You're just recovering so you should stay put for now. We can go get it and bring it back for you!"

"But I wanted to go for a walk.." Yue admitted.

Gaara smiled nervously, "We can do that. Let me inform the doctors first."

"Yeah definitely! I've been craving ramen!" The spikey haired jokester practically jumped in the air.

The Kazekage turned his attention to his wife, "You rest for now while I go find a doctor."

Yue nodded and laid back down onto the bed. Gaara tucked her in and then left the room with Sakura and Naruto.

Sakura advanced ahead down the hall to avoid confrontation but Gaara didn't allow it.

He hastened his pace and turned her around by her shoulder, "You have a death wish, don't you. Yes, you helped saved my wife but that does not give you the right to undermine me."

"Yeah, Sakura that wasn't cool." Naruto grumbled; even he didn't side with her anymore.

Sakura looked down, "All right… Yue is recovering and I shouldn't say anything that will break her spirits. I was wrong…" She glanced up at The Kazekage finally, "I still think she has the right to know but I don't think she would be able to take it right now."

"Look, I know you mean well and you're looking out for Yue but so am I. I'm her husband and I know what's best for her." Gaara crossed his arms. "Considered yourself warned."

XXX

* * *

><p>"Good morning Lord Kazekage, Lady Yue. We're so glad to have you back." A Sunagakure guard greeted them as the couple walked through the gates.<p>

The Kazekage nodded to him and his wife smiled back softly.

Gaara held his arm a little tighter around Yue to support her weight as she walked. She wasn't completely back to normal but she was well enough to travel back to The Sand Villlage.

They had stayed in Kumogakure for a few a days so Yue could regain her strength but she wanted to go home and Gaara was willing to oblige.

Naruto and his friends went home to The Leaf Village. Sakura didn't want to leave Yue without letting her know what happened but Naruto was able to convince her.

"Good morning Lord Kazekage, Lady Yue." A village woman said to them while they passed by her on the streets.

Another woman at a vendor's stand bowed to them as they strolled along, "So glad to see you are well Lady Yue."

"We're glad to have you back, Lord Kazekage." A village man told them.

Yue was surprised at how nice the villagers were being. She thought that they still hated her even though she was innocent.

They all seemed genuine and kind. She looked at her husband, "Gaara? What's going on?"

Gaara smiled lightly and shrugged. He knew why they were being so nice but he decided to be nonchalant. She would understand it sooner or later.

They continued their way to the house and the pleasant greeting from the villagers didn't stop. Yue felt warm and cheerful inside to hear their voices and see their smiles.

The couple finally stopped in front of their house and took a second to give it a good look. Yue smiled at it, "It's so nice to be home."

Gaara opened the door to the house and led her inside. Everything was just like how she remembered it. It felt like it had been ages since she was last in her own home.

"I wonder if anyone's home." She looked around for her brother and sister-in-law.

"I don't know." Her husband brought her into the living room to have a look around.

"Surprise!" They exclaimed at the second Gaara and Yue stepped into the living room. Confetti and balloons were soon set in the air right after.

Kankuro and Temari popped out from their hiding spots spontaneously to welcome her.

The widest smile spread of Yue's face as happy tears brimmed her eyes. She didn't let them fall and held them back in.

"Temari!" She called to her excitedly.

The Blonde woman was surprised to see Yue so happy to see her because of how she treated her during the crisis. She went over to the girl and hugged her tightly, "Oh Yue, I'm so sorry…."

Yue returned the embrace adoringly and grinned, "It's okay Temari. Everything is going to be okay from now on."

"Yes it….is…?" Temari said unsurely when she saw Gaara's face. The look on his face was so stern and disturbed that it sent a silent message through.

At that instant, she knew something was wrong.

"Kankuro, it's so nice to see you." Yue said as she let go of Temari to hug Kankuro like a brother.

"Uh-" Gaara intervened before his wife could get close to his older brother. "Yue, I think you should go upstairs and rest." He didn't want any other man to touch her for the time being.

Temari and Kankuro looked to Gaara skeptically. There was definitely something wrong.

The girl glanced back to him, "I'm not that tired Gaara."

He came closer and held her to him, "I don't want to take any chances with your health." It was true but he had another reason to use that excuse too. "Come on, let's rest. I'm pretty tired too.

Yue nodded because she knew that Gaara cared. She looked back at the others first, "Thanks for the welcome home party Temari, Kankuro."

"You go rest first; I will be up in a minute." Gaara told her. She nodded and walked out of there and then slowly up the stairs.

They waited to hear a door close from upstairs before anyone could say anything.

Temari was the first one to question, "Gaara, what's wrong? Why are you acting so weird?"

"Nothing." The Kazekage muttered and evaded away.

"Gaara, we can clearly see that something is wrong. Did something happen at Kumogakure?" Kankuro asked.

"Nothing."

Their sister sighed, "Should I ask Yue then?"

"NO." Gaara replied immediately. "Do not even talk to her about Kumogakure."

"Why? You're acting strange littler brother. If you don't tell us then we will have no choice but to ask Naruto and them."

The Kazekage reluctantly started to tell them what happened…

XXX

* * *

><p>It was nighttime when Yue woke up from her long nap from the afternoon. She sat up from the bed and reached over to the nightstand to turn on the lamp.<p>

The light lit the room dimly but she could still see. She was alone.

The room was rather cold. She shivered to herself while rubbing her arms for warmth.

A window in the room was left opened and that was why it was chilly. Yue still felt numb but she wanted to stretch her legs.

She pushed the covers back and set her feet to the ground. It was nice to feel the floor underneath her feet but she was scared to try standing without any help.

It took a second but she pulled herself out of bed. Her body felt heavy like a weight.

Yue attempted to take a couple steps and succeeded. The feeling started to come back in her legs and they didn't feel as numb anymore. She managed to get to the end of the bed but she stopped to pace herself.

Once she felt that her body was steady, she was going to walk to the window.

_**I can do whatever I want to you and your useless stupid husband will never find you.**_

Yue jerked around abruptly when she heard that voice out of nowhere. She knew she heard it but there was no one in the room with her.

She shook her head to clear her mind and laughed at herself disapprovingly. "I must be tired…"

The room started to feel bizarre. It almost felt eerie. Yue tried to ignore it but she suddenly felt someone whisk past her from behind. The presence felt close and it felt creepy.

Lady Kazekage turned around swiftly again to look at the room.

There wasn't anyone there.

Was she going insane?

She held the end of the bed to get a grasp of reality as she started to hear the strange voice again.

_**Mmm, you smell good for someone so near death.**_ It sounded like it was mocking her.

The voice belonged to a male. Yue didn't recognize the voice and started to really think that she was going crazy.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Gaara questioned when he came into the room. She didn't answer him or turned around. He went to Yue and held her arms lightly, "Yue? Are you okay?"

His touched made her shudder.

"Yue…?" His wife stayed still and in her own dazed world. He squeezed her arms a bit. "Hey..."

Finally, Yue brought herself back to reality and looked to the side where her husband stood. "I'm sorry… I-I…." She quickly decided not to tell him what she just experienced and tried to lie, "I wanted to close that window."

Gaara sighed in relief. He set her down at the edge of the bed and then went over to close the window.

When he came back to the bed he could obviously see that something was not right. He knelt on one knee in front of her to have a better look at her face. "Yue, if there is something wrong, it would be wise to tell me."

It wasn't anything that was urgent and Yue wasn't even sure what had just happened. It was better to keep it from Gaara rather than tell him. She didn't even know how she would be able explain it him. "It's nothing Gaara. I'm just tired. I guess I'm not entirely back to myself yet.

"Perhaps it was not the best choice to return from Kumogakure so early. We should have waited until you felt better."

"It's fine, really. I wanted to go home." Yue looked around their bedroom and smiled back at her husband, "I like being home with you. It will help me recover faster."

Gaara stared into her eyes as he asked her, "If there was anything wrong, you would tell me right away right? Yue I am being serious."

The look on his face was serious and it scared her. It almost made Yue think twice about keeping it from him but she reassured herself secretly. She smiled lovingly, "I promise if there was anything wrong, you will be the first one to know."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: No rights to Naruto

XXX

* * *

><p>Yue turned onto her side in bed and felt nothing. She would normally be able to feel her husband beside her but she sensed she was alone through her sleep.<p>

It was 2:30 in the morning. The girl was still too sleepy to open her eyes but she forced herself too. She sat up to have a better look around.

The room was dark but Gaara definitely wasn't there. Yue got out of bed and pulled her knit cardigan closer to her body. It was cold walking down the hall and then down the stairs but from the stairs she saw a light coming from the living room.

She rubbed her eyes as she carefully entered to see who was there. The lamp next to the sofa was turned on so the room was dim not bright.

Yue walked around the sofa to find Gaara fast asleep.

On the coffee table in front of him were numerous documents, reports, and official scrolls. They were all strewn about messily.

Gaara slept with his back against the sofa; still in an upright position. His wife looked at the work and then at him sympathetically. He had been working all night long….

"Gaara…?" She said as she shook his shoulder and then held the side of his face. "Gaara?"

The Kazekage stirred momentarily but he blinked a couple of times and woke up. "What are you doing down here?" He straightened himself up and stretched his arms in front of him.

"I was going to ask you that. Gaara, come back to bed."

"I'm not done with work yet." He started to gather his documents into one pile.

Yue knelt down beside his legs and stopped his hands with hers, "Work can wait until tomorrow. We just got back from Kumogakure. You're tired, aren't you?"

His eyes looked to their hands and then at her. He moved his hands away, "No, you should get some rest."

The girl noticed how her husband didn't want their hands to touch but she figured that he was just irritated because he had too much to do. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, just go back upstairs." His tone of voice was almost stern. Yue was surprised by it and made the decision not to push him.

She stood quietly and walked out of the living room. Before she went upstairs, she looked back to Gaara who was already busy.

He was acting bizarre…

The girl got back into bed and tried to sleep but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't do it. She tossed back and forth disturbingly.

Gaara's tone of voice was bothering her. He had never used that kind of tone with her before and it made her wonder what she had done.

She tried to figure it out until the night turned into morning. The room was lit up by dawn's light.

A night without sleep was draining. Yue lazily sat up from bed and took in the moment. It was early but she wanted to return to her routine of cooking breakfast and then going to the office with Gaara. The things she did before everything happened.

Since she was up the majority of the night, she was still sleepy. A morning shower would be able to wake her senses.

The girl got an outfit from the closet and entered the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom. She looked at the shower and then at the spacious bathtub.

A shower would be a quick wake up but she did have time considering it was early in the morning. A soothing warm bath was such a relaxing thought.

Yue filled the tub with hot water and let it cool off a little while she shed her night clothes. As she took off the last piece of her clothing, she caught a sight of something in the wide stretched mirror above the sink.

She turned to the mirror completely when she thought she saw a bruise that was shaped like handprint on the side of her rib. When she looked at her naked body in the mirror again, she saw nothing.

The girl was about to ignore what she thought she saw and head into the bathtub until her eyes glanced toward the mirror again.

Her mind started to flash images of bruises at various parts of her body. Handprints, fist marks, and scratches was plastered all over but she knew they weren't real.

There was no way.

Yue glanced at herself and saw nothing again but then she looked at her reflection and saw the torture marks again. She looked up at her face and saw that her lip was busted open; bleeding.

The image in the mirror was terrifying. It was like she was seeing a ghost of herself in the mirror but how could that be when she was alive.

She snapped herself out of it by shaking her head furiously. Everything was started to spin because she was thinking too hard. Before she could start her hallucinations again, she got into the bathtub and splashed the hot water onto her face.

It was a little too hot because it scorched her skin but she didn't mind that much.

What she had just experienced reminded her of what happened the night before. She heard a voice in the bedroom. It was voice that sounded familiar but she couldn't pinpoint on where she heard it.

Immediately, Yue regretted thinking back to the voice because she suddenly heard it out loud again.

_**Mmm, you smell good for someone so near death.**_ The girl shuddered at hearing the voice. It sounded so close and it frightened her to no end.

She snapped her head around the bathroom in search for it but no one was in there beside her.

_**You have a sexy body Lady Kazekage. You shouldn't waste it by wearing clothes. **_Yue's eyes spread wide when his words sunk in. She was nude in the bathtub and she suddenly felt like there was someone watching her.

She hugged onto her legs to cover herself and shut her eyes tightly. "I'm just tired… It's just my imagination."

_**Is it just your imagination? My, my, I bet you just can't wait for me to give you those bruises and hickeys again, huh.**_

Yue's eyes shot open and followed the voice right away. Her eyes finally landed onto the corner of the bathroom. A young looking man was standing there with crossed arms and an evil smirk on his face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! GAARA!" She yelled at the top of her lungs while trying to cover herself with her arms.

Her husband had just finished going over a scroll when he heard Yue screaming for him. He was on his feet right away, sprinting up the stairs.

_**I can do you better than your husband ever will.**_ The voice whispered next to her ear. Yue could feel his breath at the side of her neck.

She quickly tried to get out of the tub but she was being too careless and tripped at the edge. Her hands frantically reached for something for support.

Her hand managed to get a hold of the bath curtain but it went down with Yue when she fell completely to the tile floor. Her side pulsated in pain from the fall but she bit through it.

Gaara barged through the bathroom door and found his wife sprawled on the floor naked. The curtain covered her back and her bottom but her pale legs showed.

"What happened?" Gaara knelt down to her to help.

Yue tried to sit up with her husband's help but she was tangled up in the curtain like a mummy. Gaara helped unwrap the mess from her body. She held the bath curtain to her chest to cover her nude body as she sat up. Her back was bare as Gaara held her forearms.

The Kazekage looked at his wife to see if she was hurt. Nothing appeared to be wrong or different besides that her cheeks were tinted pink. "What happened? Why did you scream for me?" He asked worriedly again.

The girl held the bath curtain closer at her chest and tried to figure out how to explain it. What was she going to tell him?

She was hearing voices and seeing someone that weren't there…

He was already acting different around her… How would he act if he thought she was crazy? If anything else it would make him worried for her.

"Hey, did you hear me? What happened Yue? Tell me." Gaara questioned again when he noticed his wife dazing off.

Yue looked back to him almost frighteningly. "I-I…I fell and I couldn't get u-up."

XXX

* * *

><p>The Kazekage was truthfully worn out but he tried his best to fake through it. He was in their bedroom waiting for his wife to come out of the bathroom.<p>

Gaara had left Yue to change on her own. He didn't feel like he should be in there with her even though he was clearly worried about leaving her alone, especially after her fall from the bathtub.

When he saw her on the floor like the way she was, he almost couldn't deal. For a second then, he saw her like how she had been when that bastard raped her.

Naked and helpless.

It wasn't that he didn't want to touch her. It was that he was being careful. Every time his eyes fell on her or if he had touched her, the guilt would almost consume him alive and then he would be on the edge of spilling the truth out.

When she would accidently lean against him in bed the night before, he came close to waking her up and telling her the truth of what happened so he would at least be at ease with his conscious. Her very touch was able to bring him back to that very moment where he couldn't do anything to help her while the monster took away pieces soul.

He was able to distract himself by going downstairs to get started on his Kazekage work. It was a slow night but Gaara felt like he would have to get used to those sort of nights…

Gaara stood at the wide windows to look out into the village's view. Yue emerged from the bathroom dressed in her outfit. Her face was a little pale from the scare she just had and she was a little dazed but she smiled when she came into the bedroom.

Her husband seemed distracted because he didn't even notice her come in. His eyes were glued intensely at the view before him.

Yue just assumed that he was tired from working through most the night and smiled understandingly. She went over to his side and hugged onto his waist. "Are you going to stay home today? We did just get home from yesterday."

Her arms around his waist gave him a few seconds of enjoyment even though she surprised him. The seconds were up too fast and he started to feel uncomfortable. He pushed her arms away from him and moved away. "I have to. I'm going after I take a shower."

The girl was surprised at his actions. He looked almost like he was disgusted because she touched him.

But… They were never really affectionate toward each other before because it was an arranged marriage and they never really explored their feelings but for some reason she thought it might be different now.

Obviously not…

Yue tried to say something without sounding hurt. "Oh.. Well you better get ready. I'll be downstairs." She left his side and closed the door behind her when she walked out of the bedroom.

Her husband was acting strange. Yes, he was never physically attentive but he was never that cold or that distant from her. It reminded Yue of what happened earlier in the morning when she tried to get him to come back to bed.

His demeanor was hard to read. He appeared to be like he was angry with her and almost grossed out.

Yue tried her hardest to figure out what she had done but there really wasn't anything that came to her mind; after all she was unconscious up until a day or two ago.

She attempted to put her thoughts at the back of her mind and went into the kitchen to get started on breakfast.

A sigh of happiness escaped her lips when she looked around the kitchen. She never thought she would be able to be there again or cooked for her family once more.

The air was soon filled with the ambrosial smell of cooked food. Yue was having a good time with cooking and it took stress off.

She had just finish when Gaara entered into the kitchen. He was dressed in his white Kazekage outfit, looking as handsome as ever.

"Oh Gaara, I made breakfast-"

"I'm not hungry. I just came in here to tell that I will be leaving now." He interrupted and started walking out of the door.

"Uhm Gaara wait. I'll go with you." Yue said which made him stop before he got to leaving the kitchen. She got close to his back but stopped a few feet away.

"You stay home." Her husband demanded blatantly. "You're not well enough yet."

She frowned slightly. "I feel fine."

"Just stay here." Gaara said again and left kitchen before she could argue back.

Did that just happened?

If Yue wasn't paranoid or hurt after that then she wasn't human. She sighed and started to bring Gaara's empty plate, bowl, and mug to the sink.

Temari and Kankuro walked in; still in their night clothes. Right away, they saw the lovely breakfast on the kitchen counter and smiled.

"Smells good, Yue!" Kankuro exclaimed as he hurriedly jumped onto a stool and immediately started his breakfast. "We haven't had any decent cooking in awhile."

His blonde haired sister closed her eyes and shook her head at Kankuro's manners. "It's too early in the morning for this."

Yue smiled from the sink, "It's good to be home."

"It's good to have you home Yue. We've missed you." Temari said while sitting down next to Kankuro at the counter.

Yue brought the porcelain tea pot from near the stove to fill their mugs with tea. "I missed you all too." She rubbed her arms warmly, "I never thought of how good it would feel to be back in Sunagakure."

Her sister-in-law held her mug up near her wide lips, "Where's Gaara? It's still pretty early, don't tell me he's sleeping in."

"No.." The girl crossed her arms on the counter and frowned a little, "He already left for the office."

"Oh, does he have a meeting today?" Kankuro asked with a stuffed mouth.

"I don't know really… He left so fast that I didn't get a chance to ask him."

Temari took a sip of her tea before answering, "He probably needs to check in with The Elders."

"I'm sure that's it…" Yue replied.

"I'm done." Kankuro's fork and spoon dropped onto the plate as 'clinks'. He stood up from the counter, "That was some good breakfast Yue. Great job! I better go get ready for work!"

"Thanks Kankuro." Yue said and grinned as he left out the door. He waved a hand in the air as a goodbye.

Yue went to his place at the counter to clear his plates and mug.

"He never changes…" Temari muttered.

Her sister-in-law tried to smile when she came back to the counter from the sink. "Yeah…"

The blonde woman noticed something was wrong. She eyed Yue skeptically. "You okay there Yue? Are you feeling well? Maybe you should go upstairs and rest for today."

"I'm fine…" Yue enclosed her hands on the counter and looked down. "I _really do_ feel fine…"

"Then why do you look so down?"

The girl wondered if she should tell Temari about her problems with Gaara or not. It wasn't anything _that_ serious and it was _their_ business but Temari had been in a relationship for a longer time than she had.

She looked up to her, "Temari? I was wondering if you know whether or not Gaara's mad at me?"

"Mad at you?" Temari lifted an eyebrow. "Why would you think that?"

"Well… Maybe I'm just over thinking it but ever since we came home yesterday… He's been acting…distant from me. He's almost mean in a way."

The Expert Fan Wielder knew what she was talking about. She didn't think that her brother would change his attitude toward Yue that much but she was wrong. "He's just tired Yue."

Temari looked down to her mug to avoid Yue's eyes. She knew the truth but it was really getting hard to not say anything.

"Really?" Yue questioned. "It's almost like he doesn't want to be around me…."

"That's not it Yue. I assure you, Gaara is not mad and you did nothing wrong." She replied and quickly changed the subject. "I better get ready too. I'm..spending the day with Shikamaru…"

Yue grinned at Temari's blush, "I see. Are you two making up for lost time?"

Temari went even redder. She hopped down from the counter and walked closed to the door. "We were almost close to losing each other… So yeah…"

"I'm surprised Shikamaru has not asked you to marry him yet."

The blonde looked down for a second and then up at Yue. She showed her left hand ring finger shyly. A silver diamond ring was wrapped around it.

Yue's eyes blinked twice, "I-Is that?"

Temari nodded happily as she jumped up and down giggling in tears.

"OH. MY .GOSH… TEMARI!" Yue screamed in excitement. She ran to her older sister-in-law and hugged her tightly. They both hopped up and down in joy. "OH MY GOSH YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

XXX

* * *

><p>Lady Kazekage set the last dish onto the dinner table in the dining room and looked at the clock hanging over the exit. It was near 7:00 P.M. which meant everyone would be home for dinner soon.<p>

She went out of her way tonight for dinner. After breakfast, the girl went to the market and brought home a lot of groceries. She was excited for Temari and wanted to make a magnificent dinner for her and Shikamaru.

Temari was going to officially announce it to her brothers about her engagement to Shikamaru and Yue told her that she was going to cook a fantastic dinner.

Another reason why she did so much for dinner was that it was able to distract her mind from negative thoughts about her husband.

Yue bit her bottom lip when she started to think about him again. She pushed the thoughts away when she heard her family coming in from the front door.

"Wow, what smells so good!" Kankuro's voice was heard rushing down the hall to the dining room.

Lady Kazekage smiled at him from where she stood near the table, "I made dinner for everyone."

Temari and Shikamaru appeared behind Kankuro when he came closer into the room. "Lady Kazekage." Shikamaru greeted Yue.

"It's Yue, Shikamaru." Yue corrected him and glanced at Temari who mouthed the words 'thank you,' to her.

"Everything looks great!" Kankuro clapped his hands together, "This is what I call a dinner!"

Yue waited for a moment for the sight of her husband but he didn't show up. She looked around carefully before asking, "Where's Gaara?"

"Oh…" Temari started difficultly, "He said that he's going to be staying late at the office tonight, there's lots for him to do…"

_Huh…? Is it just a coincidence or…he just doesn't want to come home….?_

XXX

* * *

><p>It was late but Yue kept on looking at the alarm clock on the night stand next to the bed.<p>

_12:30…_

Gaara had never stayed that late at the office before and it started to make Yue worry. She didn't want to get paranoid or over analyzed things but it was almost like Gaara was purposely avoiding her.

She curled up onto her side and surrounded her mind with questions and thoughts.

_He didn't even come home to dinner…_

Despite the fact that Gaara wasn't there, Temari made the announcement to Kankuro and settled for Yue to tell Gaara or for Gaara to find out himself. She knew that her little brother had a lot on his mind and didn't want to burden him.

Kankuro was in the middle of sipping on soup when Temari told him. He sprayed the soup right onto Shikamaru who was sitting in front of him at the table. He was surprised but when he finished choking on his soup, the news finally sunk in.

The Puppet Master first threatened Shikamaru that if he ever hurt his sister, then he would be in for it. He then went on congratulating with sincere words.

Yue smiled at the thought but her smile faded when she thought of how Gaara wasn't there to share the joy. She couldn't help but feel like it was her fault that he wasn't there.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. All her problems were stressing her out and she knew that she wasn't healthy enough yet to be in that sort of state.

Not long after her eyes closed, the door to their bedroom open. Gaara came inside quietly. He was successful in finishing all The Kazekage work at the office but he had to force himself to do it and force his focus on the task at hand.

It exhausted him mentally and he was glad to be home. He could have left his work for tomorrow and came home earlier but it was his reason to not to come home.

He knew he was staying away from Yue on purpose… It was working because he didn't feel as guilty when she wasn't around him. He would be able to forget their troubles for a few minutes and that was bliss.

The Kazekage adjusted his eyes to the dark of the room and walked to his drawers to get his night clothes. The sound of the shower was heard from the bathroom.

Yue wasn't asleep at all so she knew that he came home. She kept still and pretended to sleep.

Gaara came out of the bathroom comfortably in his night clothes. He lightly got into bed next to his wife. He left a wide space between them as he turned over onto his side and faced the wall.

About twenty minutes passed by when Gaara found himself still up. He was wiped out but yet his mind was still awake. He turned onto his back and looked up at the ceiling hoping that sleep would come to him.

Even though her eyes were closed, Yue could feel her husband was awake. She took a chance. "Hey Gaara…?"

"What is it?"

Yue sat up and turned to him. His eyes stared at her silhouette. "Are you hungry? You didn't come home for dinner."

"No, I ate at the office." He flipped over onto his side again so his back would face her.

His behavior was so cold to Yue that she could feel it chilling her bones. She continued to try to talk to him, "Uhm..Well you missed out on something exciting at dinner."

"What?"

"Temari and Shikamaru got engaged. Isn't that exciting?" Yue said with enthusiasm.

Gaara smirked, "It was expected."

"Oh… Kankuro was really happy…. Aren't you happy too, Gaara?

Her husband shut his eyes, "I'm too tired to be happy. Go to sleep Yue. Please…"

The girl sighed discreetly to herself and laid back down. Inside, she began to have a feeling that there would be more nights like this..


	22. Chapter 22

No rights to Naruto

XXX

* * *

><p>"That's the last of it." Yue said when she handed a plate to Temari so she could put it in the cupboard.<p>

Her sister-in-law sighed exhaustingly, "Thank goodness." She closed the cupboard door and crossed her arms, "At least it was just us for dinner tonight or else there would be more dishes to do."

Kankuro was out on a date, Shikamaru wanted to train, and Gaara was still at the office. They had dinner by themselves but it was just as nice.

Yue smiled, "You should get some rest Temari."

"I think I will." She said while covering her long yawn with her hand. She held her hands together and leaned out to stretch, "Shikamaru is going to take a while to train so no sense in waiting for him to come home. You should rest too Yue."

"I think I'm going to stay up a little. I'm not as tired yet."

Temari smirked, "You're going to wait up for Gaara?"

"No…" The girl looked away and dried her hands on a dishtowel. "He isn't going to come home until it will be morning anyways…"

"There _has_ been more work for Gaara lately…" Temari lied and avoided eye contact.

"Is that it…? I feel like he is purposely avoiding me." Yue turned around and leaned herself against the sink. "I think he's keeping something from me."

"Don't think so much into it Yue. It's probably because he's tired."

Lady Kazekage just smiled at her sister-in-law. She didn't know what to say or how to explain.

"Well, I'm going to call it a night." Temari excused herself rather quickly. She didn't want Yue to be able to detect her guilt. "Goodnight Yue. Try to get some sleep tonight."

"Goodnight Temari." Yue watched her leave the kitchen and sighed to herself.

She stayed in the kitchen for awhile before finally going upstairs to shower and changed into her night clothes.

The girl came back downstairs to turn off all the lights to the house. She left the lamp in the living room on and made herself comfortable on the sofa.

Yue knew that Gaara was coming home later and later each night on for a reason. He acted like he didn't want to be around her anymore.

She missed him.

Back before everything happened, she would accompany him to the office but she couldn't bring herself to do that now. She wanted to give him space.

Whenever he would finally come home and come to bed, Yue would secretly be awake. She would pretend to be asleep and lean her back against him in bed but he would always move away or he would even sleep downstairs.

She didn't get what was wrong.

They didn't fight or anything and Yue was sure that she was still sweet and attentive to him like she was before so it shouldn't be because of her.

It was him..

He wouldn't even look at her anymore whenever he _was_ home or around her.

Yue thought on harder to find a reason but she was getting tired and sleepy. She didn't want to sleep though because she knew she would get one of those weird dreams again.

At first, the dreams were just bizarre but then they started to become a little scary. The girl would wake up at night and find herself out breath and horrifiied.

The dreams were slowly starting to feel real with each passing night. Gaara was never home to know that.

Yue slapped her face lightly to wake up, determined not to fall asleep.

She honestly wasn't staying up purposely because she wanted to wait for Gaara. She had done that a few nights ago and it didn't matter to him. He still kept away from her.

She was scared to sleep.

XXX

* * *

><p>It was almost 2:00 in the morning when Gaara came into his soundless house. It was considered early for him. He sometimes even stayed at the office so late that he would just sleep there.<p>

The Kazekage let out a tired breath and moved his head to each side to stretch out the stiff knots. The entire house was dark but he could see a small light coming from the living room when he started walking up the stairs.

It was pretty late and everyone should be asleep. He walked back downstairs and followed the light into the living room.

He walked around the sofa to find his wife curled up on the sofa. The light from the lamp shined onto her face. She looked deep asleep.

The Kazekage sighed at the thought of how she was waiting for him to come home. He leaned down and picked her up into his arms.

Gaara carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom so he could put her down onto their bed. She turned onto her side and curled up again. Once he tucked her in and made sure she was warm, he went to take his shower.

The hot water rained all over his body as he closed his eyes to relax. There wasn't much work today but he was so distracted and bothered that he took a longer time to handle things. It had been a week since they came home from Kumogakure and things weren't getting any better.

He knew that his distance from Yue was obvious but he didn't have the strength or the mind to deal with it.

Every time he would try to, he would see images of the assault and then hear his friends' voices telling him to let her know.

Steam started to fill the bathroom and Gaara knew that he had been in there for too long. He turned off the water and got out to get dress for bed.

His wife was still asleep soundly and he was relieved. He didn't want to have to explain why he was so late. He slowly slipped into bed and tried to fall asleep.

It had been an strenuous day but Gaara couldn't sleep. The Kazekage perched himself onto his elbow and stared at his wife's back.

Yue was actually asleep but she sensed that she was on her bed and that her husband was beside her. At first, she thought she was dreaming but she hadn't had a good dream in awhile.

She slowly opened her eyes and stayed still for a moment. Gaara really was beside her but she didn't know what to do.

Being able to be so close to him was comforting for her. She didn't want to lose that yet but if she showed any signs of being awake or if she got to close to him, he would find some way to avoid her.

They hadn't had a decent conversation for about a week and Yue wanted to talk with him about anything.

Some form of communication.

"Gaara…?"

Her husband didn't answer her and continued to just watch her. She turned onto her other side to see if he was awake. They met face to face but he scooted back to give them space. Yue noticed and it stung.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Gaara asked.

"I did sleep a little. I just woke up."

"I apologize for disturbing your rest."

"It's okay…" She looked at the painful gap between them and then back to him, "You're home early tonight."

He smirked lightly, "I wouldn't call two o'clock in the morning early."

"Well, you have been coming home so late lately…" Yue trailed off her sentenced when she watched him turn away from her and lied down onto his side.

That was more than a sting. That really hurt…

Why was he being this way to her? Why was he being such a cold jerk?

Yue couldn't understand it and it frustrated her. She knew that she didn't do anything wrong but Gaara was punishing her for some reason.

The girl sat up and briefly glanced at her husband's backside before getting out of bed. She left their bedroom and went downstairs to get some air.

It was suffocating to be around Gaara. Yue felt so consumed by his heartless demeanor that she didn't know how much more she could stand. She went into the kitchen and tried to find something to do.

Gaara didn't want to cut the conversation short but he felt he had too. He knew what she was getting at but he didn't want to get into it at all. He didn't want to let there be any chances in letting her know what happened.

An hour or two had passed and Yue was still downstairs trying to busy herself. Gaara had expected her to come back upstairs a long time ago.

It was harder to sleep without her. He sat up and looked to the door. The reason to why she hadn't come back upstairs was clear and it made Gaara feels even guiltier.

The Kazekage got out of bed and left the bedroom to look for his wife. He went downstairs and guessed that she was in the kitchen.

His guess was right. Yue was in the kitchen near the sink having a warm cup of tea. Gaara crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway. He watched her look in the teacup at her reflection.

The look on her face was depressing but Gaara was unsure at what to do. He wanted to comfort her but how would he go about doing it?

Should he go over there and give her some form of simple touch? He didn't want to provoke her. Yes, she thankfully didn't know about what had happened to her but Gaara knew.

He settled for just trying to be normal; at least what _he_ thought was normal. "You should get some rest."

Yue looked up and looked at the doorway. When she first came down here, she was angry with herself and with Gaara. After a few moments had passed, she let the anger changed into sorrow.

The girl held the warm mug tighter in her hands and evaded back to her reflection. "Maybe later... _You_ should get some rest; you must have had a long day at office…"

Lady Kazekage placed the mug down in the sink and then placed her hands at edge. She waited for him to leave because she was sure that he would.

Gaara stood from leaning against the doorway and came closer to her, "I would rest better if I knew you were resting too."

"…Really?" Yue didn't mean to test him but she found herself spilling everything out. "I don't believe you."

"What do you mean?" He knew what she meant but he wanted to hear of what she would say.

His wife turned completely to him so she could look in his eyes. There was a feet of space between them but Gaara could read into her eyes and sensed her sadness. "Gaara…Why don't you ever want to be around me anymore…? Why don't you ever want to touch me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gaara stated as he crossed his arms again.

Yue sighed, "You know exactly what I am talking about… Y-You stay late at the office to be away from me. Even in the morning you would rush out of the house. Whenever you would come home and we actually have the time to talk, you would try to busy yourself with other things. I know you sometimes sleep downstairs in the living room to be away from me."

"Stop imagining things. You're fabricating things out your own paranoia." Her husband looked away and tried not to let anything slip.

"No, I'm not." She argued offensively. "I'm not imagining anything. You just want me to think that because you're keeping something from me."

"Do not start a quarrel in the middle of the night." Gaara fought back. It had been a long day and he was losing his patience.

"You _are_ keeping something from me." She came closer to him. "Gaara, what's wrong? Why can't you just tell me what's bothering you?"

"**You're** what's bothering me." The Kazekage finally lost it.

"Me? You're the one that is acting strange and coming home at all hours of the night. If you're with some other girl then fine but at least have the decency to tell me."

"Some other girl? How dare you say that." That was a definite insult on Gaara. He was a man and he considered being faithful an important factor. "**You're** the reason for it all so do not even begin to blame things on me."

Yue was taken back at what he said. "What is that suppose to mean? What did **I** do?"

"Look at what you're doing at this moment. You are arguing with me in the middle of night and you're constantly driving me over the edge. Why do you think I don't want to be home, it's because I can't stand to look at you. Every time that I do, I feel like I'm going to say something I will regret."

That was what he needed to say… It was what Yue was waiting to hear. She had a feeling that he felt that way. She stepped back, "Fine, then I'll leave. It's better than being here."

He eyed her strictly. "You want to leave after what I had to go through to bring you back. You're ungrateful. Why can't you comprehend what I have to go through and just give me my space."

"I **have** been trying to give your space. Why can't _you_ understand. I'm the one that is worrying about where this marriage is going and quite frankly I'm practically anticipating when you're going to tell me that you want a divorce."

"**It's tempting.**" Gaara said indifferently.

Yue whisked past him and straight upstairs to their bedroom. She couldn't hold it in anymore but she didn't want to cry in front of him. She hated to cry but she felt so aggravated and hurt that she couldn't help it.

The Kazekage slammed his fist onto the edge of the sink and growled at himself. He was supposed to keep himself in check and in lined like he had planned.

Gaara had meant some parts of what he said but not the last one. Of course he didn't want to divorce her and he honestly didn't know how he could have let his temper get the best of him. The stress and the lack of sleep was affecting to him.

It was difficult for Yue; he knew that.

But…

It was equally hard for him too.

XXX

* * *

><p>The Kazekage slumped back against his leather chair with exhaustion. It was only noon and he was ready to take a nap.<p>

His neck and back ached because he had to sleep upright on his leather chair last night. He couldn't stay home after his fight with Yue so he slept at the office.

Gaara closed his eyes to relax but then he heard a knock on his door. After he permitted whoever it was to enter, his brother walked through the door.

"Hey Gaara, you okay?" Kankuro asked when he saw how tired his little brother was.

He nodded and sat up straight, "Did you need me for something."

The Puppet Master didn't know how to bring it up but he made an attempt. "I just wanted to ask you about last night. Your fight with Yue?"

Gaara leaned back against his chair again, "You heard us."

"Yeah… Well it's kind of hard **not** to. _Everyone_ heard…" Kankuro muttered. "Gaara, what happened? You and Yue never fought before."

His little brother scoffed, "She was the one who instigated the argument. I do not know what is wrong with her nowadays."

"You can't blame her for that. Maybe if you weren't treating her differently than things would be better with you two. She just wants to know what's wrong with you and why things aren't like how they used to be."

The Kazekage rubbed his temple because of his headache, "You know the reason why I have to be careful with her."

"Yeah… I know… And I think that's why it's destroying your marriage."

Gaara looked to his older brother, "You want me to tell her the truth as well."

Kankuro shrugged, "I don't know. I'm just guessing but you never had to lie or keep secrets from her before. Now that you have to, you're frustrated with yourself because you have to be on guard all the time and it gets tiring which then makes you take it out on her. She doesn't know about what happened but I understand why you still want to give her space. It's just…I think you don't have to go as far as not touching her at all."

"Then what do you suppose I should do? Tell her what happened and let her hate for the rest of our lives."

"Yue is not going to hate you. It wasn't your fault. Gaara, you really have to stop being so hard on yourself."

Gaara exhaled tiredly, "Kankuro, I'm too tired to have this talk now." He turned his chair around to look at the view, "If there isn't anything else then you are dismissed."

"All right little brother... Just think about what I said."

XXX

* * *

><p>Yue looked at the closet in their bedroom depressingly before starting to remove her clothes from it. She shared the closet with her husband and his clothes were at one side and hers on the other.<p>

She picked out her clothes and carried them in her arms to the guest room down the hall. It took her two trips to move all her clothes from the closet and drawers.

No one was home and Yue was relieved by that. She wasn't ready to explain to them about why she was moving into the guest room for the time being.

The girl sadly dropped her second batch of clothes onto the bed so she could carefully fold them and hang them.

She sat down on the side of the bed and started to fold her night clothes before putting them in a drawer.

_Why do you think I don't want to be home, it's because I can't stand to look at you. Every time that I do, I feel like I'm going to say something I will regret_

_Why can't you just give me my space!_

Yue breathed in deeply when she felt herself starting to tear up. She wouldn't let herself do it.

If Gaara wanted to be away from her then she was going to give him what he wanted. She didn't want to do it but he made it pretty clear last night.

Deep in her heart, Yue felt scared that if she didn't give him the distance he needed from her, she might drive him to actually give her a divorce. She didn't want to take that chance.

The girl was half way into hanging her outfits in closet when she remembered that she left her toothbrush and essentials in their bathroom.

She went back into their bathroom to retrieve her things. Their toothbrushes were put into a cup on the sink underneath the mirror.

Yue stared at their toothbrushes sullenly. It wasn't like she was leaving Sunagkaure but then how come she felt so sad?

She shook her head to snap herself out of it and went about getting her bathroom essentials. She came back out and was shocked to see her husband in their bedroom.

It surprised her because he never came home in the afternoon. He was staring at their half empty closet so his back was facing her.

Gaara was getting too worn out at the office so he came home to rest for a bit or at least get in an hour nap. When he came into his bedroom, he had noticed the closet door slightly opened. He opened the doors and looked into the half empty closet in astonishment.

The Kazekage relaxed when he sensed his wife standing behind him at the entrance of their bathroom. He looked to his shoulder, "What is this?"

Yue stood awkwardly and looked away.

Gaara turned around when she didn't answer. He saw her toothbrush and other essentials in her hands. "I think I have a right to a plausible explanation."

"I… Well… Do I really have to explain?"

He growled silently and shortly, clearly frustrated. "Your clothes are gone and you're moving your things out of our bedroom. Yes, it would be best for you to explain."

"I just think that…" She swallowed hard and sighed before continuing. "I just think that maybe it _is_ a good idea for us to be away from each other for a little awhile. I'm moving into the guest room temporarily and you're always at the office anyways so you won't have to worry about seeing me."

Gaara couldn't believe the day he was having. He was tired beyond belief because he didn't get a proper night's sleep. His problems with himself and with his wife were weighing him down mentally and physically and then he had to come home to this.

Practicing patience was not his forte at that moment.

"I cannot believe you. I am exhausted enough as it is. I have more on my plate than you can imagine and you go and do this. What is running through that mind of yours?" He crossed his arms defensively after a moment. "Perhaps you are correct then. Maybe I do need my distance from you before you drive me to commit myself into an institution."

Yue frowned, "Gaara, I'm giving you the space you wanted. What more can I do? What else do you want from me?"

He looked away, "Right now I want you to leave **my** bedroom so I can rest in peace."

XXX

* * *

><p>They had been living in separate rooms for about a week now and they couldn't be more miserable. Yue was actually sadder than Gaara but he did feel weird about sleeping in their bed alone.<p>

He would try to fall asleep but when he would turn over, he would feel the empty side of the bed.

Yue hated the guestroom. There was nothing wrong with the room. It was clean, roomy, and it even had an adjacent bathroom but it wasn't like the bedroom she shared with her husband.

They hadn't seen each in awhile too. He would be at his office all day and she would stay at home. When he would finally come home either for dinner or late at night, Yue would find some reason to avoid him.

If he came home for the family dinner, Yue would deliberately miss out on dinner and stay in the guestroom. It hurt to be around him and she didn't want to make him anymore angrier at her.

XXX

* * *

><p><em>Yue didn't know where she was but it was dark and hard to see. It looked to be a hall lined with a lot of rooms. <em>

_She knew that it wasn't a good dream because she soon heard that voice again. Every time she heard that voice, her heart would be in a marathon and fear hit every nerve of her body._

_This time the voice appeared at a distance. It was beckoning Yue to follow it and for some reason she did. _

_The girl walked further down the hall and the voice got louder and clearer as it continued to taunt her._

_The voice stopped talking to her and started to make odd noises. It sounded it like moaning but Yue couldn't be sure._

_Finally, she came to a closed door at the end of the hall. There were lots of rooms but the voice was coming from that one. _

_Lady Kazekage was hesitant about opening it because there was never telling what might be behind it but the strange noises were becoming louder. She turned the door knob and slowly opened the door._

_There she was on the floor in the center of the room. She was naked and unconscious. The moaning belonged to the guy on top of her as he moved inside her. She was watching herself being…r-raped…_

"_S-STOP-" Yue choked out from where she stood at the door._

_She could feel each of the monster's thrust in her and it was excruciating pain. _

_Why wasn't she stopping him? Why was she just letting him do that to her body and how could she stand it. _

_Yue eyes started welling with horrified tears as she watched herself get ravaged by that man. _

XXX

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yue screamed filled the guest room outside of her nightmare. She was thriving and tossing against the bed until she heard herself and woke up immediately.

The poor girl felt the cold sweat all over her body and her panting as she tried to sit.

It was so real.

Everything felt real.

Yue could still hear the man's moaning in her ears. Her mind quickly brought her back to the nightmare while she tried to catch her breath.

She couldn't even bring herself to cover her ears because she was so paralyzed with shock.

Gaara was in their bedroom trying to catch some sleep since it was late. He was about to slip into sleep when he heard Yue's terrifying scream.

The Kazekage got out of bed right away and ran straight to the guestroom where Yue had moved too. He didn't even bother to knock on the door when he barged into the room. "What's wrong?"

Yue didn't appear to have heard him. She stayed completely still.

Gaara could only hear his wife gasping for air. He was uncertain but he came closer to her and sat down on the bed. She looked like a zombie.

"Hey, it's me." Gaara held her face up by the tip of her chin. "What's wrong Yue?"

The girl slowly lifted her eyes to her husband. She made herself stop thinking about the nightmare. Nothing… It was just a dream."

"What was the dream about?" Gaara asked while combing her bangs away from her face.

Yue shuddered at the thought of it. She felt so ashamed and helpless about it that she didn't want anyone to know. "…I don't remember."

The Kazekage eyed his wife suspiciously, "You don't remember."

Despite what Yue had just dreamt of, she remembered her problems with Gaara and glanced away shyly, "I'm sorry for bothering you…."

He brought her face back to his, "Tell me the truth. What did you dream about? Don't lie to me."

The look in his eyes was so calming and soothing that it made Yue almost forgot her trauma. She reluctantly confessed, "I…keep having nightmares about this man."

Gaara stiffened immediately, "What man?"

"I don't know him but he looks familair... I see him every night when I sleep. I constantly hear his voice…" Yue trembled at remembering the nightmare but she held back the details. "I saw him again tonight."

How could Gaara have missed this? He mentally attacked himself when he realized that Yue was having nightmares about the monster that had taken advantage of her.

He brought his attention back to her. "Yue, Yue look at me." Her eyes stared into his. "Tell me what he looks like. Tell me right now."

His wife thought about it for a moment and then replied shakily, "H-He's about…our age. I think I saw his headgear tied around his head but I didn't see the insignia."

_That's him… _Gaara thought grimly in his mind. He was trying so hard to keep it from Yue that he even went as far as letting it almost kill their marriage but she was slowly finding out on her own.

"Yue, how long have you been dreaming about him?" The Kazekage interrogated abruptly.

"Since we came home from Kumogakure."

His eyes widened at hear her answer. "Why didn't you tell me Yue? How could you keep this from me?"

"I'm sorry." She quickly apologized because he sounded angry and she didn't want him to be mad at her more than he already was. "I didn't think anything about it at first until I kept on hearing his voice and having nightmares about him."

"Why am I just finding about this now? Why didn't you tell me when you started to feel like something was wrong?"

Again, her husband's voice seemed angry. She looked down and didn't want to answer but she knew Gaara wanted to hear one. "Because…You're never home… When you are home, you want me to give your space. I didn't want to bother you."

The guilt hit Gaara right at a sore spot in his heart. Yue was right. He was never home because he intentionally didn't want to be home. If he had come home more often then he would have found out.

_Why do you think I don't want to be home, it's because I can't stand to look at you. _

_Every time that I do, I feel like I'm going to say something I will regret._

_Why can't you comprehend what I have to go through and just give me my space._

He said that to her and Yue took it to heart…

Gaara thought that she didn't take it seriously because he didn't mean it but apparently she _did_ take it seriously.

Gaara got up from the bed and then scooped her up into his arms which surprised her.

"Gaara…?" Yue whispered but her husband didn't say anything.

He left the guestroom and went back to their bedroom. "You're going to stay with me." The Kazekage said as he put her down on their bed and then got into it himself.

"Uhm, it's fine Gaara. I'm okay.."

"It's fine.. Just sleep." Gaara said while he lied down on his back.

Yue laid down herself and turned onto her side away from him. She scooted as far as she could so that Gaara wouldn't have any chance to touch her even though she wanted to lean against him to feel him close.

Suddenly, she felt that he was next to her. He was **actually** really close. Their bodies were touching. It made Yue's face go red when he draped an arm over her. His face was close to hers as they relaxed into the night.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: NO RIGHTS TO NARUTO

XXX

* * *

><p>The Kazkeage had awoken awhile ago but he didn't want to move from his place. He kept his embrace around his wife and watched her sleep.<p>

It was near morning and the air in the room was cool. Gaara leaned his face down to her hair and smelled her scent.

Yue slept peacefully throughout the night. She wasn't having any troubles or nightmares and Gaara knew it was because he was there

He knew that she had been more tired lately and it looked like she wasn't getting any sleep but he thought it was just because of their own marital problems. If he had been there with her then she would have been so much better off.

Gaara knew that her physical state was still fragile but he was so caught up in keeping things from her that it wasn't considered anymore.

The lying, the secrets, and that 'being careful' was almost destroying their marriage and he was going to let it continue to wreck their marriage before there would be any chance of her finding out. He wasn't ever going to tell her but fate was testing him.

His friends had warned him that she would find out sooner or later but he was too stubborn to listen. He thought that if no one told her then everything would be all right and turned back to normal.

Nothing was right…

Yue didn't know the entire truth yet but nothing was like it was before the crisis happened. Their marriage was on thin ice and even the house seemed like an ice kingdom when he was home.

The Kazekage started to reminisce the days where his wife would go with him to the office and helped him out. She did more for him than his secretary did.

He not only liked the extra help but he liked her presence there with him. He didn't feel so much stress nor did he feel so alone when she was with him.

When they would share their bed back then, Yue would accidently turn over onto Gaara. At first he was uncomfortable about it but after a night or two had passed, he liked how close she was.

Gaara didn't realize how many of the little things and the little times they had together affected him so much until now.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Yue stirring in his arms. He closed his arms a little bit tighter to let her know that he was still with her.

The girl was expecting to wake up in bed alone but she felt something warm. Her husband's strong arms were still cradling her in bed from last night. She slowly opened her eyes and took in the moment for a few seconds.

This was what she wanted all along. She wanted Gaara to be close to her and let her feel his protection. It made her feel so safe that it was absolutely heaven.

For the past few days, she had been feeling so tired and so scared that she actually lost a fair amount of weight. Her sleepless nights were already wearing her down but then her problems with her husband just put even more stress onto the plate.

Her eyes started brimming with tears when she noticed how happy she was that Gaara was there with her but for how long….?

Was it only temporary…? Were they going to go back to being secluded from each other…? Were they going to go back to their cold marriage…?

Just thinking about it was overwhelming.

Yue clearly knew that it was an arranged marriage and they didn't have any feeling for each other at the beginning but she slowly felt them come from her heart with each passing day of her marriage.

She fell in love with Gaara and at the time when she woke up from her coma and saw how much Gaara had gone through just to rescue her, she thought he had feelings for her too.

Then… They came home from Kumogakure and the hope and suspicions she had of him being in love with her started to fade into fear that he might just feel the opposite from love.

A tear involuntarily dropped onto his arms. Gaara felt it and was astonished. He heard her sniffle and knew for a fact that she was shedding tears.

He propped himself up on his elbow and turned his wife over so she would be lying on her back instead of on her side. He looked down at her and saw the water welling from her eyes. He caught another drop by his index finger, "Why…?"

She shook her head, not ready to say anything.

The Kazekage thought to the worst. "Do you want me to leave?"

Yue right away held onto his arm securely with both hands, "No." She squeezed a little tighter, "I'm sorry..."

"Then what are the reasons for your tears?" He pulled her closer to his body by her waist. "Did you have a bad dream again…?"

She shook her head and tried to sniffle back her tears. "I…I was thinking…of how you…" Her sentenced trailed off when she felt more tears on their way. The girl tried to hold them back.

"Of how I what?" Her husband pressed on.

Yue glanced away to make it easier for herself. "I was thinking of how you…don't love me...and how there's nothing I can do about that…"

Gaara's eyes widened a little and then softened when he realized how she could come across that. He had never been in love in his life to able to differentiate true love from infatuation.

He knew his feelings for her were unique and he didn't feel that way about anyone else but were they feelings of love…?

The girl took his silence as an answer and tried not to take it personally considering of how their relationship started. She tried but she couldn't stop her tears from brimming over. "I-I'm sorry." She managed to say in a soft tone.

Gaara placed his forehead on hers and closed his eyes.

Yue shut her eyes too which made more tears fell. "…I guess I don't need to hear that you only think of me as an obligation…"

"What are the feelings you feel for me then? Am I an obligation?" He let his nose touched hers but his lips were only an inch away. His eyes were still closed as he tried to reframe himself from kissing her.

"I love you." She answered simply through her tears.

He lifted his forehead from hers and opened his eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

The intensity from Gaara's eyes captured Yue completely and before she knew it, her hands held his face and pulled him down to her lips.

Her kiss took him by surprise but he gradually closed his eyes again and kissed her back. He rolled on top her completely but he perched himself up on his forearms so he wouldn't crush her with his weight.

Their lips molded together in bliss. It felt so good that they didn't want it to stop. It _didn't_ stop but went on further.

Yue felt her hands downs to the ends of his night shirt and pulled it off him. Gaara did the same with hers and proceeded to take off her pajama shorts. She was only in her underwear and bra but nothing seemed to matter at that moment. She pulled him back into a kiss by her hands on his face once more.

Her skin against his was like cold fire. It was able to send electrocuting shocks into his senses which made him want more.

Everything would have been perfect if Gaara wasn't starting to think about what had happened and what his friends told him. He was kissing her like an expert and she seemed to enjoy it but almost instantly the undesired thoughts started featuring in his head.

_I love you…_ He replayed her voice in his ears and started to feel the guilt emanating from his heart. The secret was the only thing in his way right now but no matter how greedy he was for his wife, he wasn't going to let her get hurt.

The Kazekage irritatingly jerked away from their heated kiss. "DAMMIT. . .!" He muttered with clenched teeth as he balled his fists..

He abruptly got off the bed and stalked straight out of the bedroom after slamming the door behind him.

Yue laid there in her underwear feeling flustered with herself and hurt by Gaara. She couldn't believe that she was so irrational by her actions. He was probably disgusted by her and that was why he couldn't continue.

She lifted a hand to her face and brushed away the tears heatedly. She felt like a fool.

Gaara wasn't in love with her and she was about to give herself to him…

XXX

Yue came downstairs and started her to the kitchen. It was near 7 A.M. so Yue wanted to get started on breakfast for the family.

Her eyes were a little puffy and a red but Yue planned to lie her way through if any of her family members asked.

When she came in, she saw her sister-in-law standing over the stove seemingly cooking something. It looked like she didn't know what she was doing and resolved to just turning off the stove before the water in the pot boiled over.

"Temari? What are you doing?" Yue asked as she came closer to the counter.

Temari turned around and replied, "I'm trying to cook breakfast for once but I CAN'T DO IT!"

"It's all right Temari, you'll learn." She smiled at her.

"I hope so. If I'm going to be married and be wife, I should at least know how to cook congee." Temari took the pot from the stove and placed it in the sink. "Hey Yue, we all heard you scream last night. Did something happen…?"

The girl quickly looked away, "Oh, silly me. I fell out of bed last night."

She sensed that wasn't the case but left Yue alone about it. She turned on the faucet to wash her hands, "Oh right, Kankuro is having breakfast with his girlfriend and Shikamaru is still upstairs sleeping. I think Gaara is too. I was wondering if you want to go with me to get some stuff for the wedding."

Yue tried to act happy for her sister-in-law, "Did you and Shikamaru pick out a date yet?"

"Well…" Temari looked down to her engagement ring blushingly. "We picked out a month from now so we wouldn't have to wait as long."

"Oh that's fantastic!" The girl actually pulled off sounding happy. "Have you decided the theme of the wedding yet or how your wedding dress should look like?"

The Blonde Woman shrugged and chuckled shortly, "Not yet but I'm working on that. I was wondering if you would like to help me with the wedding."

"I would be honored!"

"That's great. It means a lot Yue!" Temari went over to Yue and linked her arm with hers. "Then let's go shopping. Shikamaru should be able to find food on his own and so should Gaara."

Yue didn't feel like going shopping. She wasn't in the mood but Temari was in such a good mood that she didn't want to spoil it and perhaps shopping would be able to take her mind of her problems.

XXX

It was the afternoon in the Sunagakure Village. The sun had not set yet but that would be an hour from now. The Kazekage had spent his entire day trying to concentrate on his work but his mind kept on going back on his wife.

The morning was intense for him and knew that he was craving more. He wanted to go further with his wife, take it all the way but he couldn't. She had a nightmare of her rapist the night before and that stuck with Gaara during the morning and throughout the day.

Perhaps he was thinking into it too much but he was convinced that it was no coincidence or it was no subconscious reminder. There had to be _something_ going on with Yue's hallucinations and nightmares.

"Gaara, we're here. What did you need us for?" A certain blonde spiked hair ninja said when he and Sakura entered The Kazekage office.

The Kazekage stood from his leather chair at his desk, "I'm giving you two orders to go to Kumogakure."

"H-Huh?" Naruto's eyes widened in his sudden request, "Kumogakure? Why?"

Sakura had the same expression, "Lord Kazekage, is that why you summoned us all this way?"

Gaara nodded, "I need you to go to The Cloud Village and make sure that monster is still rotting in his prison. I don't trust their reports and I can't have just anyone go inspect this matter."

"Whoa, whoa!" Naruto held up his hands, gesturing for things to slow down. "Gaara, why can't you just send a scroll or a letter? What do you mean you can't trust their reports?"

"Yes, what is this all about Lord Kazekage?" The Pink Haired Medic questioned furthered.

The Kazekage relented and finally answered their questions, "It's about Yue… Ever since we came home, she's been seeing him everywhere and especially in her dreams at night. I know for a fact that he has something to do with this."

The two Leaf Ninja looked at each other. Sakura tried to reason with The Sand Village Leader, "Lord Kazekage, I think she's just remembering all on her own. It's possible."

"NO." Gaara neared Sakura threateningly, "There is no possible way. You know she wasn't awake. How could she remember a thing like that?"

Naruto got in between them both. He held Sakura behind him securely before he pitched in his opinion, "Gaara, maybe Sakura has a point."

The Kazekage glared at his friend but his frustrations got the best of him. He pulled Naruto by the collar of his jumpsuit, "You listen to me and you listen to me well Naruto. There is something else going on and he has something to do with it. Stop listening to your precious girlfriend and carry out my order."

Sakura hurried to get Gaara off of Naruto, "Lord Kazekage, calm down please!"

"Gaara, you're being irrational! Lady Raikage would never let that bastard out of prison!" Naruto argued back.

The Sand Village Leader shook him by the collar, "There still could be other ways for him to get to Yue. Damn it…" He let go of The Spikey Blonde and walked to his desk to get a book. He threw it at Naruto which he caught easily.

"What is this?" Naruto questioned as he looked at the open page with Sakura.

_The Art of Genjutsu Projection_

The title was self explanatory but they both looked back at The Kazekage confusedly.

Gaara sighed, losing his patience, "I believe he's projecting himself to Yue through Genjutsu. It has to be the only explanation to why she keeps seeing him."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something but The Kazekage stopped her. "I don't want to hear the about her remembering what happened subconsciously. It's absolutely absurd. I am sure of **my** theory."

"How…? How can you be sure Gaara?" Naruto questioned.

"Do you two remember that night when he took Yue? Do you remember the genjutsu that he put on The Raikage building?"

The two thought about it for a second and realized how much sense Gaara was making.

Sakura glanced at Naruto seriously now, "That genjutsu was pretty strong…"

The future Hokage nodded and looked back to Gaara, "Do you have that prick's files and records? Maybe there is something in there about him specializing in genjutsus."

"I put in the order a couple of days ago, his files should be here any moment." The Kazekage replied.

"That being said… Yue could be in danger at any moment…" Sakura thought out loud.

Naruto growled, "That bastard… He's targeting her but what are his reasons? Why is doing this?"

Gaara sighed, frustrated at himself, "We didn't stay long enough for the trial. We'll know once the files are in."

Just then there was a knock at the door. The Village Leader permitted whoever it was to enter. In came his secretary. The Kazekage looked at her confusingly because she didn't have anything to bring him.

"Lord Kazekage, I am here to tell you that The Elders call for a brief meeting."

Gaara eyed her, "Where are the files I told you to send for a couple of days ago?"

The Secretary looked back to him hesitantly surprised, "L-Lord Kazekage, I had them forward to your home."

His eyes pulled wide when her words sunk in like heavy bricks in water. The two Leaf Ninjas shot fleeting looks at each other in fright.

Gaara rushed toward her and shook her by her arms, "WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

His grip hurt her as she replied in stammers, "I-I had them sent to your house because y-you said that you were taking a few days off to rest, Lord Kazekage."

"H-How could you do something so foolish!" Gaara threw her to the side and sprinted out of the room with intentions on getting home right away.

XXX

"Wow that was quite a hall!" Temari exclaimed when they got close to their home. She looked to the numerous bags in her hands and then at Yue, who was also helping her carry some of her things.

Yue grinned genuinely, "It is for the wedding and you deserve everything Temari."

"You have to be the sweetest sister-in-law ever." The Blonde Woman stopped in front of their house and put her bags down to find the key to it.

"We haven't found your dress yet but we did get a lot of great things for the wedding." Yue told her as she waited for Temari to fumble through her mess of keys. As she waited for her sister-in-law to open the door, she occupied her time by looking around.

Her eyes immediately noticed what looked to be files resting near the stoop. Temari was busy looking for the key to notice is. Yue picked the folders curiously.

"Ah! There you are, you little bugger!" Finally, The Fan Wielding Expert took out the key from her purse and pushed it into the knob to turn it. She looked at Yue, who was occupied with the folders in her hands, "What's that Yue?"

Yue shrugged her shoulders shortly, "I think it's for Gaara. It must be files for some important business." She picked up the shopping bags in her other hand and followed Temari inside the house.

They stopped into the kitchen and dropped the shopping bags at the kitchen counter; worn out. "Whoo!" Temari whistled out when she noticed how the bags filled up the space of the counter, "Getting married is too much work."

"But it's worth it…" Yue whispered as she went over to the cupboard to get a teapot to make tea. She filled it with water and set it on the stove to let it boil. She returned to the kitchen counter where her sister-in-law was busying herself in newly bought items.

She looked at her own silver wedding band on her left ring finger sentimentally. Her wedding was beautiful and it was almost perfect.

Temari stopped looking at her things when she saw Yue look at her wedding ring. She felt terrible for what Yue had to go through and felt even worse for her own little brother. She got both points of view but she couldn't do anything about it so she just wanted to avoid the situation all together.

When she found out that Yue had moved out of her and Gaara's bedroom, she wanted to say something but she didn't want to make things worse.

"Yue…?" Temari called to her which Yue responded by glancing up from looking at her wedding ring. "Are things better with you and my little brother?"

Yue didn't want to talk about it and she did so well in forgetting her problems when they were out shopping but she knew that Temari meant well. She shook her head honestly, "No…"

"Yue, Gaara...He's…" Temari stopped herself and thought about her words first. "He cares about you, I know he does but he just has a lot on his plate right now."

The girl chuckled lightly, "You sound like him now…" She didn't want to get into it any further and found some excuse to escape. She saw the files she brought inside, "I'm going to bring this upstairs to _his_ room for him."

Temari stared at her sister-in-law depressingly as she left the kitchen. She felt terrible of how she was flaunting her engagement while Yue's marriage was on the brink of death.

Yue came into the quiet bedroom and set the files onto the nightstand next to Gaara's side of the bed. Being in their bedroom was reminding her of what happened this morning. She looked to the empty and then sighed.

She turned to leave but her hand brushed against the files and knocked it down. All the papers fell from the manila folders messily.

The girl cursed at herself for being so clumsily and knelt down to pick them up. As she picked them up, she noticed that the papers were all stamped with The Kumogakure Official Seal.

That instantly caught her attention. Why would her husband have official documents from Kumogakure?

Yue stood up with all the papers in her hands and started to flip through each piece. Some papers were pertaining information about a man from Kumogakure and some papers were official court reports of a trial.

She thought nothing of it until she stopped at a picture. Her eyes spread wide when she recognized the man in the picture.

The man in the headshot was about her age with a headgear tied around his forehead. He looked pretty handsome but something about his eyes seemed evil.

Her hands started to quiver when the mysterious voice that had been haunting her sang in her ears. Flashes of the nightmare from the night before started to shutter through her mind.

It was the same man that had violated her in her nightmares and the same man she had been seeing everywhere.

Right away, Yue flipped back to the trial papers and read carefully.

_Ito, Kitai: A Kumogakure Shinobi found guilty of the kidnapping and sexual assault of Lady Kazekage, Kamiya Yue._

The papers dropped from her hands as Yue was frozen still. Her mind went blank and it felt like her very breath was stolen right out of her.

She struggled to breathe as everything started making sense.

_It's why… Gaara doesn't want to touch me… It's why he can't stand to be around me… It's why he's been so distant… It's because…I've been touched before.. That's why he thinks I'm so disgusting to be around…_

_I…_

_This…_

The Kazekage barged into his house and looked for any signs of life. He went straight to the kitchen because that was where Yue liked to be most of the time.

He found his sister sitting at the counter looking through things she had just purchased. "T-Temari…" He breathed as he paced himself at the door way.

"Gaara? Are you all right..? What's wrong?" Temari stood from her seat and walked to him.

"Where's Yue?" He asked without a second thought.

"Yue? She's upstairs putting some files that were delivered here in your room."

Gaara left his spot and dashed up the stairs right when Naruto and Sakura entered through the open front door. He went straight into their bedroom. His wife was standing at his side of the bed. Papers from the files were strewn about on the bed before her.

The look on her face was frightening to The Kazekage. He had never seen her like that before. It was more than a dazed look. She looked completely hypnotized…

He glanced at the papers and then at her._ No…She couldn't have already read them…_

"Yue…?" He called to her almost breathily. He managed to catch his breath before getting near her.

His voice brought her back and she gasped up at him. Gaara took step toward her but she backed up suddenly and abruptly.

"Yue, allow me to explain." He told her while still trying to get close to her.

She took steps back until she knocked down the nightstand with the lamp that had been on it. The glass shattered at her feet but it was the noise of it breaking glass that made her jolt.

"Be careful!" Gaara appeared close to her quickly and held her from stepping near the sharp shards.

Yue put her hands on his chest and pushed him back, "Don' t touch me! Why didn't you tell me! Gaara you're my husband, how could you keep the truth from me!" She ran past him and tried to get away.

He jerked around and caught her into his arms just in time. She struggled to get away but he kept her locked in his arms, "Yue, it was for your own good! I did not want to hurt you with the truth."

"How do you think I feel now?" Heated tears poured from Yue's eyes as reluctant sobs tore from her chest. "Get off me! How could you do this!"

Sakura and Naruto appeared at the doorway with Temari. They were shocked to find them that way and didn't know what to do.

"Gaara, get off me!" Her struggle was making her tired and his bear hold was weighing her down. "I hate you… I hate you!" She jerked herself forward and tried to pry his arms from her waist but he was too weak. "Let go of me!"

"Yue, Yue, please just calm down!" Sakura urged from where she stood at the door way.

Her eyes drifted onto The Pink Haired Medic and widened in anger, "YOU. YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME, DIDN'T YOU. YOU KNEW AND DIDN'T TELL ME!-" Yue stopped when the corner of her eye caught sight of something passing by in a blur.

_**My, my, you are feisty Lady Yue. Shall I tame you? It is clear that your husband doesn't satisfy you.**_

Yue stopped struggling and snapped her head around to find the voice. Her eyes finally landed at the doorway and saw him standing near her Temari and The Leaf Village Ninjas. "AHHHHH!" She screamed deafeningly. She dropped to the floor and crawled back in fright.

Gaara watched her hysterics and didn't understand what was happening. He followed her eyes toward the direction of the doorway but no one was there but his older sister and Konahagakure friends. "Yue what's wrong?" He tried to get close but she pointed her finger to the empty space next to Sakura.

"HE'S RIGHT THERE!" The poor girl backed herself up against the closet doors and hugged her legs to her chest. "Someone help! He's right there!" She cried out loud sobbingly, out of breath.

The Kazekage looked around the room and didn't see the monster anywhere. He knew that the prick was using some kind of genjutsu.

Naruto and his friends shot glances all around the room too but didn't see anything.

_**Oh please scream. It just turns me on and I can't wait to ravage you inside and out once more.**_

Yue shut her eyes and closed her ears with her hands. She rocked back and forth, "Go away, please just go away!"

_**Go away? Heh, no. I think you mean come closer and do me.**_

"Gaara! Gaara, help!" Lady Kazekage yelled for her husband through the tears and closed eyes. "Gaara!"

Gaara came to her and dropped down to cradle her in his arms. "Yue, Yue you have to snap out of it. Don't be scared, he's not here!"

Yue clung onto him and buried her face in his chest. She was shaking violently and she wasn't breathing properly but she just kept on screaming.

Gaara was worried that if he didn't find some way to calm her down then she might do something to hurt herself. Discreetly and out of nowhere, he squared his hand and hit her vital point at the back of her neck.

The girl's eyes opened big for a second and then closed the next as she slumped forward from Gaara's arms.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: NO RIGTHS TO NARUTO

XXX

* * *

><p>The droplets of water dripped from Yue's wet hair onto her back and chest. She didn't bother to dry her hair because she knew that she would want to take a shower again.<p>

Her shirt was getting wet in the front and in the back but she didn't care whether she would catch a cold or not. She huddled tightly against the corner of her bedroom, feeling disgusted and naked beyond belief.

The girl hugged her legs tighter to her chest and rested the side of her face on her knees tiredly. Her eyes were lifeless and her mind was far away. She almost looked like she was crazy.

The only light in the room was the dim light of the lamp on the nightstand.

She had taken at least six showers since having found out that she was sexually assaulted. Her body felt ravaged and she couldn't help but feel like she had dirt all over.

No matter how many times she had showered, it seemed like the filth continued to linger all over her body.

It was the middle of the night and Yue couldn't sleep. She was wiped out physically and mentally but every time she nodded off, the monster's voice would come back again as well as the nightmares and the images.

Her eyes felt heavy and weak but that was nothing compared to the pain in her heart.

How could she stay in Sunagakure now?

How could she continue to be Gaara's wife… knowing that she had been used before?

How could they ever be happy again…?

Gaara's distance made sense to Yue now but that hurt her even more because there was nothing she could do to change what happened.

He surely deserved more than used goods…

_No… I'm not even used goods… I'm a trashed harlot…_

Yue held her heavy head in her hand as her eyes began to water when she realized how true that title was for her.

She lazily lifted herself up onto her feet. Her weight felt heavy but she walked to the open closet to get out a duffle bag. She placed the duffle bag on the bed and opened it all the way. She then went back to the closet and drawers to start gathering her clothes.

The door opened softly when Yue came back to the bed with her last amount of clothes from the drawer. Gaara flipped on the lights and immediately noticed his wife standing over the bed, folding her clothes.

The Kazekage tried to be calm but he came out as indifferent. He stayed in front of the closed door and watched his wife put some of her folded clothes in the duffle bag.

Yue sensed Gaara behind her but she didn't want to turn around. She couldn't face him and for the first time in their marriage, she hated to be around him. She felt like the 'filth' on her body would somehow taint her husband.

Gaara finally said something, "Running away?"

The girl clutched at the piece of clothing that she happened to pick up at the moment he said that. She attempted to keep her tears in as she practically jammed it into the bag. "No…"

"Then what is this?" Her husband interrogated as he took a step toward her.

Yue didn't reply but went on folding her remaining clothes.

He frowned, "It is time you tell me what it is bothering you. I'm entitled to know as I am still your husband."

The girl stuffed the remaining clothes into her bag; clearly agitated. "What do you think is bothering me Gaara?"

Despite the slight volume in her voice, her husband remained his calm exterior and waited for her to vent further.

Every frustration she was holding in, every feeling of pain, every kind of insanity let loose and Yue found her vision blurred by hot tears. She held her arms to herself loosely, "Do you know what its like to feel so disgusted…? Do you know what it's like to be living but you feel like you're dead…?"

Yue stopped and closed her eyes to breathe in. Tears rolled down from her closed eyes.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Her husband asked rather simply. He came closer to her but remained at a foot of distance. "I'll admit, my choices were neither of the best nor logical but I made them to protect you."

"I don't believe you..." Yue turned around to Gaara. "Whether you're telling the truth or not doesn't change the fact I don't want to be with you anymore."

That lie took a lot out of the poor girl. She felt ill at the heart for saying it and it wrenched painfully but she **had** too. She had no choice…

His eyes flared open at her statement. He neared her dangerously, "What did you say to me?"

She flinched and stepped back; the back of her knees touched the edge of the bed, "I said I don't want to be with you anymore. I want to leave Sunagakure."

"You do not mean that." He sounded sure of that. There was no fear or suspicions in his voice, "You're lying."

"No I am not." Yue argued back offensively. It was getting hard for her to be so close to him. She just wanted him to leave so she could be in her sorrow. She put her hands to his chest and shoved him back, "I can't be with someone that lied to me! I hate you!"

"Stop lying to me and stop lying to yourself!" Gaara grasped her arms and shook her roughly, "You cannot say that after confessing your affections for me this morning!"

He didn't believe her which meant Yue had to take it up a notch. She never had been a very good liar but she let her self-hating anger speak for her. "**You know what? I lied! Who would ever love someone like you!**" Yue pushed him off her but he caught his balance easily. **"I hate you and I never did or ever would love you!"**

The Kazekage stepped back in shock. She actually sounded like she meant it. "After all I did for you. After all I did to bring you back from the edge of death, you choose to hate me? **How. Dare. You.**" He glowered at her with almost demon like eyes.

"How dare _you_? You sat back and watched me go through hell all alone. You're nothing but a heartless beast like that Shukaku inside of you!"

That did it. Yue knew that for sure that it should have pushed her husband's buttons right in.

Gaara's eyes became almost murderous. "You dare to say that to me? You are treading on thin ice."

"What are you going to do to me?" Yue pushed on. "Divorce me? Good! Because that is exactly what I want!"

"Then it is what you will receive." He stated cold and lowly but it came as thunder. "I was a fool to trust you, to think your soul was worth saving. I suppose it is better than being bound to_ used goods_.."

"Fine…."

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

**Half a year later…**

Kankuro walked into The Kazekage Building feeling a little tired. He had just gotten back from a mission and now had to report back to his little brother.

He walked through the entrance and found his sister Temari signing something at the receptionist desk. She didn't look to be in the best of moods either.

"Temari, what are you doing here?" Kankuro asked as he approached the desk. He stretched his arms over his head and breathed out heavily.

"Signing some reports and statement from other Villages." She lifted her eyes up from the documents to look to her side. She gave her brother one glance and noticed his scrolls that obtain his puppets on his back, "Just got back from a mission? You just left yesterday."

"It was a short mission but it was important. Now I just have to go see our little brother."

His sister winced, "He's in a better mood today. Not so draining…"

"Why?" The Puppet Master's face slightly lit up in hope. "Is…_she_ back?"

Temari eyed him rhetorically, "It's been six months… You know she would never show her face back in this village no matter what." She sighed and looked back at the papers in front of her, "Gosh, I wish she would though. I miss her."

"There wasn't anyone could have done Temari. Things just have to happen sometimes. We all miss her." His eyes looked upwards to the ceiling briefly, "Even him, but he will never admit though."

"Come on, I'll go with you to see Gaara." The Blonde Woman shuffled the papers into her hands. "I need to give these to him anyways."

"At least I don't have to go alone." Kankuro joked sarcastically but he partly meant it.

XXX

* * *

><p>They had split up half a year ago and they hadn't laid eyes on each other since.<p>

They were not _officially_ divorced yet because Yue did not wait for Gaara to give her one. She left a a night after the day she found out what happened to her.

No one ever saw her since.

But…

No one ever tried to go in search for her.

Temari and Kankuro wanted to find her as well as Naruto and Sakura but Gaara made it adamant that they would do no such thing or they'd be in contempt of an order from a Kage.

The Kazekage wanted to forget about _the witch_ completely. He acted like nothing was wrong and went about his business being the Kazekage and walked the path of life quite easily.

It was all an act of course but no one dared to question him about anything.

Days would pass since Yue's disappearance and everyone could see his change, especially Naruto who had decided to stay a week after she had left.

His kindness and attention towards other seem to fade and his cold personality came back.

He was angry inside but he disregarded it; thinking of himself as weak if he was to let Yue's words affect him.

Through Naruto, Gaara had changed his way of living life and his attitude toward others. He was able to alter the way Gaara looked at people around him and allowed his heart to strengthen with compassion.

Yue brought him beyond that path. Whether he wanted to believe it or not, he fell in love with Yue and he had never been down that road before. She was the only that could had done that to him and he knew that.

The morning she had told him that she loved him, he was taken by surprise but after a few seconds had passed, he saw it through her eyes and it was an absolute addiction.

Then…

When she denied everything and said that had also never loved him, his ability to trust others was shattered and not only his love for Yue began to slip but his genuine care for her disappeared as well.

The Kazekage was in the middle of searching for a scroll on a shelf near his desk when his siblings entered after a knock on his door.

"Hey Little Brother, I'm back. The mission went well." Kankuro informed; trying to sound cheerful. Gaara didn't respond but walked back to his desk with his eyes glued to a scroll that he found.

After a few moments, Temari placed her reports on the desk gracefully, "Here are the information I gathered on the villages."

Gaara nodded without looking up at them, "Good work. Dismissed."

He took the reports and started to read through them thoroughly. He came to a stop at a certain report. "Wait."

Temari and Kankuro stopped in their tracks before they got to the door. They turned back to see what Gaara had wanted.

The Kazekage finally glanced up at them. His eyes were particularly set on his older sister, "What is this request from Kumogakure? Why do they want to meet with me?"

The Blonde Woman shrugged honestly, "I don't know Gaara. They just said that they wish to meet with you about something but I'm guessing it must be important."

"It's not to sever the alliance right?" Kankuro asked skeptically.

Temari shook her head, "I don't think so. They didn't mention anything of that even if Gaara and Yu-" She caught her mistake just in time, "Even if things are different now…"

Gaara stared at the request and before his mind started reminding him of someone, he chucked the entire report into the trashcan beside the desk. "Menial importance."

"So you're not going to respond to them?' His older brother questioned immediately.

"In time, if I feel like it."

"But G-Gaara-!" Temari tried to reason.

"You two are dismissed. I'll see you two at home." The Kazekage intervened and went back to reading the reports; purposely ignoring them.

Kankuro and Temari shrugged and left their younger brother alone. What else could they do?

Gaara went on going over reports for a few minutes after his siblings left but then his mind drifted back to the one that he threw into the garbage.

Kumogakure had put in a request to see him. He knew it wasn't wise and he knew it was disrespectful to ignore them but he didn't want to get involve with that village any more than he had to.

The Kazekage stood from his seat and went over to the side of the desk where the trashcan was. The file was sticking out of it; waiting for it to be picked up.

Gaara sighed and snatched it up into his hand. He flipped it open and went over it once more. There weren't any particular reasons for their request of meeting but they _must have_ had a reason.

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

The moon was up in the night sky and even though The Sand Village was still bustling about, The Kazekage Residence was quite different from that.

Temari exhaled exhaustedly as she made her way up the stairs. She walked down the hall to get to her room but she had to pass by the guest room where Yue's clothes and things were. The stuff she had left behind.

The Blonde Lady didn't go into the room but looking at the door was enough to bring her down. She missed her sister-in-law and she also felt guilty for not having done more for her.

She left the spot and went into her bedroom before she grew even more depressed. She sat at the queen size bed.

The house was like an ice kingdom and Gaara wasn't even home yet or else it would be even worse.

Unexpectedly, Temari felt a pair of arms wrapped warmly around her on the bed. She looked toward her shoulder and her cheek touched Shikamaru's cheek lovingly, "You're here…"

"Of course I would be. I live here now remember?" Shikamaru smirked and tightened his embrace around his woman.

She smiled softly and closed her eyes, "I thought you would still be visiting Konohagakure and it would take you a few more days."

"A couple days were enough." The Lazy Man closed his eyes too to take in the moment, "I wanted to be close to my fiancé for some reason. I don't get why; she's a crazy screaming woman."

Temari smirked but sighed, "I don't want to fight with you tonight." She held his arms in her hands.

"Something wrong?" Shikamaru knew that if she didn't want to bicker with him for the fun of it then something was definitely not right.

She shook her head, "I'm just tired."

Their wedding was originally planned for about five months ago but it had been postponed. There was no absolute date for it now and Temari didn't want to set one.

Everything was hectic and miserable when Yue left. There wasn't much cheerfulness around the house and it was difficult to plan a wedding when there was so much tension in the family and in Sunagakure.

The only good thing that happened was that Shikamaru moved to The Sand to be with his fiancé.

"Then…" Her fiancé kissed the base of her neck seductively, "Not tonight?"

She opened her eyes and turned around to him, "Wow, your first night back and all you think about is sex. Have you even eaten anything yet?"

"Food comes in second to that." He playfully fell over her body with his. She was trapped heavily beneath him on the bed but the weight was like a heavy comforter.

"Oh my god, get off me!" The Blonde Haired Beauty tried to push him up from her but he remained sprawled out over her.

He buried his face at the curve of her neck and breathed out, "You can't fight me. You know you want it too."

Temari put her hands on his shoulders and tried to push him but he was purposely being a dead weight. She gave up and sighed, "You are too much."

"Not enough for you though." Shikamaru brought his face up to kiss her but before he could….

"**TEMARI, KANKURO, ARE YOU HOME?"** Gaara called throughout the house from.

The couple both sighed.

"Man…" Shikamaru groaned as he got off Temari and rolled out of bed.

Temari got up from bed too, "And I was just getting in the mood too…"

"You were!"

She smirked back at him before she left her bedroom to go downstairs. "Gaara, did you call for me?" She came into the living room where her two brothers were.

Gaara looked serious, more than he naturally already was. Temari cautiously entered and stood near them, "Uh is something wrong?"

"I'm placing you in charge while Kankuro and I go to Kumogakure." The Kazekage crossed his arms. "We're leaving tomorrow."

His sister looked at him surprisingly, "Kumogakure? I thought you said it was _menial_ _importance_?

He glared at Temari, "Don't quote what I say with the intentions of insulting me."

"I wasn't…" She muttered.

Kankuro stepped in, "They did request for a meeting but is it important enough to travel all the way to The Cloud Village?"

"I suppose we will find out when we get there, won't we."

* * *

><p>XXX<p>

The clouds drifted around Gaara and his older brother when they walked through the tall gates. The last time he was here, it was under different circumstances but it felt exactly the same for some reason.

He was chilled and he knew Kankuro was freezing too from his teeth chattering.

"Lord Kazekage." The Kumogakure Guards supervising the entrance greeted Gaara and bowed in respect.

One guard stepped forward, "Lady Raikage is waiting for you in her office. I will show the way."

Gaara smirked offensively and waited for him to do so. He followed after The Cloud Village Ninja with his brother beside him.

He was blatantly hostile toward everything and everyone about Kumogakure which was a somewhat ironic. His wife who he was separated from was from Kumogakure but one of the biggest reasons for their separation was because of Kumogakure.

His memories of The Cloud Village had been tainted black and red awhile ago. No amount of optimism could ever lighten the dark poisonous colors.

Someone from Kumogakure had hurt his wife. Someone from Kumogakure had wrecked their marriage. Someone from Kumogakure should die….

Gaara placed most of the blame on the village and none on himself.

That way… It was just easier…

No matter how bitter he felt about The Cloud, he decided to be at least respectful toward its leader.

"Lady Raikage. It is pleasant to see you again." Gaara said to her as he and Kankuro bowed slightly in front of her in her office.

"Lord Kazekage, there it is no need to be formal." She looked him in the eyes seriously, "We have a few things we need to discuss. Please have a seat."

Lady Raikage gestured to the empty seats in front of her desk but Gaara lightly waved a hand in the air, "I prefer to stand. I have a feeling that I will not like what I hear."

She sighed and folded her hands on her desk, "I don't even know where to begin."

"Why did you summon me here?" Gaara started for her.

"I…" Lady Raikage stopped for a moment so she could pull a folder from the drawer of the desk. She handed it to Gaara and waited for him to open it.

Gaara eyed the file in his hands suspiciously but opened it. The first thing that he saw was _her_ picture. He didn't have to look through anymore of the file. He closed it and placed it onto the desk. "We're divorced. Whatever she wants or needs, I can care less."

They weren't officially divorced but that's what he told Lady Raikage when she first asked about Yue sometime ago.

"I know Lord Kazekage but I think you should still know." The Cloud Village Leader opened the file again and took out a picture underneath the one Gaara had first saw. She showed it to him.

Gaara looked at the picture with a blank stare. It was hard to tell what he was thinking. The picture of Yue was ghastly different to the one he first saw.

The first picture looked like a lovely portrait of Yue. The current picture was a distant shot of Yue but Gaara could see the excessive weight loss in her face and body. He clothes seemed to be only hanging on her. He could also see the dark rings around her wide sunken eyes. She looked insane…

His eyes fell back on Lady Raikage, waiting for her to explain.

"She was spotted in Iwagakureby by one of my Shinobi who was on a mission there. He recognized her and took this picture." She looked down in worry, "He also asked around the village on information about her…"

"And?" Kankuro pressed on.

"She has been staying at Iwagakure for about five or six months. She lives by herself and from what my Shinobi picked up, she keeps to herself but..." She held the picture up again, "Look at the picture, Lord Kazekage. She's barely an inch from death."

"What do I care if she lives or dies. I have said it before Lady Raikage, we are divorced."

"Lord Kazekage, you need to put aside your current anger toward her and focus on the main thing here!" She stood from her seat intensely serious, "She is going through hell right now and you need to help her."

"She can deal with it on her own."

Kankuro tried to back up Lady Raikage, "Gaara, come on.. Stop being so hard up. She looks like she needs our help and I can tell just by looking at the picture."

"The Villagers at Iwagakure thinks of her as a crazy person because of how she is mute and because of how scared she is of everything. I can't imagine how they are treating her." Lady Raikage fought on harder. "Do you see how much she needs you?"

The Kazekage snapped and shot his eyes at the fellow village leader, "I see nothing but a mere girl who can take care of herself. Perhaps you will be able to see it as well if you just stop treating her like a child and giving her your generous pity."

His older brother stepped in before things got out of hand, "Lady Raikage, why didn't your Shinobi just bring her home?"

"I didn't give out that order and he didn't know what to do besides to report back to me which I think was the safest thing he could have done." The Cloud Village Leader explained.

She looked through the file at the desk once more and pulled out a document that was about The Bastard, "I remember when you had asked me to check on Ito, Kitai six months ago because of your suspicions of him doing projection genjutsu. I had interviewed him and he swore that he didn't know how to do those types of jutsus. I didn't believe him of course but with no evidence or a complaining withness, I couldn't do anything but keep him in a maximum holding cell-"

"Where he could still have done harm to her." Gaara intervened in her sentenced easily, "If it is anyone's fault then it is yours and The Kumogakure Elders. You should have put him to death."

"I DIDN'T HAVE THE EVIDENCE!" Lady Raikage roared as she slammed her hands down onto the desk, "I wanted him to be put to death but The Elders didn't see it fit or justifiable!

The Puppet Master came in between the two and pushed his brother back a little. "Hey, hey! We're not here to fight remember!" He turned back to Lady Raikage, "What do you want us to do exactly?"

"I really just want her somewhere that is safe and I want to find some way to free her from his grasp without having to stir up trouble with The Elders."

Gaara smirked smugly, "You want us to clean up your mess."

"NO!" She argued back. "I want you to stop acting like you don't care and save your wife!"

"You cannot order me to do a single thing and she is not my wife anymore." Gaara fought back with a rather calm indifferent voice. "I am The Kazekage of Sunagakure and I will not do of what you ask of me."

Lady Raikage exhaled, trying to soothe her abrupt frustrations. "Lord Kazekage… For once in these past six months, you have to do something. You owe her that much." She took out the pretty picture of Yue and placed it next to the pitiful one so he had a visual comparison.

The Kazekage stared at the two pictures for a brief moment; deep in thought… "Kankuro." He called for his brother.

"Yeah Gaara." He replied immediately.

"Send a scroll to Naruto at The Leaf and tell him to get the Hokage to assemble a team for him. Have them meet us here in no less than two days. We're going to The Hidden Stone Village."

The Cloud village Leader was relieved to hear him change his mind but she was confused about something, "Lord Kazekage, if you need Shinobis, allow me to provide them to you."

"No." Gaara turned around to head for the exit. "Our allies from The Leaf know the case and they know her well. I need people I can trust on this mission."


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: NO RIGTHS TO NARUTO

XXX

* * *

><p>"Hey Naruto?" Sakura called to him when she advanced up in the formation. She, Naruto, Kiba, and Akumaru were running and leaping through the forest as fast as they could to get to The Cloud Village.<p>

Naruto was focused on his speed but he glanced beside him quickly, "What is it Sakura?"

"Why do you think Gaara wants us to meet him at Kumogakure? Lady Tsunade didn't say much when she gave us this mission."

Kiba heard what Sakura had asked with his keen sense in hearing, "Yeah, it's a little sudden. She didn't even say what kind of mission it was."

Naruto growled under his breath to himself before answering his friends, "I don't know but…I'm guessing it's something urgent."

"Do you…Do you think it's about of Yue…?" Sakura brought up hesitantly.

Kiba lifted an eyebrow, "Lady Kazekage?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe? I just have a feeling that it's nothing good."

"I know…" The Pink Haired Medic looked down a little. "It's just that… Well it's been six months- Ah!" Sakura never got to finish her sentence when she stepped onto a weak branch that snapped and she tumbled to the ground.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed and jumped down immediately to go to her aide. He helped her up into a sitting position and held her arms so he could examine her carefully "Are you okay? Don't scare me like that!"

Kiba and Akamaru followed after him worriedly too.

She inspected herself quickly. She felt a little sting here and there but nothing hurt terribly and she didn't see any blood. "I'm all right Naruto. A branch snapped on me and I lost balance. My mind was distracted."

Naruto sighed and helped her onto her feet. His hands still held her arms for support just to be safe, "I think we should make camp and rest for a little while. You're obviously tired."

"Yeah, we can't get anywhere if you're too tired." Kiba agreed and his animal friend barked loudly after him.

One of Sakura's hands lay over Naruto's hand that was on her arm, "I'm fine, you guys. We have to get to Kumogakure no later by this afternoon."

"We went all night and we've been going all day. _I'm_ not tired; I'm just worried for you Sakura. You look exhausted and you haven't had an ounce of sleep." He touched the side of her face and let his thumb glide just beneath her eye.

She held his hand down, "You haven't either. If you can do this, so can I."

Naruto could see the determination in her eyes and there was no talking her out of anything when she had that look. He took out a water canteen from his backpack and opened it for her, "Drink some water first."

Sakura nodded and accepted it. She practically chugged down the entire canteen and started panting from drinking too fast. "L-Let's get going." She handed him back the canteen.

"If you need to rest then tell me Sakura. Don't over do it." He told her and made sure she understood.

XXX

* * *

><p>The Sand Brothers were waiting at the gates of Kumogakure for Naruto and his friends to arrive. Kankuro was getting pretty impatient but when he glanced over at his little brother, he saw how he was completely different.<p>

Gaara was pretty much at ease. He had his arms crossed and his eyes were just watching the clouds come together and then drift apart in front of him.

It was near the afternoon but the temperature felt like it was the middle of the night. Kankuro tried to contain his shaking and teeth chattering, "G-Gaara, what's the plan for when Naruto and them get here? What's our next m-move?"

The Kazekage took a moment to answer. His mind was somewhere else but he did hear his older brother's question. "I'm going to The Hidden Stone Village with them. You're going to stay here and investigate on Ito,Kitai. Get as much information on his abilities and the jutsus he specializes in."

"Hmm." Kankuro hummed in thought. "Lady Raikage already checked him out six months ago and he made no confessions about his abilities. We had his records and it says nothing about him specializing in genjutsu. What makes you think he's going to talk to me? "

"Use whatever means necessary, big brother." Gaara faced Kankuro completely. "And I do mean by **whatever means necessary**."

"Got it." Kankuro chuckled mischievously, "He's got no idea in what I have in store for him. Let's put on a puppet show. ."

Gaara smirked evilly as well, "I'm glad to know that you will be enjoying your stay here."

"Gaara! Kankuro!" Naruto shouted from afar. "We're here!"

At first, the brothers couldn't see where he was coming from because of the clouds but they started to see a silhouette of Naruto and his comrades advancing closer.

The Kazekage waited until they stopped in front of him and his brother before cracking a smile, "Always a pleasure to see you again, my friends."

All three Leaf Ninjas were gasping for breaths, even Akamauru was panting. Naruto had his hands on his knees and his back arched forward a little, "Hey…S-Sorry we're late."

"You're not late Naruto, it's all good man." Kankuro assured him and turned to his comrades. Sakura was trying to pace herself and Kiba was kneeling next to Akamaru to check on him. "Good to see you guys again."

Kiba grinned, "Same here man."

"All right Gaara, we're here. Now tell us why you summoned us." Naruto said after he finally caught his breath and stood upright.

Sakura on the other hand was having trouble. She fell to her knees tiredly. Naruto abruptly knelt down and held her. "I'm sorry… I'm okay." She apologized for her weakness.

Naruto looked up to Gaara and Kankuro, "We haven't rested at all. She's just tired."

"Perhaps you should all rest before I explain." The Kazekage suggested.

The future Hokage agreed, "Thanks Gaara, I think if we take a little break and get something to eat, we'll be back on our feet again."

XXX

* * *

><p>"I feel a lot better now!" Naruto shouted excitedly when he put down his second bowl of ramen.<p>

Sakura nodded, "Me too. I don't feel as tired anymore."

Akamaru barked beside Kiba, "Us too."

They were in a private room of a restaurant in Kumogakure. No one would be able to bother them or hear important business. Gaara and Kankuro sat at the round table with them. They waited until the waitresses finished clearing the table from the empty plates and dishes before anyone said anything.

"Shall I discuss of the matter at hand?" The Kazekage brought up.

"Yeah, go ahead. We're all ears." Naruto replied seriously now.

Gaara took out something like a piece of paper and practically flicked it skillfully onto the table. It landed right in the middle of table for The Leaf Ninjas to see.

It was the pathetic picture of Yue. The Three Leaf Shinobi looked at the picture with confused faces. They didn't recognize who was in the picture.

Naruto picked up the picture. He was in the middle of the Kiba and Sakura so all they had to do was lean over to get a closer look.

"Who is this Gaara? She looks familiar." The Spikey Blonde asked.

The Kazekage smirked rhetorically before taking out another picture and then chucking it in the middle of the table once more.

Naruto picked up that picture as well and held it next to the other photo. With the two pictures next to each other, the three finally realized who it was.

"Yue…?" Sakura whispered questioningly. She couldn't believe her eyes.

One of the pictures of Yue was beautiful and the other was pitifully frightening. It wasn't recognizable because of the weight loss and how scared she looked.

"No way! That's Yue?" Naruto couldn't believe it either when he looked at the two pictures again.

"Indeed it is." Gaara replied easily and indifferently. He crossed his arms sternly, "Lady Raikage has requested for me to go and retrieve her. She was spotted in Iwagakure ."

"That's why you called us here." Kiba finally understood.

Kankuro nodded, "We need people who knows the situation fairly well and who know Yue well."

Kiba frowned confusedly, "Well… Then why am I here…? I only met her twice."

"Lady Hokage must have thought that your keen senses and your canine companion would be of use in locating her in Iwagakure if needed." Gaara answered his question.

Sakura took the pictures from Naruto's hands and did a medical comparison, "My gosh… It looks like she hasn't had a decent amount of food in her or a decent amount of sleep for awhile."

"Which is why Lady Raikage wants us to find her soon." Kankuro added.

The Medic concentrated on the black and white picture further, "She looks terrified…"

"Ask me if I care…" Gaara muttered as he looked away.

Naruto glanced his way, "Gaara… Come on she's your wife."

"We're divorced, she's is not my wife. If she is anything to me then she is worth nothing more than a useless stranger."

Sakura couldn't believe what he was saying, "Lord Kazekage, how could you say that."

"Pretty easily." He answered nonchalantly.

"Then why are you even bothering to go get her? Why not leave her just like she is?" She questioned him.

Kankuro felt the need to answer for his brother, "It's what Lady Raikage wants…. It's what she asked of us. It's why she summoned us here."

Gaara sighed non-caringly and stood from his seat, "We leave tomorrow morning."

XXX

* * *

><p>"Finally…" Kiba exhaled when he saw the gates of Iwagakure. "We're here."<p>

Naruto laughed a little, "It wasn't that bad… I'm kind of hungry though."

"When are you not…" Sakura said wiping the perspiration on her forehead away with the back of her hand. "At least we made it."

Iwagakure and Kumogakure was a long distance from each other. It was ironic because Iwagakure was actually closer to Sunagakure and Konohagakure. They had to travel at least two days to get there but they did take breaks and had some sleep along the way.

Naruto glanced at Gaara who was in front of them. He was staring at the detailed chiseled gates but he didn't seem there at the moment. "Hey Gaara… Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The Kazekage answered simply and turned around to give his complete attention to his companions, "Shall we rest first and then look for the girl?"

The future Hokage looked to the other two and then at Gaara, "I think we're okay. Finding Yue right away is more important."

"Definitely." Sakura agreed.

Kiba nodded and Akamaru barked cheerfully.

"I suppose…" Gaara muttered and lead the way. The three followed behind him as he went up to one of the Iwagakure guards. "I'm The Kazekage of Sunagakure. We are here to investigate a matter."

The guard eyed him suspiciously but he immediately noticed the kanji for the word 'love' on the side of Gaara's forehead and recognized him, "Oh! Lord Kazekage, allow me to welcome you into our village. Does Lord Tsuchikage know of your presence?"

"He will when I inform him." Gaara said and walked passed him with his friends following.

Iwagakure was different from Kumogakure but in a way similar to Sunagakure. In Sunagakure, the buildings were covered in a plaster of sand, making it look like it was a part of dessert.

The buildings in The Hidden Stone Village were a tower-like structured and it looked like they were carved out in stone. It blended into the rocky mountain ranges behind it, making it look like it was a part of it.

The Villagers stared at The Kazekage and his friends as they walked further into the village. Everyone but Gaara was keeping their eyes open for the sight of Yue. They didn't pay too much attention to the villagers.

"Gaara, I think we should ask if the villagers know about Yue." Naruto suggested.

He contemplated and accepted Naruto's idea. He walked up to an old lady's vendor stand. She seemed like a nice old grandma.

The old lady looked at him through her old eyes and blinked twice, "You're The Kazekage of Sunagakure."

Gaara nodded and cut right to the chase. He held out a picture of Yue to show her, "Have you seen her?

It took her a moment but her face lit up in recognition, "She looks like the girl I give food too. I don't know her name though. She never told me."

Sakura's face lit up, "She does? Do you know where she is now?"

"She lives just outside of this village in that tiny hut. She comes into the village once a week but it's better for her not too… Tsk..Tsk.." The old lady shook her head disapprovingly sad. "The poor girl."

Gaara watched her skeptically, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well for one thing, every time she walks into the village, the other villagers beat her like she's a stray. I don't think she is able to speak because I have never heard her spoken before and she doesn't yell or cry when she receives a beating." She leaned in slightly and held a hand next to her mouth as if she was telling a secret, "People here think she is crazy or she's possessed."

"You don't?" Kiba asked out of curiosity.

The Grandma shrugged genuinely, "I don't think she's crazy. She just seems sad all the time and scared too."

"So…" Sakura started to say. "You said she lives just outside the village? In the woods?"

"Yes, just beyond the trees a little. She lives in an abandon hut near a waterfall. If she doesn't come into the village for a long time, I go looking for her and bring her some food not that she eats much." She stopped to have a thought, "She came into the village last night looking for me but she got another beating, it was terrible…"

Naruto's eyes widened along with the others. "Those heartless bastards. She's just a girl!"

The Kazekage rolled his eyes indifferently, "Settle down Naruto. If I am not getting worked up over it than neither should you."

"B-But G-Gaara-" The Future Hokage was surprised at how cold Gaara was at hearing the news.

"We should not waste time. Let us search for her." Gaara said and advanced ahead. His friends trailed behind him.

The elderly woman had said that The Girl had a small hut just outside of the village. Finding it wasn't too difficult but they had to walk a small distance to get to it.

The small straw house looked pitiful. It appeared dirty and it looked like even a simple wind could blow it down easily. There wasn't even a proper door to secure the residence. A white fabric was acting as a door.

It really was small but only one person lived there so there was no need for any extra room.

A tattered paper lantern was hanging outside the house because the sky was now dark. Fireflies flew around the lantern.

"She must be home if there is lit lantern outside." Naruto pointed when they arrived in front of it.

Gaara pulled the white fabric aside and entered. No one was inside. There was a single candle lighting the room. It was placed on an empty upside down cardboard box near a tatami mat in the center of the room.

There wasn't much in the hut beside a couple of canteens and a duffle bag which The Kazekage recognized to be Yue's.

_So this has been her life for the past six months…_ Gaara thought grimly but ignored the oncoming softness of his stone heart and walked outside.

"No one is here but I am certain it's the girl's home." He informed his friends.

Sakura looked around, "She might be nearby somewhere. We should split up and look."

"Good idea Sakura." Kiba patted his dog's head, "Akamaru should be able to sniff her out."

The Ninken went right to work but it didn't take a couple of seconds for him to bark in Gaara's direction. The three Leaf Ninja who stood in front of Gaara looked up at him and then behind him.

Gaara didn't need to turn around to see… He knew that she was at a distance behind him. It was as if his heart started beating with life again when he felt her presence near.

He ignored the silly nonsense of it all and turned around. The girl was walking toward her home with her eyes peered down at the ground. She was holding her arm like it hurt.

She looked terrible. The picture didn't even look as worse as she did in real life. Her clothes looked like they were just barely hanging on her. Her entire body and her beautiful face were greatly thinned out. The dark circles around her eyes only helped sink them in further.

Not only she was terribly thin and she looked like she lacked a decent night sleep, there were visible bruises all over her face. A side of her bottom lip was slit open.

Yue must have sensed Gaara too because when she got a little closer to them, she stopped in her tracks and her eyes widened in shock.

She didn't want to believe it. Instead, she thought it was just her mind going crazy or it was just her wishful thinking being brought out by her imagination.

Reluctantly and slowly, she lifted her face up and saw who was standing in front of her hut. Four pairs of eyes stared straight back at her.

Instantly, she couldn't deal.

Her mind was trying to figure out of a way to make a run for it but her body was in so much pain and she was so tired that she knew she wouldn't get far.

The girl decided to try anyway. At least she would get away for a few seconds if not minutes but then she realized that her eyes were glues Gaara's eyes.

His green orbs were frightening. They appeared non-caring but Yue knew better. Deep in those green eyes was murderous anger waiting to be vented.

But…

At the same time…

She couldn't pull away from those eyes no matter how intimidating they were. He was so handsome standing there glaring at her.

It was almost like a dream…

"Yue…?" Sakura called to her softly but she didn't even hear her.

The Kazekage advanced one step toward but that was able to make her snap out of it. She turned the other direction and ran as fast as she could.

"Yue! Yue wait!" Naruto shouted after her.

It didn't take long for the girl to grow tired and out of breath because of her malnutrition but she kept on sprinting away anyway.

_I have to get away… I have to go… _Her mind told her over and over again as motivation.

She didn't get far when a large dog appeared in front of her with its master on it. She almost fell over when she had to stop abruptly.

In a panic, she turned to her left and was about to escape but Naruto stood in her way, "Yue, calm down! We're here to help you!"

Yue didn't want to hear it. She jerked around to her right but Sakura was already there, "Yue, stop running, it's not good for your body!"

The girl knew if she turned to another free direction then Gaara would be standing there without a doubt. Adrenaline pumped into her veins and amped her frail body temporarily as she shoved Sakura aside and ran past her into the trees.

Her legs were getting numb at every second she pushed herself to run. Her lungs felt like they were going to burst but she had to get away from them.

Out of nowhere, she collided harshly into something or someone. She fell back in a loud painful thud. She coughed out the dust that sneaked into her airway as she struggled to sit up.

What had she run into…?

Her eyes glanced up to see Gaara standing there with his arms crossed. His face was without emotion.

She scrambled onto her feet right away and tried to run in the other direction but Gaara 'poofed' and reappeared in front of her a second later. He squared his hand and hit her vital points at the nape of her neck.

Her eyes rolled over and closed as she passed out onto the ground in front of him.

* * *

><p>Please review :)<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: NO RIGTHS TO NARUTO

**I'm so sorry that I'm late with updating this story everyone! College life literally takes up everything… -_- but I'm working on updates during spring break so read up!**

**I know that there were a few readers that didn't like how cold Gaara was but I think it will help better their relationship and make the bond stronger later on so please bear with me!**

**Live it up peeps! n.n**

XXX

The cold air chilled Yue's skin as she came out of unconsciousness. She fluttered her eyes briefly and tried to think back to what had happened.

Her mind felt weighted down with so many heavy thoughts. She sat up weakly and felt pain everywhere on her body. She couldn't even stretch without feeling like her arms were going to snap off.

There was a fire burning in front her but she knew she didn't light it. The girl looked around her surroundings and noticed that she wasn't in her run down shack.

She was in the forest somewhere. The trees surrounding her told her so.

Her eyes peered beyond the fire and saw them.

Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru were asleep near around the fire in their sleeping bags. Her heart stopped when the sight of them brought back memories of what had happened.

They had found her…

_He_ had found her….

Her eyes shot from place to place frantically to look for Gaara. He was nowhere in sight and she was relieved.

For half a year, she tried her best to move on from being his wife and from the pain she endured when she had to hurt him by her words and departure.

She attempted to leave her heart behind but the moment he saw her, she knew that her feelings for him never went away but only strengthened as their time away from each other went on.

But…

She still wasn't good enough for him… She still was a _trashed harlot_ and she could never forget that…

Quietly, she stood from her place and slowly backed away from the camp sight. Even though Yue was in pain, she also felt feeble on her feet because she had not eaten for a long time. Her mind was weary from all the sudden events and from the lack of sleep.

The girl had carefully backed up a fair distance when she turned on her feet and started to run. She had no strength to run but she pushed herself to.

It was taking a lot out on her body but she knew that she didn't have much time. After she felt like she had ran far enough away, she stopped to take in a breath.

Her heart was beating too fast for her malnourished body and she knew that if she didn't calm herself down then she would come close to a heart attack.

Yue looked back toward the direction she had came from to see if any of them were chasing after her but there was no one to be seen.

When she felt herself a little bit at ease, she turned around to leave. The girl only took on a couple of steps when she felt something wrapped around her body. The light from the full moon allowed her eyes to see that it was sand that had encased her.

Her arms were pinned to her sides as the sand enveloped her more and then lifted her off the ground. She couldn't move an inch because the pressure was increasing.

Yue gasped at how tight it was becoming but she welcomed the danger liked she would welcomed death.

The Kazekage turned the sand coffin around so he could face her. Their eyes fell on each other once more.

Gaara was apathetic but he knew that his heart was turning when he realized how much weight she had lost and how sorrowful she looked. He held his demeanor like the cold demon monster she had once accused him to be six months ago.

The girl for some reason started to feel calm at the sight of him. Her breathing went back to normal as she stared back at him.

She missed him so much…but…she couldn't be with him…

Gaara held his hand in the air to gesture his sand to tighten more. He wanted to test how far he could go with his ruthlessness. Would her death satisfy the anger he had toward her? Could he really kill her?

The pressure strengthened against her body tightly but Yue's eyes were still staring peacefully back at him. She wanted him to do it because there was no reason to live. She was just too much of a coward to do it herself…

Death was best road at this point…

Her lips widened into a smile softly as she felt her body starting to hurt and ache at the pressure. He was going to kill her and she was happy about it.

He didn't understand why she was smiling and so calmly too. The light grin on her face was confusing but it irritated him further. What does she have to be so happy about?

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted from afar as he and his friends ran to catch up with him. "Gaara think about what you're doing!"

Gaara could hear their footsteps slowing down when they got closer to him. They were hesitant to approach him since he could make his finishing move in a matter of seconds if provoked.

Naruto looked at Yue and then at Gaara again, "Gaara.. Come on, put her down…"

Kiba and Sakura stood beside Naruto, holding their breaths.

_Pathetic excuse for a human… _The Kazekage thought cruelly. He dropped his hand to his side and the sand dispersed from around her body. The girl dropped to the dirt ground roughly and coughed out choked breaths.

Sakura hurried to Yue's side to help her up but the moment she touched her, she jerked away and crawled back into a tree.

"Yue, it's me Sakura. Don't you remember me anymore?" The Medic tried to get close but Yue only huddled against the trunk of the tree more.

Naruto glanced at Gaara and so did Kiba, "What happened Gaara? What were you doing?"

The Kazekage replied indifferently while glowering at Yue, "Don't talk to me like I am child Naruto. I would not have gone to that extent if you Leaf Ninjas kept your eyes on the mischievous girl."

"Yue, you don't have to be scared. We're here to help you." Sakura tried again as she knelt down in front of her but Yue kept huddled up. "Okay, okay, I won't touch you but I need to know if you're hurt. Are you hurt anywhere?"

The girl shook her head quickly and hugged her legs tightly.

Sakura could have examined her while she was unconscious but she didn't want to risk the fact of Yue waking up to find her poking and prodding. The girl had already been violated enough.

"What's wrong with her? Why isn't she saying anything?" Kiba questioned.

Sakura looked back to the guys, "She's just scared. Once she calms down, she'll be fine."

Akamaru, who was resting beside Kiba obediently, made his way to the frightened girl. The canine was careful as he nudged his head against her arm.

Yue brought her face up from her arms and stared at Akamaru; confused. The cheerful look on the dog's face was able to calm her down. She knew that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

The happy creature leaned in to lick her face which tickled but Yue only cracked a small smile.

"Well what do you know. Akamaru likes her." Kiba laughed lightly at the sight.

Yue lifted a shaking hand hesitantly to the animal and patted his head. Akamaru responded by licking more of her face in his slobber.

Sakura saw it as a gateway to reach her. "Yue…" She started softly. "We're going to bring you home. No one can hurt you now. He can't hurt you anymore."

The Girl looked at The Medic like she was puzzled at what she was saying.

Gaara was getting annoyed with every passing second. She was getting on his nerves and he couldn't take it anymore.

He shoved Sakura aside without any hesitations and roughly pulled Yue onto her feet by her arms.

"Gaara be careful!" Naruto warmed him immediately.

Sakura immediately got onto her feet, "Lord Kazekage, she's still fragile!"

Everyone held their breaths again and watched what he was doing.

The Kazekage glared deep into her frightened eyes, "If you want to die then I will be more than happy to kill you but not before we take you back to Kumogakure to see Lady Raikage. Snap out of it, you retarded imbecile."

Yue looked into his angry eyes. Her fear grew as well as the intimidation. His hands were gripping on her arms so tightly that she was close to yelling out in pain but she kept it in.

It didn't appear to Gaara that she understood nor that she was paying attention so he shook her jarringly, "If you want to live out this nightmare where you continue to see the bastard every night and let him continue to violate you then be my guest. All you have to do is tell us and we'll leave you here."

Naruto flinched at his words, "Gaara… Easy…"

"Do you want to stay here." The Kazekage demanded to know.

Yue shook her head slowly and unsurely.

"Are you going to be a good girl and listen to what we say?" He questioned sternly. His hands gripped on harder which caused her to gasp at his strength.

She nodded with fear.

The Leaf Shinobi looked at each other in shock. Yue was actually listening to what Gaara was saying. He seemed to be the only one that was getting through to her.

Gaara lowered her onto the ground slowly and let go of his grasp. He stood back up and looked toward his shoulder, "Do what you need now."

Sakura nodded and knelt before Yue again. "Yue, let me see your wrist so I can check your pulse."

Yue shuddered to herself for a second. She was hesitant to show Sakura her wrist for she had a shameful secret, but she didn't want to push Gaara's limits. There was no way of escaping it…

Shakily, the girl pushed up her sleeve a bit and held her wrist out to the medical ninja.

Sakura held it gently in her hands and was about to check her pulse when she saw the fresh cuts and old layers of scars on her wrists where the veins were.

She pushed up Yue's sleeve all the way to show the rest of her arms and was instantly petrified at what she saw.

Fresh cuts and old scars were plastered all over her arm. They appeared deep and some were even bleeding. It horrified Sakura to see that. "Y-Yue..! Who did this to you?"

The volume of her voice attracted the others' attention for they were soon all looking. Naruto gasped at the sight and Kiba flinched at seeing it.

Gaara attempted to remain apathetic but it was gut wrenching to look.

Yue looked at her arm shamefully but didn't answer.

"Yue! W-Why is your arm like this? Did someone do this to you?" Sakura asked again worriedly. She let go of her arm and took a hold of her other arm to have a look. That one was full of cuts and scars too.

The Kazekage glanced at the girl and then at her arm. He instantly knew what happened. "They are self-inflicted."

The Medical Ninja looked back to Gaara, "W-What?"

"She did those to herself."

Naruto was bewildered, "Why would she…do…" His sentence trailed off when Sakura glanced back at him and shook her head lightly.

She put down Yue's arm and stood up. She coughed softly, "Uhm, can you guys leave for a few moments so I can properly examine her. There might be other areas that should be treated."

Gaara made no hesitations to leave. He left without a care. Naruto and Kiba followed slowly to give the girls some privacy.

Naruto made sure that they were far enough when he stopped, "Gaara, now what do we do?"

The Kazekage ceased in his tracks, "We take her to Kumogakure. She is Lady Raikage's problem from there on. I can care less after the mission is finished." He turned around to the two Leaf Ninja, "You two should follow my example."

"If we take her back to Kumogakure, aren't we putting her in more danger? She will be closer in that bastard's grasp. He is already hurting her when she is this far away from him… Imagine if she is in the same village." The Future Hokage brought up.

"What does it matter." Gaara pushed his non-caring demeanor further. "Let her suffer." He left silently so Naruto couldn't find another reason to argue with him

The Two Leaf Shinobi looked at each other and shrugged. Kiba lifted an eyebrow skeptically, "What did Lady Kazekage do to make him hate her so much now. Just six months ago, he was risking everything to save her."

Naruto bit his tongue. It wasn't his place to say anything. "Let's just finish this mission like he says. The rest is up to fate."

XXX

Akamaru cuddled beside Yue just in case the fireplace wasn't warm enough. The girl laid on him for comfort as she slept soundly. It was the first time in awhile since she slept peacefully.

The Kazekage and The Konahagakure Ninjas were sitting around the fire nearby. The sun would be rising in a few hours so there would be no point in sleeping.

"So Sakura… Did you examine her? Is she okay?" Naruto asked The Pink Haired lady sitting beside him.

Sakura thought back to Yue's inspection that was just an hour ago. She shuddered at remembering what she saw. "She's a…skeleton… Just bones and nothing more." She reported with difficulty. "There are…horrible scars, abrasions, cuts, and bruises on her body that are old and new. I couldn't find one place that didn't have any kind of harm."

"These past six months must have been harder for her than we thought…" The Future Hokage pointed out sadly. He sighed, "At least she is safe now."

"For now…" Sakura exhaled worriedly.

Naruto lifted an eyebrow, "Eh? What do you mean by that Sakura?"

"She is safe for now but I'm more worried about her mental state." She explained further. "She hasn't said a word to any of us and she's scared out of her mind… You all saw the cuts on her arms..."

"Gaara said they were self inflicted." Naruto turned his attention to The Kazekage that was sitting across from him.

Gaara was watching the fire burn like he wasn't paying attention to anything they were discussing but he was in fact listening. "They are self inflicted. She _did_ cut herself; she just didn't cut deep enough."

"How do you know for sure, Lord Kazekage?" Kiba inquired with genuine curiosity.

The Kazekage looked at him straight in the eye, "Familiar territory."

The answer confused Kiba even more but then he remembered the kanji word etched on the side of his forehead and understood. That was self inflicted of course…

"She must be numb… The only way to feel anything is to hurt herself and feel pain…" Sakura pointed out depressingly.

Naruto saw what she was doing. He held her shoulder tenderly, "Hey… You have to remember that it's not your fault. There wasn't anything you could have done. We're here to help her now. That's all that matters."

Kiba agreed. He took a glimpse behind Gaara at his dog and Yue. "Looks like she feels safe with Akamaru though."

Sakura chuckled, "I guess Akamaru has that affect on people."

"So… We're taking her back to Kumogakure first thing in the morning. Right Gaara?" Naruto asked to make sure.

"That's the mission." The Kazekage replied indifferently.

Naruto winced, "I…I still think that we shouldn't bring her to Kumogakure. Projection Genjutsu is even more potent when in close proximity."

"Then what will you have me do Naruto? That is the mission."

"Maybe…" The Spike Blonde began nervously. "Maybe you can take her to Sunagakure where you can protect her."

Gaara scoffed sarcastically, "Yes, I shall take her back to Sunagakure where she can be a useless idiot. I want nothing to do with her, let alone protect her. She is nothing but a waste of space."

"That's enough Gaara!" Naruto shot up onto his feet. "Stop acting like you don't care and that you hate her! You want to be with her, you want her home with you. If I can see it, anyone can! Who are you try to kid?"

The Kazekage smirked but remained calmed even though Naruto was yelling at him. His eyes continued to watch the fire. "You are the one the one that is so concerned of the pathetic girl's wellbeing and yet you are close to disturbing her sleep by the volume of your voice and by your current irrational behavior Naruto."

The Future Hokage remembered that Yue was sleeping and covered his mouth by the back of his hand rapidly like a child, "Oops… I forgot."

He looked back to Yue and Akamaru. Luckily, he didn't wake her. He sighed back at Gaara, "I'm just saying Gaara. The things you are saying now, you will regret it later on."

"I will regret no such thing." Gaara smiled wickedly, "The best thing that I could have ever done for myself is divorcing her."

They all fell silent as they watched the fire grow. Naruto sat back down and gave up. He wasn't getting through to him.

It seemed hopeless for him now. He was retreating back to being the Gaara that everyone feared. The Gaara that was infamous for a murdering heartless soul.

There wasn't much to say or do at this point but wait until they get her back to Kumogakure.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: NO RIGTHS TO NARUTO

**I'm so sorry that I'm late with updating this story everyone! College life literally takes up everything… -_-  
><strong>

**I know that there were a few readers that didn't like how cold Gaara was but I think it will help better their relationship and make the bond stronger later on so please bear with me!**

**Live it up peeps! n.n**

XXX

_It was dark.. _

_If it wasn't for the weak flickering light bulb hanging from above, it would be almost pitch dark. It was swinging back and forth tauntingly._

_Yue knew where she was because it was one of the few places she visited when she slept. She hadn't had a good dream where she could visit happy places in a while. _

_He would not let her dream of those cheerful places at all. He would always trap her in the darkest cages._

_The girl looked around the empty space. She wasn't as scared as she was when she first dreamt of the dark place. She was now numb toward it. _

_His psychotic voice was heard snickering in the eerie air, "You have been a bad girl Yue." _

_Every time she heard his voice inside or outside her dreams, she just wanted to crawl under a rock like a cockroach and hide._

_Through the darkness, Yue could see Ito, Kitai approaching her. She was terrified the first time around but she grew accustomed to seeing monsters in her nightmares and everywhere she went in reality as well. She stood still and evaded her eyes downward._

"_Tsk tsk.. My, my, you have been a very bad girl." He flashed suddenly in front of her and then disappeared in a blink of an eye. "How dare you let them find you? I warned you about what I would do if you won't behave."_

_Every time she would see him; she just wanted to die…_

"_How do you want your punishment?" Ito, Kitai asked in his sick sense of humor. He reappeared close behind her. "Anally?"_

_He never did anything even though he'd always say he would, but Yue never wanted to risk the chances of him lying or telling the truth so she behaved. _

_She started to shake at the thought of him being inside her again. _

_The feeling his penetrating push. _

_The feeling of his perverted touch…_

_Her trembling intensified as her breathing quickened._

_Ito, Kitai leaned down next to her ear to whisper, "Just imagine what it would be like to have me in you. Oh I bet The Kazekage would hate to see that…_

_The Kazekage…? Gaara…? _

_Yue suddenly didn't feel so afraid anymore. The mentioned of the strong, brave, handsome, Kazekage was comforting enough…_

_She closed her eyes slowly and prayed to see him when she opened them again._

_XXX_

The girl opened her eyes.

Her senses became clear as she came back into reality. She didn't see The Kazekage. What was in front of her eyes was a burnt out fireplace. The sun was just about rising.

It was cool in the air, but she wasn't freezing. She felt the fur of Akamaru around her; keeping her warm.

She lifted herself up into a sitting position, and glanced around dazedly. Naruto and the others were nearby.

They were all getting ready to leave; they were just about to wake Yue up too.

Yue's eyes mainly fell on Gaara. He was in the middle of tying his gourd behind his back. She didn't feel so scared and the world didn't appear unstable anymore.

Sakura caught a glimpse of Yue at the corner of her eye, "Oh Yue, you're awake." She walked over to Yue, and lowered herself down to her level, "Are you feeling better?"

The girl just stared at The Medic.

The men turned their attention on the two girls. Kiba whistled sharply, and Akamaru's ears perked up a second after. The fierce dog was on his feet, and running toward its master right away.

"Good job buddy." Kiba grinned down at his dog as he scratched him behind the ears with both hands.

Naruto looked more closely at the girls, and noticed how non-responsive Yue was being. He nudge Gaara's arm to get his attention, "She only listens to you, ya know."

The Kazekage took a glimpse at Sakura and The Girl. He scoffed, "I don't want to waste my energy with her."

The Future Hokage sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Suit yourself but we'll take a longer time to leave if she's not cooperating with us."

Gaara knew what Naruto was saying, but he settled for watching on a little further.

Sakura placed a gentle hand onto Yue's arm, "Are you hungry?"

Yue finally made a reaction by shaking her head slowly.

"You should eat something." She urged but The Girl shook her head again. "All right… How about you go wash your face and freshen up before we leave. There's a lake near here."

Yue stood up weakly, and walked toward the direction of the lake like a zombie. She knew where it was, because she had been going to that lake to wash her clothes for the past six months.

She walked past the guys in silence. She could feel Gaara's coldness emanating from his aura.

The lake was quiet like the atmosphere surrounding it. Yue looked around as she sighed tiredly. She knelt down at the edge of the lake to take a look at herself first.

She was used to seeing herself like that but she didn't want anyone else to see her like that; especially Gaara.

Her hand touched the side of her face for she felt ugly. There was no way she could ever be good enough for him now…

Yue ignored the silly fantasy of returning Gaara's side, and scooped some water into her hands to splash it in her face.

The droplets of water rolled down her face and into the lake; causing tiny ripples in her reflection. She stared at the distorted image of herself until it shimmered into the monster again.

Her body threw back from the lake in a sudden fright. It wasn't the first time he had followed her from her dreams into reality, but he appeared more threatening this time around.

Yue hesitantly crawled back to the edge of the lake to see if he was still there. It was only her reflection again. She sighed in relief as she assumed that she was probably just too tired.

She closed her eyes to breathe in slowly, but when she opened them again, there he was. He was rising above the water slowly in suspense.

The girl's eyes widened once she realized that it was reality and there was no way in waking up to escape. Although; her bone stiffened in cold fright, she forced herself to crawl back away from the edge.

The monster floated on the water until he took a step onto the edge. His smile looked even more evil in real life.

Yue stared in fear, but she knew she couldn't just sit there. She got herself onto her feet shakily and turned to run.

Immediately he poofed in front of her.

He squared his hand to slap Yue across the face swiftly. She tasted blood right away. His knee jammed into her stomach, causing Yue to drop onto the ground in terrible pain. His hands ripped the neckline of her shirt enough to show her bra.

Yue desperately tried to cover herself as she pulled the torn neckline closer. She scooted back while he advanced closer. She stopped once she felt that she was at the lake's edge once more, for she had nowhere else to run.

Her eyes stared at the towering menace standing before her. He smirked before he furiously grabbed a hold of her neck with his rough hand.

The grasp tightened threateningly as Yue felt herself choking urgently for a breath.

His hand was closing in tighter and tighter until she felt like her airway was crushed. Her hands clawed at the grip around her neck but it wouldn't budge.

The monster made one last sadistic move. He lifted her off the ground by the one hand around her throat and chucked her into the lake.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girl finally screamed as she struggled to get to the surface before the watered pulled her in completely.

Everyone heard her scream, but Gaara was the first one running toward the lake. He got there almost right away, and saw Yue sinking deeper into the water. She appeared to be struggling, but her actions were getting weaker by the second as her life was slipping within seconds.

Without hesitation, he pulled off his gourd, and dived right into the lake. The water blurred his eyes, which made it difficult for him to see where Yue was. He concentrated harder as he swam toward the bottom of the lake.

Naruto and the other caught up just in time. The Future Hokage and Kiba was about to jump into, but Sakura pulled them back, "Gaara's got this. We have to be alert in case for an ambush."

They glanced around the scene for any signs of danger but didn't see a thing. Kiba stared at the disturbed earth nearby, "Someone else was here…"

"What? How is that possible? We would have sensed him and you would have caught a whiff of him a long time ago." Sakura questioned unbelievably.

Naruto thought on deeply, "Unless it's not in human form."

The water had filled Yue's lungs to the brim. She could feel her soul slipping while losing consciousness. Her body continued to sink further into the lake.

Gaara spotted her nearby as he got closer to the bottom. He didn't know how much longer he could hold his breath so he hurriedly swam toward her and took a hold of her body.

As fast as he could, he kicked his feet to break free of the water. Seconds felt like centuries before he broke through the surface.

"Gaara!" Naruto called out.

The Kazekage immediately took in a breath and it was sweet. It felt so good just to breathe, but Yue wasn't breathing. There was no reaction from her body at all.

Gaara waded to the edge of the water where the others were looking on worriedly. He pulled her body onto the edge exhaustingly, "Take her."

Kiba and Sakura got a hold of Yue's arms and pulled her completely out of the water while Naruto was helping Gaara.

Sakura laid Yue on the ground carefully, "Yue! Yue , can you hear me?"

When The Kazekage was out of the water; his attention turned to The Girl right away. He pushed Sakura out of the way and stared down at her unconscious body. "Hey… Hey!" He shook her body for a response.

"Don't you do this to me… I just saved you!" Gaara stopped shaking her body so he could lay his ear against her heart to find a beat. He heard a faint rhythm that was going to fade.

He overlapped his hands above her heart and pressed down heavily. He pushed down over and over again, but it didn't appear to be working.

His hands unfolded so he could use one hand to pinch her nose, and used his other hand to hold open her mouth. He blew a couple of deep breaths into her airway before going back to trying to her start heart. "Breathe! Damn it!"

"She's-! She's not dead right?" Naruto exclaimed after not seeing any sort of answer from Yue.

"Over my dead body!" Gaara replied ironically. He pushed harder against her heart. "I didn't go through all of this trouble to fail this mission!"

The Kazekage blew air into her airway again, "What's taking so long… She wasn't underwater for that long…!" He pushed down harshly one final time and Yue at last spit up the water she had been harboring in her lungs.

Gaara sighed in relief.

She coughed it all up difficultly. Everything was blurry around her, but she managed to make out the faces hovering above her.

The Kazekage fell back to relax and at the same time, to give her some space.

Her mind instantly snapped back to what had happened last before she went into the water.

Her face glanced frantically around. She thankfully didn't see the monster.

She quickly sat up so she could scoot back from them. Her hands clutched her torn shirt frantically.

"Yue, Yue, it's okay! It's only us!" Naruto tried to tell her the obvious.

Sakura looked her over and noticed the busted lip and torn shirt. She thought back to what Kiba had suspected as she whispered, "Someone _was_ here…"

The medic lowered herself down to Yue, but remained at a decent distance, "Yue, who did this to you?"

The girl thought back to the monster. She started to tremble as she felt the rough hand around her neck. It suddenly felt raw.

Gaara stood on his feet slightly tired and out of breath, "Well? Who was it?"

She couldn't bring herself to speak even though she didn't want to test Gaara's patience.

"Maybe she fell in or something…" Kiba assumed.

Sakura grimaced back at him, "Then what's with the split lip and ligature marks around the neck?" She examined Yue once more, "She's even more petrified than she ever was yesterday…"

"Yue if you just let us help you-" The future Hokage attempted to get close with good intentions, but Yue jolted and moved away.

Sakura stood back up and held Naruto back, "Naruto give her some space… The most important thing is to get her dry so she won't catch a cold."

XXX

Yue stared at the fireplace before her as she waited for her hair to dry. She had changed into clean clothes, and let Sakura inspected her.

Besides from the busted lip, a handprint around her neck, and a few bruises; she was okay physically.

Mentally, she was far from it. Every small sound or sudden movements scared her.

For the past six months, she had been living life in fear, but today was the first time she felt his actual touch. He had showed up from time to time in reality as a form of a ghostly figure, but he had never actually touched her.

What if he tries to rape her again…

Yue's eyes watched the fire strengthen as the wood crackled. She wanted so much to throw herself into the fire to end it all…

The Kazekage, Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru started to gather around the fire. They had left to somewhere else nearby earlier so the girls could have privacy.

"Yue…?" Sakura called to her softly. She knelt down beside her, "Can we talk about what happened earlier now?"

The girl didn't say anything.

"Yue…" The medic tried again. "Who hurt you?"

Gaara looked on patiently, but his eyes mostly fell on the handprint around her neck.

Sakura looked up to the guys. She shook her head lightly because of Yue's unresponsive silence.

"It's like what that old woman said yesterday. She doesn't talk…at all… I haven't heard a single word from her." Naruto pointed out sadly.

"Then how are we supposed to protect her if she doesn't tell us who hurt her?" The Pink Hair Woman questioned.

The Future Hokage thought deeply for a moment. "Kiba." He called to The Dog Master. "Can you pick up a scent? If someone was here then he or she must have left their scent behind."

Kiba shook his head, "Akamaru and I tried to pick up a scent from the area where Yue was attacked but we couldn't smell anything." He looked at Yue, "Whoever it was, he or she must have known what they were doing when they threw her into the water. Water washes away all scents."

"Do we even need to ask her? I believe it is apparent who was here." The Kazekage finally stated as he crossed his arms. "He's been following her all along."

"We need to be sure." Naruto said. "If it was Ito Kitai, we need to hear it from Yue or find some sort of evidence he was here or else it won't hold up in court."

Kiba made an uneasy face, "Well.. Technically, I might be able to match a scent."

"How?" Sakura questioned.

"Well it's like this." Kiba cleared his throat uncomfortably because he knew of Yue's condition. "Every person leaves a scent behind; sometimes it still lingers around, even if water washes it away. It's kind of like leaving behind chakra through skin to skin contact. There might still be traces on Yue."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, "So what are you waiting for?"

"I er-" The Dog Master held the back of his neck awkwardly, "I have to get close to where he touched her in order to get a scent."

"Oh…" Sakura looked at Yue; who was still in a daze. "That might..be a problem."

Naruto and Kiba glanced at Gaara with their peripheral to see if he was affected by it.

The Kazekage was struggling to not show any emotion but he managed to come off as indifferent.

Sakura attempted once more to get through to her, "Yue, I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to scare you anymore than you already have been, but if we don't find a way to stop him then he's going to keep hurting you."

Yue finally showed some life. Her eyes slowly drifted to Sakura.

"Kiba is going to try to get a scent from you so please don't be scared. We're your friends and we're here to help you." The Medic explained calmly. "Yue, please bear through it."

The girl didn't say much but looked down.

Akamaru decided to use his animal instinct when he went over to Yue. He poked his head against her arm to show her that he was there to protect her.

Yue watched the dog smile and pant at her cheerfully. Seeing the happy animal managed to lighten her world by just a little.

Sakura looked back to Kiba and nodded for him to do what he needed to do.

Kiba was nervous though. He knew that Gaara was there, and he would have a problem with him being so close to Yue. Not only that was a problem, but the fact that Yue didn't like to be touch was a fragile situation as well.

He tried to act natural as he near himself toward Yue and lowered himself down in front of her. "You have to trust me. Okay Yue?"

Gaara watched with a careful eye. He was trying not to care; although, he knew it was involuntarily.

Yue clenched her hands into fist while Kiba slowly leaned in closer. "Please trust me Yue; I'm not going to hurt you…" Kiba whispered when he brought his face close to her neck. She started to shake.

He breathed in through his nose and concentrated. There was Yue's scent, but he focused on any other scents that lingered about.

His eyes closed to focus further. "There's a scent but it's faint." He breathed in more, "Don't worry though, I can match it to that bastard if I can get his scent when we get back to Kumogakure."

Kiba pulled himself back and stood up, "He was defiantely."

"Yue, was it him? Was it Ito, Kitai?" Sakura touched the side of Yue's face sisterly, "Did he do this to you?"

Yue stared at Sakura while water welled at the rim of her eyes dazedly. She didn't need to answer.

"For how long?" The Medic questioned more sympathetically.

The tears fell and rolled down her face, but The Girl remain lifeless. There was no need t reply.

Sakura gulped back her own oncoming tears, "Have you been seeing him all along? He hasn't left you alone, has he…"

Yue thought back to the past six months where she had been beaten up countless times by the Iwagakure villagers. Sometimes the beatings were so bad that she had to spit up blood, but they weren't as worse as when she would see him in her dreams as well as in real life.

Every bad dream had him.

Every voice she had heard for the past half year appeared to sound like him.

It was like he became the voice in her head that wouldn't leave her be.

"Why didn't you come to us Yue? Why didn't you just go home? Why did you even leave Sunagakure?"

Yue looked up to Gaara for a moment and then dropped her eyes back to the burning fire in front of her.

The answer was right there…


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: NO RIGTHS TO NARUTO

**Live it up peeps! n.n**

XXX

"Ngh!" Ito, Kitai let out when Kankuro punched him clear across the face. The monster coughed up the blood in his mouth and spit it out in another direction.

The interrogation room was gloomy and dark. There was a lantern hanging at the corners of the room; although, it did not help the lighting much.

Kankuro stood before him with a hardened exterior, even though he was secretly tired. He had been interrogating Ito, Kitai for the past two day; however, the prick still didn't break his confidence.

"You sick son-of-a-bitch!" The Puppet Master pulled at Ito, Kitai's prison collar. "What have you been doing to Yue!"

Ito, Kitai laughed sadistically, "Nothing at all. What makes you think I can do anything to that whore while I am in prison?"

"I know you can do projection genjutsu. You have been following my sister-in-law ever since you raped her you prick!"

Kankuro punched him the face again and then socked him in the gut, "Just admit it! You've been hurting her all this time!"

The physical abuse only made Ito, Kitai more amused. He coughed from the pain as he laughed, "I don't know what you're talking about." He straightened himself up, "How can I hurt her when I don't know where she is and I'm stuck in here. But if I could, I would do her better than your precious Kazekage brother ever could."

The Puppet Master's hand clawed his throat tightly, "I swear on all the past Kages that I will kill you. You sick bastard."

"You w-want to commit murder for that slut?" Ito, Kitai choked out. "You can't do this to me. Lady Raikage and The Kumogakure Elders will have your head. I have rights even as a convicted criminal."

He was right.

Kankuro knew he was. He glared at the smug bastard before letting go off his collar.

He went around the table in front of him and flipped open a file. He held up a report to Ito, Kitai, "You were convicted of sexually assaulting Yue, but you plead guilty so you wouldn't have to testify. I want to know why you did what you did."

"Because she deserved it. She betrayed Kumogakure when she married The Kazekage. She sold us out like we were hungry beggars. She disrespected this entire village." Kitai changed his bitter demeanor into a humorous one, "Plus… It was fun."

"You find raping the wife of The Kazekage funny?"

"No." The Bastard smirked again, "I think it's **hilarious**."

Kankuro became enraged and pulled the chair out from under him. Ito, Kitai dropped onto the concrete floor in a matter of seconds while his hands were cuffed behind his back. He was going to regain his position, but Kankuro kicked him in the gut, causing him to writhe in pain.

"Pathetic piece of crap!" The Puppet master sneered as he yanked him up by a fistful of his shirt so he could start socking him. "You're dead!"

"Kankuro!" Shikamaru shouted just as he entered the room. He instantly tried to restrain him, "Kankuro, get off him! I said get off of him!"

A few guards soon came rushing in once Shikamaru successfully pulled Kankuro away from him. The guards checked the beaten felon on the floor.

"You're dead you hear me! You're dead!" Kankuro threatened as he tried to get out of Shino's bear-hold. "I swear to all that's holy if it wasn't for Shikamaru here, you would be in a grave!"

"Kankuro, calm down! What are you trying to do?" His future brother-in-law finally pulled him out of the interrogation room. He let go of him once they were out in the hall.

Once he was out of the room, Kankuro breathed out with frustration. He simmered down enough for Shikamaru to speak to him. "I know what he did to Yue was repulsive; nevertheless, you cannot lose your temper and go off on him like that. Lady Raikage will have to explain to the elders of how he came to be beaten like that. We cannot make it harder for her than it already is."

Temari had asked Shikamaru to go to Kumogakure to help her brothers. She knew that her fiancé was a lazy genius, so she decided to put him to good use.

The Puppet Master sighed irritably, "I've been grilling him for the past forty two hours and he hasn't confessed yet. I don't know how we're going to get it out of him if we don't use physical force."

"I have an idea."

"What idea?" Kankuro lifted an eyebrow.

Two people stepped into view from behind Shikamaru. One of the two people was a woman in her early thirties. She was beautiful with her styled dark grayish hair and formal, yet young outfit. Her lips were painted a subtle red. Her eyes were the most striking, because they were ruby tinted.

The other person was a man about Kankuro's age. He was wearing an outfit that covered his body entirely. The only part that was not covered was the dark shaded glasses he wore on his eyes.

Kankuro was slightly baffled at the sight of them, "Kurenai-sensei, Shino…" He bowed a little toward the teacher first before asking, "What are you two doing here in Kumogakure?"

"I hear you have a problem with genjutsu." Kurenai-sensei replied.

The Puppet Master understood right away, "Of course… You're practically an expert on genjutsu!"

Shikamaru explained further, "I also asked Shino to come here because he would be able to communicated with Gaara and the others in a more private way. If we were to send scrolls or messages through carriers, it might be too dangerous. He is able to use his bugs to assist in that problem."

Kankuro nodded, "I'm stoked to have you two here helping us. Thank you both."

"It's my pleasure." Kurenai assured and then asked. "Now before I can get to work, I need to know what kind of genjutsu he is using and who is it he is using it on."

"We believe he is using projection genjutsu on my sister-in-law Yue..." He paused as he glanced down for a moment. "Well… She used to be my sister-in-law before my brother and her split up."

"Yes, I am familiar with Lady Kazekage Yue. I was at the wedding. Now, tell me. Why is he using it on her?" The wise teacher asked further. "What did she ever do to him?"

Kankuro glanced at Shikamaru, "You didn't tell her?"

"It is a rather fragile subject to talk about. It was not in my position."

"Perhaps…" Kankuro cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Perhaps it would be best if Lady Raikage were to inform you."

Kurenai understood, "Of course. No matter what Kankuro, I will try my best to help."

Kankuro nodded with a smile, "That is all we could ever ask of you."

XXX

* * *

><p>Everyone walked silently on a clear path in the forest. The path was one of the routes that lead back to Kumogakure.<p>

The sun was just about to set after a whole day of traveling, but Gaara and the others didn't feel tired. Yue on the other hand was exhausted, because of what happened in the morning, and from the entire day of traveling.

She dared not say anything, since she did not to slow them down. Instead, she tried to keep up with their pace.

"It's getting dark. Should we rest?" Naruto asked the team.

Kiba shrugged, "I'm not really tired and neither is Akamaru. Is anybody else tired?"

They all stopped and glanced at each other.

"We should rest…" Sakura suggested after looking at Yue. She saw how tired she was.

Naruto glanced at The Kazekage, "How about it Gaara?"

Gaara nodded, "It is not safe to travel in the dark of night."

"All right! That settles it, we'll set up camp somewhere." The Future Hokage touched his stomach in slight embarrassment, "I was getting kind of hungry."

"Kiba." Sakura called to him. "Do you sense a good camp ground anywhere?"

The Dog Master sniffed the air a couple of times, "I smell steam not too far from here. It must be a hot spring nearby somewhere. The ground around the area is warmer. We won't have to be that cold tonight."

It was convenient having Kiba around. His keen senses in scent and hearing were just the thing needed in camping.

"Lead the way then." Gaara said.

Kiba was able to guide them to spot near the hot springs. Naruto knelt on one knee to touch the ground, "You're right. It is a lot warmer."

"The hot spring is just beyond those trees." Kiba pointed toward a direction where trunks of the trees stood in the way.

"That's perfect actually." Sakura continued with her thought. "Yue can soak in the hot spring. The natural minerals and hot water can cleanse her wounds."

Yue didn't want to, but there didn't seem to be away to argue. She couldn't even find the words to speak; let alone, tell them that she didn't want to take off her clothes and bathe; especially where there were men around.

"Yue? How does that sound?" Sakura asked her even though it appeared like Yue wasn't listening. She held Yue's arm, but Yue instantly jolted away. "Yue, it's okay. It's just us. I'm scared that your wounds would infect over night. We still have a lot of traveling to do the next morning."

She just stood there. What could she say? She had no control over anything.

"You guys get started on the campsite. We'll be right back." Sakura held Yue's shoulders so she could lead her toward the hot spring.

"Well then, let's get started." Naruto suggest as he took off his backpack. He knelt down once again to gather some leaves and sticks of wood that were already on the ground. He put them in a bunch and lit them together after putting stones around to keep it in place.

Gaara looked at the girls' direction from his peripheral vision. He had a strange feeling of premonition that something was going to happen, but Sakura was with her so there was no need to worry so much.

He let it go and took off his gourd so he could sit down in front of the fire.

Sakura spotted the hot springs just beyond the trees. It was where Kiba said it would be. Fireflies danced above it while the moon shined down on the water. Steam evaporated into the air, causing it to be most inviting. Even Sakura was thinking about getting in for a soak.

Yue mainly kept her eyes toward the ground in a daze. She looked up at it once. It didn't seem all that great to her.

"It'll help restore your strength a lot Yue once you get in." Sakura took off her backpack so she could retrieve a towel from it. She held the medium size towel in one hand and put her backpack down to the ground in the other. "Let's get you in."

The girl undressed herself slowly, because she was tired. She was uncomfortable, although she didn't appear to show it that much. Sakura gave her the towel so she could cover herself.

Yue wrapped it around her abnormally thin figure before she walked toward the hot spring. She stepped into it, and sat down so the nice warm water could surround her completely.

She closed her eyes, for she was getting nervous. The last time she was around water was that morning and the monster was there.

Sakura stared at the hot spring. She longed to take a hot bath after a long day…

Finally, she could bear it no more and decided to join Yue. She stripped herself down to only just a towel before she stepped in.

The Pink Haired medic sighed to herself in relaxation. It was like taking a bath at home...

Yue hugged herself underneath the water as she huddled toward the edge. She started feeling ashamed for some reason.

Sakura sensed that she was uncomfortable. "Yue… It's only me. Don't worry okay?"

_Yes, don't worry… I'll take care of you. Heh. _His voice came around again.

Yue held her hands over her ears as she continued to huddle against the edge. She shut her eyes and tried to convince herself that he wasn't there.

"Yue…?" Sakura stared at her suspiciously. "Yue what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong!"

_You don't have to tell her my dear. I can show her. _

The Medical Ninja was getting nervous. Yue was acting strange. "Yue? Yue, are you hurt? You have to tell me what's wrong or I can't help you!"

Yue could suddenly feel his breath at the base of her neck when he whispered. _Only I can help you. Only I can give you what you really want. You want me, don't you."_

His presence drove the poor girl to scurry out of the water. She tried desperately to cover herself with the towel, although a lot of her figure still showed.

"Yue! Yue let me help you!" Sakura was about to get out of the hot spring but she felt someone pulled her back down by her hand. She turned around to see the bastard himself. He was in the hot spring with her and without any clothes on.

His head and shoulders were above water just like Sakura. He smirked evilly before hastily pulling the towel away from her body and then grabbing Sakura's neck into his grip.

Sakura tried to fight him off as she clawed at his hand, punched at him, and pushed him off. He still had a clutch at her neck and squeezing tightly.

"N-Naruto! H-Help!" Sakura forced herself to scream, even though she couldn't even breathe. "Y-Yue…! Yue run! Run!"

The girl just stayed there shivering; hoping that it was all a dream.

Naruto's ears caught it for he and the other guys were immediately on the way. He got there with Gaara and Kiba in a blink of an eye, but couldn't understand what he was seeing.

Sakura appeared as though she was struggling in the water like someone was strangling her, although no one was there.

"Sakura? Sakura what's going on?" Naruto plunged into the hot spring to help her. The moment he did, Ito Kitai disappeared and Sakura was free.

She took in a fast breath; consequently choking on it. She coughed roughly until she caught her breath. "N-Naruto!"

He saw her naked body and remembered that Gaara and Kiba were there. For the sake of her virtue, Naruto pulled her into his arms so he could turn around so his back would face them instead of Sakura.

Kiba whistled to the dog next to him before he hopped onto his back, "Akamaru, scan the perimeter with me. Let's go boy!"

Akamaru barked back stridently and took off like a gust of wind.

"W-Where's Y-Yue?" Sakura questioned worriedly while clutching close to Naruto for cover.

Gaara looked all around for Yue. He found her nearby, urgently trying to cover herself. She rocked back and forth as if she was insane.

The Kazekage slowly approached her. He lowered himself onto one knee and hesitantly touched her shoulder. She shrieked out loud at the moment of his touch while backing up against the trunk of the tree.

Gaara looked at her thin railed body that was covered in scars and bruises. He felt all the pity in the world. Nevertheless, he tried to remain apathetic.

"Hey… Stop that. Don't be afraid." He said to her while carefully getting a little closer. "It's me." His hands held her arms gently, but she screamed at his touch. "All right, I won't touch you… Just look at me."

She refused, she kept her eyes closed. She was too scared.

"Look at me." His laid a cautious hand on the side of her face. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

It really was Gaara. His eyes didn't appear so threatening or full of hatred. They almost looked soft.

"Gaara." Naruto's voice said from behind. Gaara looked back to him. He was helping Sakura out of the hot spring while holding a towel securely around her. He had an extra one in his hand and tossed it over to The Kazekage.

Gaara caught it easily and placed it around Yue before helping her to her feet.

"Sakura what happened?" The Future Hokage questioned worriedly as he inspected her briefly.

The Medic felt her raw neck before answering him, "I-I saw him… I saw Ito, Kitai!"

"What?" Naruto shot a look at Gaara and then back at her, specifically at her neck. There was a handprint there like the one on Yue's neck that morning. He touched it gently with his fingertips which made Sakura winced. "He really was here…"

XXX

* * *

><p>"Kurenai-san, please have a seat. It is a pleasure to have you here in Kumogakure." Lady Hokage gestured to the beautiful genjutsu teacher to have a seat before her desk.<p>

Kankuro, Shikamauru, and Shino stood around the room. Kurenai gracefully sat down, "Thank you Lady Hokage. I am happy to help."

"Yes, Kankuro and Shikamaru had informed to why you and Shino are here." The Kumogakure Leader peered down toward her folded hands that were on the desk. "Perhaps you will be able to get justice for Yue."

"_Lady Kazekage_." Kurenai reminded Yue's previous role again.

"Yes… The former wife of The Kazekage. She happens to also be a dear friend of mine. I think of her like family."

The Genjutsu Expert decided to beat around the bush a little bit more before asking, "She was a kind girl. I had the pleasure of meeting her at their wedding. What happened to her, Lady Raikage?"

"It is a long story Kurenai-san." Lady Raikage exhaled sadly before telling her what had happen; from beginning to the end.

She started from where Matsuri had betrayed Yue and poisoned her, which led her to explain why they had to bring Yue to The Lake of Mist for healing, and then finally informing of how and why Yue came to be brutally raped by Ito, Kitai.

It was difficult for her to tell the story, because she felt guilty from what happened. She looked Kurenai- sensei in the eye, "She left Sunagakure six months ago when she and The Kazekage split up when she found out about the sexual assault."

Lady Raikage flipped opened the file that was in front of her on the desk. She took out the two before and after pictures of Yue to show Kurenai.

They were the same pictures that she showed Gaara and the other ninjas. Kurenai held them up to have a closer look. She saw the drastic change that made her heart sank. "The poor girl…"

"Ito, Kitai has been in prison since his trial; however, we believe that he may have been using projection genjutsu to stalk Yue this entire time."

"Has there been any record of him specializing in projection genjutsu or even in genjutsu in general? Projection Genjutsu is quite difficult to do; it would take a lot of training and perhaps even more of natural born talent."

Lady Raikage shook her head; disappointed. "He hasn't said anything about that. We have him in record of being a Kumogakure Chunin specializing in ninjutsu, but nothing further than that."

"I have interrogated him for two days…. He doesn't appear to be breaking anytime soon." Kankuro told them.

Kurenai hummed to herself shortly before replying, "From my knowledge of genjutsu, it is often a natural born talent, honed skilled, or inspired by generations of family members…" She respectively asked Lady Raikage for a request, "Lady Raikage, may I give out a few orders that might help."

"By all means, Kurenai Sensei."

The Genjutsu expert stood from her seat to turn around to the students. "Shikamaru, I want you to work with Shino in getting a message to The Kazekage and Naruto. Tell them that they need to get Lady Yue here as soon as possible. I will need her."

She then turned to The Puppet Master, "Kankuro, you and I are going to see the felon. I will help you interrogate him."

Kankuro winced, "No offense Kurenai-sensei, but I have done all but kill him in these past two days and he has yet to spill anything."

Kurenai smirked, "Perhaps you didn't ask the right questions. This time it will be different. He has never gone up against a well trained Genjutsu Master before."

XXX

* * *

><p>The fire boiled the kettle that was skillfully held over the fireplace. Naruto poured the hot tea into a mug.<p>

"Here." He handed it to Sakura, who held it in her hands for warmth. He sat down next to her and put an arm around her. "Feel a little better?"

"A little better." Sakura took a sip from the mug as Naruto pulled the blanket that was wrapped around her closer. "I just couldn't believe how fast it happened. One second we were alone and the next he was there. I didn't have a chance to fight back before he…" She trailed off when she felt her neck.

Kiba had singled out a scent from the handprint on Sakura's neck; it was exactly like the scent on Yue's neck that morning. He stood in front of the fire with his hands shoved into his jacket pockets, "He's getting confident. He not only attacked Lady Yue but also Sakura."

"That bastard…. He is as good as dead." Naruto growled. "It's not enough that he's torturing Yue but he's coming after Sakura. Are we next as well?" He clenched a fist, "He might as well try it because he will end up in hell."

The Kazekage was nearby the fireplace with Yue. She kept to herself as she continued to shake from the trauma. She desperately tried to stop the trembling, but she had seen him twice in the same day…

Gaara placed a blanket around her, and then lightly brushed the loose strands of hair out of her face. He snapped out of being soft before standing up to face Naruto and the others, "Kiba's right. This is the second time she has seen him. If he is able to attack in reality then no one is safe. We underestimated his abilities."

"So far we know that he seems to appear when we're not around the girls." Naruto brought up. "He finds them the weaker link."

Sakura scoffed, "Excuse me! I for one am not the weaker link. Wait till I get my hands on that bastard!"

"I still don't understand why he went after Sakura if his target was Yue." Kiba reminded. He thought to himself out loud. "When Naruto got there, he didn't see him attacking Sakura either.'

"Yeah…" The Future Hokage remembered what he was talking about. "Why was it that only Yue and Sakura could see him but we couldn't see him."

The Kazekage came up with a logical explanation. "He is able to decide who is able to see him."

"Then that means…. Yue is capable in being in danger at any moment." Sakura stated.

Naruto burrowed his eyebrows disturbingly, "You too Sakura."

Gaara looked back to the girl who was huddled up with herself, "How do we keep her from him?"


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: NO RIGTHS TO NARUTO

XXX

Gaara watched the fire burn with indifferent eyes as everyone else slept. It was his turn to be on watch; although, his mind was far away from concentrating on his surroundings.

He turned to face her direction. She had just fallen asleep, after having been trying to stay awake. The Kazekage stared at the girl with empty eyes. He appeared to have no emotions or thought for the girl; on the contrary, he was trying to figure out how to protect her from him.

There was not an idea in sight.

It was all too good for the bastard. He was in prison, but he could still get his hand on The Girl. It was apparent that he could appear at anywhere and anytime.

No wonder she was like the way she was. He must have been showing up in and out of her life for the past six months.

The Kazekage looked back to the gently burning fire before the guilt trip came. He was determined that he had no guilt, because she left on her own free will.

No one forced her; she just wanted to leave.

Gaara's thought was interrupted when he started to hear someone's heavy breathing. His ears followed it to Yue, who was having another difficult nightmare. He knew that she was seeing him in her dreams again by the way she was tossing and turning as well.

He decided that he was going to ignore it, for she would eventually wake up on her own. His eyes adverted away again.

"Oof! Hugh!" The Kazekage's eyes shot back to the girl when he heard the painful outlet. She was still unconscious but her body moved too violently.

"Ah! Ngh!" Yue let out from her sleep as her face winced in pain, but her eyes remained shut. It appeared like her face was being punched and slapped from side to side.

Her body looked as if it was fighting something or someone that was being on top of her, for it was thrashing about.

Gaara got up and went to her side. He just couldn't sit there and watch anymore. He knelt down beside her, but he didn't know what to do to help ease her suffering, for anything he could do would be viewed as having a heart for her.

Suddenly, there were horrific sounds of choking and even more difficult struggling coming from the girl. Her hands abruptly moved to her neck and it looked like she was desperately trying to claw something off.

It frightened The Sunagakure leader at the way she was acting. Immediately, he could already see handprints showing on her neck.

Instinctively, he pulled her up by her shoulders and shook her, "Hey, hey wake up!" It wasn't working; she was still trapped in her subconscious torture.

"Naruto! Sakura!" Gaara shouted for his friends, who all woke up in a heartbeat.

Naruto sat up as fast as a reflex, "What's going on Gaara?!"

Sakura was on her feet in seconds and rushed over to examine what was happening. "She's having a nightmare, we need to wake her up or calm her down." She grabbed onto Yue's hand to check her pulse at the wrist, "Her heart rate is too fast. She could go into a self induced seizure or heart attack at any moment."

"It has to be a genjutsu, she's trapped in." Naruto said as he stood behind them.

Kiba stood next to him, but his eyes were scanning the area. Even though he saw and smelled of nothing, his eyes sharpened into a glare, "He's here…"

"Lord Kazekage, you have to find some way to wake her up or calm her down!" Sakura urged frantically.

Gaara nodded. He squeezed the girl's shoulder tighter, "Hey, wake up!" He shook her even more, but there was no response. Finally, he let one hand go from her shoulder and slapped it across her face so hard that her eyes flew open from the shock.

He couldn't believe how hard he had to hit her. His hand even started to feel a sting, so he couldn't imagine how it must have hurt for her.

Yue stayed still for a moment; trying to contemplate what had just happened. She had dreamed of the monster and that he was strangling her after slapping her around thoroughly, but then she was suddenly there in the forest.

XXX

"What's your call Gaara?" Naruto questioned when the time was right. It was early morning and things were calm again.

Yue was at the fireplace with Akamaru watching over her. She had blank thoughts floating around the dimensions of her mind as she stared into the fire.

The Kazekage looked to Yue for a moment and then looked back to his friend, "I don't know. There does not appear to be a solution to this. Wherever she goes, whoever she is with, it doesn't matter to Ito, Kitai. He will continue to come after her until there is nothing left."

Kiba held in his thought for a moment; however, he decided to voice it out loud, "As long as he is still alive, Lady Yue will never be safe."

"Then what shall we do to protect her? She's made it this far by holding on what little she as left, we can't just give up on her now." Sakura almost pleaded.

"No one is talking about giving up on her Sakura." Naruto answered her.

Kiba winced as he scratched the back of his head, "But..Gaara is right… There doesn't seem to be a solution to this.. What can we do…?"

The Future Hokage thought of a suggestion, but he knew that The Kazekage wouldn't like it. He had to try it anyways, "I think it's best if Sakura, Kiba, and I advance on ahead. We were supposed to report back to Kumogakure a day ago. At this rate, we'll never be able to get back and the violence to Yue will only escalate. If we make it back there soon, we can help Kankuro gather information on that bastard."

"That…Actually sounds like a reasonably good plan…" Kiba commented almost unbelievingly. He put aside his astonishment toward Naruto's sudden intelligence and agreed, "Naruto is right. The sooner we make it back to Kumogakure, the sooner we'll know what we're dealing with. The Raikage will want to hear about Yue's condition too."

Sakura smiled brightly at Naruto, "That's excellent thinking Naruto. Finally you put that big head of yours to work!"

Naruto chuckled shyly to himself while holding the back of his head nonchalantly. He looked to Gaara, "Well? What do you thinking about that Gaara? It's ultimately your call."

"Sakura stays with her." The Kazekage answered. "I'll report back to Kumogakure with you and Kiba."

The Future Hokage was expecting to hear that argument. He sighed, "You know that if she stays with one of us, she won't cooperate as easily. She only listens to you and he can attack Sakura too remember? They'll be both sitting ducks. Besides no one can protect her like you."

Gaara scoffed, "Too much baggage."

"Gaara..C'mon man, she's your wife."

"**Former wife." **

Naruto growled irritatingly as he rushed toward Gaara to grab a hold of Gaara's collar, "SHUT UP. JUST SHUT UP! Stop treating her like she's nothing to you! None of this is her fault, she never asked for all of this to happen! Damn it Gaara, she's a victim!"

"No! She's only a victim because you are treating her life one, but in reality she doesn't need or want our help!" The Kazekage argued back.

Naruto shook him violently by the collar, "You aren't fit to be The Kazekage if you are this heartless!"

"And you're not fit to even be a shinobi!"

Out of nowhere, Naruto felt himself shoved aside. His hands let go of Gaara's collar instantly as he was jarred harshly to the left. Sakura caught onto his arm almost right away, "Naruto, you all right?"

"I'm fine..Whatt the hell was that?" Naruto replied while balancing himself again. They all looked to Gaara and were surprised at what they saw.

Gaara was equally astonished to see Yue standing in front of him with her arms stretched out; looking like she was trying to protect Gaara from Naruto. Her eyes glared at Naruto like she was an angry little child.

A moment ago, Yue was just staring into the fire with an empty mind and heart; however, all of a sudden she heard Naruto and Gaara arguing. When she glanced over to them, she saw Naruto putting his hands on Gaara and the situation escalating.

It was a strange sight. Since the time they had found her, she was like a walking corpse that never really responded to anything.

Yue didn't understand why she did it, but she just felt like she had to protect Gaara even though she knew that he wouldn't need the protection.

The Kazekage didn't understand it at all either… He had been treating her like the dirt at the bottom of his shoes, but here she was…trying to protect him…

XXX

The dim corridor seemed to light up with Kurenai gracing her presence along it. She glanced to her side toward The Puppet Master, "Remember Kankuro, whatever he says, don't let him get the best of you. I will do the talking."

Kankuro nodded, "Yes Kurenai-sensei. Just be careful of what he can do.."

They stopped in front of the closed interrogation room. Two Cloud Village prison shinobis were guarding it on each side of the door. They bowed their heads to them in respect, "Lord Kankuro, Kurenai-sensei."

"You two are dismissed." Kankuro told them and gestured them to leave.

The two Shinobis looked at each other in confusion. One of them addressed Kankuro, "But Lord Kankuro, that's against regulations. At least one shinobi has to be on guard outside during an interrogation."

"I have permission from Lady Raikage herself. You two dare to question her?"

"Of course not Lord Kankuro, please excuse us." The two Shinobis bowed and left their post.

Kankuro and Kurenai looked at each other and nodded before opening the door. The Puppet Master entered the dark room first and Kurenai followed in a few seconds later.

Ito, Kitai looked at them for a moment and scoffed arrogantly, before rolling his eyes elsewhere. "What is this _Lord_ Kankuro? You can't get anything out of me so you enlist the help from a woman?"

Kankuro crossed his arms while looking at him with stern eyes, "Not just some woman, she is Kurenai-sensei from The Leaf Village."

The Genjutsu teacher stepped up calmly, "Hello Ito, Kitai. I have heard a lot about you." She took a careful look at him. The male slumped his body against the chair lazily as his hands were restrained behind his back. His arrogance was written all over her face.

Ito, Kitai took a perverted glance at her and smirked, "Well I can't say it's a pleasure to meet you in this dark dull place; however, if we were to have met in another place I would surely show you a pleasurable time."

Kankuro was absolutely disgusted by what he heard. He could see Ito, Kitai's vile enjoyment in degrading women. He held it no more and soon found himself punching the pervert's face so hard that his hand immediately stung. "Shut up you twisted bastard."

"Kankuro No!" Kurenai immediately warned him. Once she saw that he backed down, she eyed him with caution and whispered, "Calm down now… Calm down."

She took a step closer to the felon and laughed softly, "You give yourself too much credit Ito, Kitai." The Beautiful Woman began to circle around him tauntingly, "What makes you think you can amount to anything towards a real man? Why, I bet that if the Lady Kazekage wasn't unconscious when you raped her, you wouldn't be able to get it up."

Kurenai stopped right behind him and leaned down next to his ear, "Or is it because you just want to avoid the shame and humiliation of not being able to be a real man when it comes down to it?"

"That's not true!" Ito, Kitai got so enraged that he jumped up from his seat and turned around to Kurenai, "Say that again you wench! Say it, I dare you!"

"Sit down!" Kankuro grabbed him to twist him around and pushed him back down on his seat.

"Oh relax Kitai.." Kurenai walked around him until she stood before him. "There is no reason in getting upset at the truth."

She held her hands behind her back and shrugged indifferently, "You have everyone believing that you're some great genjutsu shinobi but I don't even think you know how to pull one off properly. You're really blowing smoke to anyone that comes your way."

"Oh yeah? Is that what you think?!" Ito, Kitai tried to lunge forward; however, Kankuro kicked him back against the chair. "You two don't know anything! I studied in Genjutsu for years, I can do any kind of genjutsu!

That was it… Everyone was trying to get out of the stubborn ignoramus. All this time, he had been denying knowing how to do any type of jutsu. Kankuro tried to withhold his eagerness for the further truth.

Kurenai smirked, "I thought you told everybody here that you didn't know how to do genjutsu.."

The Bastard realized that he had confessed something. His anxiety started to bubble as he glanced toward another direction.

"Now…" Kurenai walked behind him and stopped again. "Do I have to get it out of you the hard way or are you going to behave and tell me everything you have been doing to Yue Kamiya and why you're targeting her?"

Kitai scoffed, "Shove it and go back to being some man's bitch.. There's nothing to tell, I didn't do anything."

"Suit yourself young man." Kurenai warnedhim before she abruptly grabbed onto his head.

He started to struggle against her grasp, "Let go of me woman! Let go!"

Kankura held him still by his shoulders, "Settle down you lowlife worm!"

Kurenai's hand began to glow green at Ito, Kitai's head. The felon stopped slowly stopped struggling. His head fell back as his eyes closed.

"Prepare your chakra; we're going to take a trip. There is no telling what you'll encounter through his thoughts. If it gets to intense, take yourself out of the illusions." Kurenai told him and Kankuro nodded right away.

All of a sudden, the dark room disappeared and it felt like their bodies were being pulled toward a direction. They could feel everything shifting and changing around them, but they stayed absolutely still. Kankuro and Kurenai closed their eyes until they felt that they were able to open them.

When their eyes finally opened, they discovered themselves in a different setting. Instead of the dark interrogation room, everything was bright and sunny. They stood in what looks to be child's bedroom.

Their eyes glanced around to see the cute childish designs painted on the wall and the light blue wallpaper. A small bed was at the corner of the room and toys were at various places. It was definitely a child's room.

Kankuro looked to Kurenai, "Where are we?"

Kurenai didn't answer him, but proceeded toward the door of the bedroom. She opened it and walked out into a hallway. Kankuro curiously followed her.

She walked down the hall way, until she stopped at a kitchen where there was a lady there dressed in only a silk robe. A little boy was also there; he sat at the dining table watching her make tea.

The boy and the woman didn't notice that there were two other people in the kitchen with them, because they actually couldn't see them. Kankuro and Kurenai were like ghosts.

"Okaa-san…Are we going to go visit Otou-san today?" The little boy asked innocently.

His mother turned around to him and sighed, "I have plans today Kitai. Why must you want to visit that dead man all the time anyway?"

Little Kitai looked down, "I miss Otou-san though…"

The lady irritatingly replied, "Well I have a date today and I don't intend on missing it. Your mother needs to move on and I don't intend to dwell on a dead man when there are other ones out there."

Kankuro gasped slightly when he realized what the little boy's mother called him, "That's Ito, Kitai?"

Kurenai nodded as she paid further attention to the scene in front of them, "Indeed it is. We're just shadows in his thoughts now. So long as my chakra is stronger than his, there is no way he can interfere."

XXX


	30. Chapter 30

No rights to Naruto

XXX

"Are we all ready to go?" Naruto asked his comrades as he put his back pack on.

Kiba petted Akamaru on the head playfully, "Yup all set."

Sakura sighed as she looked at the pitiful couple that was at a distance from them, "Naruto, are you sure we should leave them alone. You know how Gaara feels about her now…"

Gaara was with Yue at the fireplace. She was warming her hands by the fire, while Gaara was strapping on his gourd.

Naruto held her shoulder for a moment as he looked upon them too. "Gaara is a cold one, that's for sure, but he wouldn't leave her behind."

They all looked on for a moment longer to observe.

Gaara tightened his gourd securely around him for one last time. He sighed to himself as he looked down beside him. Yue had her hands near the fire place like a little child. She had a blanket wrapped around her for warmth, but it did not help much for she had little body fat to keep warm.

He knelt down to her on one knee and held her arm softly. She jolted slightly at his touch; however, it wasn't because she felt violated, but rather out of genuine surprise.

The Kazekage lightly said, "It's time to leave, come on now." He helped her to her feet, but the blanket around her slipped off.

Naruto and his comrades watched on further to see what would happen.

Gaara bent down once more to pick up the blanket. He dusted any excess filth off the blanket, before placing around her once more. Yue looked down shamefully and tried to hold still.

Sakura looked to Naruto and nodded. He was right, Gaara was cold; nevertheless, he did still care about her deep down.

"What do you know, looks like The Kazekage isn't that much of a cold bastard after all." Kiba joked wholeheartedly.

"You can bet on that." Naruto crossed his arms, and let out a tired breath, "He's stubborn, but he can't ignore completely that he cares about her."

The Kazekage finally noticed that his teammates were watching. He ignored the fact that they were spying on him, and walked over to them with Yue following not so far behind. "It's time. You three report back to Kumogakure as soon as you can. Hopefully she and I will not be far behind."

Naruto nodded as he held Gaara's shoulder, "We got this. Take care of Yue."

Sakura turned to Yue, "Don't worry Yue. We'll do whatever we can to make you better again. You're in good hands."

Yue kept her eyes on the ground in an unresponsive manner.

The Future Hokage let go of Gaara's shoulder and pulled onto Sakura's hand, "Let's go. She's in good hands."

Kiba whistled to his canine companion, who immediately was beside him. The Dog Master hopped onto the faithful beast, "Let's head on out already."

Akamaru rapidly sped off into the trees at the will of his master. Naruto and Sakura dashed off in the same direction before they disappeared in the trees as well.

It was just Gaara and Yue now..

Gaara knew entirely well that there was no way Yue could run; she could barely walk. He turned around and walked toward her carefully.

He stopped in front of the girl to see if she would flinch or scurry away like she normally would. Yue held the blanket around her closer and kept her eyes evaded. She knew he hated her.

"Stay close to me." The Kazekage told her and turned around to walk toward the same direction that the others were heading.

Yue finally glanced up from the ground to see Gaara starting the journey. She simply followed behind him from a distance without asking any questions.

Gaara sensed her walking behind him, and realized that Naruto was right. She only listened to him, but he had to wonder why.

Why did she only listen to him?

Why was she willing to go with him and not the others?

The Kazekage clenched his hands into fists with determination. He was not going to let her trick him again. He would be the world's biggest fool if he were to let Kamiya Yue play him like a village idiot.

_Never again.._

XXX

Kurenai and Kankuro stood in a shroud of white smoke patiently. The white smoke started to lift away to reveal a new memory of Ito Kitai.

They stood on a road of a busy street. There were vendors all around and people bustling about. "Now where are we? Where's the bastard?" Kankuro asked as he looked around.

The Genjutsu Master glanced up ahead and The Puppet Master followed her eyes. A little Kitai was walking their way. He had on a school back pack and the saddest frown.

The little child even walked right through the ghostly figure of Kurenai, and continued his way home from school.

They watched and followed behind him. Little Kitai continued on for a little bit more before stopping in front of his house. He stared at the front door and sighed to himself.

Kitai turned the knob and opened the door to enter inside. Kankuro and Kurenai went in as well. From the living room, they could already hear what was happening upstairs.

The sounds of pleasures were loud and clear. Kitai's face appeared to be even sadder as he made his way into the kitchen.

They watched him go to the refrigerator to get out ingredients to make his afternoon lunch considering his mother was too occupied to make it for him. He climbed onto a stool at the stove to start cooking.

It was rather a pitiful scene to watch a little boy of no more than five or six having to cook his own food, because his mother had nothing better to do then to have sex with half the men in the village.

"What do you know…" Kanuro said quietly, "He's got mommy issues."

"Well wouldn't you be? Look at what he has for a mother." Kurenai commented as she looked toward the ceiling before shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Doesn't matter what kind of mother you have or don't have, you should be able to know from what's right and what's wrong." Kankuro answered bitterly. He crossed his arms as he looked on coldly, "I didn't even have my mother there… Neither did Temari or Gaara."

The Genjutsu Expert turned to The Puppet master, "You had each other."

Kankuro almost glared back at Kurenai, "Are you defending him? How can you do that when he destroyed our family."

"I'm not condoning his actions Kankuro, I'm just understanding it a lot better than you."

He scoffed at her and went back to watching the little boy, "I just want to stop the prick, I don't need to understand him."

"In order to do that Kankuro, we have to understand him. That's why we're here." Kurenai replied before she heard footsteps drawing near the kitchen.

They both turned their heads to the door of the kitchen to see Ito, Kitai's mother walking in wearing nothing but a lavender silk bathrobe. Her hair was teased and matted with sweat, which only served to compliment the disgusting satisfied smile on her face.

Kitai looked to the door way to see his mother. She came over to him at stove and patted him on the head, "Be sure to cook something for me and my friend okay? I love you my son."

The little boy sighed discreetly to himself as he watched his mother turn away to leave the kitchen. His eyes were not paying attention to the stove when he carelessly touched his hand against the edge of the burner and burned himself.

He cried out in pain as he saw his hand quickly turned red. His mother came back to him to take a look, but it was indifferently brief. She said, "You know where the first aid kit is honey." The woman walked out of the kitchen without a care.

Even Kankuro had to feel pity for the little boy. He was only a kid and was practically on his own while his mother spread her legs for any man. The Puppet Master turned to Kurenai, "Let's take a look at a memory of him a little older."

"It's hard for you to watch too huh." Kurenai confronted him, but Kankuro just stayed quiet and turned back to the little boy.

Little Ito cradled his injured hand as he started to cry out loud. Large tears rolled down his eyes while he wished desperately for someone to care about him.

XXX

It was growing dark so The Kazekage decided to settle down for the night. He stopped his journey in the middle of the forest, and lit a fire for warmth. He sat down against a tree, and stared into the growing flames.

He knew Yue was nearby somewhere behind a tree, but he ignored her presence. He didn't want to help her unless she absolutely needed it. She had been on her own for the past six months; she knew how to take care of herself.

Yue stood behind a tree nearby, and took the most careful and smallest glance at Gaara. He was resting for the night, but that didn't mean she could. She knew the moment she fell asleep, Ito Kitai would not be far away.

She lowered herself onto the ground, and hugged her legs for warmth. It was a cool night, and she could feel herself shivering right away.

The day had been long. Yue was exhausted, and she needed the rest so she could have energy for tomorrow but she was too scared to sleep.

She sighed silently, and then pulled out something that was around her neck. It was a long string that held a silver ring. The ring rested on her palm as she stared at it.

The silver ring was actually a wedding band…

Her wedding band.

The memories of the wedding and the moments with Gaara started to flow into her tired mind like an old movie. She almost cracked a smile. She didn't allow the soft grin to touch her face yet, because she knew that she and Gaara could never be together again.

She was still the trashed harlot that could never be clean, and there was another significant reason.

He hated her and she knew it.

Yue was about to put her ring away when a shadow casted over her from the moonlight. She looked up to see Gaara standing before her with his arms crossed.

The girl looked down with intimidation.

Gaara finally noticed the wedding band in her palm just as she was about to put it back into her shirt and snatched it from her neck.

He knew that it was their wedding band, but that only annoyed him. Why would she keep it for so long if she was the one that ran out of their marriage? Was it all an act?

Yue instantly got to her feet and reached for it but Gaara held it away in time. He glared at her tauntingly, "Oh is this what you want?"

The girl reached for his hand again and managed to grasp it this time, but he held the ring in his fist. Her hands tried to pry his fist open but he wouldn't budge. She was frantic to get the ring back. It was the only thing she lived for at the moment.

Gaara shoved her aside harshly in an attempt to get her off him. She landed onto the dirt floor, but her eyes immediately glanced back at him.

He held the ring in between his fingers for her to show her, "You see this? Say goodbye to it because it's never coming back." He reached his arm back as far as it could go and threw it into the trees beyond.

Yue's heart dropped immediately and it was as if a light flashed before her eyes. She got onto her feet right away and ran into the direction of where the ring was thrown.

The moment she felt like she was at the spot where her wedding ring would have landed, she dropped onto her knees to crawl around and look for it closely.

She could hear herself softly crying as her vision was watery. She didn't care if Gaara could hear her or if he decided to leave her behind.

A rapid light split across the sky and an immense boom came shortly after. There were several more bolts of lightning and loud thunder before the rain began to drizzle then pour.

Yue was immediately drenched as it rained heavily. Each drop of pelting rain was like ice touching her skin because of how thin she was. She continued crawling around looking for her ring.

Gaara was frozen with confusion. He watched how The Girl was desperately trying to find the ring, but why? Why was it so important to find the trinket instead of taking shelter from the rain, knowing full well she would become ill from it?

He snapped out of it and before he knew it, he went to her. He knelt down in front of her on one knee to keep her from crawling any further.

Yue didn't care what Gaara wanted anymore, or about cooperating with him. She tried to push him away, but she wasn't strong enough. Her breath was shortening as she continued to try to shove him aside. She finally started sobbing out loud, because she simply couldn't hold it in anymore.

The girl stopped with that and decided to just quickly move around him, which was successful but Gaara flipped around and restrained her by wrapping his arms around her. He held her back as the rain continued to pelt them.

She fought aggressively to get out of his hold, but Gaara held her down and whispered, "Shh, calm down.."

Yue didn't listen, she continued to throw herself forward and hit at Gaara's arms to get free.

Gaara held her back firmly with one arm and finally extended the other arm to show her something. He opened his fist and his palm was the exact thing she was looking for. He only pretended to throw it to see what she would do.

The Girl stopped fighting so she could look at it better. Was she imagining things? She stared at the ring in his palm. It really was her ring. She snatched it from Gaara's hands and got out of his grasp to hastily crawl away.

Yue crawled to a tree and huddled against it as she held the ring tightly in her enclosed hands. She wanted more than anything to stop crying, but she couldn't. She felt like a child that had been constantly teased and put down.

She didn't do anything, so why did she deserve such treatment? She had to wonder that for the past six months.

Gaara watched her silently. He felt the guilt in his heart spreading everywhere, but he tried his best to subside it. Finally, he couldn't just stay still. He went before her to see what she would do. The girl didn't notice him because she was crying too much.

He touched his hand on her enclosed hand, but she flinched and scooted back. They were both getting drenched in the rain; Gaara knew she would get sick if she stayed in the rain any longer.

"Hey…Let's get out of rain, okay?" The thunder and lightning split and boomed the sky.

Yue shook her head immediately, not wanting to go anywhere with him anymore.

Gaara gripped onto her arms and shook her, "Yue, stop this! We have to get out of this rain."

She cried louder and stiffened herself into a rock. The Kazekage knew that it was, because he hurt her feeling with what he just did. He regretted ever even thinking about such a revenge for he knew that she was fragile.

Gaara couldn't bear it any longer and before he knew, he took her entire being into a tight embrace. She fought to get out of his grasp, and was actually making a good effort. He knew that it wasn't good for her to exert such effort, so he thought quickly and decided to do the one thing he could think of.

The Kazekage squared his hand and hit the back of her neck where her vital points were so Yue would fall into unconsciousness. He held her tightly in her arms as he whispered, "I'm sorry..I'm sorry..I'm sorry Yue.."

When she would wake..She will never know what he said.. The was the only reason he could bring himself to say those words.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: No rights to Naruto

**XXX**

**I'm BACK! Yes that's right Faith Callaway is alive after being gone for more than a year. I hope you don't disappoint you all…I am a little nervous about writing again after all this time but I hope you all enjoy this little teaser of more to come! More chapter wills arise! Stay tune!**

**Faith McCune Callaway**

**XXX**

The thunderstorm was dying down to just a regular rain shower; however, the atmosphere was freezing.

The Kazekage managed to find shelter in a nearby cave and started a fire pit for warmth, but even with the fire pit burning strongly; it was still very cold since their clothes were drenched with rain.

He sat down as close to the fire pit as he could with Yue lying against him. His arms embraced her shivering unconscious body.

Gaara held her tightly; hoping to keep her warm but she continued to shiver. He knew that not only she would get very ill from this but he would as well and he had to consider the long journey ahead to Iwagakure.

There was one method he could only think of that would help; however, he was hesitant to do it…

The Kazekage was contemplating deeply about his method of gaining warmth when his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the girl in his arms letting out a struggling cough.

_She's going to get ill…_

Gaara could bare it no more, he would just have to take the consequences. He laid Yue down against the floor first so he would have his hands free to undress himself down to his boxers.

When he was bare of most of his clothing, he looked towards Yue. Gaara sighed and started to feel uneasy as thoughts of her flashed in and out of his mind. She had been violated enough.

His hands shook as he lifted her up into a sitting position. Carefully and slowly, he slowly started to take off pieces of her clothing until she was down to her undergarments.

Her bruises and scars covered most of the skin of her body which made Gaara's guilt sky rocketed. He looked at them with no words to describe how he felt. She was so thin and so abused; The Kazekage couldn't help but feel responsible for her suffering.

Gaara pushed his guilt away so that his stern indifferent demeanor would return. He laid her back again his chest and wrapped his arms around her so their skin would be touching. They had natural body heat and the warmth of the fire to survive the freezing night.

The Kazekage relaxed himself as the time passed. Yue appeared to be shivering less so Gaara knew that it was working.

It was late and The Kazekage knew it, but he was anything but tired. His heart was beating and pulsating with guilt. He knew that he played a part in the cause of Yue's suffering.

Ito Kitai was not all to blame.

The rain continued to pour outside the cave, but Gaara made sure the fire was still burning as his arms and body still touched and wrapped around Yue.

His mind began to wander back to the past when they laid in bed next to each other as they slept side by side each night. As hard as he tried to push them away, he couldn't.

"Gaara…?"

His ear concentrated on the soft small voice as his eyes opened wide.

Was he hearing things?

Did someone say his name?

"Gaara…?" It wasn't his imagination. It was real and it came from the unconscious girl lying in his arms.

He leaned his face down closer towards her to listen intently. "Gaara..? Gaara I'm so scared…" She was dreaming of him…

_She finally said something…_

After all this time when she haven't said a single word to anyone… She finally said something.

The Kazekage's eyes began to water and his vision looked like he was underwater. He tried as hard as he could to retain his tears while he held her tighter to him.

He sniffled back quietly his tears, "Shh..Don't be scared.. I'm here.. Gaara is here.." He rocked them back and fourth slowly and gently like he was cradling her to a deeper sleep as he tried to not a single guilty tear slip. "I'm here Yue.."

A droplet rolled down his face and sprinkled onto her face..

XXX

Please Review :)


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: No rights to Naruto

**XXX**

**I hope you all enjoy and leave a genuine review! **

**With all the love in the world**

**Faith McCune Callaway**

**XXX**

Morning light broke into the cave as the fire pit slowly burned out. The atmosphere was still cold, but the at least the rain had stopped.

The Kazekage had fallen asleep some time late into the night. He was exhausted from everything that happened the night before and couldn't keep his eyes open any longer.

Slowly, Gaara was coming out of his sleep because the air was so chilly. His eye opened and adjusted to the light. He looked down to the girl in his arms. Yuen still hadn't woken up.

Her breathing was regular and she did not appear to be having any troubles with bad dreams the night before. It was the first time she slept peacefully in a long while and it was all because Gaara was there.

The Kazekage looked down to her sorrowful thin face. She had lost a lot of weight and even it showed on her face, she was still beautiful him…

_She called for me last night… _

He had not heard her voice in so long that he was beginning to forget it sounded like but then she finally spoke.

_Perhaps for the last six months..I misunderstood her… Was I in the wrong..?_

All along he thought that he was doing the right thing when he kept the sexual assault a secret from her, but what she really wanted was the truth and to be reassured that Gaara still wanted her even if she had been violated by another man.

When she left, Gaara thought that he had a right to hate her and a right to abandon her because she had left on her own free will. However, her intentions were for the sake of Gaara. She didn't want him to be spoken of an ill manner for having a _used _wife and he himself made it clear that he didn't want any _used goods._

Gaara lifted his hand to her face and touched it lightly with the back of his fingers. He sighed to himself knowing that he missed her the whole time.

XXX

The musty smoke began to clear around The Genjutsu Master and Kankuro as they watched the scenery changed again.

Kankuro growled lowly… "Kurenai-sensei, what's the point in all of this? We're not getting anywhere with this. All we found out is that he has mommy issues…"

The scene began taking its form around them, but this time it wasn't in Ito Kitai's house anymore. It looked more like a training field. Before them was also looked to be the same little boy that was in the previous memory trip; Ito Kitai.

"Patience Kankuro, we must learn about our enemy as much as we can in order to defeat our enemy." Kurenai finally answered while she noticed Ito, Kitai.

The future monster was sitting beneath a tree sulking to himself. His face held the saddest frown anyone could imagine. The little child looked as though he was about to burst into tears again when he looked to his burnt arm.

He did not cry though. It appear as though he stiffened his lip and tried to act like a tough man, but anyone who saw him could tell that he wanted to break down and be as weak as he already felt.

Kankuro crossed his arm and sighed in boredom, "Kurena-sensei, I am not impressed… We are wasting our time babysitting this idiot when we should be really-"

"Look…" Kunrenai interrupted gently him when she noticed what looked to be a little girl at the same age as Ito Kitai walking past him. She stopped and starred at the boy for a moment.

She was definitely a very sweet cute little girl by just the look of her. Her hair was long and dark that fell into curls at the very ends of it. She was a light pale tone and her eyes were dark as night. Something about her was familiar to Kankuro but he couldn't place where he had seen her.

The little girl came close to Ito Kitai and knelt down to him, "Hi there, are you okay?" She asked the boy with the sincerest smile, probably the only smile of sincerity he had ever seen his entire life.

Ito, Kitai lifted his face to look at her. He was confused and didn't understand why she would care to stop and ask him if he was okay. No one had ever done that before that was for certain..

He didn't answer and continued to look at her blankly intrigued.

"I know her from somewhere…Who is she?" Kankuro whispered to himself but was loud enough that Kurenai heard it as well.

They both continued to watch on as Kankuro searched through his own memories as to why that little girl looked so familiar.

The little girl smiled at Ito once more, "You know… Whenever I'm sad, you know what I would do to make myself feel better?" She reached into her pocket for a small fistful of something, "I would eat some candy and it makes everything all better."

She sat herself down onto the grass in front of him and offered the candy in her hand to him. "Here, it can make you feel better too!"

Ito stared at the candy not knowing if he should take it or not until he glanced to her smiling face and he took a piece into his hand.

Her smiled widened even more cheerfully as she opened a wrapper of a piece of candy herself to have one, "Things are a lot more better when everything is a sweeter huh."

Ito Kitai slowly opened his candy and ate it. It _was_ making him feel better. He looked at her again and introduced himself, "I'm Ito."

"I'm Yue." She gave her own introduction as she held out a hand for him to shake.

"No…!" Kankuro gasped.. "That's Yue?" He couldn't believe, but it answered the question of why she looked so familiar to him.

Kurenai-sensei looked on to the children before them while she stated, "When you're a little boy abused and neglected like he is and a little angel like Yue comes around it would be hard not to feel something special toward that angel.."

The two children appeared to be enjoying each other's company as they laughed and talked while they ate candy. Ito, Kitai seemed to be the world's happiest boy compared to just a few moments ago.

"Are you saying…" Kankuro looked to Kurenai, "Are you saying, Ito, Kitai fell in love with Yue?"

Kurenai sighed, "At least we know why he did what he did.."

"What…?" Kankuro still didn't quite comprehend it. "You're saying he raped Yue out of jealousy..? All because of hopes in getting some sick twisted claim on her…? You can't honestly say that he's been in love with her after all these years…"

"Look…" Kurenai glance toward the children again.

The sun was setting so it was getting dark. The little Yue look toward the setting sun, "Well I better get home. It was nice talking to you!" She got up and dusted herself off.

Ito, Kitai's uplifted demeanor fade back into the sorrowful face he was known for. He watched Yue smile back at him once more before waving goodbye as she walked off.

His eyes stayed staring at her direction even after he was out of her view.

"He _is_ in love with her…" Kankuro stated still unbelievingly. "He didn't rape her because of his father or because she disrespected Kumogakure…It's because he was angry at her for marrying Gaara…"

Kurenai sighed, "Love is a curse sometimes.."

The Genjutsu Teacher and Kankuro continued to visit more of Ito, Kitai's memories. Soon they found out that not only Ito, Kitai was in love with Yue, but he had been following behind her most of his life.

Wherever Yue was, he was not far behind, but what was odd was that he never made the move to talk to her again. He seemed as though he was perfectly content with just staying behind the scenes, watching her from afar.

It soon became obvious that his love for Yue became an ill obsession when Kankuro and Kurenai both saw through a memory of how visibly upset and angry he was when he heard that Yue was arrange to be married with Gaara.

This was personal from the start.

"We've had this all wrong…" Kankuro stated just as they were waiting for another memory of Ito Kitai to appear from the shrouds of fog. "He's never going to leave Yue alone, this has always been about his obsession with her.. We can't stop him unless we kill him…"

"We need Yue to stop him, we need to get her ba-" Kurenai started to say when she felt something was wrong, "Oh no…" She started to wince while grabbing her head with her hands, "We need to get out of here now.."

She started to sink down to the ground while she clutched her head in agony. Kankuro held her shoulders worriedly, "Kurenai-sensei, what's happening?! What's going on!?"

"Ah!" Kurenai screamed shortly before she bit down hard through the pain, "My chakra is being drained..! He's stealing my chakra! Bastard's trying force us out! AH!"

"Kurena-sensei hold on!" Kankuro was becoming frightened he didn't know what to do.

"Come on, we have to get out of his head before he takes all of my chakra!" Kurenai grabbed Kankuro's hands and mentally transported them out of there.

Kankuro and Kurenai slowly opened their eyes back in reality. Their heads were killing them as the room was spinning. Kankuro recovered faster then Kurenai and looked around once the room as he sat up.

"What happened…?" He groaned.

Kurenai sat up herself and held the side of her head. "I underestimated him…" She said quietly as if she was weakened by what had just happened.

Kankuro looked at Ito Kitai who was still unconscious in the chair he was restrained in. He weakly got up and went up to him, "Hey!" Kankuro shouted at him but he didn't wake up from his unconscious state.

He grabbed a fistful of his prison uniform and shook him, "Hey! Don't be faking! Wake up!" Kankuro punched him in the face to wake him.

It was so hard that blood started to drip from his nose but he still wasn't coming out of his sleep.

"Oh no…" Kurenai breathed out tiredly.. "He's projecting his mind to Yue right now… With the add of my chakra there's no knowing what he's capable of…"

"Are you saying Gaara and Yue might be in danger?!" Kankuro questioned anxiously…

Kurenai struggled to stand up, "He absorbed a lot of my chakra…He can use to his advantege…" Kurenai put her hand against the wall for support while she tried to straighten herself up. "Kankuro, go to Shino, have his insects deliver a message to Gaara.." She wasn't able to finish her sentence when she passed out from exhaustion.

Kankuro was able to catch her in time, "Damn it… How is this all happening…"

XXX

It had been awhile since Gaara had woken up. He was waiting for Yue to awaken so they could continue their journey.

Truthfully, he was starting to get worried about her long slumber, but he had checked her pulse; both which were regularly normal.

She suddenly started to stir for a bit, and for a moment Gaara was worried about how he would explain their close proximity, and why she was only in her underwear. He had gotten dressed earlier when she was sleeping.

The girl opened her eyes and looked around in the cave. She did not say anything or reacted to anything, but sat up with her back straight.

Gaara didn't quite register what was going on. He stared at her back for a moment before clearing his throat awkwardly, "You were unconscious last night and it was freezing…I had too…"

He was referring to why she was half naked but all she did was sit there with no response. "Hey…" Gaara reached his hand to touch her shoulder, but the moment he was about to touch it, he heard snickering coming from her.

The Kazekage withdrew his hand and stood on his feet to evade, "Who are you."

Yue slowly turned her head to Gaara; however Gaara knew right away that it wasn't Yue.

Her eyes were glowing red and her presence was gone, it lurked of evil instead.

"Who do you think I am Lord Kazekage…" The being in Yue responded with her voice but Gaara knew who it was.

"Ito, Kitai…" The Kazekage growled as he prepared himself for a fight. "Leave her body and you will have a real challenge you sick bastard."

Ito Kitai chuckled heartedly, "If I leave her body, I will leave you nothing but an empty shell." He started to stand up in Yue's body, "Don't you see Lord Kazekage, she's gone and I'm here to stay."

Gaara's eyes widened at what he had just said, "YOU LIE."

"Even if I am lying, the only way you can get me out of her body is if you kill me through her." Ito Kitai smiled, "But you wouldn't dare…Just like you didn't dare to touch her after knowing I claimed her first."

The Kazekage knew that he was baiting him into a fight. He wasn't going to fall for it.

The most sinister smiled crept up on the face as he continued, "Should I tell you how your **EX**-wife feels…Since I was the only that's ever ravaged her…?"

**THAT WAS IT **

Before Gaara knew it, he lunged at Yue's body like a predator and was on top of her in a manner of seconds. His hands clawed tightly around her neck, but Ito, Kitai still had the arrogant smirk on her face, "That's right kill me… I dare you."

The Kazekage increased the throttle of her neck as his own eyes flared with hatred. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." Gaara breathed out as he felt the life of the body slipping.

All of a sudden the red glow from Yue's eyes disappeared and her presence was there again. She coughed roughly as she felt she had woken up to no air to breathe too and a tight painful hold around her neck.

Her eyes widened in fright as she saw that it was Gaara that was throttling her. She fought to get out of his grasp as she clawed and pulled at Gaara's hands.

When nothing worked and she felt like she didn't have any more strength, she screamed with whatever breath left in her, "Ahh!"

_How could he hate me this bad to want to kill me…. _Yue's eyes started to tear when she thought of the night before and what Gaara did to torment her, but never did she ever think that he hated her so much that he was going to kill her too.

Gaara wanted to stare into the red glowing eyes as he was about to kill the scourge of the earth, but the moment he did, he finally he noticed that the glowing red eyes were not there anymore.

He immediately let go and pushed him back off her body as his hands shook. Yue immediately coughed and choked up the breath she reclaimed too fast while trying to sit up.

The tears started to fall from Yue's eyes as she stared at him in horror. She looked to her half naked body; which only served to her trauma even more.

Gaara snapped out of his rage induced frenzy and tried to go to her, "Yue, Yue it's not what you think…" He tried to explain breathily, he himself was panting from the intense moment. "I would never… I would never hurt you like this.. It's not what you think!"

Yue retreated back while trying desperately to cover herself with her hands. She screamed hysterically as she thought Gaara was going to hurt her again.

The Kazekage manage get to her so that he could hold her in his arms but she fought to get out fiercely, "Yue! Yue you know me! It's not what you think! I had too!"

Yue fought with her best effort,t but she was getting so tired. Her breathing was all over the place, she felt like she was going to pass out.

"Yue, Yue, please let me explain! I wouldn't hurt you like that! You know me!"

_Do I know you…?_


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: No rights to Naruto

**XXX**

**I hope you all enjoy and leave a genuine review! **

**With all the love in the world**

**Faith McCune Callaway**

**XXX**

"Yue, Yue, please let me explain! I wouldn't hurt you like that! You know me!"

Yue summoned all her strength to burst out of Gaara's arms and got on her feet to sprint out of the cave. The sun shined brightly onto her face and into her eyes; blinding her as the cold air quickly covered her being.

She panted harshly for a moment, before regaining her complete senses. Immediately, she could hear Gaara coming after her from behind. Her feet took off as fast as she could into the forest nearby.

"Yue! Yue stop!" Gaara shouted behind her as he tried to catch up.

Yue ran even faster even though she was in no shape to walk let alone run. She didn't know what to think but to trust her instincts.

Suddenly, the feeling in her legs began to disappear. She slowly stopped when she felt a numbing feeling gather from her feet and then slowly up towards her entire body.

Yue struggled to lift up her hand to glance at it. It was a struggle to even make another move. Slowly, she began to lose her thoughts. It was like someone was taking her soul and locking it away in a dark place temporarily.

_What's happening to me…_

Gaara slowed his pace, and stood a foot away from Yue when he saw her cease. He tried to catch his breath as he attempted to explain, "Yue…Listen to me… You know me…Deep down you know what you are worth to me…You know that I would never do anything to hurt you this way…"

He advanced carefully toward her half covered body. It was freezing and the only concern The Kazekage had at this point was to get her to some place warm before she could catch pneumonia. "Please… I have never once begged in my life…but please come with me."

Gaara reached his hand to her, but without a blink of an eye, Yue turned around and pushed his hand away. Her hand clawed onto his neck like talons without haste.

Her sudden strength took Gaara by surprise. His eyes widened when he realized he was struggling for air. He looked into her eyes to only see the red evil color lurking in the orbs.

"Did you miss me Lord Kazekage..." Ito Kitai snickered in Yue's body. His wicked smile graced Yue's face making it look sickening.

Gaara sharpened his eyes into a glare, "You again…"

"Did you think it would really be that easy." The hand around Gaara's neck tightened harder.

The Kazekage had to think fast. He didn't know what to do; he didn't know how it worked!

If he were to fight back, would he hurt Yue? If he were to kill Ito Kitai's spirit, would Yue die along with him?

Acting fast, Gaara tore her hand from his neck and punched her in the abdomen. He kicked her body back onto the ground so he could get some space between them.

"Are you really willing to risk her life in order to vanquish me…?" Ito Kitai mocked Gaara while spitting up blood. He slowly got up and chuckled sadistically, "Let me explain how this works Lord Kazekage."

He started to move cautiously in circle as Gaara moved with him, "I have enough chakra to sustain my being in her body. Her mind, her soul is in my hands and if you destroy me, you kill her as well."

"You're lying…" Gaara angrily breathed. "If you think I won't find a way to kill you, you underestimate me…"

The Kazekage clenched his fist to restrain himself from unleashing his sand coffin on him with the fear of him telling the truth about his death is also Yue's death.

Ito, Kitai stopped in his movements to stare menacingly at Gaara who stopped as well, "You underestimated me all along Lord Kazekage."

Gaara listened intently as his anger fumed like hell fire.

"You underestimated from me the moment you brought her to Kumogakure to cure her. You miscalculated from the moment you set foot there. You brought her home to me and I did what any man could do. **I claimed her**."

The fire in Gaara's soul soared like a phoenix as his hands lifted into his air to manipulate the sand he created from the earth. The sand surged toward Yue's body to make a grab, but Ito Kitai quickly relinquished his being in her body and brought back Yue's soul.

Yue felt like she had just awoken from a dream for she felt very dazed. However, she didn't have time to recover completely when she saw Gaara's sand coming rapidly toward her.

The Girl jumped out of the way just in time before the sand could stab through.

Gaara gasped in a fright when he recognized that Yue's presence lingered in her body again. He withdrew his sand immediately in order not to further traumatize her.

The Kazekage ran to Yue and then dropped to his knees to tend to her frightened state, "It was him.. Yue, I was attacking him, you have to believe me!"

The Kazekage desperately attempted to convince her; however just as quick as he got to her, the evil red eyes returned. Chakra flowed into the hands as they shoved Gaara onto his back.

Gaara quickly got on his feet as he couldn't believe how fast Ito Kitai could disappear and reappear. He held his chest where Ito Kitai used Yue's hands to attack him. It actually started to hurt; it felt like the wind was knocked out him.

Ito Kitai controlled Yue's body to rapidly construct hand signs for a jutsu, "Water style, Liquid Bound Jutsu!"

"_THAT'S YUE'S JUTSU!" _Gaara gasped internally in shock that Ito Kitai knew her jutsus and how the hand signs went.

The water in the misty air formed into long ropes that Ito' Kitai conducted at his will through Yue's body. The liquid ropes restrained Gaara tightly as it pulled one arm in one direction and the other arm in another while it also wrapped around Gaara's body tightly.

She was so thin and small that it was hard for Gaara to believe how strong she was. Even if she had some chakra left in her frail body, it still wouldn't have that much of an impact.

_He has to be getting all this chakra from another source…_

"You don't seem to be getting it Lord Kazekage." Ito Kitai stated humorously, "I can easily bring her soul in substitution for your attacks so essentially you would not be hurting me… All the pain you will be inflicting will be on her."

That struck Gaara's nerve and hit on Gaara's fear directly. Even if Gaara could easily kill him, he couldn't bring himself to do it especially if it means killing Yue along in the process.

He was trapped and he knew it. Panic started to set it while the anxiety climbed not because he could not defeat him, but the expense was at his own wife.

Ito Kitai saw Gaara's vulnerability and swiftly appeared in front of him to strike his face. He rolled Yue's hands into fists to sock him in the gut over and over again until Gaara grunted in pain.

"This is all your fault Gaara! This is all your fault from the beginning! You're a poor excuse for a man, for a Kage, for a **HUSBAND**!" Ito Kitai shouted as the blows continue to land. "Why don't you fight back and kill me! I know you're better than this! **I know you can fight back**."

He stopped his attacked and held up Gaara's face by the neck, "**THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT.**"

Gaara coughed slightly before he slowly began to speak, "…You're right…This is all my fault… I let you get to her. I let you hurt her…And I left her alone all this time…" Gaara's eyes softened when he stared into the red evil eyes, "But…I know you're in there Yue…I know you're in there…Fight him, you can do it."

"What are you talk- Ngh!-" Ito Kitai began to laugh, but suddenly retreated back while clutching at the head.

The jutsu disappeared as the Liquid bounds dispersed into the earth, releasing Gaara from its grasp.

The Kazekage watched on as it looked like Ito Kitai was struggling in Yue's body. He finally got a hold of himself as he straightened his posture to appear like nothing was wrong and he still had the upper hand.

Gaara sensed Yue's presence in the body but it was faint.

_She heard me…_

Ito Kitai charged at Gaara with both hands and even managed to get a hold of Gaara's neck to throttle him.

Gaara clawed at the hands as he choked out, "Yue…Yue fight him! You can do it! I know you can do this!"

Ito Kitai focused more chakra into Yue's hands to suck the life from Gaara since he knew Gaara wouldn't dare fight back for the sake of losing his wife.

"Gaara..." Her voice suddenly called to him…

The Kazekage looked into her eyes as the hands squeezed harder. The red eyes were still there but the voice was that of Yue's, "Gaara kill me…Kill me please before I hurt you…"

Gaara eyes started to water at her request, but his eyes stared into hers with determination… "Yue, Yue listen to me. You are stronger than him…You can defeat him. Just think of us..Think of all we have been through… DON'T LET HIM TAKE MORE FROM US THAN HE ALREADY HAS!"

Without warning, Gaara was flown back into a trunk of tree by a gust of powerful energy. His body hit the earth from gravity pulling it down. It felt like his back was going to break in two, but he did not let his consciousness slip away from the pain.

The Kazekage looked up to take it what was happening.

Ito Kitai was grabbing at the head and yelling aggressively, "You think you can force me out?! Who do you think you are?!" He continued to yell loudly in a clear internal struggle.

"Yue…" Gaara whispered tiredly.

Ito Kitai fell onto his knees as the eyes glowed with beaming light. He faced toward the sky while letting out a loud scream before Yue's body slumped over lifelessly.

"Yue…Yue you did it…" The Kazekage started to say when it was quiet and still, but he immediately feared for the worse when she didn't respond.

Gaara tried to get up but his strength was at a minimal. He struggled to crawl to her weakly. His body was in pain from the unexpected blast into the tree.

Finally, he was able to feebly slink to her body, "Yue…Yue wake up..Please…" He called to her weakly as he struggled to sit up.

He succeeded in sitting up and took her lifeless body into his embrace, "Yue…? Yue please…?" His voice shook when there was no response.

He shook her body roughly, "What do you want from me…" Gaara held back the liquid forming in his eyes but his voice broke, "Do you want me to apologize for abandoning you..For lying..For protecting you..For trying to do what's best for you…I didn't know what I was doing was wrong…"

The Kazekage didn't know exactly what he was saying except that he felt like she needed to hear him say all those things before it was too late.

He brushed away the strands of hair from her face and cradled her face in the palm of his hands as he looked on for some signs of life.

She was not breathing.

"I-I'm sorry…" The tears fell finally, "Is that what you wanted to hear…? Please I'm sorry…I'M SORRY…I'M SORRY!" He yelled as he embraced her lifeless body tightly, "Please just wake up! Don't do this to me..Yue…"

Gaara couldn't feel her breathe, could not feel her presence, could not feel anything but the coldness of her body.

XXX

Please review, they inspire me to continue :)


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: No rights to Naruto

**XXX**

**Before we start…I would just like to give a thank you and blessing to these few fellow writers of mine who stuck through this story and motivated me with kind words to continue even when I was on a year of hiatus. They never forgot about this story and of me. **

**Lady Septimus**

**Koolkat44**

**Bekkivobekki **

**Gaarahugger**

**Yang-panda**

**Ndae**

**Inazumen Kaiten**

**Vanesserz**

**Thanks sweethearts, You all have really kept me going **

**I hope you all enjoy and leave a genuine review! **

**With all the love in the world**

**Faith McCune Callaway**

**XXX**

Time passed by like a century flowed in a hundred years as Gaara sat there emotionless.

In reality it had only been a good few minutes. If time was going to move so slowly for him without Yue, he didn't know what he would do for the rest of his life.

"Gaara…"

The Kazekage heard his name being called in a muffle. He felt like someone was there but he was so out of it that the voice seemed like it came from a distance.

All he knew what was real was the lifeless corpse of his wife in his arms.

She was dead and that was all he knew.

"Gaara…It's me."

The Kazekage felt a hand at his shoulder. He turned his attention to the side indifferently to see who it was.

A familiar blonde spikey hair friend knelt down beside him in concern.

"Naruto." Gaara said his name without emotion.

A pink hair medic rushed to them immediately out of no where, "Let me see her Lord Kazekage, there still might be a chance."

"Did you hear that Gaara? Sakura says there still might be a chance. Snap out of it for the sake of Yue…" Naruto advised his friend sincerely. He tugged slightly at Gaara's shoulder, "Come on, give her to Sakura…"

The Kazekage half-heartedly placed Yue's body onto the earth and with the help of Naruto, got onto his feet.

Kiba and Akumaru stood by closely to observe and to be on the look out for any sudden danger.

They were all suddenly there for some reason.

Naruto led him away from Sakura and Yue to where Kiba and his dog companion stood.

"What's going on." Gaara asked with an unconcern voice.

The Future Hokage sighed disturbingly, "We were on our way to Kumogakure but we received word from Shino that you were in danger and we immediately followed you by having Akamaru track your scent." He stopped for a moment and breathed out with bother again, "Looks like we're still too late…What happened here Gaara?"

Gaara turned around to observe what Sakura was doing to save his already cold breathless wife. He did not break his aloof demeanor, "We..Were traveling and it rained… We stopped to take shelter in a cave last night. The next morning she was gone and he was here…"

"What do you mean 'he was here'? Are you talking about Ito, Kitai?" Kiba questioned hastily.

The Kazekage nodded with anger in his eyes, finally showing some emotion, "He took over her body and we fought… Yue must have forced his control out of her body with what little chakra she had left…"

Naruto and Kiba listened and couldn't believe how much Gaara and Yue had gone through in just a matter of being a day apart from them.

"Lord Kazekage!" Sakura called over to them.

Gaara was there instantly with his undivided attention, "Is she still alive? She wasn't breathing."

"She's still alive but has barely any chakra to sustain her being. I don't have enough to completely generate her strength, I need your help." Sakura pulled Yue's body into a sitting postion and held her up in place by her shoulders. "I need you to share your chakra."

The Medic Expert put her hands on Yue's back to start the transfer of her own chakra, "I don't know if the both of our chakra will be able to revive her but we have to try Lord Kazekage. This is the only way." Sakura closed her eyes to concentrate.

A lining of chakra could be seen surging from Sakura's hands to around Yue's body.

Gaara sat himself down in front of Yue and stared at his wife's pale face. Gaara slowly lifted his hands to her jawline and held it there delicately.

_Yue…I owe you the world and even if it means the expense at my own..I am willing to give up my life here and now.. _

He closed his eyes as well and focused on giving Yue much of his strength as he could.

"Hang in there Yue, we're here for you." Naruto suddenly said as he appeared at Yue's side and with Kiba on the other.

They put their hands on each of Yue's shoulder so she would now be surrounded by four sources of chakra.

"Be careful you guys… If you give too much, your lives could be at stake as well…" Sakura warned before everyone drifted off into concentration.

Just at that moment of Sakura's warning, Gaara instantly surged more of his chakra into Yue's being with only one thought in mind.

_I fear not death but the loss of Yue. Her death is of my own._

XXX

Kurenai blinked her eyes a few times as she awoke to a bright florescent light above her. Her head was pounding with a migraine and the light wasn't helping it get better.

She looked around when her eyes adjusted to the light even though her migraine seemed to worsen and she winced in pain.

Kankuro was standing nearby with his arms crossed while his eyes peered down in deep thought.

Shino was nearby indifferent and seemingly distant as usual. Lady Raikage was sitting next to the bed with a concern demeanor.

Kurenai sat up weakly as she held the side of head to ease the pain of the migraine.

Lady Raikage immediately aided her while she put a pillow behind Kurenai's back.

"Kurenai-san, we were worried for you for a moment there. You were asleep for awhile now." Lady Raikage explained.

Shino stepped forward to show his own concern, "How are you feeling sensei?"

"A little weak and my mind feels fragile…" Kurenai answered softly. She winced slightly before continuing, "It's definitely defenseless…If Ito Kitai decides to invade it again I won't be able to fight him…"

"You won't have to worry about that…" Kankuro's voice appeared from where he stood. He was still peering downwards with his arms still crossed.

Kurenai was instantly confused when she looked over to Kankuro, "What do you mean…?" She immediately thought to the worse, "Did…Did something happen to Yue?"

Lady Raikage intervened disturbingly, "Ito, Kitai… is still unconscious…We can't wake him."

"What is going on.. Why do you have that look on your face Lady Raikage…" Kureanai questioned back hastily.

Kankuro stood up straight finally came closer to the bed, "He's been unconscious since what happened in the prison. He's in the prison infirmary. The medics there say he's not showing any brain wave movements but he's drained more than enough chakra from you to be lethal."

"What do you mean lethal…?"

Lady Raikage looked down for a moment and sighed, "_Lethal_…as in he can take form of any body and control any mind…and could have the potential as destroying any one's mind even from great distances away…"

"Has anyone heard from Yue?" Kurenai immediately questioned.

Shino answered his teacher to lessen her anxiety, "I've sent a message to Kiba through my bugs and I am sure he's able to get the message to the Kazekage, Sensei."

Kurenai threw back the covers so she could set her legs over the bed with the intentions on getting straight out of the hospital to solve the dangerous situation.

Lady Raikage stopped her and held her back gently by her shoulders, "Kurenai-san, you must rest. We cannot do anything right now. _You_ cannot do anything right now in your condition. You are much too weak."

"Lady Raikage, you don't understand. Ito, Kitai is going to go straight for Yue and Gaara first as his first victims. He's never going to stop until we stop him ourselves!" Kurenai argued heatedly.

Kankuro retorted from where he stood in the room, "Calm down Kurenai. Bottom line is, you can't do anymore than you already have. Gaara would never let anything happen to Yue ever again. He wouldn't be able to live with himself…"

The puppet master started to leave the room when Shino had to ask, "Kankuro, what's your next move?"

"I'm going to find Gaara. I've wasted enough time here when I should have been with my family; protecting them."

Kankuro closed the door behind him as he left, leaving the people in the room speechless and feeling nothing but guilt and helplessness.

XXX

_Gaara felt as though he was fading in and out of existence as his chakra was filtering into Yue. His mind appeared to still be there but at the same time it wasn't._

_It was though his body was being separated from his mind and he was beginning to leave the reality he was in to go into another dimension._

_It frightened him slightly because he knew he had to concentrate with all his being to revive Yue. He forced himself to focus but couldn't help opening his eyes to make sure that he was still sane._

_The moment his eyes opened, he saw that he was alone. Naruto, Sakura, and Kiba was gone… _

_Yue was gone…._

_The Kazekage felt a panic swept over him as he stood up. Frantically, he glanced around to see his surrounding which appeared to still be a forest._

_Gaara was about to call out for his wife and friends but he suddenly felt someone's aura near him but it was faint and distant._

"_Yue…." He thought to himself. _

_He knew her presence anywhere._

_Instinctively, he followed the trail of presence with caution. As he passed by the scenery of trees and noticed the setting sun, he was starting to realize that he knew where he was._

_Soon he found himself in front of an abandoned pitiful straw hut. _

_Yue had been living there for the last six months of her life… _

_It didn't make any sense to Gaara that he was in front of her new home she had made for herself._

_He was so confused with what was going on that he had to wonder if he was simply going mad until he heard sounds of distress from a distance._

_Gaara hastily followed the sounds to find a group of people gathered around something or someone. They were pushing and kicking while screaming 'devil', 'witch', 'processed demon'. _

_The Kazekage immediately attempted to use his power over sand to pull the mob apart to help whomever the poor soul was, but he quickly came to another realization that he was powerless._

"_What is going on…?" Gaara growled to himself with frustration but turned his attention to the angry mob again._

_They started to disperse and some even stepped aside enough to see who the victim of their anger was._

"_Yue…?" The Kazekage's eyes peeled open when he saw that it was his wife that was being beaten and abused._

_Yue was just standing there though as their blows still landed and shoving began to throw her in every direction. Her eyes were empty as much as her soul. _

"_Stop!" Gaara shouted to them while he sprinted to stop them but when he got to the angry band of people, he simply fell through them._

_He landed himself on the hard earth. "I can't do anything….because this is Yue's thought..or dream?…I'm in her mind….?" Gaara whispered when he finally accessed what was happening._

_The Kazekage stood himself back to painfully observe what his wife had to go through…_

_Every blow that landed and every pain Yue felt, Gaara felt as well, but the guilt was even worse._

_For the past six months, he acted as if she never existed to ease his own pain of abandonment and never once did he ever stop to wonder what was happening to his wife. _

_The pushing and shoving intensified until Yue couldn't hold herself up anymore and ended up harshly on the ground in a painful thud with horrible bruises and blood running from face._

"_Don't ever come back, witch…" One of the villages growled at her before kicking her one last time on the sides._

_The mob finally started to leave; however, Yue still remained lying on her stomach. She didn't show any emotions of being in pain, instead her face remain empty and soulless._

_Gaara couldn't help it anymore. His eyes began to water as he lifted his hand to cover his mouth so he couldn't hear himself choke._

_After what seemed like forever, Yue slowly got up from lying on the filthy ground and painfully walked the opposite direction of where her straw hut while Gaara followed behind._

_The poor girl continued to walk and walk and eventually even started to climb towards a steep hill that seems to stretch long for miles._

_The Kazekage trailed after her curiously worried about where she was going. _

_Up the steep hill lead them to the highest point of a mountain. Yue stopped a feet from the edge. _

_A terrible feeling swept over Gaara, but he didn't want to believe what he was thinking._

"_Yue no…" Gaara called out to her but it was no use._

_Yue proceeded towards the very points of the edge to look down. Her eyes closed so she could breathe in a breath of courage from the crisp air._

_She opened her eyes again and took out something from inside her shirt. The string necklace that held her wedding ring around her neck dangled off her hand as she let the ring sit at the palm. _

"_She was thinking of me…." Gaara realized guiltily. Everything he had thought about her was wrong…._

_He treated her like she was a speck of nothing for no reason at all…_

_Yue stared at the ring and finally showed signs of thought and emotion with the tears brimming from her eyes. _

_She heatedly clamped her hand closed and raised it in the air to throw it away like she was going to eventually throw herself over the edge._

"_Yue don't! I'm still here!" Gaara yelled right when she was going to release the ring from her hand._

_The girl ceased instantly and turned around to see if someone was there. She didn't hear what Gaara shouted, but she all of a sudden felt like someone was there with her; like someone was there holding her heart._

_Gaara eyes met hers straight on but he knew she couldn't see him. He still wanted to tell her, "Yue I know that there were so many things that went wrong with us but you can't do this. You have so much to live for…"_

_The aura Yue felt was familiar…She didn't see anything but she knew someone was there. _

_For a moment there, she thought it was Ito Kita again but his presence wouldn't feel like that._

_Gaara carefully took a few steps. "If I had just told you the truth about everything…" He stood closely in front of her now, "If I just told you how I felt about you…"_

_At this point, all the Kazekage wanted to do was to hold her in his arms._

_Yue felt the aura so much closer now, almost as if it was one with her. _

"_Gaara….?" Yue suddenly said out loud._

_The Kazekage eyes widened, "Yue…? Yue, do you know I'm here?"_

_Yue looked around even more for him because she knew that he had to be there but she couldn't see him, "Gaara? Gaara please…If you're here, please help me. Please, I want to go home!"_

"_Yes, yes Yue! I'm here! Can you hear me?!" Gaara answered but he was getting frustrated with the situation because no matter how much he was saying, she couldn't see or hear him. He was just a shadow…_

_The poor girl fell to her knees in heartbreaking sobs as she began to think that she was more insane that she thought; there was no possible way Gaara was there or at least that was what she started to think.  
><em>

_Gaara's heart began to break as well while watching Yue give up and there was nothing he could do about it. He droppd to his knees too. "You know I'm here Yue, and I will never leave you again."_


End file.
